Daddy Dearest
by Galadriell
Summary: Life deals Harry the trump card. Now he is pregnant with Draco. How will their relationship evolve? Especially when an ace is thrown in the mix - Theo Nott.  Original story by LunaParvulus. MPreg! Theo/Harry/Draco/don't even know who's with who anymore...
1. Vita Suscipio

**Disclaimer: **I am not J.K. Rowling. This story is merely my way of saluting her. I do not own any of these characters; I just manipulate their thoughts.

**A/N:** I'll try and make this as canon compliant as possible (up until the final battle, that is). Can't promise it, but I will try.

**Thanks to LunaParvulus for the story. Entirely her idea, I am merely changing the mood and dialogue.**

* * *

_Eight Year  
September 3_

"Timetables," the Heads of Houses announced and floated the parchments towards the students. They whined and groaned their way through the list, looking over their friends' shoulders to see what classes they had together.

Hermione Granger seemed to have the only beaming face in the crowd. Her bushy hair was pinned back so her wide grin wasn't hidden away behind the brown curtain. "I have Charms in the morning! What about you guys?"

By guys, she meant her best friends, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. They were sitting on either side of her. Ron didn't bother replying as he brushed his red hair back while stuffing his face with sausages. So Hermione turned to Harry, the raven-haired boy with thin-rimmed glasses. He was busily skimming his schedule. Then he made a noise of frustration.

"Charms, then double Potions. What the hell?" he complained, slapping the parchment onto the table. The rest of his days were filled with Defense Against the Dark Arts, History of Magic, Divination and Transfigurations.

"I'm in most of your classes, Harry. Nothing to get all huffy about. We do this every year," Hermione muttered, glaring at her moody friend. "Besides, I'm _also_ taking Arithmancy."

Ron had just finished gulping down his food. "And," he interrupted, "all the houses are in most of the same classes."

Harry sighed despondently.

After the Battle, the animosity between the houses was all but blurred. Being in eighth year was confusing at best. Most of the students hadn't bothered returning, their education having been completed over the summer. Of the handful that had returned, there were a total of seven Gryffindors, ten Ravenclaws, six Hufflepuffs, and four Slytherins. It had been due to Molly's furious insistence that Harry and Ron returned to their school. It was only the second day back and the boys were already feeling much too antsy.

"It's just so – awkward with _them_, you know?" Harry said brokenly, flicking a glance at the Slytherin table.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You guys are so immature," she muttered, taking final nibbles out of her toast. "Well," she sighed, getting up from the table. "I'm off to grab my stuff. I'll meet you guys in Charms. _Don't be late_." With a kiss on Ron's salty lips, she walked off to her dorm.

"I have no idea why she's so happy," Ron said, returning to his bacon.

"Me neither. But in all seriousness, can you believe we have Double Potions?" Harry asked.

"And speaking of shit, look at who's staring at you," Ron murmured vehemently.

Harry knew that his friend reserved that tone for one person alone – Draco Malfoy. The Gryffindor looked towards the Slytherin table and sure enough found the blond boy staring at him. They looked away at the same instant. Ron glared murderously at Pansy Parkinson, the brunette sitting beside Draco. "What's her problem?"

"If you stop staring at her, she won't have any problems," Harry said, picking at his breakfast. His appetite was lost now because of the abysmal start to his morning. "You done eating?"

Ron looked at the spread before him with desperate eyes. Then he met Harry's amused gaze. With a sigh, he nodded. "I guess I had better anyway. Hermione said I'm getting pudgy."

That got Harry snorting with laughs. The two boys got up from their seats and shouldered their bags. As they were leaving the Great Hall, they didn't notice the slight glint in the eyes of one of their classmates. A glint of jealousy.

* * *

Professor Flitwick assigned partners for the first day of classes. "We'll be practicing the Flame-Freezing Charm. I trust all of you remember how to do this, since this was part of your OWLs. One person will cast the charm while the other will test the accuracy. Don't worry about getting your hand burned. The flames will feel warm to the touch if the charm is not set properly, and it will feel cold to the touch if it is."

A large fire pit was set in the middle of the room. The students made a wide circle around it. Flickers of orange fire floated along the edges, sixteen in all. Harry was paired with Theo Nott, the silent Slytherin with a closed expression. Nothing ever got past Theo and nothing ever got through. Harry had always been slightly unnerved by the boy.

"Um – What do you want to do first?" he asked Theo. The boy shrugged. Harry glanced at the rest of the class, most of them working on the fire already. "I – I'll cast the charm first then?" Again with a shrug. "Okay," Harry murmured to himself, thoroughly uncomfortable by the Slytherin's passive gaze. He flicked his wand at the fire and chanted, "_Incendia congelo_." Then he looked at Theo expectantly. The boy stuck his hand in without inhibition, holding it for a few seconds before nodding. Harry smiled unconsciously. "It worked," he remarked. Theo nodded again, returning the vague smile. It caught Harry unawares.

As he moved his flustered eyes away, he caught Draco and Parvati Patil working on their fire. Her hand was in the flame and her eyes were wide as saucers as she waved her fingers through it. Draco's smirk turned to Harry and it slipped away in an instant. They stared for a brief moment before looking away.

Theo garnered Harry's attention by saying, "My turn…"

The class ended after Professor Flitwick had checked every group's result. As expected, all of them were able to cast it well. Once homework was handed out, the professor let the students leave. Theo gave Harry another faint smile before exiting the room with the rest of the Slytherins. Harry's brows went up slightly at the gesture. He stared after the boy in bewilderment, which meant that he was unprepared for Ron's hand smacking him over the head. Harry sputtered indignantly as he turned to face his friend.

"So how did it go?" Ron asked casually.

Harry scowled at him as he rubbed his head. "Fine. Where's Hermione? Did she leave already?"

"Yeah… She said something about first day of class and not wanting to be late…" Ron shrugged carelessly. "It's Slughorn's class next…"

"Double the Slug, double the fun," Harry teased.

"Ugh!" Ron said in revulsion. "Forget being an Auror. I'm housing with George."

Harry laughed and hefted his book bag onto his shoulder. As he and Ron walked out, Parvati appeared out of nowhere and matched her steps with Harry. He stopped talking with Ron when he noticed her.

"Hey, Parvati! I thought you had left ," Harry greeted the dark-skinned girl. "So, partnered with Malfoy, huh? Just your luck."

Parvati's brown eyes grew hard for a second. But as she blinked, they returned to normal. Neither boy noticed.

"Oh. He's very good at Charms," Parvati said vaguely. "We didn't talk much. All he said was he was going to do the spell and I would test it."

"Ah… I see," Harry murmured. Parvati scowled but it turned into a smile when Harry looked at her. "Well, at least he's nicer to you. When we're partners, we do nothing but yell at each other."

"Like having a lovers' spat," Ron snickered. Harry punched the redhead on his arm.

"I think Malfoy is just an outright bastard," Parvati said haughtily. "Harry, you should just forget about him. You don't have to treat him special."

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, laughing. "I don't treat him –"

"Oh, enough with talking about Malfoy," Parvati snapped. "We should hurry to Potions." With that, the girl walked past the two teens, not looking back once.

"What's up with her?" Ron asked.

"No idea, mate…"

* * *

"That was horrible…" Harry whined as they left the dungeon classroom. Ron nodded glumly, wholeheartedly agreeing.

"It was the longest class of my entire life!" Ron grumbled. "Three whole stinkin' hours of 'Oh, don't forget this' and 'You're mighty good at that' and 'You'll never get anywhere in life with this attitude, Mr. Weasley'."

Harry guffawed in amusement at Ron's imitation of their Potions Master.

"I enjoyed it," Hermione said. "The Sleeping Draught wasn't _that_ hard to make."

"Easy for you to say, Hermione! _Your _potion didn't boil over and turn into sludge," Ron sniped. "Damned Ernie is even worse at Potions than I am!"

"Oh, Harry, watch out for –"

"You think you had it – what was that, Herm – oof!" Harry grunted as he collided into someone. Harry was the side of his head as he glanced up; he winced when he saw a pair of gray eyes glaring at him.

"Sorry," Harry muttered and tried to sidestep the blond. Draco was quicker. He blocked Harry's step.

"Potter. You have your dreadful glasses on and you _still_ manage to walk into things. Do you enjoy being this close to me?" Draco smirked when the smaller teen darkened.

Ron growled and shoved Draco back. "He apologized, you git! Get out of the way."

"I wasn't talking to you, Weasley," Draco drawled. "I don't believe Potter needs you to talk for him."

Harry's eyes flashed in fury. Draco met the fierce look with his own steely eyes.

"You watch yourself, Ferret!" Ron hissed.

"Are you threatening me, Weasel?" Draco snarled, his gaze never leaving Harry's challenging stare. "You should be ca-"

Before Draco had the chance to finish his sentence, a jet of bright blue shot out from somewhere to the left of the arguing group. Harry saw the beam and gasped. He grabbed Draco's arms and tried to shove him away, but was too late. The jet of light hit Draco in the chest. Harry lost his balance and toppled over, landing right on top of Draco.

Hermione's shriek pierced Harry's ears. Then from somewhere above him, he heard Ron cursing colorfully. Harry sat up gingerly as he felt a goose egg forming on his head. He frowned as his head spun, only to find himself sitting on a pile of clothes.

In the midst of chaos, nobody noticed a soft, white orb settling on Harry's stomach and disappearing as it sunk into the boy's abdomen.

"Oh my god… Malfoy!" Harry scrambled away and lifted the robes. There was nothing underneath them, not even a strand of blond hair. "Fuck! Where is he?" He shook the clothing, hoping there was something left of Draco.

Hermione knelt down next to Harry. "Ron went after the – where's – where did he go? What spell was it? Did you hear?"

"Did you see who it was? I couldn't hear anything," Harry said frantically. "What happened to him? He's gone… There-there's nothing left!"

Hermione tried to remain calm. "Ron's going to get him and then we'll see, okay?"

"What if some –" Harry suddenly hissed in pain and doubled over. He wound an arm around himself while the other was pressed against the ground, holding him up. "Fuck," he muttered through gritted teeth.

"Harry! Harry, what's the matter?" Hermione said in alarm.

"It hurts," Harry gasped, his hand splayed over his stomach. He cried out as the pain hurtled through him, starting in his core and flowing to every part of him. He couldn't breathe.

"Can you stand? We need to get you to Madam Pomfrey," Hermione said urgently.

Harry couldn't understand what Hermione was saying. His sight blurred as involuntary tears formed from the agony. It felt as though his gut was being wrenched out of him. He shook his head against the torture, his arm no longer holding steady. He fell onto his side and curled up, quelling the urge to throw up.

"Harry, please," Hermione pleaded. "We need to –"

"I can't," Harry whimpered, convulsing one last time before going limp.

* * *

"_Wake up, Harry…"_

Harry groaned and turned his face the other way, away from the voice. All he wanted to do was sleep…

"Harry, you must wake up. Please!"

He slowly opened his eyes. Before he could open them all the way, he hissed and threw one arm across his face. Somebody clucked their tongue and Harry heard curtains closing. A warm hand took his arm and lowered it away from his eyes. Harry blinked blearily at the person. His glasses were handed back to him.

"Hermione… What happened?" Harry asked as he struggled to sit up. She reached behind him and propped a pillow against the headboard.

"You fainted from the pain in the hallway," Hermione whispered. She sat down on the chair by his bed. "You're in the hospital wing now. Ron came back with… He caught her and then saw you on the ground… He helped me with getting you here."

"Who was it?" Harry asked. He looked and saw that a screen was drawn around his bed.

"Um… It was Parvati," Hermione answered. "Ron and I took her to the Headmistress' office while you were still unconscious. She admitted to casting the spell on Malfoy."

"Why – why did she…" Harry shook his head. "How long was I out? And what was the spell? Where is he?"

"Parvati said she wanted to make Malfoy disappear… Well, apparently she did, but in the wrong sense." Hermione fidgeted on her seat. "You see, Harry, Malfoy isn't really _gone_."

"What do you mean? There was nothing but his robes!" Harry said helplessly. "You saw it! He wasn't there!"

The screen around Harry's bed was pulled aside and Madam Pomfrey stepped in. "Mr. Potter. I see you're awake. Quite intent on disturbing the entire ward, are you?"

Harry blushed. "Sorry, Madam. We were just – talking…"

"Which is what I am here to do," she said solemnly. The nurse walked to the bedside and lifted Harry's shirt, baring his belly. Harry looked at Hermione but all she did was shake her head. When Madam Pomfrey pointed her wand at Harry's stomach, the boy's gaze was concentrated on the wand. With a muttered spell, she brought up a projection right above Harry's belly. In the middle of the projection was a fuzzy mass. Harry squinted at it and arched his eyebrows.

"Is that my stomach? What's wrong with it?"

"The spell that was cast on you – _Vita suscipio_ – means 'begin life'. It was cast on Mr. Malfoy with a vague intention to… make him disappear," the nurse explained cautiously, making sure to gauge Harry's expression. "It is a spell that helps an individual relive his or her life. It was used to help patients who had suffered abuse as children. It gives them a chance to lead normal, or seemingly normal lives."

Harry frowned in confusion. "So he's – wait, where is he?"

"That is the next part of the spell. Once it has been cast, the individual is transferred into the body nearest to him or her. In this case…" Madam Pomfrey trailed off.

Harry blinked at her to continue. But he saw her lips pursing. "In this case?" he prodded. She merely looked at him.

_He grabbed Draco's arm and tried to shove him away…_

"What?" he breathed, paling with terror. "Wh – what are you saying?"

"Mr. Malfoy will relive his childhood, from birth to the age of eighteen. He will not remember his past. He will not remember his birth parents."

"Please, I don't understand," Harry said, finding himself gasping for breath as fear choked him.

"You were closest to him when the spell struck him, which –"

"_NO_!" Harry shouted, scrambling away. "This can't – no, you're lying." He stumbled out of bed, his heart hammering.

"You shouldn't be moving!" the nurse exclaimed, walking around the bed towards Harry.

He grabbed his wand from under his pillow and held it out, casting a silent _Protego_ around him. "What are you saying? What exactly are you saying?" he asked shakily, not letting the nurse get any closer.

Hermione surged towards the shield. "Please, Harry, you mustn't strain –"

"Oh god," Harry moaned, clutching his stomach. "What's happening to me?" he whimpered, dropping to his knees. His shield held strong. All Hermione and Madam Pomfrey could do was watch.

"Mr. Malfoy is in you," the nurse explained.

Harry's wand dropped as he let out a strangled cry. With the shield dissipated, Hermione ran up and held Harry's shaking body against her. "What?" he asked in shock.

"Five weeks pregnant."

Another bout of pain had Harry slipping away from reality. "No. I'm not," he said faintly, his vision flickering.

"He will be born in less than two weeks."

"No."

"He will be eighteen in June."

"No."

"He is in you."

"No…" Harry sighed as he fell away into the darkness.

* * *

The second time Harry came to, he found that it was Hermione and Headmistress McGonagall standing by his bed. The girl quickly handed him a glass of water.

"Harry, how are you feeling?" McGonagall asked. She shifted her robes and sat down on the chair next to the bed. Harry gulped down the water and set the glass on the bedside table.

"This – it's not – please, I can't –" Harry felt tears pricking his eyes.

"If there was a way to undo what has been done, don't you think I would do it in a second?" the Headmistress asked softly.

"It's not natural," Harry choked out, tears streaming.

"But it is what must be done. There is no other way. Do you understand?"

"I don't want this. I don't want any of this," Harry sobbed jerkily. "I can't do this. Please, don't make me do this. Why is this happening?"

Hermione watched on helplessly as Harry fell into despair.

"You must stay strong, Harry," McGonagall said. "You mustn't let this weaken you."

"_You don't understand_!" Harry shouted, clenching his fists against the covers. "_I don't want this. I don't want him!_"

"Harry, please," Hermione pleaded.

"I don't have to do this," Harry said, suddenly growing quiet. "I don't have to do any of this."

"You must and you will," McGonagall said firmly.

Harry lunged for his wand, but the Headmistress was quicker. Harry's pained eyes turned murderous. "Give it back," he growled.

"Not until you are level-headed."

"How the fuck do you expect me to be level-headed? After _this_? After – I can't – I –" he swallowed painfully. "My wand," he said, holding out his trembling hand.

"No, Harry," McGonagall said firmly.

"I am going to get rid of it," Harry spat out. "Even if that means killing myself."

Hermione stifled a cry behind her hand. Harry was staring at the old witch with fury and anguish.

"Which is why I can't let you have your wand. You don't seem to understand me, Mr. Potter," she said sternly. "You are now capable of endangering two lives, both yours and Draco's. I will not let it happen."

"I don't care. I don't care what happens to Malfoy. I don't care what happens to me. _I don't want this_."

"But this has happened and now you must do as I say."

"Please," Harry pleaded.

"No, Harry. You will listen. You will let this play out. If not for your sake, for the sake of Draco," she explained. "You will not punish him for what is not his fault."

"And I'm being punished for what's not my fault?"

McGonagall softened at Harry's question. "If you see it as a punishment, then that's what it will be," she said.

Harry looked disgusted now. "How is this _not_ a punishment?" he asked.

"It rests on you alone, Harry. I am so sorry that this has happened…" she said morosely. "You will be kept here for as long as Poppy sees fit. You have been excused from school for this length of time. You do not need to hand in assignments unless you want to. And just remember," she placed a hand over Harry's cheek, "I will help you in any way I can."

On cue, Madam Pomfrey appeared behind the Headmistress. Harry's eyes fell on the round woman. She smiled sympathetically. "I am sure you have questions, Harry. I'll try and answer them the best that I can," the nurse said.

Whatever questions Harry was supposed to have, he didn't. He was all but catatonic now, the shock taking over his body. Headmistress McGonagall moved away from Harry's side, letting Madam Pomfrey sit on the chair.

"This spell was created more than five thousand years ago. Once the spell is cast, the individual reverts to his earliest life form – a fetus. The developing bundle is then transferred to the nearest individual. In most cases, the individuals need to be in physical contact with each other. This ensures no accidental transference. You were touching Mr. Malfoy when the spell struck, hence he is in your body now." At this the nurse paused, letting the information sink in. Harry merely looked through her, eyes dilated and face expressionless. Madam Pomfrey sighed as she absently brushed her hair behind her ear. "_Vita suscipio_ – begin life. When the spell is cast, you may have seen a white glow enter your abdomen. It will grow inside you. It grows at an abnormally fast rate – nearly twenty times faster. The nine-month gestational period is cut to about ten days. He will then age around two years every month until he reaches the age of eighteen, which was when the spell was cast on him. I will perform the surgery myself. No one has to know…"

Harry blinked at her. "No one has to know…" he echoed.

Both Madam Pomfrey and Headmistress McGonagall shook their heads.

"If they ask?"

"Quarantine. Both of you."

"After two weeks…"

"You are free to go."

"Only two weeks."

"Yes, Harry. Just two weeks."

Hermione saw the familiar hardening of firm resolve in Harry's eyes. He was coming to terms with everything. He nodded curtly and looked away, an indication that he wanted to be alone. The women took their leave, letting the door fall shut behind them.

* * *

_September 4_

Harry woke up to the feeling of being extremely nauseous. His stomach was rolling and he could taste the bile creeping up his throat. Slapping his hand over his mouth, he tripped out of bed and ran into the bathroom. The moment his knees contacted the tiles, he retched and heaved his stomach contents, dinner from last night coming back out. He closed his eyes against the nausea, heaving in cold air as his mouth and nose burned from the acid. An instant later, he felt hands on his back. He heaved into the toilet again. The hands ran soothing circles across his back. Even as his stomach emptied, his body insisted on making him gag. The ache in his stomach had now grown into a rampant throb. The hands held him upright as he dry heaved. He didn't realize he was crying until the gagging stopped. He fell backwards into Madam Pomfrey's arms, curling up against her as he sobbed in fear and pain. "I can't do this," he gasped, his voice croaking against the soreness in his throat.

"It will pass in a few days," she said quietly, holding the shaking boy close.

* * *

_September 5_

The nausea was leaving Harry a shaking mess. He couldn't think of anything but his urge to vomit. It kept him up at night and it threatened to undo him in the day. He couldn't eat or drink without having to throw it up no less than an hour later. Madam Pomfrey had finally given up on feeding him. After the third try, he had thrown a tantrum fit for a king, resorting to hurtling the platter of food against the wall.

He didn't want visitors. He made that fact clear to the nurse. He couldn't handle it, not even his best friends.

He lay in bed for hours, arms wrapped around himself and eyes gazing off into the distance. At times, he was so passive that Madam Pomfrey had to cast spells to assess his health status. He slept in fits, whenever the sudden urge befell him. And whenever he ventured out of the bed, he was seized with cramps and pain. His body was morphing to accommodate for the new being inside him.

* * *

_September 6_

Harry awoke to resplendence. No queasiness. No bile. No shaking. He opened his eyes and stared out the window, the blue skies reflecting in the green. He sat up in bed in an instant, letting his body relax. No nausea.

His breath came in spurts as euphoria filled him. He let out a surprised laugh, pumping the air with his fists. He was famished. He slid out of bed and padded towards the door. He opened it and stuck his head out.

"Madam Pomfrey?" he called out.

The nurse leaned back on her chair from her office, surprised at hearing Harry's uncertain voice. She looked out the doorway and saw his face sticking out. "Yes, Harry?"

"Um… I was – hungry…"

Her face split into a wide grin. "Really?" she asked, placing her quill in the inkwell and pushing away from her desk. Harry nodded as she walked to his room. "What did you want?" she asked. He shrugged. "A little bit of everything then?" she said with a wink. Harry gave her a faint smile. "I'll be back in a jiffy," she said airily, motioning for Harry to return to his room.

He sighed as he sat on his bed, rubbing his aching temple. He brushed his elbow against his stomach and jerked. He dragged his shirt up to his chest and let out a startled cry. His stomach was slightly distended. He ran to the bathroom and whipped his shirt off. He stood with his side facing the full-length mirror. The bump was small and unnoticeable, but it was evident to him. He kept his fists clenched by his sides as he looked at his reflection. He made noise of frustration as he jerked his eyes away and pulled his shirt back on.

Madam Pomfrey entered the bedroom at that moment. Harry met her by the bathroom door. Floating beside her were plates of toast, waffles, bacon, cheese, fruits, bowls of cereal, cups of juice, and utensils. She placed them on the empty table by the corner of the room, facing the windows. "Here you go," she said pleasantly. "Dig in."

Harry rearranged his troubled expression as he smiled thankfully. Madam Pomfrey gave him a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder before she left. Harry sat down heavily in the chair, his eyes roving the table. It was like heaven.

* * *

_September 7_

"Look, mate, I don't _care_ what you say, you can't stop me from seeing you."

Harry groaned in dismay as he hid himself behind the covers. Ron stormed into the room, followed by a highly wired Hermione.

"Look at me."

Harry didn't respond, choosing to stay silent with his back against his friends and clutching the covers against his head.

"Harry."

He tried to tune them out, mindlessly thinking about History of Magic and Professor Binns.

"Harry!" Ron barked.

He covered his ears with his hands and curled up into himself.

"Stop ignoring me, you twat!"

With that, the covers were wrenched away, leaving Harry visible. "Go away."

"No way! It took me way too long to get here."

"Please, just – leave."

"Please doesn't work on me. I'm your best friend."

"I'm not kidding, Ron."

"And I'm not kidding either, Harry."

"I don't want you here."

"Oh yeah? Well, I want to be here. What are you going to do about it?"

"Ron, you don't –"

"Stop being a shithead."

Harry sprang up in bed, his eyes blazing and his jaw clenching. "Fuck you," he snarled viciously.

A small smile ran across Ron's lips. "Fuck you too," he said distantly, pulling Harry into a hug.

Harry held Ron close, relief crashing through him in waves. Hermione was left on the wayside, gawking openly at the two.

"You're getting fat," Ron stated as he unwound his arms. He earned a hard smack on the head for that comment. He scowled at Harry as he flinched away. "What? It's true!"

"Try some tact once in a while," Hermione muttered, sitting on the bed hesitantly. "How have you been?" she asked Harry.

Harry shrugged, self-consciously dragging the sheets over his stomach. "I can finally keep the food down," he said.

"Good. How are you handling it?"

Harry remained silent. Ron sighed. "That bad, huh?" he asked as he took a seat in the chair.

"Yes, _that_ bad," Harry responded heatedly. He took a deep breath to calm his rapidly increasing heartbeat. "Let's just – talk about something else."

"What else is there to talk about?" Ron asked casually. The glares he got would have caused him to turn to stone had he not been expecting them. He gave them a cheeky grin. "What? Can you think of something better to say?"

"How are you so happy?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"You'd rather have me be sad?"

Harry frowned. "Well, no, of course not… I was just wondering…"

"Since you two have decided to cry yourselves to sleep at night, I figured I might as well try a different approach."

Harry flicked his eyes at Hermione, who was blushing profusely. "I don't cry myself to sleep," she grumbled.

"This isn't worrying you?" Harry asked Ron, his voice betraying his incredulity.

"Can I do anything about it?"

"No."

"Then no, it's not worrying me."

Harry sighed as he fell back onto the pillows. "You are so weird."

"Says the pregnant guy."

* * *

_September 8_

Harry was showing quite prominently now. His shirt bulged out and his toned body was stretching to accommodate for the fetus. He was no longer able to sleep on his stomach due to discomfort. Unfortunately for Harry, he was only able to sleep when he was on his stomach. So that night, he lay in bed while staring at the darkened ceiling. His mind was filled with immense frustration.

It had been a confusing day for him. He could feel his stomach stretching to accommodate for the fetus' unnaturally speedy growth. It was no longer painful. But it was just as disconcerting because he could feel the added weight in him. It pushed against his stomach and back, adding fullness to his body.

Headmistress McGonagall had come to visit him that afternoon. Harry looked up from his magazine when he heard the door opening.

"May I come in?" the woman asked. Harry nodded as he put down the magazine. "How are you?" she asked warmly.

"Fine."

"And the baby?"

Harry froze, his stomach dropping into the abyss. "Huh?" he asked unintelligibly.

"Draco. How is he doing?"

Harry blinked at her. "I – I don't know," he stammered.

"Hmm. I'm sure he's fine. Poppy's been doing daily checkups, right?"

"Right…"

"You are eating well?"

"Yes."

"Drinking plenty of fluids?"

"Yes."

"No more morning sickness?"

Harry colored at this question. He had never thought of it as morning sickness before. "No," he mumbled.

"And how far along is he?"

Harry was struck dumb again. "I – er – what?"

"How many months along?"

He shook his head faintly. "I don't know," he murmured.

The Headmistress moved her eyes away to her lap as her mouth moved. "Five," she said, finally looking up at Harry with a smile. "I think he's probably five months along. Four or five more to go. You're halfway there, Harry. I'm so proud of you!"

"Yeah…"

As Harry stared up at the darkened ceiling, he realized that his hand was absently prodding his stomach. He quickly pulled his arm away. He looked at his bulge in revulsion and… curiosity. Five months along, McGonagall had said. Draco Malfoy. Halfway there. Almost done with the nightmare and the pain. His hand went back to touch his bump again.

"You owe me big time."

* * *

_September 9_

"Where's Draco?"

Harry dragged the covers up to his chin at the sudden intrusion. Theo and Blaise Zabini were at the door, the latter looking positively hell driven and the former seeming concerned.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked, his eyes wide and his mind racing.

"We want to know where Draco is and you are going to tell us, Potter," Blaise said threateningly.

"He's – not here," Harry said lamely.

"Yeah. We see that, moron. Where is he?"

"How the fuck should I know?" Harry scowled.

"Because you're supposed to be in quarantine together. What did you do to him?"

"I didn't do shit to him."

Blaise's wand was out in a flash and it was trained at Harry. "I know you're lying, Potter. You never were good at it. Tell me the truth, or so help me Merlin, you won't know your head from your arse."

"Get. Out," Harry said, his expression closed and his eyes defiant. The next second was a blur…

"_Flagrate_."

"Fuck," Theo swore as he pulled out his wand.

Harry felt a sharp thud against his diaphragm. His arm wrapped around his stomach while the other stretched out towards the red jolt of light.

Everything slowed to a halt.

Then it started up again.

Theo wrenched the wand out of Blaise's hand and hurled it to the ground furiously. Blaise couldn't look away from Harry. Theo gasped when he saw the pale blue bubble around the bed. Harry's head was turned away but his hand was held out, palm facing Blaise. The magic crackled slightly as it enveloped the boy on the bed.

"Potter," Theo said softly.

Harry's eyes shot open at his name. He felt the magic pulse through him, draining him at an incredibly fast rate. He reigned in the power, closing his palm into a fist and dragging it back to himself. He let his arm loop around his stomach, the same as his other one. The panic slowly died down as he heard himself breathe again.

"The spell was _Vita suscipio_, wasn't it?"

Harry looked at Theo in bewilderment. "What?" he asked.

"I thought it sounded like it. I wasn't sure until now."

"I – I don't – what?"

"Draco… He's here, isn't he?" Theo asked gently.

Harry couldn't answer. He didn't know what was happening.

"When is he due?"

Harry's eyes widened in shock. "Huh?"

"A few more days?"

The boy nodded helplessly, his eyes flicking towards Blaise, who had a perplexed expression on him. Theo stared at Harry for a while longer before breaking the gaze. "Sorry about – him," he said, jerking his head at Blaise.

"It's fine," Harry exhaled weakly.

"We'll go." And with that Theo grabbed Blaise's discarded wand and pulled the Slytherin towards the door. "Keep well, Harry."

Harry was too stunned to reply to this. He blinked at the door as it fell shut. Another thud hit his ribs, causing him to gasp. His arms tightened around his stomach as his eyes closed. "You're safe."

* * *

**A/N:** I have vowed to myself that I would never do an MPreg. Just like I had vowed to myself that I would never do a Twilight/HP crossover. I really should stop taking oaths.

Anyways, this story is written by **LunaParvulus**. Her fic is called **Mommy Dearest**. She's almost completed it, right up to the happily ever after. So give her lots of hugs and kisses. And read it. It starts off the same; I give full credit to her for making up the spell and its characteristics. I am just changing the mood the revolves around the spell. My story is darker while her story is of acceptance and love.

I'll be writing this at my leisure, so don't expect hardcore updates. I still have four stories that need to be worked on. No, I haven't forgotten about those. It's just a crazy month and I needed this to let it all out. It helps that the crux of the story is already written out for me.

Also, flamers, go ahead and flame me. I want to know all your thoughts on the controversial topic of MPreg. I kind of hinted on abortion as well. I know this offends some people, but it's what I feel Harry would be thinking about. He progresses a month almost every day, so maybe three or four more days before his contractions begin. We'll see how that goes. I still haven't decided on what to do with Draco afterwards. Nothing horrific. If you're worried about that.

Think Harry was reasonable with his reaction? Unnatural or do you think men should be able to carry children?


	2. Bananas and Baby

_September 10_

"He won't stop moving," Harry groaned as he tried to get more comfortable on his bed.

"Ever?" Hermione asked. Harry was often prone to exaggeration.

"Especially at night. It's like he's hell bent on torturing me!"

"He's a baby," Ron muttered, rolling his eyes as he flipped the page of Quidditch Weekly. "I'm sure he has no other ulterior motive than to get comfortable."

Harry scowled at his friend before turning to look at Hermione with a piteous expression. She took pity, as always, squeezing Harry's hand with a sad smile. "Just a couple more days, okay?" she said encouragingly.

"I can't handle another hour."

Ron imitated Harry behind the magazine. "Such a crybaby."

"You try it, then," Harry said vehemently.

Ron raised his brow at Harry from atop the book. "Um. No, thank you."

"That's what I – oh, hell," he swore as the baby rolled inside him. "Stop moving, you fucking ponce," he growled, hitting his stomach.

"Harry!" Hermione admonished, grabbing hold of his hand before it could land another smack. As her hand touched his stomach, a kick resounded against her knuckles. She looked at her friend in disbelief. "He kicked me!" she said in awe. Without consulting Harry, she pressed both her hands against his bulge. Sure enough, she was assaulted with punches and elbows. "Wow! What's he doing in there?" she asked, her eyes wide.

Harry scowled. "He better be making a – damn it!" He scrambled out of bed as the baby dealt a kick to his bladder. "I have to go," he said, practically running to the bathroom amidst Ron's loud laughter. "Fuck you, Ron!" he called out before closing the door.

* * *

_September 11_

"No, I'm _not_ joking. I think I'll die without it!"

"I am _not_ getting you any more!"

"Please, 'Mione?"

"Ron, talk some sense into him."

"I want some too…"

"Ron!"

"What? I'm just saying…"

Boxes of chocolates surrounded Harry. His cravings were piling up. The more he ate, the more he craved. "You know what would be good?" he said excitedly as he bit into the last piece of white chocolate. "Pickles!"

Hermione turned green at the thought. "With chocolates?"

"And fish!"

Now Ron looked revolted. "Whoa, mate… Not a good plan."

"It's an amazing plan!" Harry said with a grin. "Winky!" he called out.

The small house elf appeared with a crack. "Mr. Potter! Did you need something?" she asked, her large ears wiggling with anticipation and glassy eyes glistening expectantly.

"Yes, please. I need two… no, better make it three boxes of chocolates. A jar of pickled carrots and dill. And throw in a couple cans of sardines."

"Of course, right away," she said with a bow.

Harry rubbed his hands in anticipation. "Can't wait," he said gleefully.

Hermione and Ron glanced at each other as they tried not to gag.

* * *

_September 12_

"Ugh, I don't feel so good," Harry whined.

"Told you so."

"Not what I wanted to hear."

"Well, we still told you so."

Harry moaned as his stomach gurgled. He had spent the past day eating his heart out. It had also helped that the baby hadn't moved since then. He was finally feeling the effects.

"It's all his fault," Harry complained loudly.

"Yes, we know," Ron muttered.

"I can't even breathe because of him."

The baby was pressing against Harry's ribs and pelvis now. The boy was sore from the pressure. The occasional shifts of the baby caused Harry's body to shift and accommodate. Since the baby was getting larger, there wasn't much room to move around in. This was bliss for Harry because he had finally been able to get a good night's sleep. That is, until he was woken up by his disagreeable stomach.

* * *

_September 13_

A wave of nausea struck Harry, jolting him up from his sleep. He struggled out of bed, mouth clamped shut. No sooner had his feet touched the floor that the pain burned through him. With a strangled whimper he fell on his knees, dragging in air to his deprived lungs. The alarms in Madam Pomfrey's office caused her to rush to Harry's room. She found him gasping on the floor, trying not to fall unconscious. She cast quick charms on him, strengthening him using magic. He felt his constricting throat loosening, letting in more air. He coughed painfully, the pain ever present in his stomach. He felt hands lifting him up into his bed. He fisted the sheets as his body started to reject the baby.

"I cannot let you ingest any potions, do you understand?" Madam Pomfrey said, holding Harry's head still. He blinked at her through his tears, gritting his teeth. "It might harm Draco," she explained. He nodded, squeezing his eyes shut as another burst of contractions passed through him.

"It will be quick. There will be no blood and no scarring. You will feel no pain as I perform the surgery. The only pain will be from the contractions itself. I can dull it using some charms. But no potions."

Everything moved too quickly for Harry. It was as though his senses were heightened as the pain surged in him. His heart was beating too rapidly. He felt every spell the nurse was throwing on him. The baby was still, as though anticipating what was to come. Fingers laced into his, gripping him tight. He turned his head to see Hermione and Ron by the bed, looking fearful. He tried to speak, but the word warped into a low groan of agony.

"Why can't you stop the pain?" Hermione asked urgently, watching the frantic nurse prepare.

"There usually is no pain," Madam Pomfrey murmured absently, mentally checking to see if she had forgotten anything. "But usually, it is a woman who gives birth."

Harry couldn't see any longer. His pupils were dilated and everything fell out of focus. He held Hermione's hand as he grounded himself to reality. "You're doing great," Ron said, brushing away the hair from Harry's eyes. "It'll be over soon, okay?" Harry nodded, controlling his breathing.

The baby was still.

Harry stopped mid-breath. "He's not moving," he whispered through his dry throat. The room seemed to freeze at Harry's words. His eyes stayed on the nurse, focusing and blurring rapidly. "He's not moving. Why isn't he moving?" He lurched when the contractions started again, getting stronger. "Please," he begged. He didn't know what he begged for. He just hoped that pleading would stop everything. That everything would become right again.

The incision was below Harry's navel. Just as Madam Pomfrey had said, he didn't even notice the cut. There was no blood. But he heaved from the pain as his body tried to eject the baby out of him, one way or the other. Through the haze of red, he felt hands on his diaphragm, pushing down. He cried out, his muscles straining. The pressure against his stomach was increasing. The hands were moving now, still pushing hard. The mass that pressed against his lungs was gone now. He inhaled deeply, filling hismself as full as he could. Then he let it out in a bloodcurdling scream. He felt his body morphing, the torture worse than two weeks ago. The hands were halfway down his stomach and the torn innards were repairing rapidly.

Empty.

It was the next thing Harry remembered. The pain was a distant memory. Now he felt… nothing. He opened his eyes and looked down. It was over. He sagged into the bed, his hold on Hermione's hand slackening. He shivered from the sudden cold and his mind was slipping away, trying to shut down before he could comprehend what had happened to him. He couldn't hear anything but the rush of blood in his ears. After a breath, he could also hear Ron and Hermione talking rapidly. He heard Madam Pomfrey shuffling around his room. But he didn't hear what he needed to hear.

He jerked up in bed and stumbled to his feet, throwing off Hermione and Ron's hands. He couldn't see without black swimming in and out of his vision. "Mr. Potter," the nurse admonished, "Get back in bed."

Harry's muscles protested as he shuffled towards Madam Pomfrey. She was holding the baby in her arms. "He's not crying. Why isn't he crying?" Harry asked vaguely.

"I need you to stay in bed, Harry," she said gently, trying to push him away.

"No, no, no. Why isn't he moving?" Harry asked, his words slurring. He dropped his heavy hands on the baby. "He's so cold," he murmured, sleep tugging at him. "Why isn't he moving?"

"You shouldn't –"

"Wake up," Harry said, squeezing the baby's arm. "You have to wake up, okay?"

Madam Pomfrey quickly summoned a Sleeping draught. "Drink this," she said, floating it next to Harry in hopes that he will obey. He did, downing the tasteless liquid quickly before returning to the baby.

"Wake up," he muttered, shaking the baby's arm. "Now. Wake up now." His words lost its slur and strengthened. He frowned as the shock wore off quickly. The potion wasn't working. "Do something," he said frantically, looking at Madam Pomfrey. "Please, do something." If he could, he would have ripped the baby out of the nurse's hand and shaken him awake. "Open your eyes, damn it," he swore. "Breathe." He pressed his hand against the baby's ribs. Warmth spread through him and shot out of his palm. "Breathe_,_" he said tiredly, his energy draining as he poured his magic into the stillborn. "Breathe," he whispered, falling to the floor.

Piercing shrieks sounded through the air as his shoulder hit the ground. With a lightened heart, he slipped away.

* * *

_September 14: 1 month_

Harry woke up from his pleasant dreams with a yawn. He opened his eyes and stared at the headboard. He blinked twice before frowning. He was on his belly. He sat up quickly, feeling his flat stomach. He let out an incredulous laugh of relief, hysterically running his hands across himself.

"How're you feeling?" Hermione asked softly. Harry whipped around in fright, blushing profusely. She was sitting in the chair beside the bed while Ron was on the couch, pressing his fist to his mouth.

"F – fine," Harry stammered, embarrassed.

"Seemed bloody thankful to have your abs back," Ron muttered shakily. He was met with a hurtling pillow. "What?" he asked indignantly.

Harry sighed and leaned his back against the headboard. "It's over, right?" he asked.

"Yes," Hermione answered.

"Thank goodness," he murmured, closing his eyes. "When can I leave?"

"Madam said in a day. She wants to make sure everything is… normal again," Hermione said.

"What's normal about him?" Ron asked, smirking.

"Shut up," Harry and Hermione said in unison.

* * *

_September 15: 2 months_

"I never thought I'd say this, but I _actually_ missed going to lessons," Harry said with a cheeky smile as he lounged on the sofa in his common room. He was met with a chorus of groans and 'you've got to be kidding me'.

He had somehow gotten out of dishing out details about his 'condition'. All he needed to say was that it had been contagious and he had been in isolation. Now he was back to normal, and apparently wanting to go to Potions class. That was not normal in the least.

"And I can finally get a good night's sleep," he added.

"Does that mean Malfoy snores?" Seamus called out from across the room. Loud laughs followed.

"Something like that," Harry muttered, smiling.

Five minutes into classes, Harry already wished he were back in the hospital bed. Being the Boy-Who-Lived didn't mean he could slip out of homework, apparently. By the time lunch rolled around, he was back to helping Ron complain his way through the day.

"See, here's what I don't get. We hunt for Horcruxes for months, get tortured along the way, _kill_ the Horcruxes, help save the wizarding world, and how do they repay us? By making us go back to school. No justice in this world."

"Oh my god, Ron. I am _this_ close to hexing your eyebrows off," Hermione said irritably.

Before Harry could add his two pence worth, he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Hmm?" he asked, turning around. He nearly stumbled back when he faced Theo. "Oh… Hi," he said awkwardly.

"Could we talk?" Theo asked mutedly. Harry glanced back at his bewildered friends. They were also shaking their heads quite obviously. "Just for a minute," Theo added for their benefit.

Harry absently fingered his wand as he looked about for Blaise. He never knew with that Slytherin. He could feel Theo's eyes on him. "Yeah, sure," he murmured, looking apologetically at his friends. They glared at him fiercely before walking away. He figured that he had better explain to them, sooner rather than later. Theo motioned for Harry to follow him. They stepped into a recently emptied Charms classroom.

"How is he?" Theo asked, not wasting a second after shutting the door.

"Fine," Harry replied, leaning against the desk with his eyes facing the door so he wouldn't be surprised by an ambush.

"And you?"

Harry's words faltered. "I'm – fine too?" he said, not sure what Theo wanted to hear.

"Good," the lanky man said. He seemed to be inspecting Harry now, something the latter was not comfortable with at all. But the two kept silent, tension diffusing into the air. Harry shifted restlessly, wishing Theo would either keep talking or open the door. Theo sensed this. "I just wanted to thank you," he said.

Harry frowned in confusion. "For what?" he asked.

"For… looking after Draco, I guess."

"It's not like I had a choice," Harry said, shaking his head.

Theo let slip a weak smile. "You always have a choice…"

Harry looked away, his thoughts overwhelming him. _No, I never do…_ "It doesn't matter," he said dismissively. "It's over."

Theo nodded curtly. "Yes it is, for you." With a final glance he opened the door and left the room.

"For me…" Harry murmured, strangely uneasy.

* * *

_September 16: 3 months_

Harry gasped awake in a cold sweat, blinking back the sting from his eyes. When everything finally registered, he groaned and fell back onto the pillows. It was the third time he had woken up from his nightmares over the course of the night. He wove his fingers through his hair absently, watching the pale light flood into the dorm. It was already morning and Merlin knows how many hours of sleep he got. "Damn it," he swore, kicking the mattress with his heels.

"Shut up," Dean moaned, covering his head with his blanket.

* * *

_September 17: 4 months_

Harry felt himself being pulled up by the hands. As he shot his eyes open, he realized that a scream was caught in his throat. He blinked at Ron and Neville, panting from the strain. "What the hell?" he asked breathlessly.

"How are we supposed to know? You were the one practically being murdered in your sleep," Ron said in disbelief, sitting down heavily on the bed and rubbing his eyes. "What was that all about?"

Harry tried to remember. Nothing came to mind other than falling asleep after a few hours of tossing and turning. "I don't know. I can't remember," he said, massaging his temple. "Fuck. I haven't slept in two days," he added.

"Try a Sleeping draught," Neville said, shuffling back to his bed.

"Yeah. You probably should…" Ron agreed, dozing off while talking.

Harry grumbled as he kicked his friend.

* * *

_September 18: 5 month_

"Alright, Harry. That does it. You are going to the nurse _right now_!" Hermione said, pulling Harry by the collar before lunchtime.

"I don't want to," he said irritably, jerking away.

"I am not taking no for an answer. I'm tired of you falling asleep on my notes," she said, glaring at Ron because he wasn't helping her talk sense into Harry.

"I'm sure I'll be fine after today. Besides, all I've been doing for the past week was sleep. Don't make me go back there," Harry pleaded.

Hermione's grip slackened slightly as he saw Harry's desperate expression. "One more day?"

"Yes. Just one more day," Harry agreed quickly.

"Fine. Don't blame me if you drop dead," she said vehemently, letting go of Harry and walking away.

* * *

_September 19: 5 months_

"Can't seem to stay away from the Hospital Wing, can you?" Madam Pomfrey asked, making Harry sit on the bed while she cast spells over him. Harry scowled at Hermione and Ron in response. "No use frowning. It's a good thing you came by. I can't believe you haven't had a good night's rest in three days," she scolded. "And," she added, turning to the other Gryffindors. "Don't you two have classes?"

"Right, right," Hermione said, pulling Ron out of the room. "You better be sleeping when we come back," she threatened Harry before disappearing into the corridor. Harry sighed despondently and slumped on the bed, pouting at the nurse. She took no pity other than trying to hide a smile while handing him a Sleeping Draught.

"Are you having nightmares?" she asked.

He gulped down the potion and nodded. "I don't remember them, but yeah. I've always had them, nothing new," he sighed. He had hoped that after killing Voldemort, his life would be void of sleepless nights.

"Well, we'll see if the potion works. Then work on getting you some sleep without it," she said. With a flick of her wand, the curtains closed, leaving the room in partial darkness. "I'll wake you up in time for dinner," she said. A second later, he was on the bed, sulking at the closed door.

With an exasperated sound he fell onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling. He was so tired, but not tired enough to want to sleep. He supposed closing his eyes was a start.

He awoke with a gasp. "Fuck," he breathed, stopping his hands from trembling while slowing his heart. He got out of bed quickly. Sleeping sounded like a _very_ bad idea now. He walked off his night terror, calming his breathing. "_Tempus_," he murmured. He had slept for over an hour. He didn't even remember falling asleep. He wished he did, because now he was even more tired than before. He kicked the door viciously.

A soft wail caused him to freeze. He moved closer to the door. He hadn't mistaken it. He opened the door cautiously. The sound amplified. He leaned against the jamb, listening to Draco cry his heart out. He wondered if he should get Madam Pomfrey. He waited a couple of minutes, absently tapping his fingers against the door. When he realized that no one was coming, he started in the direction of the fussy cries. Four rooms down from him, the door to the room was open. He pushed it open wider, peeking in. Apparently Madam Pomfrey had taken it upon herself to decorate the room. Harry took in the room derisively. It was blue. Very blue. Everything was blue. The walls, the cot, the curtains, everything. "Right," Harry muttered, rolling his eyes. Draco decided to take that moment to breathe in deeply and shriek his voice away. "Shut up," Harry called out over the crying.

He did.

What he did next wasn't any better. He started whimpering. "Oh my fucking god," Harry swore, walking into the room. He stood over the large blue cot to see what the fuss was about. Draco's face was scrunched as he gasped and sobbed. His fingers were curled into his palms. He was kicking his legs weakly, his tantrum having tuckered him out. "What?" Harry asked. The baby responded with a sniffle. Harry reached down and wiped the tears. "Stop crying." Draco turned his head towards Harry's fingers, rooting. Harry pulled his hand away, still leaning over the cot. Draco opened his eyes slowly, occasional sobs escaping him as he bit his fist. He glanced up at Harry with sad eyes. Harry arched his brows. Draco mumbled under his fingers, looking at Harry's shirt now. "See, you were fussing over nothing," Harry murmured quietly, pushing away from the cot. Draco garbled out some sounds. "Yeah, yeah. Bye," Harry responded, closing the door behind him.

* * *

_September 20: 6 months_

Hermione nudged Harry awake. He waved his heavy arm at her, rolling over. "Go away," he muttered, sighing into his pillow.

"I think this is more than enough sleep for you," she said, rolling him back over.

He groaned and pulled the sheets over his head. "I don't understand you. One second you _want_ me to sleep and the next you want me to prance around. Make up your mind," he grumbled.

"Well, the next second turned into twelve hours. So… Yeah, I _do_ expect you to prance around," she said amidst Ron's snickers.

"I need _at least_ twenty-four hours, Hermione. Please," Harry pleaded, falling asleep as the words left him.

"No. Then you won't sleep tonight," she exclaimed, poking him from underneath the blanket.

"I'll sleep through tonight. How does that sound?"

"Bad. Get up. We'll be late for breakfast," she urged.

That woke Harry up. His stomach was growling without mercy as his mind caught up. "I _am_ hungry," he said begrudgingly, sitting up.

Ron hooted with laughter. "What the hell happened to your hair?" he asked.

Harry scowled as he tried to straighten himself up. Hermione rolled her eyes and pointed her wand at the locks of black, restoring some order to it. "Let's go," she said, hurrying Harry and Ron out of the room.

"Hey, you guys wanna see Malfoy?" Harry asked suddenly, stopping in front of the nursery.

"No, not really," Ron said, not bothering to stop.

Hermione stopped short and frowned thoughtfully. "He's in there?" she asked, curiosity getting the better of her. Ron huffed and walked back to his friends. Harry nodded, jerking his thumb at the door. "Um… Will we get in trouble?" she asked. Harry shrugged while Ron nodded. "Hmm…"

"He's just a baby. What's the worst that could happen?" Harry asked.

"Besides projectile vomit? Oh, nothing," Ron said. "Let's go. I'm starved."

Hermione bit her lip, looking at the closed door. "What's another minute, right?" she asked nervously.

"Right," Harry agreed, throwing the door open.

"Whoa! Blue enough?" Ron exclaimed, staggering back.

"It's what I thought," Harry said. They ventured inside, making sure to tiptoe. They crowded around the cot where Draco lay.

"He's _tiny_!" Ron said in disbelief. "That's not Malfoy!"

"Yeah. It is," Harry murmured.

The baby was blowing bubbles with his mouth, staring at his chubby hands. His hair was so light that it was almost non-existent. His cheeks were ruddy from the heat. After a moment, he noticed the new figures gathered around him. He raised his wet hand for them to see.

"Oh, my Merlin," Hermione said breathlessly.

Harry and Ron looked at each other. "Okay…" Harry muttered, narrowing his eyes at Hermione.

"He is _so adorable_!" Hermione cooed. "Come here, you," she said, picking Draco up gingerly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Ron said, backing up. "You better put him down, 'Mione."

"But he's so precious," Hermione said, pulling the boy into a warm hug. He latched onto her hair, spit flying everywhere as he blew his lips loudly. "Why is he so cute?" she asked, pressing her cheek against his head.

"How should I know?" Ron asked, slightly hysterical.

Harry watched the scene languidly, resting his elbows on the railing of the cot. "He's a baby, Hermione. Of course he's cute," he said.

"I want to keep him," she said decisively, causing Ron to blanch. "Want to hold him?" she asked, looking at Harry.

"And drop him? No, thank you," he said with a smile.

"Come on! You'll never get to do it again!"

Harry frowned through his smile, glancing at Ron. "I don't think I'll ever want to hold Malfoy," he said snidely. Hermione rolled her eyes and held the baby out to Harry. He sighed and took the boy from her arms. "And how, exactly, do I hold him?" he asked.

"How should I know?" she asked. "Cradle him, I guess. It's the easiest."

Harry shifted the baby so the head rested against the crook of his elbow as he formed a cradle with his arms. Draco curled into Harry's shirt, closing his eyes and fisting the fabric. "How old do you think he is?" he asked.

"Five months, maybe."

Draco hummed softly, rocking himself in Harry's arms. Harry held him tight, afraid of accidentally letting the baby slip. In a matter of seconds, Draco was fast asleep, sucking on his thumb and breathing rhythmically.

"He _is_ cute," Harry said quietly, looking at Hermione.

"I know!"

"Um, missing breakfast here," Ron said with a scowl.

"Yeah," Harry nodded, walking to the crib and placing Draco between the pillows as gently as possible. With a final pat on the baby's tummy, Harry tilted his head towards the door, motioning for his friends to follow him downstairs.

* * *

_September 21: 6 month_

Harry felt a tap on his shoulder as he was walking down the mildly busy hallway with Ron and Hermione. He sighed and smiled, turning around to face Theo. The latter didn't say a word, knowing Harry understood what he wanted. "I'll be right back, you guys," Harry said, waving his friends away. Ron scowled at Theo while Hermione attempted a smile before dragging her boyfriend away with her. Theo motioned for the empty classroom, seemingly his favorite spot to talk. Harry followed him in, shutting the door behind him.

"You know, I saw Draco yesterday. He's only – oh…" Harry felt the words leaving him as Theo hugged him hesitantly. He felt the Slytherin relax against him. He stood stock-still. Theo rested his chin on Harry's shoulder, closing his eyes. Harry swallowed nervously, unsure of what was wrong. "Are you okay?" he asked. Theo didn't bother answering. Harry brought his arms up and pressed them against Theo's back.

"How do you give so much?"

Harry frowned at the question.

"How do you give so much and ask for nothing in return?"

"I – I don't… I don't know what you're talking about," Harry stammered.

"Why aren't you pushing me away?"

Harry was baffled now. "Do you want me to?" he asked uncertainly.

Theo laughs tiredly. "No. I don't." He tightened his hold just to prove it. "You're hugging me back because…"

Harry blinked at the wall behind Theo. "Because… you want me to, don't you?"

Theo nodded. "Thank you," he murmured. Then he smiled vaguely. "It's all I ever say to you, isn't it? Thank you? I hope you know that I really do mean it, Harry." He pulls away from Harry, unwinding his arms. "I needed that," he said, taking a deep breath. "How is Draco?"

Harry tried to regain his composure. "He – he's fine. Five months in now. I'm not… I saw him twice. I don't really know how he's doing. When I saw him, he looked healthy. So… Yeah."

"Madam Pomfrey won't let me see him. I suppose she has a point. Wouldn't want the entire school to know, would we?" he asked.

"No. We wouldn't," Harry murmured.

Theo stepped in and feathered his lips against Harry's, his hand sliding into raven hair. Harry let out a strangled gasp, forcing him back with a shove. Theo moved away without resistance, a dreamy smile on him. "You pushed me away," he said absently. "Hmm…" And with that, he left the room.

Harry sat down on the desk heavily, touching his lips.

* * *

"If you're going to talk to me, you should do it now," Theo said, swinging his legs from the windowsill. "It's getting cold."

Harry sighed, uncovering himself from the Invisibility Cloak. Theo didn't even start at the sudden appearance. "What the hell are you playing at?" Harry asked, clenching the cloak with pale fingers.

Theo leaned his head against the closed window, his eyes never leaving Harry. "I'm not playing at anything," he said.

"Why did you kiss me?"

Theo looked down with another one of his smiles. He shook his head, blinking away his thoughts, and glanced back at Harry. "I wanted to," he says.

"Oh…" Harry frowned in confusion. "Okay." He tried to sort his thoughts. He closed his eyes and took a calming breath. "I don't want to be kissed, alright?" he asked, without looking at Theo. He turned on his heel and walked away.

A moment later, Theo fell in step with him. Harry's shoulders fell in defeat. "Is that all you have to say?" the Slytherin asked incredulously.

"Yes," Harry said wearily.

"No hexing, no swearing, no hitting?"

Harry stopped. "Are you looking for a fight, Nott?" he asked.

Theo laughed and enveloped Harry in a hug that didn't last long enough for Harry to react. "You're amazing, Potter," he said.

"What's going on?" Harry asked helplessly.

"I like you. I never knew you would be so… blasé about this. About me. You don't see me as a Slytherin?" he asked. Harry blinked at him, incredibly lost in this conversation. "You don't see me as the wrong gender? You don't see me… the way the world sees me?"

Harry staggered back as Theo kissed him longingly. He felt an arm wrapping around his waist and fingers against his cheek. He pressed his hands against Theo's chest, trying to push him away. This time he was met with resistance. A lot of resistance. Theo stepped in, collapsing Harry's arms between them. His lips were wet with anticipation, gliding over Harry's easily. Harry couldn't breathe. He clutched Theo's robe to keep grounded. Theo smiled into Harry's unresponsive lips, parting them open. Harry closed his eyes when he felt a shy tongue enter between his lips, dragging across his teeth.

Next thing Harry knew, Theo's soft heartbeat and breathing was all he could hear. He felt Theo's hair against his neck and fingers pressing into his back. Theo sighed into the hug, the smile refusing to leave. He felt arms circling him, just like before. "There you go, hugging me again," he whispers. The arms stilled, hesitant. They rested against his back nonetheless, light touches. He closed his eyes. "Careful, Potter," he murmurs. "I might start falling in love." Harry's light touches became heavy for a second before dropping away. Theo stepped back, looking at Harry intently. Harry was in a daze. "Think you could love me back?" Theo asked, absently brushing the lock hair off of Harry's cheek.

Harry shook his head.

Theo laughed again and nodded. "Okay. I guess we'll stop right here then, shall we?" he asks.

Harry nodded uncertainly.

"I really do admire you, Harry. You have so much good in you. Takes my breath away," Theo said, murmuring the last sentence almost to himself. "Thank you for not pushing me away. I think I'm starting to see what Draco sees in you…"

Harry blinked. "Draco?" he asked.

"Not that it matters now, right?" Theo asks. "He's going to come out of this a different person. So different. I won't even – he'll be…" He broke off, clearing the lump in his throat. He let out a long breath of air through pursed lips, cutting off the emotions. "I'm glad it was you who took care of him. Anyone else would have… never done this."

"What about Draco?" Harry asked.

"What do you think?" Theo asked, winking at him. "I'm going to keep you in suspense for a while. Maybe that way you'll actually want to talk to me again." He jerked his brows good-naturedly before walking back to his dorm.

* * *

_September 22: 7 months_

Harry stood in the doorway, hands in his pockets. Draco was babbling to himself, sorting through blocks that were laid out on the blanket. "Hey," Harry said. Draco stopped mid-reach and looked up. He gurgled and grinned, revealing two pearly white teeth on his top gum. He got on his hands and knees, crawling towards the door. Harry knelt down to meet the baby. Draco paused when he ran into Harry, placing his hands on Harry's knees. He looked up and grinned again before resting his head on Harry's lap.

Harry scooped him up and held him close, his hammering heart betraying him. He pressed soft kisses on Draco's cheeks. He felt Draco's hands against his shirt. "I'm sorry," he whispered. Draco hummed, wiping his face against Harry's chest.

"Are you alright?" Madam Pomfrey asked, kneeling beside Harry. He shook his head, squeezing his eyes closed while tightening his hold on Draco. She smiled sadly, rubbing Harry's back. "You can visit him whenever you want to, Harry." He nodded, burying his face against Draco's shoulder. "He needs you." He nodded again. "Good," she murmured, getting up.

* * *

_September 23: 8 months_

Harry snuck away from his friends early in the morning. He arrived in the blue room, as he aptly named it, to find Draco holding onto the railing and standing unsteadily. "Hey," he said with a smile. Draco started at the sudden intrusion, letting go and falling on his back. Harry walked over to the crib and held his hands out. Draco blinked up at him and grabbed his fingers. Harry pulled him upright. "You're doing really good," Harry murmured, helping the baby latch onto the blue railing again. Draco bounced and giggled, blowing a raspberry at Harry. "Want to get out?" he asked, helping Draco out of the crib and sitting him down on the rug. He started crawling without prompt, moving towards nothing. "Where are you going?" Harry asked.

Draco babbled and suddenly stopped, having found a square of light to play with on the floor. He sat down, rocking, as he ran his fingers over the warm patch. Harry crawled after him, stopping beside the baby. Harry ran his hand over the streaming light, casting a shadow on the rug. Draco pulled his fingers back, ogling at the moving shadow with wide eyes. Harry moved his hand away, leaving the light to beam uninterrupted. Draco cooed, grinning and hitting the floor with his fists. Harry made the shadow again. Draco gasped, leaning down in wonder. He lost his balance, pitching forward. Harry caught him before he could land on his nose. "Whoa," Harry laughed, picking him up. Draco struggled against him, wanting to play with the light more. Harry nestled Draco on his lap and got a hold of his hand. He brought it up towards the light. Draco rocked in excitement when a small shadow formed on the ground. Harry pull back Draco's hand. Draco looked up and smiled at Harry's upside down face. He turned back to the light and waved his arms at it.

Harry closed his eyes and pressed his lips to the crown of Draco's head, the soft dusting hair tickling him. "Adorable," he murmured.

* * *

Theo felt Harry's eyes on him in Charms. He met them eagerly. Harry looked away, busying himself with his notes. Theo hid his smile and flicked his eyes away as well. After class, Theo found Harry waiting for him outside class. He waved his friends away with a glare. They looked at Harry disdainfully before going about their way. "What's up?" he asked Harry.

Harry rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I – um… that talk you mentioned. I was wondering whether we could have it right now. About Draco," he said hesitantly.

"Sure," Theo said, pulling Harry along by the sleeve. "Let's go to library."

"Actually," Harry interrupted, pulling his sleeve out of Theo's hand.

Theo stopped, turning around. "I won't assault you again, if that's what –"

"Oh, no, that's not – that's not what I meant," Harry said, blushing in mortification. "I – I was wondering whether you wanted to see Draco."

Theo frowned in confusion. "What?"

"I can take you to see him."

"No, you can't," he said, shaking his head.

"I have my Invisibility Cloak. So, yeah. I can," Harry said, pulling out the silvery cloth from his bag.

It was easier to get in than Harry expected. He merely walked in with Theo following behind him. He pushed the door open, ushering the invisible man in first before walking in himself. He shut the door quietly, listening for a few seconds. He cast quick charms just to be sure. When he turned around, he found Theo by the cot. Draco was napping. Theo grazed his trembling fingers across Draco's soft cheek. Draco whimpered, rolling away. Theo smiled sadly, pulling his hand back.

"He was in love with you, Harry."

Harry leaned against the door, staring at his shoes. "I figured," he said. "That's not – that's not what I wanted to ask you. I just want to know why."

"Everyone's in love with you," Theo said with a soft chuckle. "Why would Draco be an exception to the rule?"

"Because he's Malfoy."

Theo stared at Draco for a few seconds. "He fell in love with you because he's Malfoy," he said.

Harry sighed. "That's not a reason."

"Hmm…" Theo murmured. "That's what I've been trying to find out." He approached Harry. "He's gone, you know? He's as good as dead. He _is_ dead… That's not Draco," he pointed to the baby. "That's – nobody. He's a nobody trapped in Draco's body. He was one of my best friends."

"I'm sorry," Harry said, scuffing the floor with his shoe.

Theo stopped in front of Harry. "I've been trying to figure out why he would obsess over you like he did for most of his life. I thought he was jealous. Jealous of who you are. Jealous that you got recognition while he didn't. And I thought that would pass now that the war is over. But… he was the same towards you. He was rude, angry, not the least bit interested in how others treated you. I realized he was jealous because everyone else could have you but him. Obsession. I've been trying to figure out why he was so obsessive. I see it now."

Harry looked up in surprise.

"I think he fell in love with the parts of you that he wished he had. Your courage, innocence, laughter…" He stepped closer. "He fell in love with how real you are." He brought his hand up to cup Harry's chin. "He fell in love with your eyes." He gazed at Harry. "I fell in love with you," he whispered, kissing Harry gently. Then he let out a defeated breath, pulling away. "I – I'm sorry," he said. "I'll –"

Harry pressed his lips against Theo's, sighing. They stayed still for a few seconds, breathing together and fingers entwining. Harry felt Theo's lashes against his cheek, causing him to shiver. Theo let go of Harry's hand and hugged him warmly. Harry pulled his lips away from Theo and laid his head against Theo's shoulder. "I can't believe that worked," Theo mumbled.

"What?" Harry asked distantly.

"I didn't think you would ever kiss me back…"

"Oh…"

"Why did you?" Theo asked.

Harry hid his face against the crook of Theo's neck. "I – I don't know. I wanted to?"

"Ugh, stop being so coy," Theo said, blushing. "Draco would kill me, you know?"

"I know."

Speak of the devil, Draco twitched awake from his dream and started crying. Harry laughed quietly, slipping away from Theo and moving to the crib. He picked up the crying boy and cradled him. Draco scrunched his face, wailing. Harry wiped away his tears. Draco kicked at him, still confused from his sleep. "It's okay," Harry said quietly. "You're okay." Draco finally opened his eyes, looking utterly miserable. "Oh," Harry groaned, shifting Draco and hugging him tight. "It's okay." Draco sobbed, more controlled this time. Harry felt Theo touching the small of his back and he turned around. "He had a nightmare," Harry murmured, smiling sympathetically.

"May I?" Theo asked.

"Sure," Harry said, letting Theo take Draco.

They managed to calm him down after a few minutes. He was still gasping against Theo when he fell asleep. Harry wrapped his hand around Draco's fist. "He _is_ Draco," he said, looking at Theo. "Draco's not dead. He's right here."

Theo stared at Harry wondrously. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. You can still be his best friend, if you want," Harry said.

"I could…"

"He'll be a better person."

Theo felt his breath catch. "He will…"

Harry studied Theo's face. "I suppose I could fall in love with you, Nott…" he said.

Theo smiled, leaning forward to press his lips against Harry's cheek. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

* * *

_September 24: 9 months_

Harry was on the rug, laying on his side, while keeping an eye on Draco. The baby was playing with the floating rings that Harry had conjured. He was trying to keep all the red ones away from him and the green ones next to him. Harry would silently flick his wand at intervals, jumbling the colors. Whenever he did that, Draco would pout and bounce angrily, scolding the rings. Then he went back to sorting the rings into proper groups again.

Madam Pomfrey walked in, absently checking the file in her hand. She stopped short when she noticed Harry. "Oh, hello, dear. Didn't know you came in," she said with a smile.

"Just a half-hour ago," he said.

"He needs to be fed," she said.

"I can do it," Harry offered, getting up.

"He's rather fussy," she said with a shake of her head.

"No, really, it's fine," he assured her. He took the two bowls from her and looked at them with disgust. "What _are_ these?" he asked.

"Strained peas with carrots in that one, bananas in this one," she said.

"Gross," he muttered.

She laughed, rolling her eyes. "Well, if you're having trouble, you know where to find me," she said.

Once she left, Harry sat back down on the rug and pulled Draco onto his lap. "Ready for some super yucky peas and carrots?" he asked, scooping a bit of green goop onto the spoon and pressing it against Draco's lips. The baby licked it tentatively before slurping it down. Then he made face of utter disgust, spraying the remnants off of his tongue. "That bad, huh?" Harry asked. He tasted some to see exactly how bad it was. Surprisingly, it wasn't all that bad. "Really bland though. Bet you want something sweet, don't you?" he asked. "Lets try the bananas and see if you like that." The fruit was diced up in the bowl. He took a slice and held it up for Draco. Draco took it from Harry and bit into it without hesitation. He hummed, nodding and chewing.

Harry tried to sneak in a spoonful of peas. Draco studiously refused it, turning his head this way and that. "Hey, Draco," Harry said. Draco looked up. "Ah."

"Ah."

Harry successfully stuffed in a mouthful of food. Draco successfully spit it out, scowling and shaking his fist at Harry. Harry laughed helplessly, conjuring up a small towel and wiping away the food from Draco's chin. "You're supposed to eat it," he murmured. "Let's try that again. Ah."

Draco scowled some more.

"Come on. Say ah."

"Ah."

Harry fed him the peas. Draco spit it out. Harry smiled, shaking his head at the boy. "I guess I'll just have to trick you into it, huh?"

Draco nodded appropriately, eating the mashed banana that was still in his sticky hand. Harry scooped a piece of banana into the spoon and then added a healthy dose of peas to it. "One last time, okay?" he asked. "Ah." Draco made a frustrated sound with his mouth clamped shut, pushing Harry away. "It's yummy," Harry said. Draco kept pushing at Harry with his hands and feet. "Draco," Harry said lightly. Draco looked up. "Ah?"

"Ah."

Harry quickly pushed in the spoon. Draco looked devastated at this double-crossing behavior. But then he tasted the banana. He made a sound expressing intrigue, chewing carefully. He blinked up at Harry as he swallowed it. "Success," Harry grinned. Draco frowned back, opening his mouth for more.


	3. Love from All Sides

"So, if he ages a month a day, how is he supposed to learn things?" Harry asked Madam Pomfrey.

"He retains skills. Everything he did in his past life, he has retained. Memories, however… he has lost all life experiences. He will have to relearn them. And he learns quickly. Aging this fast means repetition is almost not necessary. Tell him once and he learns."

* * *

_September 25: 9 months_

Draco was sprouting teeth like mad. He was also fussing because of it. Harry would have his hand chewed up if he wasn't paying attention. Whenever he took his hand away, Draco would start blubbering. "I'm sorry," Harry said, walking with the crying baby on his hip. "It hurts, doesn't it?" Draco responded with a sad sob. "But now you can have _proper_ food. Imagine how much fun that will be." Draco kicked Harry against the ribs with his foot. "Okay, not fun," Harry seceded, laughing. "Shall we play a game?" he asked, sitting down on the couch and placing Draco beside him. Draco cried himself back onto Harry's lap, trying to bite something. "No?" Harry asked, helping Draco seat himself. He kissed Draco's teary cheek. "Don't cry," he whispered. He felt Draco's wet lips pressing against his cheek. He leaned back in shock. Draco wiped his tears sloppily before resting his head against Harry's stomach and biting his fist.

* * *

_September 26: 10 months_

"Look at you all grown up," Harry laughed, helping Draco stand up. Draco's fists had death grips on Harry's fingers as he got on his feet unsteadily. He grinned at Harry, bouncing happily as he viewed the world through a new vantage point. "Guh, your adorableness is going to be the death of me," Harry muttered, glaring at Draco. Draco laughed in turn, letting go of Harry's fingers. He proceeded to fall backwards. Harry caught him and pulled him up again. "Dumb as shit though…" he added. Draco smacked Harry's cheek. "Oh? Didn't like that?" Harry asked, chuckling. "Ready to say your first words? I've thought up perfect ones for you to start on. Say 'I'm a prick'. I've only been waiting seven years to get you to say that. No pressure." Draco blew a raspberry. "We'll start one syllable at a time, okay?" Draco crawled towards his blocks, uninterested. Harry crawled right on after him. They settled with the wooden toys. "Okay. First syllable is I. Say I, Draco. Eye."

"Babababa."

"Eye."

Draco giggled, pressing his fingers to his mouth and mimicking Harry soundlessly.

"Eye," Harry tried again.

"Aaa."

"You almost have it! Eye."

"Eye."

"Not so dumb after all."

"Eye, eye, eye, eye!"

* * *

_September 27: 11 months_

Draco was on his hands and feet, pushing himself upright. Harry had his hands inches away from the baby, hoping to catch him if he falls. Draco stood up unsteadily, biting his lip for concentration. He wobbled as he brought his bright eyes up to Harry. Harry grinned at him, nodding. Draco shifted his weight, lifting a foot an inch and placing it forward, toes first. Harry laughed, catching Draco as he fell. "I love you," he sighed, pressing a kiss on Draco's cheek.

"Eye!"

"That's right!"

Draco pressed his fist against Harry's heart. "Arry?"

Harry's eyes widened with disbelief. "What?" he gasped, nudging Draco's chin to make him look up. "What did you say?"

"Arry?"

Harry laughed incredulously. "Harry?" he asked.

"Arry. Arry."

"How on Earth did you know my name?" he asked, hugging Draco close. "Do you even know what that means?"

"Eye?"

"You still want to learn that? I feel bad now…" Harry murmured, seizing Draco up.

"Eye, eye, eye. Arry. Eye."

"Oh, what the hell, right? Okay, next syllable is am. Say am."

"Aaa."

"Mmm."

"Mmm."

"Am."

"Aaammm."

"Okay, now I _really_ feel bad," Harry chuckled.

"Am. Eye. Aamm!"

* * *

_September 28: 1 year_

Harry held his arms out, kneeling by the window. Draco was on his feet, scowling at Harry. "Come on," Harry coaxed. Draco plopped on the ground, crawling. Harry withdrew his arms, moving away. Draco babbled angrily, scolding Harry into staying put. Harry held out his arms again, nodding. Draco crawled forward uncertainly. Harry scooted back, shaking his head. "Walk for me, buddy," he said.

"Arry," Draco said, holding out his arms like Harry.

"Brat," Harry muttered, getting up and shaking off his numb legs. Draco watched in awe, his head bend backward to keep an eye on Harry. The man rarely stood up around Draco. This was new. Draco pushed himself up on his feet, losing his balance as he arched his back to look at Harry. Harry pulled him straight by the shirt. Draco reached up, wanting Harry to pick him up. Harry obliged begrudgingly. "Think you're a spoilt little prince, do you?" he asked. Draco was blinking at Harry with a strange expression. Newfound respect. "What?" Harry asked. Draco kissed Harry's cheek, throwing arms around his neck. "Gosh, you are going to get _everything_ you want with that attitude," Harry laughed. Draco hummed.

* * *

_September 29: 1 year 1 month_

"Arry!"

"Hmm?"

Draco pointed to his stuffed lion. "Arry…"

"Oh, don't tell me you're calling this thing Harry too," he said in exasperation, throwing the lion at Draco. Draco giggled, hugging the animal close. "That's got to be the fifth thing you've called Harry!"

"Arry?"

"I'm not talking to you."

"Dayco?"

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose, laughing. "Oh gosh. You're so good."

Draco clapped his hands together, laughing with Harry. "Dayco! Yum!"

"You already ate."

"Yum, yum."

"Insatiable," Harry muttered with a fond grin.

Draco waddled towards Harry, dragging his lion beside him. He patted Harry's shoulder. "Arry." Then he handed him the lion. "Arry." Then he touched his hand to his own chest. "Dayco. Hmm?"

"What hmm? You named your lion Harry. Am I supposed to be happy with that?"

Draco nodded. "Appy?"

"Yes, quite happy," Harry chuckled.

"Appy," Draco repeated, tracing Harry's lips.

* * *

_September 30: 1 year 2 months_

"Okay, watch this," Harry said, glancing at Theo. Then he turned to Draco. "Can I have your lion?" he asked.

"No…"

"Can I have your blocks?"

"No."

"Can I have your yum?"

"No, no, no!"

"Can I have a kiss?"

"Ooh, yes," Theo said roguishly. Draco laughed, waddling towards Harry with his arms outstretched. Harry picked him up and he kissed Harry's cheek loudly. Harry laughed, jerking his brows at Theo as he leaned in for a soft kiss on the lips. "Love you," Theo whispered.

"Mmm… I know," Harry smiled.

"I luboo!" Draco announced proudly.

"Oh, I know," Harry said, winking at the baby and kissing his chubby cheek. "I love you too."

"You do, do you?" Theo asked.

"Jealous of the competition?"

"Always," Theo laughed.

* * *

_October 1: 1 year 3 months_

"We know you're hiding something, Harry," Hermione said, crossing her arms against her chest and tapping her foot.

Harry bit his lip as he tried to figure out a way to get out of this.

"No way to get out of this without telling us where you're skulking off to," Ron said.

"Just… keeping some time away for myself," Harry said vaguely.

"Yeah. And you come back here with a crazy grin on your face," Ron muttered. "Found yourself a girlfriend you aren't telling us about?"

Harry tried to stop his traitorous blush, but Hermione saw it the moment it hit his ears. "Oh my gosh! Harry James Potter, you have a girlfriend you haven't told your best friends about?" she asked.

Harry swallowed, trapped. "Um… Not exactly," he said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ron asked.

"A… boyfriend?" Harry said hesitantly.

"Whoa, you're gay?" Ron asked in shock. "Um… What?"

"Well, not _gay_ per se. Just… interested in him," Harry justified.

"Who?" Hermione asked, scrunching her face as she tried to figure it out before Harry told her.

"Theo," Harry mumbled.

"Eh?" Ron asked, leaning in.

"Theo. Nott. Theo Nott."

"You're shitting me!" Ron said, gaping at Harry. "Him?"

Harry shrugged helplessly. "Him."

"Wow…" Hermione breathed, not expecting that.

"And…" Harry added.

"There's _more_?" Ron asked in disbelief.

"I've – I've been seeing Draco."

"Without me?" Hermione squealed, slapping Harry over the head.

"Not the argument I was going to come up with, but okay," Ron muttered.

"I just have this… _need_ to keep him safe, you know?" Harry asked.

"No, we don't know. Because we have never had children," Ron said sardonically.

"He is amazing. Just – a breath of fresh air. And he's so big now. He knows my name! He is brilliant, the fastest learner I have ever seen. He can walk! He even eats by himself. And he's –"

"Do you have any idea what you sound like right now?" Hermione asked, grinning at Harry.

"Theo already pointed it out to me," Harry sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "It's just – I'm really proud of the little bugger."

"Can we… see him?" Hermione asked.

"I will have to sneak you in."

Five minutes of sneaking later…

"Hey, Draco," Harry said.

Draco grinned toothily, waving at them. "Hi."

"Wow," Ron murmured, blinking at the boy. "That's Malfoy?"

"I know, right?" Harry said with a smile. "Come here." Draco obliged, staggering towards Harry quickly with his arms up. Harry picked him up and wrapped him in a hug. "I brought new friends."

"Arry…"

"He can say your name?" Hermione asked in awe.

"Told you he was fast, didn't I?" Harry laughed. He shifted Draco to his hip and told him, "This is Hermione and this is Ron," pointing at the two Gryffindors in turn.

Draco nodded sagely, his head resting against Harry's shoulder. He pointed at himself and said, "Dayco," and he pointed at Harry and said, "Arry."

"Wow," Ron chuckled again. "You weren't kidding."

"Oh, he can do much more! Where's your nose, Draco?" Harry asked. Draco pointed to his button nose. "And your toes?" Draco pointed to his feet. "He even draws!" Harry said, waving his hand at the papers stacked on the low table. "He's bloody brilliant."

"He's a year old," Ron said, rolling his eyes.

"Can I hold him?" Hermione asked.

"He's… um… prone to tantrums. We can try," Harry said hesitantly. He tried handing Draco off to Hermione. The boy held on to Harry tight, shaking his head. "Guess not," Harry murmured, smiling apologetically.

* * *

_October 2: 1 year 4 months_

"See the dragon, Draco? It breathes fire. How does a dragon roar?"

"Raaa," Draco growled, pointing at the red dragon on the page.

"Good," Harry said, moving to turn the page. Draco swatted his hand away, fumbling with the page and turning it himself. "Hmm… that's the dragon tamer. He makes the dragon stop roaring. Whenever the dragon opens its mouth, he closes it."

"Raaa," Draco growled. Harry pushed Draco's chin up, closing his mouth. He giggled, leaning into Harry. "Yay!"

"Want to turn the page?" Harry asked. Draco nodded enthusiastically, turning it. "Whenever the dragon breathed fire, the dragon tamer threw water on him."

"Pshh!" Draco said, throwing his arms up.

"Just like that," Harry grinned. "Turn the page." Draco turned it. "Whenever the –"

"Dwagon!"

"Oh, I know," Harry said, nodding. "It's all you've been talking about."

"Mine," Draco said, patting the flying dragon on the page.

"Mhm."

"Yed?"

"Sure."

"Dwagon!" Draco bend down and kissed the page. "Mine."

"We'll work on those words…" Harry murmured with an amused lilt.

* * *

_October 3: 1 year 5 months_

"Dayco want Arry."

"This?" Harry asked, holding up the lion. Draco pointed to the lion. Theo laughed as Harry lobbed it to the boy. "Of course he wants the lion."

"Theo want Arry?"

"He knows me all too well," Theo whispered theatrically. He turned to Draco as Harry laughed. "Yes," Theo said. Draco attempted to throw the lion at Theo, imitating Harry. He was not all that good at throwing. The lion landed behind Draco. The boy pouted, waddling back and picking it up. Theo wrapped his fingers around Harry's. "You make an amazing dad," he said.

Harry balked. "Ugh, don't call me a dad! I'm… his brother. Call me his _really_ older brother."

"Fine," Theo laughed. "You make a great _really_ older brother."

"Why, thank you. I'm just doing everything Dudley _didn't_ do. Not much of a challenge," Harry rolled his eyes.

"And I've noticed how this _really_ older brother is practically failing all his classes," Theo murmured innocently.

Harry scowled and smacked his arm. "Whatever."

"No, not whatever. Auror means Exceeds Expectations in almost all your Newts. None of this failing crap. You don't have time for all of this if you're spending all your evenings here with Draco. So here's the plan."

"I don't want to hear it," Harry griped.

"Here's the plan," Theo said deliberately. "You aren't allowed to visit Draco unless you have done at least an hour of studying. Got it?"

"You sound like Hermione!"

"Good. She's quite sensible."

* * *

_October 4: 1 year 5 months_

Harry walked into the blue room to find Draco staring out the window and waving at the clouds. "Oh my gosh," he gasped, kneeling beside the boy. "You've never been outside!"

"Bye-bye," Draco giggled, tracing the sky with his chubby fingers.

"Um… We'll have to fix that," Harry murmured, frowning thoughtfully. He wondered if Madam Pomfrey would chop his head off or stab him with a sword if he snuck Draco out. "She'd probably just poison me, I guess," he sighed.

"No!" Draco threatened, holding a stern finger up at the clouded over sun. "Come."

"Hey, Draco."

"Huh?"

"Want to sneak outside?"

Draco blinked at him. Harry grinned back, picking him up. "We'll just go to the balcony then. You get to see something other than blue for one, won't you?" Draco wound his arm around Harry's neck. Harry pulled out his map, searching for anyone wandering the hall. Then he looked up. "I should probably leave a note," he murmured. "Just in case." He floated over one of Draco's papers and a pencil. "How about, 'Taking Draco out for a stroll. Be back in five'? Sounds good, right?" Draco nodded in response. Harry quickly scribbled the note and left it on the table. "She's going to freak!" he laughed. Draco laughed with him. He threw the Invisibility Cloak over them. Draco cooed in awe, running hesitant fingers over the silvery cloth. "Let's go. Be quiet, okay?" Harry whispered. Draco nodded, placing a finger to his lips. They made their way out of the room and towards the end of the hall. Harry snuck past Madam Pomfrey's office, where she was mixing her potions. He slipped out of the Hospital Ward and breathed a sigh of relief. Draco sighed with him, burying his face against Harry's neck. Harry walked towards the stairs that took him up to the turret. He passed the few students, who were walking to their dorms for the evening, with ease. Once he stepped onto the stairwell, he took the cloak off of them. "Here we are," he whispered, climbing up. "And you'll get your first taste of freedom. Hope you like it!"

"Hmm… Arry bad?" Draco asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Just a bit. Like I said, only five minutes," Harry answered.

"Bad Arry. No."

Harry laughed, reaching the landing and opening the door. They caught the breeze in an instant, causing their hair to fly. "This is the world, Draco…"

Draco's mouth was open and his eyes were wide in surprise. They were high above everything. Draco felt the wind blowing at him and he gripped Harry tighter. He smelled the autumn leaves and saw the orange trees below. He looked down across to the water that was glistening in the setting sun. Then he turned around and hid his eyes against Harry's shoulder. "No," he whimpered.

"Oh… It's okay, Draco. It's just outside," Harry said comfortingly. He pressed his hand against Draco's back, feeling the small heart flutter through it. "Are you scared?" he asked. Draco had never felt this before. It was overwhelming him. He started sobbing, pressing himself against Harry. Harry smiled wanly, moving back into the tower. He sat down, leaning against the wall. Draco brought his knees up to his chest and leaned his head against Harry. "It's okay. We don't have to go outside." Draco calmed down as Harry rubbed soothing circles on his back. He opened his eyes and looked through the door that was ajar. He saw the endless blue sky. The breeze lessened as it got into the tower. He heard the rustling of leaves and the whistling. He felt Harry's heart. He smelt the fresh air. He wrapped his hand around Harry's and closed his eyes. He fell asleep in Harry's arms.

* * *

_October 5: 1 year 5 months_

"Well, you finished that in record time," Theo said, impressed as he glanced over Harry's homework.

"Can I go now?" Harry asked.

Theo rolled his eyes. "Fine. Go."

Harry pressed a quick kiss on Theo's lips before rushing off to see Draco.

* * *

_October 6: 1 year 6 months_

"Why haven't his parents asked for him?" Harry asked the Headmistress.

"I'm sorry?" McGonagall responded.

"Why hasn't Draco's parents taken him away?"

She frowned at Harry. "Mr. Malfoy is an adult now, Harry. His parents have no hold on him," she said.

"Huh? Aren't they worried?" Harry asked.

"He has estranged himself from them."

"Estranged!" he exclaimed in shock. "What?"

"He is legally an adult. Even if his parents wished to take him, I can't allow it. He has made as much clear," McGonagall explained.

"He has made it clear?" Harry asked, lost.

The Headmistress settled on the chair while Draco made himself comfortable on Harry's lap, reading a book to himself. "It is a legal matter, as I had said. Draco had it done up in the summer. It states that Lucius and Narcissa are no longer his guardians."

"'It doesn't matter, does it? I mean, once you're seventeen, it doesn't matter," Harry said uncertainly.

"Even if you're seventeen, it doesn't mean your parents are willing to let you go," she said with a vague smile. "And I must say, I'm pleased to see Draco so happy with you, Harry."

Harry blushed, looking down at Draco who was babbling nonsensical words to make up a story. "I may have misjudged," he said.

"Of course you did. He is a baby!" she laughed.

"He is," Harry chuckled, brushing his hand over Draco's hair.

"He seems to be coming along quite well, doesn't he?" she asked, looking at Draco appraisingly.

"I had a few questions about him, actually," Harry said. "I mean, what am I supposed to do? Should I be teaching him things or just… hang out with him? And can I take him outside? He's never been."

"To answer you first question, you can do both. You can teach him and you can make his life happy. Either way, when he is eighteen, he will not be different physically or magically. As I had said, this spell is to allow the individual to lead a better life emotionally – a better living environment, a loving family, a happy childhood. He will not be a worse person than he was. He will have the same skill. Yes, you can add skill to him. You can add, but not take away. To answer the second question, I will have to make arrangements."

"Then… will his – um… ideals remain?" Harry asked.

"His prejudices? That is something his parents nurtured. So you can nurture otherwise. And I am sure you will nurture him well, Harry."

"Yes. I will," Harry murmured. "What are you going to tell his house? Isn't anyone wondering?" In truth, he knew the Slytherins were worried. Theo had told him as much.

"To respect Draco's privacy, I cannot reveal this to everyone. So Draco has decided to take private lessons instead of returning to Hogwarts. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good," Harry smiled. "Is he safe here?"

"Safer than anywhere else, don't you think?"

"True."

* * *

_October 7: 1 year 7 months_

"Arry sit here," Draco said, patting the carpet. "Dayco sit here," he patted the small chair. Harry complied just as Draco sat down. Draco handed him a piece of paper and a pencil. Then the former set about drawing.

"I have a better idea," Harry said, causing Draco to look up questioningly. Harry took out his wand and pointed it at the table, turning it from blue to red. Draco nearly fell off of his chair as he tried to get away. Harry laughed, changing the chair to white. Draco stared at him in amazement. Harry pointed his wand at Draco. The boy squealed, running towards his crib and hiding behind it. Harry laughed, turning the cot white as well. Draco gasped. "How?" he asked, peeking around the corner.

"I'll show you," Harry said, motioning for Draco to come closer. "I won't do anything. Come here."

Draco contemplated this for a moment before complying. Harry pulled the boy onto his lap. "What color do you want the carpet to be?"

"Hmm?"

"What's your favorite color?"

"Geen?"

Harry swished his wand at the carpet, turning it green. Draco laughed, clapping his hands. "What other colors do you know?"

"Yed!"

Harry changed the curtains red.

"Boo!"

"Well, there's more than enough blue in this room. Another color," Harry said. Draco ran out of colors. He pouted at Harry. Harry laughed. "How about orange?" He made one of the walls orange. "And yellow." He made the other wall yellow. "And brown." He turned the door brown. "And –"

"Geen!"

"Okay, more green," Harry said, waving at the bedding.

"Yed."

"We'll make the sofa red."

"Boo."

"No more blue."

"Yed."

"It's a vicious cycle, isn't it?"


	4. Sleep through the Tears

_October 8: 1 year 7 months_

"Where are you going, buddy?" Harry asked, snagging Draco before the boy could scratch at the door again.

"Out!" Draco exclaimed, trying to wriggle away from Harry's arms.

"Not yet, okay? We'll go in a few days. We'll stay in here and play today?"

"No. Out!"

"Wish we could, Draco. Professor McGonagall said I couldn't unless she gives me permission."

Draco blew a raspberry, an appropriate response for the Headmistress' words. "Bad Harry," he grumbled.

"I'm sorry," Harry murmured.

Draco kicked Harry on the ribs twice before settling against his shoulder for a full-blown tantrum.

* * *

_October 9: 1 year 8 months_

Harry heard the resounding slap ring through the room. He spun around to find Theo looking stunned and Draco steaming furiously. He gasped, rushing to them. "Did he just–"

"Yeah…" Theo breathed, confused.

"Draco!" Harry snapped. "Never hit him. Bad!"

"Bad Harry!" Draco shouted, balling his fists.

Harry knelt down and glared at Draco with his sharp green eyes. "You are _not_ allowed to hit anyone, understand? Only bad boys hit people. Do you want to be a bad boy?" he asked, his tone controlled. Draco pulled back his hand, swinging it forward to hit Harry. Harry caught the small hand in his palm and held it firmly. "Bad. Bad Draco," he said angrily.

Draco gaped in uncertainty. His eyes filled with tears. He wrenched his hand out of Harry's fist and ran to Theo, hugging him close. Theo smiled, comforting the boy. "You scared him," he said.

"Good. He needs to learn," Harry muttered.

* * *

_October 10: 1 year 9 months_

Harry could do nothing but watch as Draco stood up a little too quickly, smacking his head against the shelf. The boy looked dazed as he blinked at Harry. Then he realized what had happened as his head throbbed. Harry was by his side when he started gasping. He screamed with sadness while Harry enveloped him in a hug. "It's okay. Just a bump," Harry said soothingly. Draco wailed at the top of his lungs, clutching Harry tight. "Not even a scratch on you," Harry said. Draco started sobbing and coughing miserably, nearly choking Harry with his death grip. Then he took another lungful and screamed again, causing Harry's ears to pop. "You should stop crying, Draco," Harry said, sitting down on the ground and pulling Draco away from him. He wiped away the tears as the coughing fit started again. He brought Draco's eyes up to meet his. "You're okay…"

"No," Draco sobbed, pressing his face against Harry's chest. "Kish…"

Harry smiled sadly and kissed Draco's head gently. "I love you…"

"Luboo." Draco shifted on Harry's lap and closed his eyes, sighing.

* * *

_October 11: 1 year 10 months_

Harry gasped awake, panting and sweating. He whipped his eyes around in fright. He groaned in relief when he realized that he was where he was supposed to be. He fell onto his bed, wiping the sweat off of his hair. He had been having the same recurring dream for the past month where he was in 12 Grimmauld Place, lost in a maze of rooms. He was always alone and he was never able to find his way out. No matter how much he screamed, no one came looking for him. He was helpless. He rolled over and closed his eyes.

His nightmare picked up where it had left off.

He scrambled out of bed, shaking. He stifled his swear, running his fingers through his hair. He sat on his mattress, wondering what he was doing awake at the late hours of the night. He looked up hesitantly. The moonlight washed over the beds. Theo was asleep by the window, having been able to snag the best spot. Harry stared at the lump in the blankets at the far end of the room. Theo never closed his canopy. Harry bit his lip nervously. He got up and shuffled towards the window, trying not to wake the other Eighth-years up. He reached Theo, who was facing the window as he curled up into his soft sleep.

Harry brought his hand up to touch Theo's shoulder, but he dropped it before he could do anything. He sat on the bed, taking care not to jostle anything. Theo didn't notice. Harry laid his head on the pillow and brought his legs up to the mattress, staring at Theo's back. He moved in closer and snaked an arm over Theo's side, resting against the steady heart. He felt Theo shift against him, but he didn't move to take his hand away. Theo mumbled in his sleep and brought his hand up to meet Harry's, entwining fingers easily. Harry smiled, pressing his chest against Theo's back, as he looked out the window and saw the half-moon. Maybe the moon had put Theo to sleep. Harry closed his eyes.

Six hours later, he was awakened by a touch on the cheek. He sighed and moved towards it. His searching arm fell on a warm body. He lifted his heavy head and placed it on Theo's chest. Theo chuckled, wrapping his arms around Harry. "You should wake up," he whispered. Harry shook his head defiantly. "It's almost seven. Everyone's going to wake up now," Theo added. Harry shook his head again, gripping Theo tightly as he tried to go back to sleep. "They'll see you," Theo warned.

"I don't care," Harry murmured. "Let them see…"

"Really?"

"You're such a quiet sleeper," Harry noticed. "I didn't even wake up once."

"I like quiet dreams," Theo said, stroking Harry's stubbled cheek.

"I had a bad one…"

"It's alright," Theo assured.

"I should have asked."

"I said it's alright, didn't I?"

Harry smiled and nodded. "Thanks."

"No problem…"

* * *

_October 12: 1 year 11 months_

"No!" Draco yelled.

"It's bedtime for you," Harry said softly. "You need to go to sleep now."

"Harry!" Draco cried, holding up his arms pathetically.

"Sorry, buddy. I can't stay. I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

"No!"

Harry picked Draco up and held him close, pacing the room. "Time for sleep, Draco… Go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up," he whispered. Draco sniffled on his shoulder, humming to himself. "We'll have lots of fun tomorrow. When you're sleeping you won't even notice I'm gone. But you have to sleep now to have fun tomorrow, right?" Draco sighed, closing his tired eyes. Harry's quiet voice was soothing. "Have sweet dreams for me, okay? I love you…"

"I luboo."

Harry smiled, kissing Draco's wet cheeks. "Sleep tight," he murmured, placing Draco in the cot. Draco sobbed quietly, hugging his lion close. Harry watched in despair for a minute before leaving the room.

* * *

_October 12: 2 years_

"Lately, it seems like all he does is cry," Harry said glumly, patting Draco into being calm.

"Babies cry. It's part of their nature," Hermione said.

"But he just seems so… sad."

"Separation anxiety."

"Then I don't want him to feel it," Harry grumbled.

Hermione sighed in frustration. "So, what? You're going to wait on him hand and foot?"

"Yes."

"It's a stage every child goes through. And he needs to go through it as well. You won't be around all the time," she explained patiently. "You have your own life too, you know?"

"I know that."

"Stop coddling him, then."

Harry scowled at Hermione, turning away. Draco lifted his head and kissed Harry's cheek. "Harry…" he whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Hi."

"Hi," Harry whispered back, smiling.

* * *

_October 13: 2 years 1 month_

"Look at that, Draco! Your very own bed!" Harry said, patting the low single bed with green sheets. "Because you're such a big boy, aren't you?"

"Yay!" Draco giggled, jumping on. "Mine!"

"I'm glad you like it," Harry said with a grin.

"Seep," Draco said, lying on his back and gesturing for Harry to do the same.

Harry lay down beside Draco. "I have my own bed," he explained.

"Oh," Draco mumbled, thinking it over. He smiled, holding up his arms for Harry to take him.

Harry smiled and shook his head. "No, you can't come with me."

Draco looked confused, scooting towards Harry and wrapping his limbs around the man. "Seep?" he asked.

"Hermione says I shouldn't give in to your demands, you know that?"

Draco had no idea what that meant. "Sweedreemsh? Seep," he said, hoping to charm Harry into staying.

Harry chuckled and looked down at Draco. "What do you know about sweet dreams?" he asked.

Draco shrugged. "Goonigh', sweedreemsh," he said.

"Hmm…"

"Hmm…" Draco echoed.

Harry kissed Draco's nose hastily. "Nope. I have to go," he said, getting up before he could change his mind.

"Harry," Draco scolded, latching onto Harry's shirt. "No."

Harry pulled his shirt free, pressing his hands against Draco's firmly. "Goodnight, Draco," he said, placing a kiss on Draco's cheek. He noticed Draco's chin trembling. He needed to get out of there fast. "I'll see you in the morning. You're such a good boy."

"Harry?" Draco said, his tears slipping.

"I'm sorry, buddy. But tomorrow's a whole new day and I'll come back then to play with you." Harry stepped back as Draco slumped with his fists against his eyes.

Harry walked away quickly, shutting the door before Draco's sobs reached him. This was the third time the boy had asked Harry to stay. Harry closed his eyes and shoved his hands into his pockets, stopping himself from going back in. He took in a shaky breath and walked towards the exit. He passed Madam Pomfrey's office. He paused and backtracked, looking in. The nurse was preparing bandages and potions into sets. "Madam?" he said quietly.

She looked back, startled. "Oh, Harry. Is something wrong?" she asked, worried.

"No, not really," he said quickly. "It's just… Draco… He's crying because I didn't stay the night. Is that alright?"

"That he is crying?"

"Yes."

Madam Pomfrey smiled kindly. "It's fine, Harry. He needs to learn to be independent," she said.

"Will he be okay, though?"

"Of course. I have charms on the room so that you won't have to worry about him. He'll forget all about it tomorrow morning," she assured.

* * *

_October 14: 2 years 2 months_

"Bad Harry," Draco muttered, turning away from the man.

"I said I was sorry, didn't I?" Harry said, trying to turn Draco back around.

"Bad."

Apparently Madam Pomfrey had been wrong. Draco hadn't forgotten. And now Harry was paying for it. "I'm here to play with you now," Harry said.

"Hmph."

Harry sighed in defeat. "Alright. I'll go," he said, getting up.

Draco whipped around and grabbed Harry's legs. "No!" he said in panic.

Harry knelt down again. "You just told me to go away."

"Stay," Draco demanded, throwing his arms around Harry.

"You're such a confusing child," Harry chuckled, hugging Draco back.

* * *

_October 15: 2 years 3 months_

"I kind of feel bad," Harry said, looking at Theo.

"Why?"

"I told Draco that he couldn't sleep with me and here I am, sleeping in your bed. Hypocritical, isn't it?"

"So you kind of feel bad," Theo murmured, his fingers straying.

"He'll get over it, right?" Harry sighed, turning his head to kiss Theo softly.

"Perhaps," Theo answered. "We dealt with the same problem, didn't we?"

"Right," Harry nodded, trying to reassure himself. "It's a natural separation process. It's not like I'm scarring him for life… Am I?"

Theo laughed quietly. "No, Harry. You're not scarring him for life. Sheesh…"

Harry opened his eyes and stared up at Theo who was propped up on one elbow. "Why do we always end up talking about Draco?" he asked.

"I don't know."

Harry smiled wanly. "Let's talk about you…"

"What would you like to know about me?" Theo asked.

"I know absolutely nothing about you," Harry said.

"Well," Theo said, breathing in slowly. "I… I'm an only child. Mum died when I was two. And you know about Dad. So now I'm left with a house and some money."

"I have a house and some money too," Harry murmured.

Theo laughed against Harry's cheek. "Mhm… And a lot of people who love you," he added.

"Now they'll love you too," Harry said, smiling as Theo's kisses ghosted down to his neck. "Why didn't you join?"

Theo stilled. "Really, Harry? Total mood killer," he groaned, rolling away and staring out the window sullenly.

Harry grimaced. "Oh… S– sorry. I– um…" He scooted towards Theo, pressing against his back. "Sorry," he whispered into Theo's ear.

Theo stared out into the darkened forest. "I didn't join because I didn't want to. I didn't really see a point. I was quite certain that I would die whichever '_side_' I was in. So… I thought I'd die by my own rules," he said. He turned to face Harry. "But I didn't die, did I? And now I have no friends to speak of because of it…"

Harry burrowed against Theo, bunching the blanket around them and hugging him close enough to feel his heart. Harry announced, "Friends are overrated."

Theo laughed loudly, causing the dorm to groan in unison as the boys covered their ears in their sleep. Harry snickered while Theo bit his lip, chuckling beneath clenched teeth. Harry scrambled on top of him and kissed him senseless.

* * *

_October 16: 2 years 4 months_

"The whole school's talking," Ron said nonchalantly.

"About what?" Harry asked, biting into his buttered toast.

"About you and lover boy over there."

Harry choked, inhaling the wrong way. He coughed and spluttered, looking over to the Slytherin table. Theo rolled his eyes as Harry spewed half-chewed pieces of toast all over Hermione and Neville. "What?" he wheezed.

Hermione wiped the gunk off of her hair with disgust. "It's not like you two are trying to hide it or anything," she said.

"B – but – but we haven't – we haven't done anything in… you know, public," Harry stammered.

"You've done nothing at all. Except make gooey eyes at each other every second of every day," Ron muttered sardonically.

Harry dropped his face in his hands. "That is so embarrassing!" he exclaimed, his words muffled.

"Might as well make it official now," Hermione said.

"Official?" Harry squeaked in horror.

"It's how things work," she explained.

"How the hell do I make it official?" Harry asked, appalled that he was even asking that question.

"Just tell Lavender."

"Oh…"

* * *

Theo pulled an unsuspecting Harry into a hidden alcove. Before Harry could yelp, Theo muffled him with a hand over his lips. "It's me," he whispered.

"What the fuck?" Harry swore, pushing Theo away. "What?"

"I should be asking you that!" Theo said with an equal tone of hysteria. "Why's everyone staring at me?"

"Oh…" Harry blushed, leaning against the opposite side of the recess.

Theo blinked at Harry's outline, his mind racing. When it clicked, he slumped against the wall too. "Oh," he groaned. "Really?"

"Should I have asked you?"

"Yes," Theo murmured, kicking the stone with the heel of his foot.

Harry dropped his eyes and fumbled with his tie. "Would you have said no?" he asked quietly.

"No…"

Harry looked up again. "No… as in you would have said yes?" he asked.

"Yes."

Harry laughed. "You scared me!" he exclaimed, pulling Theo into a long kiss. "Sorry. I… panicked," he added. "But now we don't have to sneak around anymore!"

"You told everyone so you could kiss me in public?" Theo asked sarcastically.

Harry chuckled, shaking his head as he hugged Theo. His laugh died down slowly and he frowned in confusion. "Wait…" he murmured, stepping away from Theo. "I can, can't I?" he asked himself.

"You can what?" Theo asked warily.

Harry's eyes shone as he smirked. He yanked Theo out of the alcove and pushed him against the wall of the corridor, kissing him loudly. The hallway grew silent as the students tripped to a halt. Theo was flailing under Harry, his eyes open as he stared right back at the gaping crowd. "Harry!" he tried to mutter. But sound was lost under Harry's lips.

Harry felt Theo get worked up under him. He reached up and covered Theo's open eyes with his palm. Theo inhaled sharply while Harry smiled. After another few seconds of half-hearted struggling, Theo exhaled in defeat. He kissed back tentatively, earning a squeeze from Harry. He pulled Harry's hand away and closed his eyes. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, his heart racing. Harry slowed his kiss, letting Theo take over. They breathed together, fingers bunching robes and tangling in hair.

Harry paused when he felt a hand tap his shoulder. He let go of Theo's lips. Theo leaned forward, searching. Harry laughed quietly, pressing a hand against Theo's cheek as he turned to face a rather flushed Hermione. "Hmm?" he asked dreamily.

"Um… You should probably stop… before people start getting nosebleeds…" she said haltingly.

Theo opened his eyes at this, blinking at the mortified bystanders who were berating themselves for staring. He blushed at this, flicking his eyes to his shoes. By the end of it, Harry seemed to be the only one unembarrassed by all of this. "Right, right," he said, licking his lips. That only caused the crowd to jump a foot in the air. He suppressed his laughter as the students walked hither thither while bumping into each other in their hurry to get out of the corridor lest another hot snog session erupt out of nowhere. The hallway was empty in a matter of seconds, leaving Harry and Theo to their lonesome. "Well," Harry said.

"Well…"

"That was fun."

Theo arched his brows as he looked at Harry. "Really?"

"Let's do that again!"

Theo pushed Harry away. "Spoilt brat," he muttered, walking away. Harry laughed, running after him.

* * *

_October 17: 2 years 5 months_

"Feo!" Draco exclaimed, holding up his arms. Theo picked him up. "Let's go out!" the boy said. Theo looked at Harry. Draco placed small hands on Theo's cheeks and turned him away from Harry. "Out, Feo. Not Harry," Draco insisted.

"Oh?" Theo said, trying not to lose himself in amusement. "What did he do?"

"I didn't do anything," Harry said, moping.

Draco swung his arm in Harry's direction, as though trying to silence him. "I luboo, Feo," Draco said winningly. He then turned to Harry and scowled, sticking his tongue out. Harry stuck his tongue out at Draco too, crossing his arms against his chest.

Theo hugged Draco close, his heart ready to burst with adoration. "Let's make a deal, okay?" he said. Draco looked up quizzically. "If you eat _all_ your food, we'll go see Professor McGonagall and you can ask her. That's fair?"

Draco frowned as he concentrated. He nodded slowly. "Eat _all_ of my food?" he asked.

"Yes. And we will see Professor McGonagall _tomorrow_. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Really?" Harry asked derisively.

"I'm sure he'll melt her heart," Theo said with a wink.

* * *

_October 18: 2 years 5 months_

Professor McGonagall waited patiently as Draco fumbled with the hem of his shirt, eyes downturned. Harry smiled and pulled Draco towards him. "You wanted to ask her something, remember?" he whispered.

"No," Draco whispered back, turning away from the Headmistress and hiding his face against Harry.

"If you ask her nicely, she'll let you go," Harry murmured.

Draco mulled the words over, peeking at Professor McGonagall warily. "Can I go out?" he asked softly, sidling closer to Harry as he said it.

"Please," Harry whispered.

"Please?" Draco repeated.

Professor McGonagall nodded gravely. "As long as you promise to behave, I don't see a reason to stop you from going out. How does a trip to Hogsmeade sound?" she asked Draco.

The boy grinned bashfully, hugging Harry tight. Harry mouthed, 'Thank you.' Professor McGonagall smiled in response.

* * *

_October 19: 2 years 6 months_

Apparently all it took was Polyjuice Potion and a slew of protective spells. Harry was now a lanky, fair-haired, twenty-five year old with a child. He ran his hands over his face, frowning. He seemed to have gotten the shorter end of the stick. At least the potion had tasted alright. Draco stayed far away from him.

"It's me, Draco," Harry muttered, rolling his eyes.

"Who?" Draco asked, scowling.

"Harry."

"No…"

"Yes."

"Harry has _black_ hair."

A soft knock sounded before Harry could retort. He opened the door, peeking out. He saw no one. He opened the door wider, pulling Theo in. Once the cloak was off, Theo tilted his head and narrowed his eyes. "Um… Wow," he murmured, eyeing Harry.

"What?" Harry asked, trying to fix his hair.

"You look… hot."

Harry huffed indignantly, shoving Theo back before stomping towards the bathroom again. Draco ran towards Theo, hopping around until he was picked up. "Where's Harry?" he whispered conspiringly, throwing frequent looks at the bathroom door.

"That _is_ Harry," Theo explained. "He's pretending."

"Why?"

"It's the only way you can go outside," Theo said. "Harry is just pretending to be someone else. He's still Harry, okay?"

"Not okay," Draco muttered sullenly. "I want Harry."

On cue, 'Harry' walked out of the bathroom, still frowning. Theo chuckled at Harry's displeased look, walking up to him and kissing him. "You really do look quite handsome," Theo murmured.

"As opposed to me looking how usually?"

Theo snorted in derision. "As opposed to cute," he said. Harry didn't seem convinced. Theo looked at Draco. "See, it _is _Harry. He's just pretending to be… um… who are you?" he turned to Harry.

"Noah something or the other," Harry said, rolling his eyes.

"Harry is just pretending to be Noah," Theo said to Draco.

"Feo come too," Draco murmured, hugging Theo close. "We'll find Harry," he added in a hurried whisper.

Harry pouted childishly. "Draco," he whined. "I _am_ Harry."

"Go away," Draco said, keeping his eyes averted.

Harry wound around Theo and pressed his hand against Draco's back. "I just look different, buddy," he said softly. Draco shook his head stubbornly. "I love you…" Harry breathed, kissing the soft blond hair.

Draco looked up hesitantly. "Huh?" he asked in confusion.

Harry pressed his lips against Draco's chubby cheeks. "I said I love you, Draco," he said with a smile.

"Oh…"

Harry searched the room with his eyes, spotting Draco's lion. He flicked his wand at it, floating it over. Draco snatched it hastily, worried about its welfare. "How about we take _this_ Harry instead?" Harry asked.

Draco hugged the lion, inhaling its feathery smell. "Harry can come?" he asked uncertainly.

"Of course," Harry nodded solemnly.

"He will be so excited to go outside," Theo said, helping his boyfriend along. "You have to keep Harry safe, okay? And show him everything." He looked up at Harry and murmured, "That goes for you too."

"Of course I'll keep him safe," Harry huffed. He held out his hands. Draco reluctantly leaned away from Theo, grabbing onto Noah's shoulders. Harry patted the boy comfortingly.

* * *

Once they arrived at Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, all tantrums were forgotten. Draco seemed to have forgotten about his lion as well, dropping it so he could raise his hands and try to grab the miniature flying broomsticks that floated above him. Harry picked up the fallen toy, rolling his eyes. Draco was too enthralled to speak. This was like being in one of the stories he had read. Everyone was laughing and talking, so different from the street just outside the store. George had opened the Hogsmeade branch no more than a month ago and business was booming. Groups of Hogwarts students were huddled around parts of the store, oohing and aahing over a variety of oddities. Draco rocked in Harry's arms, his sign that he wanted to get down on the ground. Harry let him down. Draco ran towards the small glass pen in the middle of the store that held curious balls of yellow fur. The boy was jumping in excitement, pressing his nose against the glass. Black eyes popped out of nowhere on the yellow balls and they wiggled towards Draco. Harry walked over, eyes narrowed as he sized up the creatures.

"Puglumps."

Harry turned to face George. "Eh?" he asked, frowning at the fur balls.

"They're Puglumps. Imported from Canada. Your kid?" George looked down at Draco.

"Oh, no. I'm looking after him, that's all," Harry murmured, kneeling down next to Draco. The beady eyes looked at Harry dolefully. One of them yawned, revealing a set of toothless gums and an orange tongue.

"Aah," Draco said, pointing at the yawning Puglump. "No teef."

"They never get teeth," George said, picking up the sleepy creature and kneeling down beside Harry. He held the animal out to Draco. It was more than half of Draco's size. Draco shook his head in fright, backing away. "He's _really_ nice. Here, just touch his tummy," George offered, stroking the Puglump.

The ball of fur cooed, almost like a dolphin's squeak. It rolled around in George's arms, laughing. Draco gasped, rushing forward. He tangled his finger in the abundance of fur, his hands disappearing in the yellow. The Puglump squealed in delight, his mouth open as it laughed. Draco laughed with it, which only cause the Puglump to laugh louder. George glanced at Harry, who was looking utterly dismayed. "You're really good," Harry said in defeat.

"Oh, I know," George whispered theatrically. "He costs four hundred Galleons."

"Is that all?" Harry asked sarcastically. "Robbing me of my life savings. What does it eat?"

"Milk."

"And?"

"Milk."

"Oh," Harry blinked. "Well, that's easy. Is it… you know… trained?"

"As long as you have a bathroom," George said.

Harry gaped at him. "It… it goes to the _loo_?" he exclaimed.

"Would you rather have him go on your carpet?" George asked.

"Gosh… And how old is he?"

"Ten days," George responded.

"And how long will he live?"

"Fifteen to twenty years."

"And how big does he grow?" Harry asked with trepidation.

George shrugged. "Half a meter, usually."

Harry eyed the Puglump in George's hands. Draco had taken that moment to stuff his face inside the fur. "I'm sure he could count as a Hogwarts pet," Harry murmured. "I guess that means we're taking it…" he said, smiling faintly.

"And you won't be disappointed," George said jovially.

* * *

"Um… what the hell is that?" Theo asked, shocked.

"A Puglump…" Harry murmured, sighing as he sat down on the couch in exhaustion. He let the yellow pet out of the box.

Draco squealed, tugging the animal towards him and hugging him. "He's mine!" he exclaimed gleefully, startling the Puglump.

"You bought him a pet? He's two!" Theo said incredulously.

"I couldn't say no," Harry groaned. "They were just too cute together."

Theo closed his eyes, breathing in slowly to calm himself down. "You. Bought him. A pet. HAVE YOU GONE MENTAL?"

"It's a really sweet pet," Harry said, cringing and cowering.

"NO SHOUTING!" Draco shouted.

"You keep quiet," Theo said, glaring at the boy. "You have another thing coming." He stomped towards Harry. "You… you… you… ARGH!" he growled, plopping down on the couch.

Harry shifted closer to Theo, wrapping a hesitant arm around his shoulder. "It's no big deal, really. All it needs is milk. That's all. It can live up to twenty years," he informed his boyfriend.

"You did not just say that," Theo groaned, dropping his head against the back of the sofa. "Why on Earth would you want it to live twenty years? Draco's going to be grown up in one."

"Then we can keep it," Harry urged. "You haven't even met it yet!"

"Do you have any idea how much responsibility– You're already looking after Draco! You want to look after this… thing?" Theo asked, pointing at the Puglump.

"Dwagon!"

"Huh?" Theo asked.

"His name is Dwagon!" Draco said with a grin. "He's my Dwagon." He rubbed Dragon's belly. The Puglump fell back, laughing openly and squeezing its eyes closed.

"Wh– whoa…" Theo murmured, getting off of the couch onto his knees and crawling towards the creature rolling on the floor.

"See? He's a happy dwagon," Draco said, laying on the floor and hugging his pet close. "Happy!"

Dragon turned around and nuzzled against Draco's neck. Draco giggled, kissing the soft fur. Theo reached out hesitantly, stroking the Puglump. His fingers dipped into the fur, vanishing inside. His eyes went wide. He moved his hand. Dragon rolled over and blinked at Theo. "Oh, you have got to be kidding me," Theo groaned, picking up the Puglump and cuddling with it. "That's so not fair!"

"How do you think _I_ felt?" Harry asked, sitting down beside him.

"He has no teeth, Harry," Theo said, laughing helplessly as Dragon chewed on his neck.

"I know! He's prefect, Theo. Perfect for Draco. Now he won't cry at night," Harry said, picking Draco up. "He won't be sad at night."

Theo smiled at Harry's hopeless adoration for Draco, shaking his head.

* * *

_October 20: 2 years 6 months_

"You said something last night…"

Harry ran his hand down Theo's chest. "What did I say last night?" he asked.

"When we were with Draco."

"What did I say?"

Theo wasn't sure if he should bring this up. "You said…" he paused.

"Hmm?"

Theo looked down at Harry's profile. He was so beautiful… "When I asked you what we were going to do with Dragon after Draco grew up… You said we could keep him."

Harry looked up at Theo. "I did," he said.

"When I asked you who was going to look after him for twenty years, you said we would."

"So?" Harry asked, not quite understanding Theo's words.

"Will you be with me for twenty years, Harry?"

Harry's eyes widened when the implications of his words struck him. "Wow…" he whispered, ducking his head as he blushed. "I didn't– I mean… I haven't– you're just… you're embarrassing me," he finished, curling into Theo and hiding his face.

Theo laughed in euphoria. How did Harry manage to do this? Make him feel like this? He enveloped Harry in an adoring embrace. "I'll be with you for as long as I can. I don't think I'll every let you go, Harry. I love you too much," Theo said.

"Do you two _want_ me to throw up all over you?" Blaise asked loudly, burrowing his head in his pillows and stuffing his fingers in his ears.

Harry snickered, pulling out his wand and flicking it at the canopy, drawing it closed. "Privacy," he whispered, attacking Theo with bruising kisses.

"That just makes things worse!" Blaise exclaimed from behind the curtains.

"Shut the hell up," Theo and Harry said in unison.


	5. Sex Games

_**Warning:**_** Smut and explicit slash scenes ahead. Don't read if you don't like.**

* * *

_October 21: 2 years 7 months_

"Are we moving too quickly?" Harry asked Theo over homework.

"With what?" Theo asked absently, scanning his Transfigurations notes.

"With us."

Theo glanced up. "Why would you think so?" he asked, putting down his quill.

"We've been together for… a month now? Isn't it weird that we're… sleeping together?" Harry whispered the last two words.

Theo's brows shot up. "You do know that sleeping together entails doing a bit more than just _sleeping_ together, don't you?" he asked.

Harry blushed brilliantly, shifting in his seat. "You know what I mean," he muttered.

Theo chuckled. "I'm just giving you a hard time," he said in appeasement. "We don't have to sleep in the same bed if you don't want–"

"Of course I _want_ to. It was my damned idea. It's the only way I can sleep," Harry interjected heatedly.

"Then what?" Theo asked patiently.

"I don't know," Harry grumbled, picking up the book and holding it in front of his face.

Theo smiled and pushed the book down. "Tell me," he said.

"No," Harry muttered, bringing the book up again.

"What're you so shy about?" Theo asked, forcefully pulling the book away from Harry.

"I'm not shy about anything," Harry scowled.

"Then tell me. What's bothering you?"

Harry looked about ready to throw his inkwell at Theo. "I said it's nothing, didn't I?" he retorted.

Theo had a fair idea as to what Harry had wanted to talk about. He narrowed his eyes wickedly. "Did you want to go on a date with me, Harry?" he asked.

Harry groaned, dropping his head on the table.

"Because that can be easily arranged," Theo informed.

Harry pounded his head while whimpering.

"You know, dinner and drinks and all," Theo added.

Harry swung his foot out, catching Theo's shin.

* * *

_October 22: 2 years 7 months_

"Listen to this," Harry said excitedly, sitting Theo down and pulling Draco onto his lap. "What's your name?" he asked the boy.

Draco puffed up his chest. "Dayco Maafoy," he said proudly.

"See?" Harry exclaimed. "You're so smart, Draco!" he said, kissing the toddler happily. "He's so smart!"

"I can say my name too," Theo murmured.

Harry turned away from Theo, bouncing Draco on his knees. "I'm so proud of you," he cooed, bending down so their foreheads were touching. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's neck and blinked adorably. "You're going to be perfect when you grow up," Harry sighed.

* * *

_October 23: 2 years 8 months_

"Halloween's coming up," Theo said.

"I hadn't noticed," Harry muttered. Halloween. It was such a bittersweet holiday.

"The Eighth Year party's going to be at Hogsmeade. Want to go?"

Harry didn't. But he knew Theo did. "Sure," he said. "What should we be?"

* * *

_October 24: 2 years 9 months_

Draco was still asleep when Harry entered his room an hour after dawn. Dragon was snoring away in Draco's arms. Harry tiptoed towards the bed and sat down next to them. Moments like this overwhelmed him. This was Draco Malfoy. This was Draco Malfoy's life. This was a tragedy, not something to be celebrated. Draco Malfoy was being rewritten. By Harry and Theo. Not something to be happy about.

Harry stroked Draco's hair, his heart soaring. He couldn't help being ecstatic. He lay down next to the boy. How was it possible to love somebody so much? How was it possible to love Draco Malfoy so much?

"I would do anything for you, Draco," Harry whispered.

Draco hummed in his sleep, moving towards the warmth radiating from Harry's chest. He pulled Dragon along with him, scooting over. Harry curled his legs, cradling Draco and his pet between his chin and his knees. He wrapped his arm around them and closed his eyes. He was going to celebrate Draco. He was going to make Draco the happiest child in the world. He was going to give Draco the perfect life. Because Draco was his.

"My Draco…"

"Hmm," Draco sighed. "My dwagon," he mumbled.

Harry laughed quietly as Dragon squeaked, wiggling against the boy.

* * *

_October 25: 2 years 10 months_

Then there was Theo.

Theo would look after Harry. He would stop Harry from having nightmares. He would help Harry sleep at night.

Theo was nestled on Harry's shoulder, his breath falling over Harry's chest. One arm wound around Harry's stomach while the other fell carelessly on the pillow. Harry's arm was trapped under Theo. The raven-haired boy brushed his fingers against Theo's back. _You don't see me the way the world sees me?_ How does the world see Theodore Nott? Death Eater's son. Slytherin. Bad influence. How does Harry see Theodore Nott? Handsome. Loving. Kind. Perfect… Because Theo was his.

"I love you…"

"Hmm," Theo sighed. "Harry," he mumbled.

Harry pressed a soft kiss on Theo, feeling criminally happy.

* * *

_October 26: 2 years 11 months_

"I've been thinking," Theo said, pressing his knee against Harry's as they sat on the bleachers and watched the Ravenclaw Quidditch practice.

"About what?" Harry asked, looking up from the notes he was taking.

"About us. About what you said. Moving fast and all."

"You aren't going to badger me about that, are you?" Harry muttered, turning back to the practice.

"I've figured out why you would think so," Theo explained.

"I'm listening."

Theo wrapped a casual arm around Harry's waist, keeping the chilly air away. "We see each other nearly every hour of every day. We're in boarding school. And… this is going faster than usual because… just that. We see each other every hour of every day. So… don't worry about it, okay?"

Harry blinked at the Chaser, not quite seeing her. Theo thought that Harry was worried about it. Harry turned to him quickly. "Oh, no. I didn't– that's not– I didn't mean it like that," he stammered. "No. It's just– I– I mean… I've never– I don't really… I don't really know how a normal relationship works, you know? I was just… wondering if I was doing everything right…"

"Oh, Harry," Theo groaned, smiling helplessly as he kissed his boyfriend. "Why do you have to be so innocent?" he asked. Harry shrugged. He wondered if he would ever get enough of Theo's kisses. "You're doing everything right. Of course you are," Theo laughed. "When have you done anything wrong?"

"You'd be surprised," Harry whispered. "It's just… everything seems so perfect right now. It's not going to keep being like this, is it?"

"We'll just have to wait and see…"

"Hmm."

* * *

_October 27: 3 years_

"You've been slacking again," Theo reprimanded, pushing his notes across the table so Harry could read through them. Harry grumbled unintelligibly, frowning. His mind was scattered and he was trying his darnedest to pick up the pieces. Between friends, Quidditch, Draco, and Theo, Harry was being worn thin. Forget school. He needed a weekend off.

He sighed miserably, trying to make sense of the words on the page.

* * *

_October 28: 3 years 1 month_

Draco was running a fever.

The boy was swaddled in Harry's arms, shivering and sobbing through congestion and headaches. Harry was on the couch, legs pulled up and Draco trapped between his thighs and his chest. Draco was sucking his thumb as he tried to sleep through hallucinations of bugs. He would wake up screaming and batting his hands at his body, trying to get the insects off of him. Harry felt like crying every time this happened. Madam Pomfrey had lessened the fever, but couldn't get the heat out of Draco's head. They needed to wait it out.

Harry pressed kisses on Draco's sweaty brow, singing lullabies. Dragon waddled around them in worry, trying to get up on the couch so he could snuggle with Draco. But Harry wanted Draco all to himself that night. He wanted to take care of Draco and make him comfortable. Draco was crying silently, trapped in his nightmare. Harry tried to draw him out any way he could. But even as Draco opened his eyes, he would be seeing beetles and worms. And he would cringe, closing his eyes tightly and screaming in fear.

Harry finally broke down with him, hugging him close and crying quietly.

When Madam Pomfrey went to check up on Draco, she found him and Harry lying on the couch. Harry had his arms around Draco protectively, wedging him against the sofa back. Dragon was looking up at Madam Pomfrey pleadingly. She took pity on it and picked it up. As soon as she placed it on the couch, it wiggled towards Draco and climbed onto the boy's legs. It lay on Draco's body, trying to burrow between Harry and the feverish toddler. The nurse conjured up a blanket and gently unfurled it onto the trio. The tear tracks on Draco and Harry's cheeks didn't go unnoticed. She wiped them away gently and pressed kisses on both boys. "Goodnight," she whispered. Neither stirred.

* * *

_October 29: 3 years 2 months_

"Where were you last night?" Theo asked, tugging Harry back from the group that was heading down to the greenhouse.

"Draco's sick," Harry murmured, rubbing his eyes. He felt as though he were about to drop any moment. He had woken up with Draco throughout the night, calming him down and making him drink water. "And I–" he broke off, horrified at the tears that were threatening to come out. Theo pushed him into the empty classroom and closed the door, throwing an errant charm to lock it. Harry turned away, pressing his hands to his lips to stop from making a sound.

Theo wrapped his arms around Harry, chest pressing against his back. "It's okay," he whispered. "He'll be okay."

"I know," Harry gasped, shifting so he was facing Theo. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I just– it's not just about Draco. I'm sorry."

"You're overworked, Harry. Can't you see that?" Theo asked.

"I'm used to it," Harry sobbed.

"Not like this, you aren't. Please, don't– don't keep it to yourself," Theo said. "It scares me when you keep everything to yourself…"

Harry couldn't speak, too overcome by his tears to be able to make coherent words. Theo whispered comforting words, calming Harry. They stood in their embrace for a long while, Harry's shuddering breaths soon resounding through the room. "I'm just overwhelmed," Harry said between sniffs. "I'm not sad, Theo. I'm sorry if I scared you… I'm not sad, okay?"

"Are you sure?"

"I have nothing to be sad about," Harry said, smiling miserably. "There's just so much going on. And I don't want to miss any of it."

"You can't be at two places at once," Theo said.

"No… Guess not," Harry said, wiping his tears on Theo's robe. "You're all wet."

"Hmm…"

"I'm really glad for you," Harry said, looking up at Theo with puffy eyes. "You know that?"

Theo smiled, kissing Harry's cheek. "Remember that time I asked you how you give so much?" he murmured.

"Yeah…"

"This is what happens when you do. You burn yourself out."

Harry sighed. "What should I do?"

Theo laughed. "Be a bit Slytherin at times. Be aggressive. Be stubborn. Be hard to please. Be selfish. You don't have to be a Gryffindor every moment of your life."

"Be like you…"

Theo didn't answer right away. He wouldn't want Harry to be like him. He liked the Harry who gazed at him as though he were the perfect man. He liked the Harry who needed comforting and support. He liked the Harry who was the epitome of a Gryffindor. But he didn't want his Harry to suffer because of it. "Not like me," Theo responded. "Be like our Draco – hardheaded, loving, strong, kind, happy. Be like Draco."

Harry crushed Theo, the words blooming inside him. "Anything for you," he whispered.

"And anything for you," Theo answered, smiling wryly as he felt tears welling up in him as well. Harry was turning him into such a sissy.

* * *

_October 30: 3 years 3 months_

"My parents died on Halloween night," Harry confessed.

Theo appeared shocked. "Wh– what?" he stammered.

"It's why I– I don't really like Halloween. Because… it's kind of sad."

"Oh my gosh! I had no idea," Theo said hurriedly. "We don't have to–"

"No," Harry interrupted. "No, it's fine. We should go. It'll be fun. Besides, it's been seventeen years," he said with a shrug.

"Is this you compromising again?" Theo asked warily. He was trying to learn all of Harry's signs, lest another breakdown be on its way sometime in the near future.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Well, yeah. But it's not like I've never celebrated Halloween before. I've just never told you, that's all. Now you know."

"Harry," Theo reprimanded.

"Theo," Harry said, imitating Theo's tone of voice.

Theo muttered comments about Harry under his breath, shoving his books into his bag.

* * *

_October 31: 3 year 4 months_

Hog's Head was crawling with costumed Eighth Years. Half the night was over, but the better half had just begun. The middle of the floor was cleared for the dancing teens. Scattered around them were tables and barstools filled with werewolves, fairies, vampires, pumpkins, and everything from the moon and back. Harry and Theo were dressed at eighteenth century ghosts. Half their costume was missing by then, gone as they downed the abundant amount of drinks. Their make-up was half-erased. They also had foolish grins on their faces, piss drunk.

"SPIN THE BOTTLE!"

"Ugh, really?" Theo asked, balking with distaste as he looked at Harry. A second later, he found himself being dragged towards the circle that was forming in the corner of the room. He tried to swat Harry's hand away, frowning.

"It'll be fun. I've never played," Harry said loudly, the music dulling all other sounds.

Perhaps it was the sight of Harry Potter joining in on the fun that caused practically all the Eighth Years to want to play. The circle grew to take up nearly all of the room. Dean and Michael were in the middle of the circle, directing everyone.

Harry pushed Theo to the opposite side of the circle. "That way, we might get each other," he said, winking.

Theo laughed, walking towards Blaise and someone who looked like a bloodied troll. Harry sat between Ron and Neville. "I didn't agree to this," Neville said helplessly.

"Bah, be a champ," Harry said, slapping Neville's back. "Might get a good snog out of it."

Neville shuddered, keeping his eyes on the floor. Dean cleared his throat importantly. "Here are the rules. No kissing will exceed one minute. Because we all want a shot. And… please don't grope. That's just sick," he blanched. Then he held up the bottle and asked, "Who wants to go first?"

It was chaos. After the first four rounds, people were scrambling to spin the bottle. Some were trying to make the bottle stop at certain points using their wands. Most of them happened to be around Harry's vicinity. But none of them could get a clear shot at him. Neville and Ron landed quite a lot of kisses, from boys _and _girls alike. Harry was cramping up from rambunctious laughter.

"Gosh, if all of you are so keen on snogging Potter's face off, why don't you just let him spin?" Blaise asked loudly. Voices joined in enthusiastically, which led to Harry being pushed forward towards the middle of the circle. He held his hands up, causing the rowdy crowd to fall silent in an instant. He knelt down and placed his hand on the bottle dramatically. Everyone perked up, some even going as far as to rubbing their hands together in anticipation. "You better be worth it," someone crowed.

"Oh, I am," Harry said, wiggling his brows. He spun the bottle. Drum roll sounded around the circle as the eligible participants slapped their thighs repeatedly. The bottle wavered against the uneven surface, slowing down with each revolution. Harry watched it spin, getting dizzy. Some of the girls were praying with clasped hands. It scraped to a deliberate halt, the neck pointing to… the bloodied troll. A collective groan sounded. The bottle rolled to the right unexpectedly, pointing at Blaise. The loudest groan came from Blaise himself. Then the bottle wiggled to the left, landing on Theo.

Theo – whose expression of intense concentration quickly smoothed over to nonchalance.

Harry laughed and launched at his ghost boyfriend, tackling him to the floor and kissing him breathless.

"CHEATER!"

Harry waved them down as Theo rolled over and trapped him against the floor. Everything felt so much better when drunk.

"I don't think they'll come out of that anytime soon," someone murmured. The others voiced their agreement, returning to the game.

"That was quite good," Harry said between breaths.

"Yeah? Didn't think I was going to make it," Theo answered, hands running down Harry's side. "And don't think I'm going to make it now."

Harry laughed and pushed Theo off of him. "We can sneak out," he whispered theatrically.

"Yes, please," Theo said, nodding with enthusiasm.

Sneaking out was easier than they had imagined. They just walked out. And by the time they reached the castle, Theo's impatience had led to Harry losing his cravat and vest on the way. They were giggling and whispering as they stumbled into the dorm. Theo slammed the door closed and pushed Harry against it, kissing him vehemently. Harry melted into the touch, responding to every stroke and bite. "Aggressive," Theo whispered throatily. Harry moaned, pushing back and whipping Theo around. They staggered towards the bed, lips and teeth clashing as they walked out of rhythm.

Harry's fingers were moving through Theo's buttons in record speed, peeling off his coat and vest. He tsked in frustration as he met with more fabric, incensed at having to keep unbuttoning. "When does it end?" he muttered, pushing Theo onto the bed and crawling on so he was straddling the Slytherin.

Theo was having better luck with Harry's costume. He had already reached the skin hidden beneath the white shirt. He breathed out forcefully as he touched Harry. He couldn't undo the rest of Harry's buttons because his hands were shaking. He ran his hand down the shirt, snapping the threads that held the buttons together. "Oh Merlin, Harry," Theo whispered reverently, pressing his hands against Harry's chest. "I can't believe you're mine!"

"Help me, you ponce," Harry hissed, exasperated with Theo's clothes. Together, they worked through the shirt, peeling the halves apart. Harry bent down, sighing in satisfaction once he kissed Theo over the heart. They caught their breath.

"I didn't mean aggressive as in name calling."

Harry laughed, jerking Theo upright by pulling him by the collar. They worked the undone shirts off of each other, kissing arduously. Theo slid his lips down to Harry's neck. Harry tilted his head to the side, letting Theo bruise his skin possessively. He skimmed his hand over Theo's shoulder and rested it against Theo's back. They were pressed together, chest to hip. The adrenalin helped take away most of the effects of the alcohol. Harry's heart sped up abnormally fast as he realized his position. He felt Theo's teeth against his neck, nibbling languidly. He tightened his hold on Theo, trying to get his bearings.

Theo ran light fingers down Harry's sides. Harry stiffened in awareness, gasping. Theo smiled roguishly, now moving his fingers up. Harry groaned. Everything was happening too soon. He silenced his troubled mind with a long kiss from his lover. He could feel Theo's erection pressing against him, straining to get out. Theo reached down to Harry's trousers, unbuttoning it. Harry whimpered, mortified. Too soon. Theo's hand slid in. Then paused. "Harry?" he mumbled.

"Imsorry," Harry garbled, slurring.

Theo blinked over Harry's shoulder. "Huh?" he asked, too inebriated to understand Harry's words.

"I can't,' Harry whispered hurriedly.

"Oh…" Theo murmured, pulling his hand away.

Harry groaned, clenching his eyes and gritting his teeth. He untangled himself from Theo and dropped on the bed, hiding his face in his hands. Theo watched him for a long while, scowling. It was several minutes before realization struck. "Oh," he breathed, trying to drag Harry's hands away. "Hey, it's okay," he said with a sibilant S. "It's okay, Harry. We don't have to do anything." He lay down next to Harry and hugged him close. "I'm just… _really _drunk."

Harry sighed, turning over to face Theo. "I know," he murmured, kissing Theo slowly. He flicked his hand and the blanket slid over them. They nestled against each other's warmth. Harry liked the coolness of Theo's skin. He hoped Theo liked the warmth. He slid his hand down Theo's chest to his stomach and lower still.

Theo squirmed, opening his eyes. "What?" he asked.

"I didn't say anything."

Theo tried to pull Harry's hand away. "S– stop," he stammered.

"Really?"

Theo clicked his tongue in exasperation. "Why are you– ah," he gasped, folding into Harry. "Harry," he breathed.

"Yeah?"

Theo shook his head, running his hand down Harry's arm and pulling it away by the wrist. "I can't either," he whispered.

"What?" Harry murmured.

"I have to go," Theo mumbled, rolling off of bed and grabbing Harry's shirt on the way out. Harry groaned, hiding under his covers.

* * *

_November 1: 3 years 5 months_

Theo sighed, waking up from his troubled and pained sleep. He opened his eyes, shading them from the aching sunlight. "Ugh," he moaned, rolling his head to get rid of the kink in his neck from having slept sitting up on the sofa in the common room. His head pounded and he felt about ready to throw up over _everything_. He shivered, the fire having gone out sometime during the early morning. He tried to figure out what he was doing down there instead of in bed. He got up unsteadily, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. He staggered towards the dorm, opening the door quietly. He shuffled to his bed, yawning.

He stopped short when he found a head of black hair peeking out of the white. "Harry?" he murmured, moving in closer. Harry was on his stomach, clutching a pillow close as he slept quietly. Theo smiled, climbing into bed and laying on top of the covers. Harry moaned miserably, digging under his sheets and turning. Theo twisted his fingers against Harry's hair, coarse from the dye. His hand found purchase against the nape of Harry's neck. Then he was staring at Harry's bare neck. "Oh?" he said quizzically, blinking at the purple bruise. He glanced up at the sleeping face, then down at the neck. He bent down hesitantly, tasting Harry with an innocent – or not-so-innocent – nip. Harry purred. Memory flooded back into Theo. He frantically pushed under the sheets and scooped Harry into his arms.

"Wh– what?" Harry said thickly, waking up from his sleep.

"What the fuck was that yesterday?" Theo asked near hysterically, trailing kisses down Harry's chest.

"What's going on?" Harry mumbled, trying to push away and go back to sleep. Theo held him steady, now hunched under the blankets and flying blind. Harry jolted awake when he felt Theo snapping his trousers off and tugging them down. "Theo?" he whispered hurriedly. "What the hell are you– DOOUMPH!" He bit his knuckles and threw his head back.

Theo scrambled up, pressing his lips against Harry's ear as his hands worked Harry into frenzy. "Didn't think it wise to remind me you were a virgin, Potter?" he growled, trapping the soft earlobe between his lips. They moaned in unison.

"S– stop. Please," Harry breathed, arching up.

"You don't have to return the favor," Theo whispered with a smile. "Just enjoy this. My way of… thanking you. For everything."

"Theo…"

"Mhm."

"Hah… Fuck. Theo…"

Theo pressed his lips against Harry's. "You might want to be quiet," he said, lips gliding as he spoke.

Harry nodded, squeezing his eyes shut and clenching his teeth. "Incredible," he gasped.

Theo smirked, crawling back down. Harry grabbed the ends of the sheets and pulled it over his head. They could barely make each other out in the dim light that filtered through the covers. Harry curled his toes when he saw Theo look up at him with excited eyes. They wetted their lips, mirroring each other. "Something you'll learn about me… I _always_ get what I want," Theo said, pressing his mouth against the erection.

The words. The touch. The heat. It did Harry in. He came. Hard. His voice was caught in his dry throat, causing him to cough. His body shook with the waves. He swallowed to stop from choking on his breath. He bent his legs under him and struggled onto his stomach, facing Theo. They tangled against the sheets, smothering each other with caresses. "I love you so much," Harry said. "So much."

Theo laughed quietly. "Gosh, if this is what I get for a blowjob, imagine what I'd get for–"

"Shut the hell up," Harry said breathlessly, stopping Theo's words with a bruising kiss. They cuddled under the blankets, nearly suffocating from the lack of air. Theo propped a corner up, letting in the cold air. Harry was trying not to nod off. He needed to wrap his head around what just happened. He had never had an orgasm that fast before. He could literally count the seconds. Speaking of which, he pulled up his pants as he blushed in mortification. What had Theo done? "I can't believe you just did that," he mumbled.

Theo squeezed Harry close. "Was it too fast?" he asked.

"Yes," Harry said. He wasn't ready. He wasn't ready and yet he had never felt a climax run so deep through him.

"You liked it, didn't you?"

He loved it. Aggressive. So Slytherin. "Yes," he hissed. He wanted so much more now. "Yes…"

Theo let Harry's quiet confession pull him in. They pressed their lips together, not quite kissing. "Next time you can–"

"Next time?" Harry squeaked.

Theo snickered, silencing his boyfriend by increasing the pressure on his lips. "_Next time_," he said deliberately, "you can make the first move. Okay?"

Harry relaxed considerably. "Yeah?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay…"

* * *

_November 2: 3 years 5 months_

"Harry."

Things were so awkward with Theo now. At least, it was for Harry. He couldn't even look at Theo without erotic images flashing before his eyes. He had never imagined that their relationship would escalate this quickly.

"Harry…"

And now, the ball was in Harry's side of the court. What was he supposed to do with it? He wanted to lob it out of the stadium. Stop the game. Until a new ball was brought in… Damn.

"Harry."

What did he mean by 'next time'? Harry couldn't even kiss Theo properly without movement in his pants. He was hormonal to the extreme end of the spectrum. Uncouth. Harry shuddered. Theo had been acting as though nothing was the matter. As though giving his boyfriend a blowjob – such a crude term! – was the most natural thing to do. Perhaps Harry's definition of natural differed a fair bit from Theo's. It got him thinking about what _really_ went on in the Slytherin dungeons. Which got him thinking about Theo in bed. Without clothes.

"Harry!"

Oh, the pressures of adolescent relationships… He had liked it when all he had to think about was when he would get to kiss Theo next. When he would get to talk to Theo. When he would get to dream with Theo. Now he was thinking about ways of getting in bed with Theo. No. He was supposed to be thinking of ways to _avoid_ getting in bed with Theo. This was bad.

"HARRY!" Draco shouted, hitting Harry over the head with his pillow.

"Oof," Harry grunted, falling back onto his elbows. "What?" he asked.

"We. Want. Food!" Draco fussed. "NOW!" He staggered about while trying to hold Dragon in his unsteady arms, both of them scowling with fury and hunger.

_Be like Draco._

"Oh…" Harry blinked.

Theo was playing with him…

* * *

_November 3: 3 years 5 months_

"How about this one?" Theo asked, pulling out a book from the top of the shelf. "I'm sure Professor Sprout would be impressed if you wrote about vanishing flowers."

Harry murmured indistinctively, neither nodding nor shaking his head.

"Did you have something else in mind?" Theo asked, flicking through the pages as he skimmed the material. "Maybe you can write ab– oomph!"

Harry pushed him against the shelf, kissing passionately. Theo tried to break away from the forceful arms. Harry wouldn't let up just yet. His hand rested against the side of Theo's jaw, thumb against the soft cheek. Theo closed his eyes while bunching his brows together. Harry's tongue sought out the inside of Theo's mouth. He made satisfied moans as he drank in Theo's taste. His free hand found its way to the front of Theo's pants, through the undone robe.

Theo yelped, trying to push back. But he was already pressed against the books, the spines digging into his back. He shook his head in terror. Harry smiled, massaging Theo inexpertly. The Slytherin pushed against the Gryffindor while trying to keep from falling over. Harry inhaled loudly, pulling out of Theo's mouth to breathe. "You're so hot," he whispered sensually.

"Stop. Harry, please. Not here. What're you doing?" Theo begged.

"Feels incredible, doesn't it?" Harry asked, his forehead on Theo's shoulder as he undid Theo's belt. Theo pounded the back of his head against the shelf, biting his lip. His fingers were on Harry's wrists, trying to stop him. Harry paid no attention, surging on. He stood on Theo's shoes, hands dipping inside the boxers.

"AH!" Theo moaned.

"We're in the library, Theo. We need to be _quiet_," Harry said, whispering the last word melodramatically.

"You– you– oh god, Harry– stop– fuck… you're– hn– evil. What if… Merlin, what if…"

Harry ran his fingers along Theo's straining erection. "What if someone sees us?" he finished for Theo.

The high-strung boy jumped at the question, renewing his efforts to push Harry away while wanting to pull him in. "Harry. Harry. Oh god, I'm– Harry, I'm…"

This wasn't as disgusting as Harry had thought it would be. It was like jerking himself off. It was better than jerking himself off. Theo looked marvelous. His eyes were squeezed shut, lest someone see him like this. His hands were nearly clasped against Harry's, alternating between helping Harry and stopping Harry. Theo seemed to be a loud one at sex by the way he was biting his lips to keep from shouting. Sex. Harry couldn't wait. He chuckled darkly, pumping Theo harder.

"Someone's coming," Theo whimpered, his hormone filled body sharpening his senses. "Please, Harry," he panted. "Someone's coming."

"Why don't _you_ come?" Harry asked, keeping up with his ministrations.

"No, no, no," Theo murmured with each stroke of Harry's fist.

Now Harry could hear the voices as well, perhaps three rows down. His own heart was pumping fervently at the excitement. Theo was on his tiptoes, taut. His hands scratched at Harry's. Harry squeezed. Theo nearly collapsed, his nerve endings sparking violently. The hands left Harry's wrists. The voices were two rows away now. Harry jerked forward as Theo pulled, not pushed. He was pulled into a furious hug as Theo thrust into his hand. They moved at an immensely fast pace. Theo was mumbling incoherently, trembling against Harry. The voices grew louder, one row away.

Theo bit into Harry's shoulder, climaxing violently. Harry gasped, shifting to hide the evidence and bringing Theo's mouth towards his. The voices paused in front of the Herbology section. Harry was smirking as he felt Theo quake under him. The footsteps passed quickly, evidently embarrassed at being caught in the middle of a make-out session. Theo slumped into Harry, breathing heavily. Harry laughed, zipping his boyfriend up. "Was that scary?" he asked.

Theo leaned back and swung his fist forward. Harry caught it easily since Theo's aim was shoddy from being disoriented. He twisted the shaking arm, wrestling it behind Theo. "I love you," he whispered, nuzzling Theo's neck.

Theo moaned, shaking his head. "I hate you so much, Harry," he whispered back.

Harry smiled, ghosting kisses over Theo's cheek. "Next time _you_ make the first move," he challenged. He let go, causing Theo to wobble unsteadily. "I think I _will_ write my paper on vanishing flowers," he added, picking up the fallen book. "Thanks for that." He walked away, leaving Theo to catch his breath and clean himself up.

* * *

_November 4: 3 years 6 months_

"Feo's angry?" Draco asked, his voice squeaking as he intonated dramatically.

Theo narrowed his eyes at Harry. Harry tugged Draco to him and whispered, "Yes."

"Why?" Draco whispered back, happy to be sharing a secret.

"Ask him for me, will you?"

"Okay," Draco nodded solemnly. He ran to Theo and sat on his lap without prompt. "Why?" he asked.

Theo scowled at Harry, hugging Draco close. "I love Draco more than you," he snubbed. Draco giggled, burrowing against Theo.

Harry's mouth shot open indignantly. "No, you don't!" he exclaimed.

"Yes. I do. He's _my_ Draco," Theo said. "Aren't you?" he asked the boy.

Draco nodded, grinning. "_My_ Feo. I love you!"

"Come back here, you!" Harry snapped, beckoning Draco over.

Theo held on tight and Draco shook his head, smiling at Harry cheekily. Harry crawled over to them. Theo scooted back. Harry muttered infernal swears, speeding up. Theo tried to back away faster, but was hindered by having to hold Draco. Harry caught up to them and tugged Theo forward by the collar so they could kiss. Theo breathed out in defeat, stroking Harry's hair with his hand.

Now Draco's jaw fell open. He scowled at them and slapped their cheeks. "_No_!" he reprimanded. "NO KISSING!"

Theo laughed, rubbing his cheek. Harry smiled wanly, rolling his eyes. "Then I'll just kiss you," he said, pressing his lips against Draco's cheek. Theo bent down and kissed Draco's other cheek. Draco grinned happily, throwing his arms around Harry and Theo hard enough to choke them.

"My Feo," he announced, kissing Theo. "My Harry," he said, kissing Harry. "All mine."

"All yours," Harry murmured, pressing his hand against Theo's cheek adoringly.


	6. Moving On

_November 5: 3 years 6 months_

"Where's my mummy?"

"What was I supposed to say to him?" Harry asked, pacing the floor furiously. Theo was as lost as Harry. "Was I– should I– I don't know! I don't know what I should have said. Damn it." He kicked the sofa before sitting down heavily.

"How does he even know what it means?" Theo asked.

Harry sighed, leaning his head against the back of the sofa and throwing his hand over his eyes. "Books. Damned books," he muttered.

"Oh…"

"What should I tell him?" Harry asked, swallowing painfully. "What if he wants to meet them? What if–"

"They aren't his parents, Harry."

Harry blinked, pulling his arm away. "Huh?" he asked.

"You're his parent."

Harry groaned. He hated being called Draco's parent. "I'm not. I'm not his parent," he said vehemently. "I'm just looking after him."

"You gave birth to him," Theo said.

Harry gagged. Birth. He got up and stormed out of the room to get air. He gave birth to Draco. No. He didn't. He was trying to forget about that. Theo followed him out. "I'm not his parent," Harry said, knowing that he was heard.

"What's wrong with being his parent?" Theo asked, dragging Harry to a standstill. "What's wrong with being his father?"

"It's unnatural," Harry spat out, jerking his hand away. "It's unnatural and I don't want to be his father." He felt as though he were being backed into a corner. "I'm _eighteen_. I– I'm not– fuck, it's not like I– this wasn't my choice. I don't want to be his father. His _father_ is so far away that I don't even think he understands what his son is going through. His mother probably doesn't even care about what happens to him now. Fuck this." He slid down the wall, scrunching his hair in his fingers and ducking his head.

"You're not alone, Harry!" Theo exclaimed, forcing Harry's chin up. "What will it take to get that into your thick head? There are so many people who will help you explain this to Draco. You're just… Sometimes I– ugh!" He pushed Harry against the wall and got up, closing his eyes in frustration. He took a deep breath as Harry looked up at him in awe. "You are so _infuriating_," Theo said calmly, "that I want to throw you in a cage full of Blast-Ended Skrewts."

"Oh…" Harry murmured blankly.

* * *

_November 6: 3 years 6 months_

"So… what should I tell him?"

Hermione and Ron gaped at Harry, who was worrying his lip while looking at them expectantly. "W– wait, you expect us to answer that?" she asked.

"Just… tell me whatever comes to mind," Harry said, desperate for any scrap of advice he could get.

Ron glanced at Hermione with half-hidden terror, his expression showing his absolute ignorance in this matter. Hermione cleared her throat importantly. "Okay," she said after deliberation. "What if… and hear me out… what if you tell him that… _you_ are his mother?"

Harry groaned, hiding his face in his hands. Ron blanched, gripping the table with white knuckles and shaking his head vehemently at Hermione. 'What?' she mouthed. 'You're so dead!' Ron mouthed back, mimicking a slit throat. "Please tell me you have a better idea, Ron," Harry said helplessly, glancing up in time to see Ron drop his finger from his neck and look blasé.

"Erm… _I_ think that… you should… um, tell him the truth?" Ron finished, flinching.

Harry looked tired. "Yeah?" he asked.

"That's what I said!" Hermione interrupted, wondering what Ron had done right.

Harry rolled his eyes.

* * *

_November 7: 3 years 7 months_

"He will eventually have to know the truth," the Headmistress said sagely.

"Yes. But to what extent right now? I don't think he will understand," Harry said with worry. "I don't want to… scare him or…" Worse, have him hate Harry.

"The best way to handle questions like that is to answer them as concisely as possible without going into detail. Unless Draco asks, of course."

"But, the truth?" Harry reiterated.

"Yes. The truth."

* * *

_November 8: 3 years 7 months_

Draco was seated comfortably on Harry's lap. Harry enveloped Draco's hand in his, breathing in the smell of soap and water that wafted around the clean child. "I love you, Draco," he murmured, closing his eyes.

Draco leaned back with a smile. "I love you, Harry," he answered.

Harry pressed a quick kiss on the damp blond hair. "Okay. What do you know about Mummy?" he asked.

Draco looked back at Harry. "Colin Clabbut and Mummy Clabbut. 'Member?" Draco asked. "Mummy Clabbut make a _big_ cake. Colin ran toooooo fast and SPLASH! The cake fell in the lake! Uh oh... _And _Cynthia has a mummy. _And_ Fwoggy has Mama Fwog."

"Do you want a mummy, Draco?" Harry asked.

Draco inhaled excitedly, shaking his fists. "Yes!" he crowed. "I want Mummy Clabbut!"

"But Mummy Clabbert is Colin's mummy."

Draco's face fell. "I want cake," he said hesitantly, wondering what Harry was asking him.

"Everyone has their _own_ mummy. I had a mum. Theo had a mum. You…" Harry broke off. What truth did he want Draco to know? That his family was almost sent to Azkaban? That they had tortured more than a few innocent people? The truth was too strong.

"Harry's mummy? Mummy Harry?"

Harry chided himself as his eyes pricked. He shook his head. "Her name is Lily. My mummy's name is Lily," he said, reminiscing.

"Cake?" Draco asked, using his hands to gesture at the imaginary cake in front of him.

"Hmm…" Harry murmured, blinking quickly. "Cake? Yes. I'm sure she has cake. She has cake and hugs and kisses and a lot of love. She has so much love. Do you understand? Everyone has a mummy. And mummies love their babies more than _anything else_ in the world. Colin's mummy made him a cake because she loves him so much."

"Where's _my_ mummy?" Draco wondered, turning around. He was dismayed to find tears on Harry's cheeks. "Oh no," he murmured, brushing away Harry's tears. "Don't cry. Don't cry, okay?"

"Sorry," Harry murmured, wiping his tears on Draco's shirt.

Draco hugged Harry. "Sad?" he asked.

Harry shook his head. "No," he lied as his chest squeezed painfully. He had never felt this miserable. Perhaps it was because he was carrying enough sadness for both Draco and himself. He would be willing to carry Draco's sadness for as long as he lived.

"Mummy Clabbut makes Colin Clabbut so, so, so happy. Let's go!" Draco said, jumping off of Harry's lap and pulling him up.

"Where?" Harry asked.

"Find Mummy Harry!"

Harry hadn't accounted for this. He hadn't accounted for a complete breakdown on his part. He stopped Draco in his tracks. "I'm sorry, Draco," he said, scrambling for an answer. "We can't."

"We'll find Propesor McGogagall. We'll go out. And we'll find Mummy Harry. And Mummy Dayco! We'll find Mummy Dayco! Yeah!"

Harry scooped Draco up in his arms and hugged him close. He was losing it. The knock on the door stopped him from blubbering all over Draco. He sniffed back his tears and wiped his eyes, shifting Draco to his hip. He took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. Then he opened the door. Theo groaned when he noticed Harry's red eyes. He pushed through, shutting the door behind him and pulling off his cloak. "Oh, Harry," he sighed. "Do you… do you need me to take over?" he asked.

Harry nodded mutely, handing a _very_ reluctant Draco over to Theo. Draco kept reaching out for Harry. Harry stepped away and wiped his insistent tears. "Harry's sad!" Draco said worriedly. "Make Harry happy!"

Theo sat down on the couch with Draco and beckoned for Harry to follow suit. Harry shook his hands and gulped down his sadness. He rubbed his wet face with his sleeves. Once remotely presentable, he joined Theo and Draco. The boy quickly leapt from Theo's lap to Harry's, mumbling nonsensical words as he patted Harry's back. Theo watched the two with a sad smile. "How far did you get with him?" he asked Harry.

"Nowhere," Harry said, disgusted by his nasal tone.

"Hmm…"

"Feo," Draco said importantly, "Find Propesor McGogagall. Me and Harry go out and find Mummy Harry."

"Mummy Harry?" Theo asked, arching a brow.

"My mum," Harry said, feeling a fresh burst of tears coming up. "He wants to find my mum for me." He smothered Draco with a crushing hug. "He wants to find my mum…"

Theo looked impressed. "Sounds like you got somewhere," he murmured. "What do you know about Harry's mummy?" he asked Draco.

"Harry's mummy loves him _this_ much," Draco said, holding his arms out as far as they would go on either side of him.

"But you can't find Harry's mummy anymore, Draco. She is up in the sky. You can't find her anymore. Do you understand?" Theo asked.

Draco looked up, his mouth open. "Up there?" he asked in astonishment.

"And Harry's down here. He can't go up there," Theo murmured.

"Mummy Harry is up there?" Draco asked in awe. "Wow…"

"How much does Draco love Harry?" Theo asked.

Draco was startled by the question. He dropped his head and snapped his mouth shut, thoughts racing. He blushed and curled into Harry. "Oh…"

"Hmm? How much?" Theo asked.

"I don't know," Draco mumbled.

"This much?" Theo asked, holding his hands five inches apart.

Draco shook his head shyly.

"This much?" Theo asked, widening the distance to a foot.

Draco shook his head again, bunching Harry's shirt in his fingers.

"This much?" Theo asked, his hands now level with the space between his shoulders.

"I love him _this _much," Draco interrupted, pushing Theo's hands as far apart as they could go. "And I love him _this _much," he said, throwing his hands up and bringing them around full circle. "And I love him _this_ much," he said, squeezing the breath out of Harry with his hug. "I'll be mummy! I'll make Harry a _big_ cake! Harry, be happy now! I'll be mummy!"

Harry was sobbing without restraint now. Theo wrapped them both in a warm hug. "I don't– I don't know– I– I don't know why I'm crying," Harry stammered, shaking his head. "I'm so happy. Why am I crying?"

"Because that's how much of a girl you are," Theo grumbled.

"Harry's happy?" Draco asked, getting mixed messages between the tears and the words.

"You made Harry so happy," Theo said, brushing his hand over Draco's soft cheek. "You're such a good boy, Draco."

Draco beamed proudly. "I'm Harry's mummy. And Harry's my mummy," he announced to everyone in the room. "You have cake?" he whispered into Harry's ear.

Harry showered Draco with soft kisses.

* * *

Theo had to physically stop from laughing all by himself in bed. He bit his lip and swallowed his snickering. He turned to Harry, who was drained from the emotional hour with Draco. "Hey," Theo whispered, his voice shaking from suppressed laughs.

"Hmm?" Harry asked, opening his eyes. He had figured that pretending to sleep would cause him to fall asleep. Apparently not. He turned to Theo.

"He calls her Propesor McGogagall."

Harry snorted, laughing uproariously. Theo joined him, peals of amusement echoing through the dark dorm room.

"Shut the _FUCK_ up!" Seamus, Blaise, and Ron shouted.

* * *

_November 9: 3 years 7 months_

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"Hi."

Harry chuckled and rolled onto his back, taking Draco with him. He placed the boy on his chest. Draco picked himself up, sitting on Harry's stomach. "Hi," Harry responded, clutching Draco's hands in his. "What do you want to do today?"

"Mummy Harry in the sky?"

"Hmm," Harry murmured, bringing Draco's hand to his lips for a kiss. "You want to know about Mummy Harry?"

"Yes," Draco nodded.

"Well," Harry murmured, "her name is Lily."

"Lily."

"Yes. And she has beautiful red hair."

"Rwed?" Draco asked incredulously.

"Like Ron."

"Oh," Draco nodded, understanding. "Rwed hair."

"And pretty green eyes."

Draco grinned toothily. "I like gween," he said.

"And she had a wonderful smile."

"Smile, Harry," Draco said, arching his brows expectantly. Harry smiled for him. "Good boy," Draco said, patting Harry on the head. "I'm _new_ Mummy Harry, okay?"

"And I love you so much," Harry said.

"My name is Dayco."

"Mhm."

"I have white hair. See?" He held up strands of his hair for Harry.

"Mhm."

"And I have white eyes. See?" He pointed to his eyes.

"It's grey, buddy."

"White," Draco said, waving Harry down dismissively. "And I have a nice smile. See?" He pointed to his smile.

"A perfect smile," Harry murmured.

* * *

_November 10: 3 years 8 months_

"What's going to happen when he grows up?" Harry asked.

Theo leaned his head against Harry, drawing shapes in the fog they were making against the panes of glass. "When he grows up… he can be our brother," he murmured.

"Yeah," Harry said, a slow smile blooming. "Yeah. My brother."

"And he can clean our house, wash our laundry, cook our food, make–"

"Oh, shut up," Harry muttered, swatting Theo.

"Our very own house-elf. What fun!"

* * *

_November 11: 3 years 9 months_

It's the little things in a day that makes Theo want to ravish Harry in the middle of the hall.

In Potions class…

He opened his Potions textbook and out falls a note that is folded sloppily and has torn edges. He frowned as he opened it.

_Remember Blaise's 'hilarious' prank he pulled on you last week?  
Well… wait for it…_

"AAAH!"

Theo jumped in fright, clutching his chest. Blaise was on the table, hands held close to him and wide eyes roving the ground fearfully. "M– m– m– m– mouse," he squeaked.

The class was soon rolling on the floor, laughing until tears sprung from their straining eyes and drool escaped their open mouths.

And at dinner…

Theo looked up absently, chewing on his chicken. He found Harry's eyes on him. He smiled, returning to his food while listening to Adrian grumble about Professor Sprout. As he drank his water, his eyes slipped towards the Gryffindor table again. Harry was staring at him mildly. He smiled again, flicking his gaze away. Blaise was ranting about the horrid mouse that threatened to chew his important bits off. Theo hazarded a glance at Harry as the entrees cleared. Harry was watching him intently. Theo shifted in his seat, wondering why Harry would be doing that. He kept his eyes on his dessert, nodding in sympathy whenever Blaise brought up the mouse that happened to grow in size after each repetition of the story. Theo looked up. Harry was gone. Theo frowned in dismay, scanning the Gryffindor table. He caught Ron's eye and –

And was twisted into a pleasurable kiss. Harry cupped Theo's chin delicately, wetting the sweet lips with his own. Theo didn't even notice when the short kiss was ended. "That was supposed to be you, you arse," Harry whispered. Theo smiled faintly, opening his eyes. Harry pressed a quick peck on his lips. "See you upstairs."

"Mmm…"

Blaise and Adrian gagged over their custard.

And in bed…

Harry thought Theo was asleep. He was quite bad at judging who was asleep and who was pretending. Theo felt Harry's breath ghosting over him. He made a show of groaning so he could turn and hide against Harry's chest. Harry liked to feel Theo's heart. He would place his hand over Theo's chest or against his back, perhaps falling asleep because of it. Harry's hand crept towards Theo's back, pressing lightly. It was nice, being this comfortable with someone. Theo breathed in Harry's fresh smell.

"I can't sleep," Harry whispered.

Theo kept silent. He couldn't sleep either. Not with Harry awake.

"Do you want to spend Christmas with me, Theo?"

Theo kept silent. Yes, he did. He wanted to spend many Christmases with Harry.

"I'd like that. It'll be a sad Christmas because… it's the first since Fred died. But it'll be happy because everyone's happy now."

Theo kept silent. But he was smiling against Harry's shirt.

"What do you want for Christmas?"

Theo kept silent. He had what he wanted.

"Do you know what I want for Christmas?"

Theo kept silent, listening intently.

"I want… snow. I want snow for Christmas. Snow and a lot of chocolates. Think you can do that?"

Theo kept silent, knowing he could so much more than that for Harry.

"I love you…"

Theo pressed a soft kiss atop Harry's heart, keeping silent.

* * *

_November 12: 3 years 10 months_

"Hold it like this," Harry said, demonstrating with a crayon. Draco observed closely, tongue sticking out the corner of his mouth as he used his left hand to maneuver the crayon between his thumb and index finger. "And you color like this," Harry added, stroking the parchment with his red crayon. Draco frowned in concentration, trying to do the same. The crayon rolled out of his fingers. He grunted in frustration, snatching another crayon from the box and fiddling with it until he got it under his grip. He held onto it for a beat longer before it rolled away. He pouted, making exasperated sounds that mimicked crying. He grabbed Harry's crayon from him and color furiously while holding it in his fist.

"See? This is easy," Draco muttered, angrily scribbling over the paper.

Harry tried to keep his laughter in check. "Easy isn't always right, Draco," Harry said wisely. He picked up a purple crayon and held it in his fist. He wrote '_Draco'_ on the paper. Then he held the crayon between his fingers and wrote '_Draco'_ underneath. "Which one's nicer?" he asked. Draco scowled. He knew this was a trick. So he deliberately pointed to the one on the top. Harry arched his brows. "Oh, really?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yes. That one's nice," Draco muttered. "What is it?" he squinted.

"That's your name, silly."

"Dayco."

"Okay, something else we need to work on. It's Draco. DRAY-co. Can you say that? Dray-co," Harry enunciated.

"Dayco," Draco said nonchalantly, tracing his name with his finger.

Harry nudged Draco's chin up so their eyes met. "Drrraco," he said, making sure Draco saw the R.

"Brrr," Draco said, pretend-shivering. "It's cold!" He pointed towards the window.

"You have no trouble saying brrr. Why would you have trouble with drrr? Drrraco."

"Go away," Draco said, marching towards Dragon.

"Better yet," Harry said, crawling after the toddler, "how do you say Dragon?"

"_My_ Dwagon," Draco insisted, hugging his pet to him. Dragon cooed, snuggling against Draco.

"Drrragon. Just like Drrraco."

"So silly, Harrry."

Harry snorted in amusement. "Really?" he asked in derision. "I think I'll start calling you Drrraco from now on."

"Okay, Harrry."

* * *

_November 13: 3 years 11 months_

They were on a date. A real 'would like some wine with that' date. And it was awkward as hell.

"Pass the bread?"

Harry did just that, taking care not to knock his glass with his elbow. They were in one of the few posh restaurants in Hogsmeade. The food came in small portions, the waiters had accents, the table settings were rich, and the atmosphere was stately. Harry couldn't even identify all of the dinner forks, peeking glances at Theo to see if he was holding anything wrong. He had let Theo order the food and wine. He was uncomfortable in his dinner suit and sleek trousers that Theo had made him wear. On top of all of that, their conversation was practically putting Harry to sleep.

"How was school?"

"Oh, you know. The usual."

"Hmm…"

"Heard the tests were being marked _extra_ hard this time around."

"I'm sure we did well."

"Hmm…"

"What did you think of that essay?"

"Could have gone better."

"Hmm…"

"I caught Dean and Ginny snogging in the Owlery."

Harry sprayed water out of his nose. "WHAT?"

The restaurant went silent. Harry was sopping wet, hiding behind his napkin. Theo smiled politely at the other patrons, chewing on his vegetables. "You won't believe how many tries that took. You're a surprisingly fast drinker," he murmured.

Harry coughed, sniffing as the water dripped down his nose. "Dean– Ginny– _Owlery_– what?" he asked hoarsely, his eyes watering as well. He was too shocked to take the time to be mortified.

"Old acquaintances, aren't they?"

"Oh my gosh!"

"Eating each other's lips off like old acquaintances."

"Shut up!"

"Don't even want to know where his hands were…"

"I'm fucking serious!"

"Maybe she's–"

Harry dealt him two swift kicks, bruising both his shins.

"Ow!" Theo yelped, moving his legs out of the way.

"Prick," Harry growled.

"Still hung up on her?" Theo asked, wiggling his brows like a smug brat. "She's got nothing on me. Just saying."

"Worst date ever," Harry grumbled, pouting.

* * *

"Best goddamn date ever," Harry breathed, fingers dancing towards the back of Theo's neck.

"Mmm..." Theo hummed. "Then we should go more often," he whispered, punctuating his each word with a peck.

"We can skip to this part," Harry smiled.

"Horny as ever," Theo sighed in mock despondence. "Have at me."

Harry snickered, doing just that.

* * *

_November 14: 4 years_

"Show me the red square," Harry said.

"There," Draco murmured, tracing the shape with his finger.

"And the yellow circle?"

"There."

"Good job! Okay, what shape is this?" Harry asked, pointing to the green triangle.

"Um…"

"It's a…" Harry prompted.

Draco squinted at it, trying to remember it as he frowned. "Um…"

"Green…" Harry added.

"Um…"

"Triangle. That's a triangle."

"Tiagle," Draco said, nodding. "Green tiagle."

* * *

_November 15: 4 years 1 month_

Draco sprinted towards Harry, nearly bowling him over. "Harry, look!" he said excitedly, pulling Harry down to the ground. Harry obliged, kneeling down and looking at Draco expectantly. Draco placed his hands on Harry's cheeks, holding him still. "Look, okay?" he said. Harry nodded under his restraint. Draco cleared his throat. "Drrragon."

Harry's face split with a wide grin. He hugged Draco with as much excitement as Draco hugged him. "You did it!" he exclaimed.

"I did it!"

"Yay!"

Draco laughed. "Drrraco. Yeah?"

"Yeah," Harry laughed. "Perfect!"

"Harrry. Drrraco. Drrragon. Yeah?"

Harry kissed Draco with a flourish. "God, you really do deserve that cake, huh?" he murmured.

"Cake?" Draco asked, his eyes widening and sparkling.

* * *

**From here on in, I'll be progressing through the years quicker as his milestones are going to be spread apart by years and not months. So the story's going to pick up into melodrama and confusion. Hurray!**


	7. He's Going Home

_November 16: 4 year 2 months_

Harry was silent, his eyes turned to the sheaf of parchment envelopes in his hands. The Headmistress was agitated by his inactivity. "You understand what this means, don't you?" she asked. Harry didn't answer. "Draco's documents were revoked by Wizengamot. His parents can approach him now. They have all rights to him until he is an adult."

"I don't understand," Harry murmured quietly. "I thought I– that I was– I'm his guardian, aren't I?"

"You're a surrogate, Harry. His blood is the same as the Malfoys'. His inheritance is the same as the Malfoys'. It was his choice to estrange himself from his parents. But the court has ruled that the documents are no longer valid because… he isn't an adult any longer. I'm sorry."

"They– they're taking him away?"

"They will be here tomorrow."

Harry blinked, swallowing hard. "And these?" he asked, meaning the letters in his hands.

"As I had said," Professor McGonagall reiterated, "Mr. Malfoy had severed all ties to his parents after the War. But his parents tried to work against it. These letters… they never reached him. He didn't want it. Then. He is different now. You know this better than anyone else. Perhaps when he is eighteen, he will no longer wish to separate from his parents. These letters are for him. From his parents."

* * *

Harry stared at the letters. There were nearly fifty. One for every other day… Draco was fidgeting on the floor, idly fingering the envelopes. "Can I open them?" he asked finally.

Harry snapped out of his reverie and looked at Draco. "Hmm?" he asked.

"Can I open them?"

Harry blinked, his gaze dropping to the letter in Draco's fingers. "Sure," he said distantly.

Draco grinned, turning the letter over in his hand. He scanned the front. "Draco. Yeah?" he asked, pointing to his name. Harry smiled vaguely, nodding. "Mine?" Draco asked hopefully.

Harry nodded again, flicking his eyes over the letters scattered on the floor. "All of these are yours," he said, in slight awe. All of these were his parents' love for him.

Draco ripped through the envelope sloppily. He pulled the folded parchment out and gave it to Harry. "Read!" he exclaimed.

Harry wasn't sure if he should. These were letters between Draco and his parents. Something he shouldn't be reading. Draco looked at him expectantly. Harry brushed the chocolate off of the corner of Draco's mouth before taking the letter from his hand. "Do you know who these are from?" he asked the boy.

"No. Who?"

"They're from your real mummy," Harry said.

Draco frowned. "Huh?" he asked.

"Mummy Malfoy. These are from her. Her name is Narcissa. My mummy's name is Lily, right? Your real mummy's name is Narcissa," Harry explained, feeling detached from the conversation. Draco was leaving him. His parents were taking him away. Raising him as one of their own. He had always been their own.

"Narcissa?" Draco asked slowly, stumbling through the sibilants. "Mummy?"

"Mhm…" Harry opened the parchment.

Draco scooted closer to him, leaning his hand on Harry's thigh so he could 'read' with Harry. "Pretty," he murmured, running his hand down Narcissa's handwriting.

"It says:

Draco,

We cleaned out your room today. I know you will be furious. But it is brighter now. We put in new curtains. White. We found a few books that I know you will want to keep. They are in the library, in case you are looking for them. Remember that potion you were missing a few years ago? I found it in your wardrobe, behind some shoes. If you still need it, it is in the medicine cabinet. We left everything else where it was.

I wish you would come home. I miss you,

Narcissa."

Draco was frowning once Harry finished. "Home…" he murmured.

"Home," Harry echoed.

Draco scanned Narcissa's writing for a beat longer before reaching out and grabbing another letter. "This one," he said, climbing onto Harry's lap. "From Mummy Malfoy."

Harry opened it, resting his chin against the crown of Draco's head. "This one reads,

Draco,

I know you are angry with us. I know you may even hate us. But I want you to know that we are sorry. I know sorry is something I haven't said often enough. I am sorry for keeping you away from your life. I am sorry for being a bad mother. I am sorry for all the tears. I am sorry for not protecting you.

I suppose, most of all, I am sorry that misplacing your trust. I love you.

Narcissa."

Draco leaned against Harry, contemplating the words. "I love you," he murmured.

"Hmm…"

"I love you, Harry."

Harry kissed Draco's feathery hair. It didn't matter. "I love you too," he said, his chest aching.

Draco nodded in reassurance. He plucked another letter from the carpet. "Read," he said.

Harry opened the envelope.

"Draco,

I found a few photographs. I thought you might like to have them."

Harry turned the open envelope, shaking it. A dozen photographs slid out, landing on the floor. Draco gasped in excitement, trying to grab as many as he could with his small hands. "What?" he asked breathlessly.

"Photographs," Harry said, picking up one Draco had missed. It showed a young Draco at age ten or so. He was grinning toothily while holding up his broomstick. His first broomstick.

"Who?" Draco asked, scrutinizing the photo.

"You," Harry answered.

Draco looked back at him, narrowing his eyes. "Hmm," was all he said to Harry's lack of explanation. He turned back to the pictures in his hands. He shuffled through them, hungry for the new discovery. He paused at a picture of a beautiful woman sitting down with a child on her lap. "Oh…" he murmured, his eyes widening. "Oh… Who?"

"Narcissa. Your mummy," Harry said.

"So pretty," Draco whispered in astonishment. "Angel."

* * *

Theo tossed and turned in bed, throwing his arm over the empty side. He frowned in distaste, tossing a pillow on Harry's side and hugging it close to him.

* * *

_November 17: 4 year 3 months_

"We weren't expecting you this early," Madam Pomfrey said, motioning for Narcissa Malfoy to follow her.

"I wanted to get in before breakfast," Narcissa murmured distractedly. Her mind was overwhelmed with euphoria and trepidation. She had thought that she would never see her son again. To think that she was allowed to take him home was… It terrified her. What had happened to him? How could this have happened to him? She was never letting him to come to Hogwarts again. The school had been nothing but bad for him. He was used by the Dark Lord because he was allowed into Hogwarts. He was made the enemy of so many because he was allowed into Hogwarts. He was estranged from her because of Hogwarts. She would never let him attend the dreaded school again.

She had never heard of the spell. _Vita suscipio_. It sounded fake. Then the nurse had told her who the surrogate was. Harry Potter. A man? It had shocked her to no end. Not just any man. Potter. What if Draco had been harmed? How dare they not send him to St. Mungo's? Publicity be damned. If anything were wrong with her baby, she would stop at nothing. If Potter did something to her baby, she would–

"Here we are," Madam Pomfrey said, opening the door to Draco's room.

The women gaped at the scene before them. The floor was strewn with carefully place letters and envelopes. They were arranged into neat rows. Upon closer inspection, they realized that it was ordered chronologically. Harry was on the bed, facing the door. Draco was pressed against him, a lazy arm wrapped around Harry's shoulder. Dragon was asleep by Draco's feet, purring through dreams.

"What's he doing here?" Narcissa asked stiffly.

"I'm sorry," Madam Pomfrey stammered. "I thought he had gone to his dorm." She stepped over the letters, taking care not to step on them. Narcissa was intimidating during her good days. She was frightening during her bad. This day could sway either way. The nurse pressed a soft but firm hand on Harry's arm. "Harry," she whispered hurriedly.

Harry jerked awake, blinking at Draco, then up at Madam Pomfrey. His eyes widened and he let out a low swear. "Oh gosh! I'm so sorry," he apologized, struggling out of bed. "I – I fell asleep."

"Mrs. Malfoy is here."

Harry straightened his glasses quickly and wiped his mouth with his sleeve. "Where?" he asked.

"Here," Madam Pomfrey said heavily, glaring at Harry.

Harry's gaze focused as he looked up at the door. Narcissa was standing in the doorway, watching coldly. "Oh…" Harry murmured.

Draco kicked in his nightmare, gasping and reaching out. He grabbed air. His eyes shot open and he whimpered, scrunching his face. Narcissa moved without a second thought. Harry was faster. He patted Draco awake. "Hey, buddy. Time to wake up," he murmured.

"Harry," Draco sobbed, reaching up blindly. Harry cradled Draco in his arms. Draco sighed, sucking his thumb.

Narcissa watched the interaction with well-hidden awe. Harry was whispering comforting words to Draco, trying to draw him out of his sleep. Draco shook his head stubbornly, pressing against Harry as he tried to go back to sleep. "Someone's here to see you," Harry added.

Draco perked at this. "Hmm?" he asked, blinking his eyes open. He pulled his thumb out of his mouth long enough to ask, "Who?" before reinserting his thumb.

"Mummy."

Narcissa tensed at the introduction. Draco's eyes grew wide. "Where?" he asked urgently.

"Right there," Harry said, pointing with his eyes.

Draco whipped his head at Narcissa. They stared at each other. Narcissa's breath was taken away. He was beautiful. Her beautiful baby. Her beautiful Draco. Innocent. Perfect. In him she saw her opportunity to change. To be better. To be there for him. She took Draco from Harry's hands, dazed. In him she saw love. She hugged him close. She felt his hands grasping her shoulders uncertainly. She buried her face against his shoulder, crying. "I love you so much, Draco," she breathed.

Draco was confused. He was happy. The angel was hugging him so tightly. She would never let go. She was so warm. And she was so pretty. She even smelled nice. Draco closed his eyes, breathing in deeply. He heard the words his mummy said to him. She loved him. He liked that. "I love you, Mummy," he whispered back.

Narcissa was a weeping mess. Her Draco was back. And she was going to make him the happiest boy in the world. She was going to make him happier than he had ever been. Her Draco loved her. No more hate. She could start over. All over again.

Harry realized that his arms were extended, still in the same position he had been in when Narcissa took Draco from him. He blushed, dropping his hands to his sides. He clenched his teeth, blinking away his tears. No time for tears. Draco deserved better. Madam Pomfrey noticed this, but didn't comment. She didn't want to make this more difficult that it already was.

"Did you read all of my letters, sweetheart?" Narcissa asked thickly.

"I read _all_ of them. You love me!" Draco said excitedly. He pressed a shy kiss on Narcissa's cheek. "And," he whispered conspiringly, "you are so pretty, mummy."

Narcissa laughed, sitting on the bed when her legs refused to hold her up. She hugged Draco adoringly. "And you're the most handsome boy I have _ever_ seen, Draco," she said honestly.

Draco giggled, ducking his head. "Yeah?"

"Yes."

Draco looked up at Harry in excitement. "I found Mummy Draco, Harry! Now I'll find Mummy Harry, okay?" he said, bouncing on his mother's lap. "I'll bring her from the sky."

Harry smiled back shakily, nodding. Narcissa grabbed Draco's attention when she placed a soft kiss on his cheek. Draco looked back at her wondrously. "You'll be with me forever, won't you?" she asked.

"Yes," he nodded, even though he didn't know what forever meant.

Harry felt nauseous again. He took a deep breath. "I should go. Breakfast starts soon," he said, looking at Madam Pomfrey.

"Are you sure, dear?" she asked, concerned.

"Yes," Harry said decisively. He turned to Draco. "I have to go now, okay?" he said.

"Okay," Draco said, nodding.

"Bye, Draco."

"Bye!"

"I lo–" he stopped himself when his eyes drifted towards Narcissa. "I want you to be nice to your mum, okay?" he said instead.

"Okay."

Harry nodded, hardly able to breathe. "Okay," he mumbled to himself. He turned on his heel and walked out of the room. He didn't know how he got to the dorm. Next thing he knew, he was standing beside Theo's bed. Theo was on his side, a hand draped across a pillow. Harry sat down on the bed. Theo stirred slightly. Harry placed his trembling hand on Theo's shoulder. He yawned, opening his eyes. They fell on Harry.

"Where were you?" Theo groaned, heavy-headed from sleep.

"He's going away."

Theo jerked up. "What?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"His mother. He's going home."

Theo frowned. "He can't. She's not allowed near him," he said through sleep-filled words.

"Court revoked the documents. She can take him now. She's taking him home," Harry said. "She's… she's already there."

Theo scrunched his hair in frustration. He pushed the covers away and leapt out of bed. Harry stopped him with firm hands on his shoulders. "Let me go," Theo said breathlessly.

"You can't… She's already there, Theo. You can't go."

"Please, I just… I just want to see him," Theo said, helplessness gnawing at him. He tried to push Harry back.

Harry forced Theo on the bed. "You can't," he said, cupping a hand under Theo's chin. "You can't…"

Theo slapped Harry's hands away. This was happening too soon. Draco was going away. With his parents. The same parents who… who destroyed him. Made him bitter. The same parents who dragged him into the world of hate. Draco was going back to them. "Where were you last night?" he asked quietly.

Harry crossed his arms around his stomach, hugging himself. "With him," he murmured. They had spent all night reading and rereading the letters until Draco was content. Draco had many questions for Harry about Mummy Draco. He had tried to answer them to the best of his ability. He didn't even remember falling asleep. He just wanted to remember falling asleep so he could remember what it was like to sleep with Draco in his arms.

"You knew…"

Harry blinked at Theo's downturned face. "What?"

Theo pressed the heels of his palms to his eyes. "You knew…" he said thickly.

"I knew," Harry echoed in confusion. "I knew about what?"

Theo jumped up and shoved Harry back. "YOU KNEW HE WAS GOING AWAY!"

Harry bumped the wall, heart racing. Theo was on the verge of breaking down into tears. "Yes," he said, his voice cracking. "I knew. Professor McGonagall told me yesterday."

"Fuck you," Theo spat out, slapping Harry harshly. "Fuck you," he sobbed, pushing Harry into the wall again before racing to the bathroom. Harry pressed his hand to his heating cheek. What had he done?

* * *

Hermione and Ron were silent, looking at Harry distantly. They hadn't said a word since Harry's fumbling explanation of what had happened with Draco and his mother. Harry fidgeted in his seat, interlacing his fingers. "Aren't you going to say anything?" he asked them hesitantly.

"Why didn't you fight for him?"

Harry jerked at Hermione's soft question. "I'm sorry?" he asked, stilling.

"Why did you just let her take him?" Ron asked.

Why? "B– because she's… she's his mother," Harry stammered.

"_You're_ his mother," Hermione insisted.

"I– I'm– I'm a surrogate. That's all I am," Harry said, dropping his eyes to the table.

"Surrogates don't have a say in what happens to the child?"

"No," Harry mumbled.

"So you didn't fight it?"

He was not supposed to fight anything. He was not supposed to fight with Draco's life. Not after those letters. Not after Draco's questions. Not after seeing her love for him. He couldn't fight it. "I didn't," Harry said vacantly.

"You want history to repeat itself?" Hermione asked.

Harry's eyes shot up to meet hers. "It's not!" he exclaimed. "Don't you see? She's changed. She'll raise him better. She's his mother. She won't hurt him again."

"Her word. How good is her word?" Ron muttered in disgust. "I– I need some air." He pushed the chair back with a loud scrape and stalked out of the study room.

Hermione sighed, closing her eyes. She didn't understand why Harry was so passive about this. She didn't understand why Harry had let Draco go. She looked at him and reached out to hold his hands. "Harry…" she murmured.

"You should go talk to Ron," Harry said. "See if he's alright."

She looked into his unaffected eyes. "You really don't care what happens to Draco?" she asked. If anything, the green eyes hardened. "You really don't care what happens to him in her hands?"

"Nothing's going to happen, Hermione. He'll be okay," he said.

She let go of his hand, understanding Ron's disgust. "I'll go check on Ron," she said quickly, exiting the room without a backward glance. She needed a chat with her boyfriend. A long chat. Harry took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was starting to doubt his decision. He was starting to doubt Narcissa now.

* * *

Draco mouth fell open as he walked into the foyer of his mansion. He held onto Narcissa's hand, shuffling closer to her. Dragon waddled even closer to Narcissa. Everything was so big and beautiful. Narcissa looked down at her son, watching his awe. "It's all yours, Draco," she said.

"Mine?" Draco asked, breathless from fascination.

"All yours."

Draco looked up at the crystal chandelier. The light sparkled in his eyes. He let go of Narcissa's hand and hugged her legs. "Thank you!" he giggled. He sprinted around the foyer, touching all the statues and gazing up at the portraits. Dragon was trying to follow the fast boy, rolling and laughing with Draco. Narcissa looked on, stunned at having her son so young and so curious. He had never said thank you like that before. Genuinely. He stopped in front of the marble stairs. "Can I?" he asked, pointing up.

"Of course," Narcissa said eagerly.

"Let's go, Mummy," he grinned, scrambling up the stairs with Dragon struggling behind him.

* * *

Harry stared at Theo's bed. The canopy was drawn shut. He sighed, hoping Theo would want to talk to him in the morning. He got in his own bed for the first time many weeks.

* * *

Draco was sitting cross-legged on the large king-sized bed with Dragon on his lap. "And then I touched his belly like this," he said, rubbing Dragon. "And he did this!" Draco and Dragon started laughing together. "I love Dragon! He's my favorite!" Draco exclaimed, choking his pet with a crushing hug. "You try."

Narcissa and Lucius were sitting opposite him, uncertain. Dragon blinked at them as Draco pushed it forward. Narcissa reached out and touched the soft yellow fur. Dragon snickered. She pressed her hand into the fluff. Dragon opened its mouth, laughing happily. He fell over, rolling on the bed. Draco laughed again, crawling towards his pet. "Isn't he awesome?" he asked, looking at his parents for approval.

"He's perfect," Narcissa said, smiling helplessly.

"Harry got him for me. Do you know Harry?" Draco asked, pressing his cheek against Dragon and blinking at Lucius. "Mummy saw him. Do you know Harry?"

Lucius nodded slowly. "I do," he murmured.

"Harry got Dragon for me. And now Dragon's all mine. He likes milk. Do you have milk?" Draco asked, suddenly concerned. "He's _really_ nice."

"We have milk, Draco," Narcissa assured. "We have lots of milk for Dragon."

He grinned brilliantly. "Good. Time to sleep?" he asked, pulling Dragon by the fur and snuggling under the covers.

Narcissa looked up at Lucius. He saw the smile in her eyes for the first time in many years. He reached out to touch her hand tentatively. She leaned in and kissed him softly. "Time to sleep?" she asked him. He nodded, his heart soaring. She flicked off most of the lights in the room and got under the sheets. Lucius lay down on the other side of Draco. Narcissa brushed her fingers against Draco's cheeks. "I love you, Draco," she whispered.

"I love you, Mummy," he whispered back, kissing her cheek. He turned to Lucius and said, "I love you, Daddy," kissing his cheek. "Goodnight. Sweet dreams," he said to everyone in the room, hugging Dragon to his chest.

"Goodnight," Lucius said, flicking his eyes at Narcissa.

"Goodnight," she answered, holding out her hand. Lucius entwined his fingers in hers, smiling faintly. They fell into wonderful dreams, Draco's warmth giving them a new life.

* * *

_November 18: 4 years 4 months_

Harry reached out to hold his hand tentatively. Theo pulled away. Harry drew his hand back, placing it on his lap. "I'm sorry, Theo," he murmured. "I should have told you. I just…"

"You're a selfish bastard," Theo said, looking Harry in the eye.

Harry knew it was the truth. He had kept Draco for himself. He had wanted Draco all for himself that night. He had wanted Draco's hugs and kisses for himself that night. He had wanted Draco's words for himself that night. He had wanted Draco's smiles for himself that night. He had wanted Draco all for himself on their last night. "I know," he said.

"How could you let him go?" Theo asked.

Harry's heart sank. "I– I didn't want to," he said desperately. "Why would you think that I wanted to?"

"Then why didn't you stop her? Why didn't you stop her from taking him? I thought you loved him."

"I do! I do love him, Theo. But he– he needs his mother. He needs her. Not me. She'll be good to him. She'll be good for him," Harry tried to explain. Theo shook his head to himself, getting up and walking out. Harry groaned, dropping his head on the table.

* * *

Everyone noticed the tension between Harry and his best friends. No one approached them. They often worked things out by themselves. And Theo's insistent stink eye that was turned towards Harry probably had something to do with Ron and Hermione as well. No one asked.

* * *

Even his friends were avoiding him. Harry slumped in his seat in the library, pulling out his books. Time would make them understand his choice. His lack of choice. He never has a choice. He's never had a choice.

* * *

Draco couldn't get enough of his playroom. There was too much. He could live there for years. He was going to live there forever. Narcissa and Lucius watched the son squeal his way towards his toys, Dragon following him faithfully. He kept glancing back at them to make sure he wasn't doing anything wrong. There were so many new things. And so many books. He sat down in front of the shelves that were low enough for him to reach. He pulled out book after book, pouring over the pictures. Everything was perfect. He was so happy.

"Come," he said, beckoning for his parents to sit with him. They obliged with half-hidden delight. "Read?" he asked, holding a book up to Lucius.

* * *

Harry jerked awake, reaching out to grab nothing. He blinked in the dark. A dream. He sighed despondently, rolling his eyes. He wiped the sweat off of his neck and lay back down.


	8. Winter Break

_November 19: 4 years 5 months_

"Mummy…"

"Hmm?"

"When can I see Harry?"

Narcissa stopped cutting the chicken, flicking her eyes at Draco. "Why would you want to see him?" she asked, her brows knitting together.

Draco speared the chicken piece with his fork. "Because he _always_ comes to see me," he said, shrugging. "But he didn't come yesterday. Will he come today?"

Narcissa eyed Draco. "He visits you _every_ day?" she asked.

"Yeah," Draco said, smiling. "He reads with me."

"Oh…"

Draco blinked at his mother, slowly understanding. "He's not coming today," he murmured. He dropped his eyes to his plate, pushing his vegetables around. "That's okay."

Narcissa placed her knife and fork on the plate neatly, gently pushing Draco's elbows off the tabletop. "No elbows on the table," she murmured absently. "And… he has school, Draco. He can't visit you anymore."

"School. Cynthia goes to school," Draco said, frowning as he tried to remember.

"Who's Cynthia?" Narcissa asked, confused.

"Cynthia. She's in my book. She goes to school. Her mummy gives her a sammich and she goes to school. Can I go to school with Harry?" Draco asked, expectant and eager.

Narcissa smiled sadly. "You're too young, Draco. Harry's a big boy. You're still my little angel. You aren't ready to go to school yet," she explained.

"Oh…" Draco nodded solemnly. "Okay," he said. "I'll go to school when I'm as big as Harry."

Narcissa nodded, urging Draco to finish his dinner.

* * *

_November 22: 4 years 7 months_

Harry couldn't sleep. Again. He sat up in frustration. He rubbed his tired eyes, wishing for just an hour of dreamless sleep. He supposed he should go to Madam Pomfrey. She always had potions. He'd go in the morning. He looked up the time and groaned in self-pity. It _was_ morning. He got out of bed, wondering what he should do. He padded down to the common room.

* * *

_November 25: 4 years 9 months_

Try as he might, Theo couldn't keep his worry at bay. Whenever he saw Harry, he noticed the tired eyes, dragging feet and distracted expression. Try as he might, Theo couldn't bring himself to talk to Harry. He _wanted_ Harry to suffer. But not like this. Not this way. Maybe he'll try to initiate a conversation tomorrow.

* * *

_November 28: 5 years_

Harry lay on his stomach, wand in one hand and pointed at a picture Draco had drawn. The cover was thrown over him, hiding the light away from the rest of the sleeping dorm. It was filled with clouds and stars. It had been colored a few days before Draco left. The sky. Harry smiled, tracing the orange cloud with his finger. "Goodnight, Draco," he whispered.

* * *

_December 1: 5 years 3 months_

"Why am I growing this quickly?" Draco asked glumly. "I don't want to grow up this quickly."

Lucius picked his son up and sat him down on the chair. "Why don't you want to grow up?" he asked.

"I like being small," Draco grumbled, crossing his arms against his chest.

"But imagine all the things you can do when you're bigger. You want to fly on your broomstick, don't you?" his father asked. "And don't you want to wear big people clothes? Read grown up books?" Draco didn't answer. He wanted to do all of that. But he wouldn't give his father the satisfaction of being right. So he kept mum. Lucius smiled knowingly. He hugged Draco. "When you're all grown up, there will be lots _more_ adventures you can go on, okay?"

"Adventures?" Draco asked, puzzled.

"Mhm. You can travel around the world. Meet new people. Learn new things. Eat new food. So many things. It's a wonderful world out there, Draco."

"It is?"

"Yes. You just need to find it," Lucius whispered conspiringly.

A slow grin spread across Draco's lips. "Yeah?" he asked in a similar whisper, sharing a secret.

"Yes."

Draco brushed a speck of dust off of his father's shoulder, contemplating the words. Then he asked hesitantly, "Will you come with me?"

Lucius chuckled, trying to pour in all his love with the hug. "Of course. Anywhere you'd like," he murmured.

"Okay," Draco sighed, smiling.

* * *

_December 5: 5 years 6 months_

The Dreamless potions were taking a toll on Harry. Without a way to vent his thoughts and categorize his subconscious, he was grouchy and withdrawn when awake. Everyone avoided him like the plague because of his short fuse. Every chat Hermione and Ron tried to have with Harry had ended with one of the two parties storming out of the conversation. Theo couldn't find the nerve to face Harry, not with the guilt eating away at him. Harry moped about, not caring about his school or his life in general. He knew he'd get by.

It took Neville to snap him out of it.

"Stop it."

Harry looked up, jerked out of his miserable thoughts. "Eh?" he asked, blinking at Neville owlishly.

The boy sat down next to Harry, appearing thoroughly fed up and frustrated. "Stop doing that," he muttered.

"Doing what?" Harry asked incredulously.

Neville waved his hands about as he said, "Being all… sad and stuff."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Huh?" he asked.

"You're making us _all_ feel down. So, whatever you're doing right here, just stop it."

"Sad and stuff?" Harry murmured, massaging his aching temple.

"At least _pretend_ to be happy," Neville snapped. He flinched right after he said it, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "Sorry," he muttered. "I didn't mean it like that." Harry didn't respond, dumbstruck. "It's just… sometimes pretending to be happy can make you happy in real life, you know?"

Harry ran the words over in his head. "Yeah?" he asked absently.

"Think you can manage that?" Neville asked, his tone kind and understanding.

"Manage… pretending to be happy?" Harry asked uncertainly, not quite comprehending.

"Can you manage being happy for your friends, Harry?" Neville corrected.

"Oh…"

Neville squeezed Harry's shoulder reassuringly. "We're here to help you, okay? Don't push us away," he said. "I'll hear you out."

Harry nodded shakily, his thoughts ready to burst out of him. He kept himself in check. He kept Neville's voice in his head. _For your friends_. "Thanks," he said as he focused in on Neville again. "Thanks, Neville."

Neville nodded once, reverting back to his awkward self now that the heavy talk was over. "I'll… um… see you in the dorm?"

"Yeah," Harry replied.

* * *

_December 8: 5 years 8 months_

"Mummy! Look what I can do!" Draco crowed, dragging Narcissa's attention away from her writing. She looked up to find him hopping from foot-to-foot with excitement in his eyes. She jerked her brows questioningly. He stifled his giggle as he raised his arm. "Watch, okay?"

"I'm watching," she said, intrigued.

Without warning, the quills on her desk floated up. Her eyes went wide while Draco grinned proudly. "See? It's magic!" he exclaimed, dropping his hand to his side. The quills dropped back onto the desk.

"Magic!" she laughed in disbelief, pulling her son forward and enveloping him in her proud arms.

* * *

_December 10: 5 years 11 months_

"Theo…"

The Slytherin turned around in shock, nearly stumbling over his feet in his hurry to look back. Harry was shifting his weight nervously, not quite sure where to look. "Harry," Theo murmured.

"Hi."

Theo blinked in response. "H– hey," he stuttered.

"Could we… talk?" Harry asked.

Nearly three weeks had passed since… that day. Theo's sympathy rose when he realized how difficult it must be for Harry to speak to him right now. He stepped forward and kissed Harry's cheek. The same one he had hit. "I'm sorry," he whispered, hugging Harry close.

Harry had to stop himself from falling limp with relief. He held onto Theo tightly, silent and comforted.

* * *

_December 15: 6 years 2 months_

"And Millie is screaming her voice away, not even bothering to help us clean up. Mess of a study group," Theo laughed.

"Better than mine. Hermione slave-drove us and we finished in two hours. I just want to go to sleep," Harry groaned, flopping his head onto the table.

Theo stroked Harry's hair thoughtfully. "_Have_ you been sleeping, Harry?" he asked in turn.

Harry cringed and then rearranged his expression. He looked up. "Of course," he lied. "Why?"

Theo shrugged. "I just… I mean, if you want… you can sleep with me again," he said haltingly.

Harry frowned slightly, tilting his head. "Really?" he asked.

"Of course," Theo said in earnest.

Harry smiled, clutching Theo's hand. "It's fine. Winter break is coming up anyway. How about after? Offer still stands?" he asked.

"Depends on what you'll get me for Christmas," Theo drawled, smirking.

Harry laughed, rolling his eyes.

* * *

_December 20: 6 years 6 months_

"What's wrong with Harry, honey?" Molly asked Ron as he helped her with breakfast.

Ron played it off, plating the pancakes. "School," he said vaguely.

"He looks so… sad."

Ron's stomach plunged. "He does?"

"Talk to him, won't you?"

Ron nodded.

* * *

"So… Dean, huh?"

Ginny sputtered, flushing. "What? Who– how– I mean, um… what about Dean?"

Harry smiled behind his magazine. "Just wondering how he was doing," he murmured off-handedly.

"How should I know?" she scowled, getting up. "Go away."

"You go away."

She stuck her tongue out at him and stomped out of the room. Then she stomped back in and snatched the magazine out of Harry's hands. "Mine," she spat out, stomping out again.

Harry laughed to himself, standing up from the couch. He stretched languidly. He caught sight of Ron in his periphery and turned quickly as his smile died away. "Oh… Didn't see you," he stammered.

"What was that all about?" Ron asked.

"Nothing," Harry said a little too quickly.

"Oh? Dean?"

"We were just talking," Harry said, biting his tongue.

Ron raised his brows derisively. "She's going out with him _again_? What's her problem?" he muttered in exasperation. He walked towards the couch and pushed Harry onto it before sitting down. Harry was stunned. "We need to talk," Ron added.

"Um…"

"About… You-Know-Who."

Harry's eyes narrowed. "You want to talk about Voldemort… Now?"

Ron's eyes narrowed along with Harry's. "No, dumbass," he said.

"Oh," Harry said, snapping his mouth shut.

"Why won't you tell me anything?" Ron asked in frustration. "Do you expect me to wheedle it out of you? Because I will."

"What do you want me to say, Ron?" Harry asked, exhausted.

"Anything. Tell me whatever you want," Ron said. "Just… tell me."

"There's nothing to tell," Harry mumbled.

Ron resisted the urge to pull his hair out. Trying to drag words out of Harry was worse than pulling out a Mandrake root without earmuffs. "You're lying to me. I know when you lie to me. What aren't you telling me?" he asked.

Harry shook his head. "Nothing, Ron. I'm fine, okay?" he said, getting off of the sofa. Ron dragged him back down. "What?" Harry asked helplessly.

"Why aren't you worried about him? Why haven't you tried to get him back?" Ron asked frankly.

"Because he's not _mine_," Harry muttered angrily, wrenching his wrist out of Ron's grasp. He stalked out of the room. Ron was right behind him. "What do you want?" Harry asked in desperation, whipping around.

"Tell me why _I_ shouldn't be worried about him! You owe me this!" Ron exclaimed.

"You're worried about Malfoy?" Harry asked derisively. "That'd be the day."

"Damn it, Harry," Ron growled, clenching his fists.

"What's going on here?" George asked, pausing near the bottom of the stairs.

"I was just leaving," Harry said, jerking his coat from the hook and throwing the door open.

George blinked as Harry disappeared from the doorstep. "Was it something I said?" he asked.

"Fuck," Ron swore, pressing the heels of his palms to his eyes.

* * *

_December 22: 6 years 7 months_

A low whistle sounded, causing Harry to stop in his tracks. He turned around warily. "What?" he asked.

Sirius was leaning against the bookshelf. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"Going to bed…" Harry said, yawning.

"Hmm…"

"What?" Harry asked.

"What's bothering you?"

Harry let out a loud groan of frustration. "No," he whined.

Sirius smiled in confusion. "No? Doesn't quite answer my question," he murmured.

Harry shuffled to his room, ignoring the portrait. It was late and late was the only way he could catch some restless sleep. He flicked the lights off as he went. Sirius followed, moving from frame to frame. Harry closed the door behind him, but that didn't stop Sirius. Even as Harry lay down in bed, Sirius was waiting for a proper answer by the window. Harry turned his back to his godfather, scowling.

"Harry."

"No."

"Harry."

"No!"

"Why are you afraid to tell me?" Sirius asked, sitting down on the boulder.

"I'm not afraid of anything," Harry said glumly.

"Then tell me."

Harry kicked the mattress out of frustration before flipping over to face Sirius. "I miss him. That's all," he said.

"Hmm…"

"And I– want to see him again. That's all."

"Mhm."

"Of course I care about him. Why would they think I don't? Because I let him go? I let him go because I… _because_ I love him," Harry said, furiously, pulling the covers closer to him.

"Mhm."

"And those letters… They'll love him, Sirius. I did the right thing. I just… I don't want to tell them about the letters. It's private. Even _I_ don't feel like I should have read them. But they'll love him and take care of him. I just… I'm not worried, okay? I just want to see him again," Harry said, stammering as his thoughts spilled out of him.

"Who, exactly, are we talking about here?"

Harry threw a pillow at the painting before tugging the sheets over his head. "Let me sleep," he groused. "'night."

"Hmm," Sirius murmured, smiling.

* * *

_December 24: 6 years 8 months_

Harry was lounging on the sofa, staring up at the ceiling while lost in thought, when the doorbell rang. He exhaled slowly, disregarding it. Ten seconds later, it rang again. "No one's home," Harry mumbled sarcastically. Thirty seconds later, a torrent of ringing sounded. Harry stuck his fingers into his ears. "Ugh," he grunted in disgust, closing his eyes. Abruptly, the racket stopped. He pulled his fingers away, curling against the cushions on the couch. "Good," he sighed.

He jumped a foot in the air when the loud pounding started on his door. "OPEN THE FUCKING DOOR!"

"Theo?" Harry breathed, scrambling into the foyer and skidding towards the door. He flung it open.

"Sheesh," Theo muttered, pushing Harry out of the way and staggering into the house, away from the winter storm. He closed the door against the wind. "What took you so long?" he asked.

"I– um… I was– I wasn't expecting… anyone," Harry said lamely. Theo sighed despondently, pulling Harry forward by the collar and kissing him fervently. Harry felt the cold seeping in from Theo's lips into his body. He shivered, pressing his warm body against Theo. "Cold?" he asked.

"Yes," Theo murmured, hugging Harry close. "So cold," he said, trembling.

Harry smiled, breaking the kiss and pressing his cheek against Theo's. "Better?" he asked.

"Much," Theo said, chuckling.

* * *

Draco was running around the mountainous volume of presents, going insane with anticipation. "Oh my gosh! Thank you _so_ much!" he said, touching the wrapping paper and reverently brushing against the twirled ribbons. "Thank you!" he exclaimed, racing to Lucius and hugging him tight. "Wow!" he giggled as his father picked him up. "You're so nice!" he said, kissing Lucius on the cheek.

"Anything for you," Lucius said happily.

"I love you, Daddy!"

"And I love you."

Draco smiled. He couldn't wait until Christmas. He wasn't sure what it was. He didn't think his parents knew what it was either. But that morning he had woken up and his parents had led him downstairs. To this. A large tree standing in the foyer adorned with what looked like a million twinkling stars and a heap of presents stacked under it. He hadn't known what to think. Then he was told that the presents were his. His brain all but short-circuited from happiness.

His smile died down. "Oh…" he murmured, opening his eyes. His gaze fell on his grinning mother. "But I… oh…" He struggled against Lucius, wanting to be put down on the ground. Lucius obliged. Draco swallowed hard, blinking quickly. "But I… I didn't get _you_ anything… I'm sorry," he said haltingly.

"Oh, honey," Narcissa groaned, smiling. She knelt down next to him and placed soft hands on his cheeks. "That's okay. It's okay. You're our present. You're all we need. And your smile. Just smile for us. That's all I need, Draco."

"I'm sorry," Draco said, feeling heavy-hearted. "I'll… I'll make you something, okay? I'll get you something _really_ pretty. Okay?"

Narcissa enveloped Draco into a warm hug. "I love you so much. How about we draw a picture? I'd love a picture for Christmas," she said.

"You would?"

"Yes," Narcissa said firmly. Then she whispered, "And we'll make Daddy some cookies. It'll be a nice surprise."

A soft smile dawned on Draco again. "Yeah!" he whispered back eagerly. "Let's do that."

* * *

Harry paused at the door, his brows shooting up. In his hands were two mugs of hot chocolate. Theo was half-propped in bed, looking innocent as an angel despite the purposefully ruffled wet hair and damp shirt. Harry approached slowly, a snide smile spreading on his lips. He handed the mug to Theo with as much nonchalance as he could muster. "Why are you in bed so early?" he asked, sipping on his drink.

Theo rolled his eyes and flicked his suddenly present wand at Harry, floating the mugs to the table. He jerked Harry onto the bed, scrambling on top of him. They pressed soft kisses against each other, Harry's fingers tangling into Theo's delicious hair. Theo's fingers found the hem of Harry's shirt. He tugged it up. Harry arched his back and shifted so Theo could pull the shirt off. He moaned when he felt fingers racing down to his navel. "Theo," he breathed, relaxing into the bed.

"Do you work out?" Theo asked incredulously, pressing his palm against Harry's firm stomach.

"Quidditch," Harry groaned, squirming under Theo's lips that were assaulting his chest. "A lot of Quidditch."

"Please keep playing Quidditch," Theo sighed, flicking his tongue atop Harry's heart. Harry squeezed his eyes shut, his erection straining against his jeans. "Keep playing," Theo murmured, grazing his teeth over Harry's ribs.

"Okay, okay, anything. I'll do anything you want," Harry said breathlessly. "Don't stop," he begged. Theo smiled, biting harder. Harry yelped, tightening his grip on Theo's hair. "Not so hard."

"You're damned cute," Theo chuckled, kissing the red welt. His hand traveled towards Harry's prominent bulge, massaging wantonly. "What's this?"

"You know what that is," Harry said, picking up his head and looking down at Theo.

Theo met Harry's eyes, surprise apparent in them. "Oh? When did you start talking like that, Potter?" he asked roguishly, cupping Harry's erection. "Hmm?"

Harry's head fell back as he gurgled in anticipation. "How long do you expect me to wait?" he asked helplessly.

Theo's grin widened. "You really shouldn't have said that," he said wickedly, unzipping Harry. "How does thirty minutes sound?"

Harry gasped, hiding his face in his hands. "Oh, fuck," he swore, arching into Theo's fingers.

* * *

**A/N:** D Let your imaginations run wild. Not too wild, though. Angst on the way. Obviously...


	9. Christmas Miracle

_December 25: 6 years 9 months_

"Merry Christmas, Draco," Narcissa said softly, waking Draco up.

"Christmas?" Draco asked, shooting up in an instant. "Yay!" He hopped out of bed and raced down the stairs. Narcissa laughed, picking Dragon up and following her son.

Draco was already on the floor, ripping through the presents. "Oh my gosh! Look at this! Wow! I love it! This is so AWESOME! For me? In RED? This is my favorite! No! THIS is my favorite! GAH!"

Lucius and Narcissa stood off to the side, watching Draco surround himself with wrapping paper and ribbons. "Best Christmas ever," Lucius whispered, kissing Narcissa.

"Mhm," Narcissa murmured, smiling. "Thank you."

"Thank _you_," Lucius said in turn.

Halfway through, Draco couldn't contain himself. "We _have_ to get Daddy's present _now_!" he exclaimed, grinning wildly. Narcissa laughed, nodding. Draco ran into the kitchen, Narcissa close behind. They came out with a red plate piled with gingerbread snaps. "Merry Christmas, Daddy!" Draco crowed, nearly upsetting the plate in his eagerness to hand the present over.

"You shouldn't have!" Lucius said, hugging his son lovingly. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome!" Draco said. "Me and Mum made it. It's a surprise. Taste it!"

Lucius did just that. "Mmm… Delicious," he said, nodding in approval.

"Delicious, Mummy!" Draco said, jumping up and down. "Can _I _try now?"

"If Daddy wants to share, sure," Narcissa said.

"Daddy," Draco said, narrowing his eyes.

"I suppose," Lucius said, sighing in mock defeat.

Draco laughed heartily, taking the crooked cookie from the plate. Once it was stuffed in his mouth, he said, "Yofrefengt ummy!" He ran around to the back of the tree and crawled under it. He had made sure to hide his mother's present far inside so she couldn't find it. He backed up once he got his hands on the folded parchment. He had spent a whole hour on it, making it pretty. He ran to her, swallowing his cookie quickly. "Merry Christmas, Mummy!" he said, crumbs over his lips and spraying out of his mouth.

"Thanks, sweetheart," Narcissa said, opening up the parchment. "Oh," she gasped.

"Do you like it?" Draco asked, climbing up on the couch to sit on Lucius' lap. "I'll show you everything." He pointed to the green angel with yellow hair. "That's you, Mummy," he said. Then he pointed to the small figure standing on the bed. "See, that's me!" The angel was reaching towards the boy. "I'm so happy! I'm smiling, see?" The room was blue. Blue walls, blue bed, blue chairs, blue table, blue door. "And that's Harry!" Draco said in excitement, pointing to the tall figure standing by the door. "He's not happy yet. Do you know why?"

"Why?" Narcissa asked breathlessly.

"Because his mummy is in the sky. But I'll find her. She has red hair! Isn't that silly? And she's so nice. Like you, Mummy. She's an angel like you. And when I grow up, I'm going on an adventure. When I get my broom, I'll find Harry's mummy and he'll be happy. Like me. See? That's _his_ present."

Lucius looked troubled as he glanced at Narcissa. She was shocked beyond speech. "What do you know about Harry, Draco?" Lucius asked quietly.

"Harry? Oh, he's my…" Draco paused. He was about to say 'mummy' but that wasn't right. He frowned. "He's my… um…"

"Your what?" Lucius urged.

Draco shook his head, looking distant. "I– I don't know… He was my mummy," he said. He looked at Narcissa nervously. "Not anymore. He was my mummy because I couldn't find you. And I'm his mummy because he can't find his mummy. Is that okay?" he asked, fidgeting with his shirt.

"What?" Narcissa asked incredulously. "You're his mummy?"

Draco nodded, feeling uneasy. "Because I… I love him _so_ much. And he loves me _so_ much. And he said that my mummy will love me more than ever. You love me more than ever, don't you?"

"Of course," Narcissa answered, her eyes wide.

"He– he was sad. He was crying. But he said he was happy. And he loves me! He's nice, Mummy. He's really nice. He– he can read me books and he… he draws with me. He tells me stories. And he hugs me like this." Draco squeezed Lucius crushingly. Maybe if he told them all the nice things about Harry, they would want to meet him too. "He can make that blue chair green! He showed me. It's magic, Mummy! He can change the colors _anytime_ I ask him to. And Theo says –" He gasped, snapping his mouth shut and clapping his hands to his lips, looking horrified.

"Theo?" Narcissa asked, looking equally horrified.

Draco shook his head vehemently, wriggling out of Lucius' lap. "Nothing," he said, backing away.

"Draco," Lucius said sternly. "Who's Theo?"

Draco stopped guiltily, eyes filling up with tears. Theo was a secret. Theo was supposed to be a secret that Harry kept with Draco. He wasn't supposed to say anything to anyone. Not even to Mummy or Daddy. He shook his head, tears falling. Harry was going to be mad at him now.

"Who's Theo?" Narcissa asked, getting off of the couch and crouching in front of Draco. The boy shook his head, sobbing. "We won't do anything, Draco. We just want to know who Theo is."

Draco stepped forward and hugged Narcissa. "Harry's going to be angry at me," he cried.

"No, he won't. I won't tell him anything. I just want to know who Theo is," Narcissa insisted.

Draco gulped down his sobs, burying his teary face against Narcissa's shoulder. "Don't get mad at him," he said piteously.

"I won't."

Lucius frowned in awareness. "Wait," he murmured, grabbing Narcissa's attention. "Theo… as in… Theodore Nott?" he asked.

Narcissa's heart stopped. "Nott?" she choked out. "No…" She looked down at Draco in shock. "What did he look like?" she asked, panicked.

"He's nice too, Mummy. Don't get mad at him. Harry loves him too."

Narcissa's mind reeled. What was happening?

* * *

Ron, George, and Charlie shuffled outside 12 Grimmauld Place, fighting off the cold and their nerves. "Remind me again. What's the _worst_ thing that could happen to us?" George asked.

"Besides growing green teeth? Permanently? Nothing at all," Charlie said, rolling his eyes. "Bad idea. Let's go home."

"No. It's Christmas and I'm not letting Harry mope in the house," Ron said stubbornly. He pulled out his wand and inhaled deeply to gather courage. He touched the tip to the doorknob and awaited the assault with clenched eyes. And he waited. And waited. He opened his eyes. "Um…" The door opened without fuss. "That was easy…"

"Yeah," George said, not convinced. He pushed Ron through first. "Better you than me."

Ron stumbled into the foyer. Nothing. Charlie followed carefully. George had his wand out in front of him, ready to fend off any booby-traps. "Harry?" Ron called out, his voice cracking. Charlie scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Think he's still sleeping?" Ron asked.

"Considering how it's seven in the damned morning, yes, I think it'd be safe to guess that he's still sleeping," Charlie muttered. "And we just broke into Harry Potter's house."

"It's alright, really," Ron said, venturing upstairs. "I mean, I'm his best mate and all. He won't mind."

"Oh no, of course not. Why would I mind if three redheads broke into my house?" George asked.

"Shut up," Ron grumbled. "I'm just… being a considerate friend. Checking up on him. Besides, Mum's giving me hell." They stopped in front of Harry's room. He knocked softly. "Harry? Don't get mad," he implored loudly.

"Smooth."

"Go fuck yourself," Ron growled, shushing George. He knocked again. "You in there, Harry?" he asked. He got no response. He tried the handle. It was unlocked. "Think I– Whoa!" Charlie and George pushed him in.

Harry jerked awake at the commotion, blinking furiously. He lunged for his glasses and his wand reflexively. Once he could see and had his wand pointed at the door, he blinked the sleep out of his eyes.

"AAAAH!"

Harry dove under the sheets and Ron fell back through the doorway into Charlie.

"What?" Theo and George exclaimed, the former jerking awake and the latter stopping his brothers from falling over. "What?" the two murmured, hearing each other. George peeked inside Harry's room and got an eyeful of a shirtless Theo. "WHAT?" the two shouted, Theo burrowing under the blankets with Harry while George staggered back onto Ron and Charlie.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Harry swore, his eyes wide as he stared at Theo. Theo, on the other hand, was trying to stop his hysterical laughter.

"Who– wh– that– that's not Harry," George stammered.

"Not Harry?" Charlie asked in confusion. He frowned at his paling brothers and peeked into the room. He saw two lumps under the sheets. "Oh…" he murmured, stepping back. "He… has a guest…"

"IN THE SAME BED?" George shouted, horrified.

"GEORGE?" Harry yelled in mortification. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"YOU HAD SEX ON CHRISTMAS EVE?"

Harry whimpered, hugging Theo close to him. "This is the most embarrassing day of my life," he groaned.

Theo laughed, kissing Harry airily. "I'll fix that right up," he whispered. "WE DIDN'T SHAG."

Harry kicked Theo out of his bed. Ron nearly fainted. George's mouth fell open. Charlie snickered behind his hand.

* * *

"No. Narcissa, just– calm down," Lucius said, pulling his wife back.

"I can't!" she argued, tugging her hand away from Lucius. "They let that… that… they let _Nott_ near _my_ boy! How dare you tell me to calm down?"

"It's not the same!" Lucius exclaimed. "Don't you see? Theodore is– He may not be like his father."

"_May_?" Narcissa asked hysterically. "First it's Potter, now it's Nott?"

"Potter helped us stay out of Azkaban, Cissa. I hope you haven't forgotten," Lucius said, trying to appease his wife.

"I don't care," Narcissa nearly shrieked in rage. She looked every inch an angry goddess, ready to smite the first unsuspecting soul that crossed her path. "If either of them laid a _finger_ on Draco, I'll bury them." She swept out of the study, purpose in her step.

Lucius swore lowly, scrambling out of his chair. "Stop!" he said desperately. "Don't do anything, Narcissa! They– we– we're on probation. Remember?"

She didn't answer, striding to the front door and flinging it open. She stepped out and disapparated. Lucius froze, torn.

"Daddy…"

He turned to Draco, who was crying silently by the banister. "Draco," he groaned in empathy, rushing to his son and picking him up. "Don't cry, buddy. It's okay."

"Mummy's angry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Draco wailed.

* * *

"And how on Earth did you get in the house?" Harry groused, trying to fix his hair as he padded down to the kitchen blearily. He was followed by the four men, three looking extremely uncomfortable. Theo wrapped his arm around Harry's waist, just for the reactions. George sounded as though he were swallowing his tongue. Ron groaned, dragging his feet. Charlie rolled his eyes. Harry didn't seem to notice, leaning into the touch. Theo smiled in triumph.

"We… um… we just…"

"Broke in?" Theo offered helpfully.

Ron harrumphed, expressing indignation. "Yeah. That sounds about right," Charlie answered.

"Sheesh," Harry said, shaking his head. He motioned for the men to take the barstools. "Coffee?" he asked. He was met with nods. He waved his wand at the cupboards. "This is Theo, by the way."

"Should we be glad that you know his name?" George asked weakly.

Harry chucked a spoon at him, grabbing another from the cabinet. "They've been dating since the beginning of school," Ron explained.

"You never told us?" George exclaimed, smacking his younger brother over the head.

Harry froze, blinking at his counter. He whipped around, looking at Theo. "I slept!" he said in shock.

"Hmm?" Theo asked, rummaging through the pantry.

"I _slept_!" Harry repeated, laughing incredulously. "Oh my gosh!"

"So easily pleased," Theo muttered. "You don't have _bread_? What a dump…"

"At least it's better than your–" Harry was interrupted by a sharp rap on the door. He looked at Ron pointedly. "See? That's how you do it," he muttered, walking towards the foyer. "Try it next time," he added, chuckling as he opened the door.

He staggered back when he was met with Narcissa and her wand. "You," she spat out. "I want to know everything you did to my Draco."

"What?" Harry asked, holding up his hands.

"And I want to know _everything_ you told him. Right now!"

"What are you… what?" Harry asked, exasperated.

"You let Nott near my child? How dare you?" she asked, fury turning her eyes steely.

On cue, Theo walked into the foyer. "Do you– oh…" he stopped, staring at Narcissa. "What's she doing here?" he asked, moving quickly to stand beside Harry as he pulled out his wand.

"I don't know," Harry said helplessly.

She looked at Theo with loathing. "I don't want either of you near my Draco again, understand?" she asked, shaking with anger. "Never."

"We didn't do anything," Harry exclaimed. "What did we do?"

"You have no right telling him you love him," she said, tensing as the three Weasley brothers appeared.

"What's going on?" Charlie asked uncertainly, halting as he saw the drawn wands.

"Nothing," Harry said quickly. "Just… go back in, okay?"

"No," George said, walking up to Harry. His wand was drawn too.

Rustling sounded behind Narcissa. Lucius stepped in, appearing ruffled from the snow and wind. He looked horrified by the scene in front of him. His wand was out reflexively. "Narcissa, go home!" he exclaimed.

"No!"

He tried to get her to look at him. "What are you trying to do?" he asked helplessly.

"I want to know if they did anything to my boy," she said, angry tears slipping. "I want to know what they did to Draco."

"We didn't do anything," Harry said, looking near tears as well. "Why won't you believe me? I didn't do anything."

Lucius stepped between them, looking his wife in the eye. "You're scaring Draco," he said quietly.

Narcissa's rage slipped at the words. "What?" she asked brokenly.

"You're scaring Draco," Lucius repeated. "Please. Let's go home?"

"But they…"

"Didn't do anything. They didn't do anything," Lucius finished.

Narcissa blinked at her husband. She pushed him aside and looked at Harry. "You are forbidden to come near Draco. He doesn't need you. He's never needed you. Understand?" she said with abysmal finality, turning on her heel. Lucius was at a loss for words, looking at the stunned group of men. He didn't say another word, stepping out of the house and closing the door behind him.

Harry fell to his knees, unable to breathe. Too soon. He needed to see Draco. He needed to tell him so many things. He needed to hug Draco. Kiss him. Love him. Even if Draco didn't need Harry, Harry needed Draco. Everything inside him churned. He was losing it. He had been trying so hard to keep it together. He hugged himself, keeping the pieces from falling apart. Tears spilt unhindered but Harry refused to make a sound. He felt arms holding him steady. Theo's arms. He couldn't breathe. He shook violently. He couldn't do this. Not again. Everyone he loved…

Narcissa stopped at the top of the stairs, upset when she clapped her eyes on Draco's defeated figure standing on the snowy pavement. She ran down to him and hugged him. He held on tight. "I'm sorry, Mummy! I'm sorry," he cried.

"You didn't do anything, honey," she said, an ache gnawing at her heart. "You didn't do anything, Draco. I'm sorry for scaring you."

"Don't be mad at Harry," Draco gasped out. "Don't be mad."

Lucius knelt down with them against the sweeping snow. "What were you trying to prove?" he asked his wife, wanting to understand.

"I don't know," she sobbed. "I don't know anymore. I wanted to– I wanted to make sure he hadn't hurt Draco. I don't know."

"Do you really think he's capable of hurting Draco?" Lucius asked. "He's not like the men we know, Narcissa. There are good people. He's a good person. Do you understand? He's Harry Potter, for Merlin's sake!"

Draco stilled. "Harry?" he asked thickly. "Harry? Where?"

Narcissa's gaze slipped to the door involuntarily. That was all the prompt Draco needed. He pushed Narcissa away and scrambled up the stairs, slipping on the ice and pressing his gloved hands over the railings as he raced towards the door. Harry…

Harry felt a pang in his stomach. He wrapped his arms around it. He wasn't strong enough for this. He wasn't. He felt faint. He fell limp against Theo. "Shit," Theo grunted, nearly falling over from the full weight of Harry on him. "Harry, please." Harry wasn't responding. He was trembling instead, tears wetting Theo's shirt. "Harry," Theo said insistently, trying to shake Harry out of it. Harry couldn't take it anymore. He wasn't strong enough.

The door flung open. "Harry," Draco panted, roving his eyes over the men in front of him. He stopped at Theo's frightened expression. "Theo," Draco gasped.

Narcissa was right behind her son. "Draco, don't you–" The words froze in her throat when she saw Harry in Theo's arms.

"Harry! Draco's here, Harry. Please. Draco's here," Theo whispered urgently.

Harry couldn't hear anything through the fog. He wouldn't see Draco again. Then… that means… Draco's– "NO!" Harry screamed, clapping his hands to his ears. "No, please," he sobbed.

Soft hands pulled him away from Theo. Without anyone to hold him up, Harry was on his hands and knees. Warm breath ghosted against his ear. He couldn't hear it. His mind was screaming in anguish. He would never see Draco again.

"Harry."

Harry jerked, looking up. Draco blinked at him. "Don't cry, Harry. Be happy now. I'm here."

Harry let out a strangled cry, wrapping desperate arms around Draco. A crackling blue shield bloomed around them. Harry was going to keep Draco safe. He was going to protect Draco from getting hurt. Draco rubbed soothing strokes on Harry's back. "Draco?" Harry asked, needing to make sure.

"Are you okay, Harry?" Draco asked in turn. "Why are you crying?"

"I missed you. I missed you so much," Harry sobbed.

"I missed you too," Draco whispered. "I love you."

"I love you more."

Draco nodded, worried. So worried. Harry was so sad. "Merry Christmas," he said weakly, hoping that would cheer Harry up.

"I didn't get you anything," Harry cried, pulling Draco onto his lap. He pressed wet kisses on the cold boy.

"I didn't get _you_ anything," Draco murmured, holding onto Harry's shirt and leaning against the shuddering heart. "That's okay, Harry. We'll make cookies."

Harry chuckled miserably, the wandless magic draining him. He made Draco stand up in front of him. "You're so grown up now, Draco," he said, brushing the boy's hair down. "So grown up."

"And I'll grow up until I'm like you, Harry," Draco said proudly. "Then we'll go to school together. Right?"

"Right," Harry whispered. He wouldn't mind dying now. Draco was alive. Draco was safe. Draco was happy. His vision flickered before shutting off. He fell to the side, his shield fading away.

* * *

_December 26: 6 years 10 months_

Harry awoke to the evening light. He blinked at the window on his room. What a wonderful dream… He smiled sadly, wiping away the tears that were on his cheeks. He sniffed back. Just as he was about to turn around, he felt child-like hands on his back. He gasped, sitting up. Draco smiled cheekily, hiding under the sheets. Harry whipped around, searching. Draco shifted, tickling Harry's side. "Draco," Harry breathed, throwing the covers off.

"Harry!" Draco squealed, tackling him into the mattress. "You're awake!"

"Draco," Harry murmured in euphoria. "You're– you're _here_?"

"I'm here!" Draco grinned, hugging Harry close. "I'm here! He's awake, Mummy! Daddy, he's awake!"

Harry turned his head so quickly, his neck cracked. He winced as he clapped eyes on Narcissa and Lucius, who were on the couch. Blushing in mortification, he extracted himself from Draco's hug and pushed the boy away to the end of the bed. He tried to get out of bed, but decided against it when he realized that he was in his pajamas. "I – um… s– sorry," he stammered, reaching for his glasses that was on the bedside table. Once it was seated against his nose, he kept his eyes on his lap.

Draco paid no heed, crawling towards him and tugging his chin up. "Hi!" Draco said brightly, planting a firm kiss on Harry's cheek.

"Hey," Harry said quietly, hugging Draco lovingly. Closing his eyes and pretending he wasn't being watched helped.

"Harry…"

"Hmm?"

"I love you?" Draco said hopefully.

Harry laughed, lighter than air. "I love you, Draco," he confirmed, squeezing Draco tighter.

"So… Want to eat yummy soup?"

Harry opened his eyes now. "Really?" he asked, smiling faintly.

"_Very_ yummy soup."

Draco was coaxing him. "Did you eat?" he asked, raising his brows.

"Yes. Now you eat, okay? After, we'll make cookies," Draco said firmly.

With a clearer head now, Harry let go of Draco. Memory of Christmas day filtered through his sleep-addled mind. He stopped from cringing. He had fallen apart in front of everyone. He wondered how Theo was doing. He sat up taller. Draco made himself comfortable on Harry's lap. His fingers tangled against Harry's, playing with them. "How's your new home?" Harry asked softly, trying to keep the conversation away from the guests in the room.

Draco grinned. "It's so nice!" he said, disregarding Harry's efforts to talk amongst themselves. "I have my _own_ room with a _big_ bed and lots of clothes and lots of books. And I have so many toys, Harry! You should come with me. We'll play. There's lots of room in my house."

"Hmm…"

Draco kept his eyes downcast, looking at Harry's hands. "Are you sad, Harry?" he asked hesitantly.

Harry shook his head. "No," he murmured.

"I'll find your mummy soon. I just need to get a broom first," Draco said.

Harry frowned and asked, "Broom?"

"Then I'll go up in the sky and bring her down. You'll be happy. Won't you?"

Harry sighed. "You can't, Draco. You can't bring her back," he said. "She's… she's can't come back and see us. Do you understand?"

Draco didn't seem to by his expression. "Why not?" he asked.

"Because she's… not here," Harry said quietly. "She can't come back here. She's… dead."

Draco's eyes grew wide in horror. "What?" he asked, leaning in. "What did you say?"

"Do you know what that means?" Harry asked, swallowing hard. "She can't come back anymore."

"She's _dead_?"

Narcissa had heard enough. She was about to get up when Lucius stopped with a steady hand to her arm. She glanced at him imploringly. He shook his head. She sat back down, uncomfortable.

Harry nodded. "I'm sorry. I should have– I should have told you. I didn't know if you– if you understood. Do you understand?"

Draco's eyes were downturned again, his fingers clenching Harry's crushingly. "She won't come back… She's gone," he said heavily.

"She can't come back…"

The room was silent. Harry was feeling miserable again, but to have Draco in his arms was a blessing. He would keep this moment in his mind for as long as he lived. Even if Draco was taken away after today, he wouldn't mind. Draco knew that Harry loved him. That's all that mattered. A tear fell on Harry's hand. His stomach twisted painfully. "Draco," he groaned, untangling his fingers from Draco's hands and hugging him. "I'm sorry."

"You won't be happy ever again," Draco sobbed. "I don't want you to be sad. Don't be sad."

"I'm not sad," Harry insisted helplessly. "I'm not."

"You are," Draco argued through his tears. "You're so, so, so sad. And if your mummy is dead then you won't… you can't…" His words faltered.

"My mum died when I was a little boy. It's okay. I'm not sad. It happened so long ago," Harry said. Draco twisted Harry's shirt in his hands. "I'm happy when I'm with you, aren't I?"

"You are?" Draco asked nasally.

"Yes. I'm very happy when I'm with you. Remember?"

"Because..."

Harry smiled. "Because you love me. I'm happy because you love me."

Draco shook as his sobbed. "Are– are you– are you happy when– when you're with Theo?" he asked, gasping between words.

"Very happy. I'm happy when I'm with Theo. I'm happy with I'm with Ron and Hermione. I'm happy when I'm with you. It's okay even if my mum died. Because I have all of you. Right?"

"Why were you crying, then? Theo was hugging you. Why were you crying?" Draco challenged Harry.

Harry closed his eyes, feeling tears wet his eyes as Draco cried. "Because… I thought… I thought I wouldn't get to see you again," he said brokenly.

Draco reached up and kissed Harry's cheek. "You see me now, right? You see me now. Don't cry," he said, his tears pressing against Harry's. "Because… if you cry… I feel like crying too."

Harry shook his head in alarm, trying to stop. "No, don't cry," he said, kissing away Draco's tears. "Don't cry, Draco."

"Okay," Draco whispered, drying his face against Harry's shoulder. "Only if you stop crying, Harry."

"I've stopped. I've stopped crying…"

"Okay," Draco sighed, placing his hands on Harry's cheeks and brushing away the tears. "Because now you have to eat soup. Remember?"

Harry smiled miserably. "I remember," he said.

"Mummy," Draco said, looking at Narcissa. "Harry wants soup now."

Narcissa snapped out of her reverie, breathing again. She nodded and got up, blinking at Harry. "I'm really sorry," he said in response, wiping his eyes and nose. She nodded again, walking out of the room to find her way into the kitchen. Theo stood upright when he saw her.

"He's awake," she murmured, moving past him.

Theo entered the room hesitantly. He found Harry on the bed with Draco on his lap. "You," Theo said, his voice strangled from the stress.

Harry looked sheepish. Lucius took that as his cue to leave. "Come on, Draco. Let's go help Mum," he said.

"No," Draco groused, pouting.

"Draco," Lucius said sternly.

Draco's pout grew in intensity. He hugged Harry quickly. "I'll be right back, okay?" he said.

"Okay," Harry replied, nodding and wondering who the child was in this relationship. Draco crawled off the bed, jumping down. He scowled at his father, stomping out of the room. Lucius rolled his eyes, following his son out. Theo was left with Harry.

Harry was knocked against the headboard as Theo rushed at him. "Don't ever do that to me again," Theo whispered hurriedly. Harry couldn't speak. He hugged Theo close in response. "Because I'll kill you if you do," Theo added. Harry smiled faintly, pressing against Theo's warmth. "Then you'll _really_ have something to cry about," Theo finished. Harry chuckled. "I love you…"

"I love you too," Harry said, sighing.


	10. Happily Ever After

The house was void of words – an odd thing when an enormous number of Weasleys were residing under one roof. Ron and Hermione supposed that the shock of seeing Draco was too much for even Charlie to handle. Especially when the boy was on Hermione's lap, chattering excitedly about all the Christmas presents he had gotten.

"And I didn't get to open them all," Draco said, shifting against Hermione's lap so he was cradled against her, his socked feet on her leg. "But that's okay. Do you want some of presents, Hermynee?"

"That's sweet of you," she said quietly, making sure to keep her eyes on Draco because she wasn't sure if she should look at the Weasleys. "But I've got presents of my own."

"Oh, good!" Draco smiled, finally glancing up from his plate of cookies. At Molly. "I like your hair. It's red," he said. "Harry's mum's hair is red too. Did you know that?" Then Draco's face fell. "But she's not here anymore. Did you know that?" He looked glum, dropping his gaze. "So sad."

Narcissa entered the room, speaking in whispers with Lucius. They froze when they were met with a tide of red and freckles. Narcissa's frantic eyes caught Draco on Hermione's lap. Her expression betrayed her shock. Draco's pout turned into a grin as he wriggled off of Hermione's lap. "You gave him soup, Mum? He liked it?" he asked, running to Narcissa.

"Yes, dear," Narcissa murmured, trying to stop Draco from jumping in enthusiasm. "Calm down."

"Can I see him?" Draco asked, his hopeful words drenched in all the charm he could muster.

Narcissa knew all about her son's charms. "When he is feeling better, okay?" she said.

"Please?" Draco pleaded.

"Now, you don't want him to get sick again, do you?" Lucius asked softly.

"Oh," Draco muttered, pausing. "Oh, no. I don't. He should sleep, right?"

"Right," Narcissa said, nodding.

"Okay," Draco said, his voice distant as his thoughts raced. "He should sleep. He'll be all better later. Right?" He needed the assurances.

"Right," Narcissa said again, smiling faintly.

"Okay…" Draco murmured, sighing. He turned around to look at Hermione. "We'll see him after he feels better, okay?" he asked. Hermione nodded, still tense from having the Malfoys in the same room as her. Draco started with realization. "Oh, Hermynee! This is Mum! And Dad," he introduced. Then he looked up at his parents to say, "That's Hermynee and Ron. And _all_ of this is Ron's family." He punctuated the 'all' with a wide sweep of his hand, trying to integrate the many Weasleys sitting in the drawing room. "Cool, huh?" he asked, grinning.

"Hmm…" Narcissa said, her usual grimace deepening into distaste. The tension was palpable for everyone but inexperienced Draco.

"Do you think Dragon's okay?" Draco asked.

"He's fine," Lucius reassured. "He has enough milk."

"I bet he's worried, huh?" Draco said, biting his lip out of empathy. "Do you think he's scared?"

Narcissa decided to use Dragon as an approach for a quick exit. "We could go home and check up on him," she offered helpfully.

"But I don't want to leave Harry," Draco explained importantly. "He was sad last time I left, remember?"

"There are other people to look after him, Draco," Lucius said emphatically.

Draco shook his head stubbornly. "I want to stay here," he said and stomped off to the empty space on the couch. George moved ever so slightly away from the boy, back stiff. Draco chanced a look upon George and his jaw dropped. "Hey! I know you! Remember me?"

"Hmm," George mumbled.

"I named him Dragon," Draco grinned happily, his legs swinging over the edge of the couch. "He's growing up. He's so fat!"

"Hmm," George answered, lips twitching up even as he refused to look at the boy.

"Where's your ear?" Draco asked, scooting towards George. "You don't have a ear!"

"Draco!" Lucius admonished, embarrassed for his son.

George turned to Draco. "I noticed," he said.

"Where did it go?" Draco asked, trying to touch George's face.

George swatted Draco's hand away. "I lost it," he explained.

"Wow," Draco said as he withdrew his hand. Then he brought it up to cover his own ear. "That's so weird! How did you lose it? I don't want to lose mine!" he said in alarm, covering his other ear as well.

Ron snorted, coughing to hide his amusement from his family. "Stop pestering him," Narcissa scolded Draco.

Draco shook his head. "How did you lose it?" he asked, ignoring his mother and focusing on George's fascinating absence of a body appendage.

"Got into a fight," George said simply.

"Oh…" Draco responded. "You shouldn't fight," he advised.

"I figured."

Draco nodded, sighing. He leaned his back against the back of the sofa, placing his hands on his lap and his feet sticking out. He hummed quietly, wagging his feet to the rhythm. Narcissa and Lucius didn't know what to do. They didn't want to be in the same room as the Weasleys. But they didn't want to leave Draco there. They glanced at each other before sitting down on the straight-backed chairs by the fireplace, watching over Draco closely. The Weasleys stiffened considerably when they realized that the Malfoys weren't leaving. Draco was blissfully ignorant.

"It's so quiet," he giggled, shrugging. "You don't have to be quiet anymore. Harry's okay." While Ron and Hermione kept their smiles at bay, the rest of the occupants in the room shifted in their seats. "Where's Theo?" Draco asked.

"He's probably with Harry," Hermione answered.

Draco looked puzzled. "But Harry needs to sleep," he said.

On cue, Theo walked into the room while rubbing the back of his neck tiredly. He froze when he clapped eyes on the number of people staring at him. "Oh…" he said awkwardly.

"Theo!" Draco exclaimed, jumping off the sofa. Theo caught the hurtling body before he was knocked over. "Is he sleeping?" Draco asked, hugging Theo.

"Mhm," Theo answered, extricating from Draco's arms. "He's fine," he added for everyone's benefit.

"Good," Draco said as he grabbed Theo's hand and pulled him towards the couch. "Sit with me, okay?" Draco patted the sofa. Theo smiled wanly, complying with Draco's wish. Draco struggled back onto the couch, now sitting between Theo and George. "You know what we should do?" Draco asked.

"What should we do?" Theo asked.

"When Harry's all better, we should make cookies. Cimmanon cookies. Yeah?"

Theo chuckled and moved Draco to his lap. He heard a slight disapproving sound from Narcissa. He didn't care. He hugged Draco defiantly. "Sounds great," he said. Draco nodded, nestling against Theo's familiar arms. "It's cinnamon, buddy. Not cimmanon."

"That's what I said," Draco maintained. "Cinnamon."

Theo pressed a quick kiss against Draco's hair. "So… how's Dragon?" he asked.

"He's growing up! I can't lift him up anymore," Draco exclaimed. "He's too fat."

"You're taking good care of him, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Draco said eagerly. "And he can do tricks! He can roll over and hop on one foot. He's awesome. Right, Dad?" He looked at Lucius expectantly. He was met with a nod. "See?"

"Hmm," Theo responded.

"_And_," Draco added, "He misses you too."

Theo smiled fondly. "Well, make sure to let him know that I miss him too, okay?" he said.

"I'll tell him," Draco promised. Another bout of silence prevailed as Draco pondered over the whirlwind of events that had happened to him in less than twenty-four hours. In no more than five minutes, he was asleep. Theo never thought that he would be able to hold the boy again. He wanted to shower Draco with kisses, just as Harry had done. He refrained himself from making a scene, settling for hugging Draco close instead. Theo couldn't keep his euphoria down as Draco shifted against him, getting comfortable.

The slight movement made Lucius realize that Draco was asleep. He got up from his seat and walked to the couch. He held his arms out. Theo met the steely grey eyes. Lucius was taken aback by the distrust in Theo's gaze. He let his hands drop to his sides, stunned. Theo flicked his eyes away, looking at Draco and trying to keep his terror down. He didn't want to give Draco back. Not ever. Not to those people. He shrunk into the sofa, tightening his arms around the sleeping boy. Draco twitched in his dreams, sighing as he clutched Theo's shirt to keep from falling.

"I don't care what Harry said to you. I'm not letting you take him away again," Theo said firmly. "He's never wanted to live with you."

"I– I'm sorry?" Lucius asked in disbelief.

"He's never wanted to live with you," Theo repeated. "He's fine at Hogwarts."

Lucius couldn't quite understand Theo's closed expression. "I'm his father," he said.

"I'll take better care of him than you ever did," Theo countered.

Narcissa shot up from the chair. "Don't you dare talk to him that way," she said angrily. "You have no right." She strode towards them, causing Theo to stiffen in response.

Hermione got up as well, wondering if she should defuse the situation. "Theo," she murmured.

Theo shook his head and buried his face against the crook of Draco's neck. He was going to keep Draco and Harry would stop being miserable. Draco wrapped his arms around Theo sluggishly, humming in his sleep. "I love you," Theo whispered so only Draco could hear him.

Draco stirred at this. "_Everybody_ loves me," he smiled, not bothering to open his eyes. "Everybody," he sighed, falling asleep again. Theo smiled too, hearing the soft words and feeling the warm breath. Draco was growing up so quickly. His Draco.

Hermione raised her brows at George, who happily obliged by moving off of the sofa faster than he had ever moved. Hermione sat down next to Theo and Draco. "Hey," she said softly. Theo shook his head again, trying to match his breathing with Draco's. "They're his parents, Theo," she murmured. "He needs to stay with them."

"They ruined him," Theo said, squeezing his eyes shut. "Not again."

"How dare you?" Narcissa hissed, stepping forward and trying to pull Draco away from Theo.

"Hmm?" Draco asked, waking up from all the commotion.

"You never knew a thing about him," Theo spat out, shoving Narcissa's hands away. "You never knew a thing. I was his best friend! I'm his best friend," he said, his words thick with emotion. "And if you think I'm just– I won't. I won't let you hurt him again."

Before Narcissa could pull out her wand, Hermione interrupted by saying, "He's happy with them, Theo. You should hear him talk about his home. He's happy."

"What's wrong?" Draco asked as Theo's arms nearly crushed him. "What's wrong, Theo?"

"He's _my_ son!" Narcissa said authoritatively. "You don't even understand what we are going through wi–"

"I don't understand?" Theo asked hysterically. "_You_ are the ones who don't understand! You don't understand how we felt! _You_ were the ones who dragged us into this… hell! _You_ don't understand!" he shouted, angry tears rolling down his face. "You don't understand what we– what he– when he was… you can't understand. And you're going to hurt him again! And I'm _not_ going to watch him go through it! He's–"

"THEO!" Draco yelled, pushing away from the embrace forcefully. "NO SHOUTING!" he huffed, covering Theo's mouth with his hand. "And no crying," he added, glaring. "EVERYBODY STOP CRYING!"

"Draco, stop shouting," Harry said tiredly, his brows raised in reproach.

"You're awake!" Draco cheered, jerking out of Theo's hold and wiggling down to the ground. "Let's make cookies!" He raced towards doorway.

Harry knelt down to catch the excited boy in a hug. He chuckled, nodding. "Okay. Go to the kitchen. See if you can find the cookie cutters, okay?" he murmured.

"Yeah!" Draco said enthusiastically, now running out of the room.

Harry stood up gingerly, feeling woozy from dehydration. "I didn't realize all of you were here," he said sheepishly. "Um… I'm fine."

Ron was the first to nearly tackle Harry to the floor. "Fuck, you scared me," he whispered urgently, hugging his best friend. Ron was followed by Hermione and Ginny. Soon, the entire Weasley family was around him with worry in their words.

"I'm fine," Harry repeated. "I'm fine."

"You aren't supposed to be up," Hermione chided, wiping away her tears.

Harry blushed. "Um… I– have really… thin walls," he said hesitantly.

"Oh…"

Harry's eyes drifted to the Malfoys and then to Theo, who was still on the couch with his face in his hands. Harry's stomach plunged as he pushed past the Weasleys and moved to sit beside his boyfriend. "Hey," he murmured, wrapping an arm around Theo's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Theo whispered. "I'm so sorry."

Harry groaned, smiling sadly. "It's okay. It's okay," he said comfortingly.

Theo quickly wrapped Harry into a desperate embrace, unable to stop his terrified heart from racing. What if Draco went back? What if they hurt Draco again? He bunched Harry's shirt in his hands, trying to keep from shouting again. Harry murmured mutedly, rubbing soothing circles on Theo's back. "Don't let them take him away," he begged.

Harry sighed, pressing a firm hand against Theo's shoulder. "He has to go back…"

Theo bit his lip as tears threatened to fall. "No," he said shakily.

"Draco's happy now, Theo. He's so much happier now," Harry tried to explain.

"No," Theo exhaled.

"He is. He can go outside now. He can play. He needs this. He needs a real home. With his parents," Harry insisted.

"You're his parent!" Theo said obstinately, wiping his eyes against Harry's shoulder before pulling away. "He needs you."

Harry smiled despite the lump in his throat. "You know that's not true," he said, clutching Theo's shaking hands. "He doesn't need me."

"He needs you like you need him," Theo responded.

Harry shook his head. "It's– it's not… can we… can we talk about this somewhere else?" he asked.

"I'd… like to hear this. If I may," Lucius interrupted. Harry looked up, startled. Narcissa appeared shocked as well.

Ron and Hermione took that as their cue to leave. "Um… we'll… we'll help Draco find the… cookie cutters," Ron stammered, quickly exiting the room while signaling for his family to follow. He wasn't met with any resistance.

Harry looked bewildered. It was one thing to talk to Theo. It was another to talk to Theo while an audience was present. Especially when the audience consisted of the Malfoys. He cleared his throat nervously. "I just meant that… I mean he– I know he's– I know he's being taken care of," he stuttered.

"You don't know that," Theo said tersely.

"What did you mean by Draco needs you?" Lucius cut in.

Harry colored brightly. "No, he– he doesn't."

"Then you need him?" Lucius asked further.

Harry shook his head. "No," he said.

"Why would you lie?" Lucius murmured absently.

Harry took at breath to clear his mind. "I'm not– it's not… it's fine. I'm fine," he said again.

"You weren't fine," Theo said helplessly. "You aren't fine, Harry. Please."

Harry clicked his tongue in frustration. "I'm fine now. I swear. As long as Draco's–" he snapped his mouth shut, swallowing his words. "I'm fine now, okay? Don't worry."

"As long as Draco's what?" Narcissa asked.

"Pardon?" Harry asked in confusion. Speaking with Narcissa and Lucius had never been his strong suits, their formidability causing his speech to leave him.

"You're fine as long as Draco's… what?"

Harry raked his fingers through his hair as he stalled, trying to find an appropriate response. "I'm– I'm fine as long as… Draco's fine. As long as Draco's… happy. I'm okay now," he said haltingly.

"As opposed to?" Lucius prodded.

"As opposed to… not okay," Harry said vaguely.

"You haven't been sleeping!" Theo insisted. "You haven't– you haven't been eating or slee– "

"Theo," Harry murmured pointedly.

"Damn it, don't shut me out!" Theo exclaimed, wanting to shake some sense into Harry. "I notice these things, okay?"

"That was before. I won't– I'm sorry," Harry said out of desperation.

"Stop saying that!" Theo snapped. "Just stop."

Harry kept silent, wincing. Lucius and Narcissa were watching the drama with a confused gaze. "You're… _that_ affected by Draco?" Lucius asked slowly.

Harry twisted his shirt in his hands. "I'm– I– I don't know… I guess," he said.

"Oh…"

"But, like I said," Harry was quick to add, "I won't– Draco's your son and I– I won't fight over anything."

"Fight?" Narcissa asked, utterly lost.

"He has an much of a right to take care of Draco as you do," Theo said furiously.

"And what right is that?" Narcissa asked, glowering at Theo.

"He gave birth to Draco," Theo retorted.

"Theo," Harry groaned, shifting on the couch uncomfortably. "Please."

"No," Theo contradicted. "Tell them just how painful it was."

They were interrupted by a soft knock on the door. Hermione said, "Um… sorry. We were just… wondering if any of you wanted some hot chocolate." She got no response. "No? Okay," she said, readying for her quick escape.

"Wait, Hermione," Theo said quickly, stopping her in her tracks. "Could you come in here for a second?"

"Y– yeah. Sure," she said with uncertainty, walking in reluctantly.

"You were there when Harry… when Draco was born. Tell them," Theo demanded.

Hermione looked stricken as she whipped her wide eyes at Harry. "N– no," she said, shaking her head in horror. "Are you serious?"

"They need to know."

"Stop," Harry said, his voice trembling. "Please, Theo."

"What are you so scared about?" Theo asked, grabbing Harry by the shoulders. "What?"

"Nothing," Harry said, feeling cornered. "I'm not – they're his _parents_, Theo. Why don't you understand?"

"Then what are you?" Theo asked.

Harry pulled away from Theo's grip. "I'm not– I'm just– just a surrogate," he said, his breath catching.

Hermione tsked in exasperation. "Why don't you – you… you aren't just a surrogate, Harry! You took care of him for… for half his life!" she blurted out. "You're the reason he's alive!"

"What?" Narcissa asked breathlessly.

Hermione crossed her arms against her chest, sighing despondently. "When Draco was born, he… he was… well, he wasn't breathing. A stillborn. Madam Pomfrey said it was probably because Harry's… not a woman," she started explaining, pulling faces as she talked.

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. He stood up quickly. "Hermione," he said, clutching her hand. "Don't. It's– it's personal."

"This is about their son, Harry," she said. "They need to know."

"He's fine now, isn't he? He's okay," Harry insisted.

"Stillborn…" Lucius murmured breathlessly, his chest squeezing with fear. "No…"

Theo pulled Harry back to the sofa and held him steady. It didn't take much effort. Harry was drained and ready to pass out again. Hermione nodded. "The birth was… it seemed painful. I mean, he wasn't allowed to ingest any potions. So it was difficult. Madam Pomfrey said that Draco had most likely sustained trauma. He wasn't breathing. And – I don't know how – but Harry… made him breathe again," she finished.

Harry staved off his nausea. Even if the rest of that day was a blur, the moment he realized Draco wasn't breathing was still clear as day in his mind. He remembered the cold body, unmoving and silent. And he had felt… so terrified. As though he were about to die too. The instant he realized that he could save the baby, he didn't think twice. He was _willing_ to die. Just to hear Draco make a sound. The instant he realized that he could save the baby, he wanted to die. So Draco could live. If he… what if he hadn't realized it?

Harry jerked to his feet, bile rising up. He ran out of the room, stumbling into the bathroom. He fell to his knees, retching heavily. It sickened him. He had been selfish enough to suggest that Draco be killed. He had been thoughtless when he was ready to die in order to stop from giving birth to Draco. His wishes had almost come true. If it had…

He gagged again, clutching his stomach.

If Draco had died…

He heard footsteps rushing towards him. He swung his hand at the door blindly, closing and locking it wandlessly. He dry-heaved into the toilet, his head pounding in time with the pounding on the door. He brushed his tears away, getting a grip on his emotions. He got up shakily and cleared his scratchy throat. He ran the water in the sink, not daring to look at his reflection lest he scare himself with how awful he looked. He took a long drink of water and rinsed his mouth out.

It didn't matter, anyway. Draco was alive. Draco was alive and well. That's all that mattered. Harry took calming breaths and made sure he wasn't going to throw up again. Then he opened the door.

A small crowd had now formed around the bathroom. Theo stopped his insistent knocking when the door opened to reveal a rather pale Harry. "Sorry," Harry mumbled sheepishly, pink tingeing his cheeks. "Um… I know you don't like… um… throw-up," he stammered. Then he glanced back at the toilet and leaned towards it, flushing. "It's just– could we… talk about something… else? Maybe?"

Theo hugged Harry vehemently. "Damn it, Potter," he muttered.

Harry grimaced as he hugged Theo back. "I– uh, yeah… didn't want to talk about it," he reminded Theo.

"No kidding," Theo said, hysteria bubbling up again. He couldn't understand why it was so hard to read Harry.

Harry extracted himself from Theo's arms with some difficulty. He was stunned to see the worry in Narcissa and Lucius' eyes, remarkably mirroring Hermione and Theo's expression. "I'm not usually this… I mean, it's still– it's still pretty fresh in my mind, you know? It's… unsettling," he tried to reason, more with himself than anyone else.

"We won't keep you from him."

Harry looked up sharply, his heart skipping a beat. "I'm sorry?" he asked Lucius.

"If you are… this affected, we won't keep you from him," Lucius said. "You've done so much for him."

Harry hazarded a look at Narcissa. She responded with a curt nod. His jaw dropped. "What are you– I– wh– what do you mean, exactly?" he asked.

"We won't keep you from visiting him," Lucius clarified. "Or contacting him. We won't stop you."

"Oh," was all Harry could manage as his stomach dropped from disbelief. "Are you sure?" he asked weakly.

Lucius smiled wanly. "Wouldn't want another episode," he said, raising a brow.

Harry ducked his head, mortified.

And that was that.

Then there were cookies and smiles, presents and stories. Through all of it, Harry was in a daze. He was going to be alright after all. Everything was going to be alright. He slid his fingers between Theo's. Everyone was going to be alright.

"Merry Christmas," he whispered shyly.

Theo refused to look at Harry, shunning his boyfriend while tightening his grip. Harry smiled. This was the best day-after-Christmas ever.

* * *

_January 4: 7 years 5 months_

Harry started the new year a new man. Gone were the tired eyes and grouchy temperament. He had everything he wanted.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, waving when he caught sight of Theo on the platform.

"Damned early," Theo grumbled, yawning as he walked over to Harry. He was jolted awake by an arduous kiss that had his toes curling. He staggered back when Harry let him go, all signs of sleep lost. "Whoa," he murmured in surprise.

Harry leaned in and whispered, "I have a lot more where that came from."

"Oh, Harry," Theo said suggestively. "I'll just have to wait and see, then."

"You make me sick," Ron complained, dragging his bags behind him. "Get on the train and stop making a scene. There are parents here."

"Then I'll just make a scene _in_ the train," Harry said, sticking his tongue out at his best friend.

Theo rolled his eyes and pulled Harry onto the carriage. "All talk," he muttered.

Harry huffed in indignation. "Never," he argued. "See?" He pushed Theo into the empty compartment and slid the door shut before kissing him hungrily. Theo laughed against Harry's harsh lips, wedged between the door and a desire filled embrace.

"At least they got a room," Harry heard Hermione say, her voice muffled.

"Ugh! Hermione!" Ginny groaned, followed by Ron's sharp kick to the door. Theo jumped from the unexpected thud.

Harry smirked, snaking his hand into Theo's shirt. "Never thanked you for my Christmas present, did I?" he asked.

Theo tangled his fingers into Harry's hair. "Thank me now, then," he whispered.

"Merlin, I love my life," Harry laughed, tugging Theo away from the door and pushing him onto the seats. Theo chuckled in response, pulling Harry down by the shirt. "Everything about it," Harry sighed, straddling Theo and kissing him slowly. "Especially you."

"Where would you be without me, Potter?" Theo asked.

"Definitely not here."

Theo inhaled deeply, nuzzling Harry's neck. "I love you."

"Love you more."

"Doubt it," Theo murmured, smirking.

And that night, Harry wrote his first letter to Draco.

* * *

**It's my motherf**king birthday, bi**hes! Gimme reviews! ONLY GOOD ONES! I will eat them up like cake.**

**But, no, seriously. It's my birthday. How could you deny me reviews?**

**And yes! The next couple chapters are going to be letters between Harry and Draco. Gah! Excited? I sure am!**


	11. Draco Grows Up

**A/N:** Harry and Draco write to each other every day. But I am not going to write a letter for each day. It's a progression of time. So if you find a disjunction between two letters, just look at the dates they were written.

* * *

_January 4: 7 years 5 months_

Dear Draco,

I have reached Hogwarts. And the first thing I'm doing after eating a lot of yummy food is writing you this letter! Everyone says hi.

So, on the train, I bought Bertie Bott's jellybeans and guess which flavor I got? Fish! Gross, huh? It tasted like anchovies. It was a fun ride. Everyone was really excited about winter break and that's all they talked about. Seamus said that his house nearly caught on fire because his mum put real candles on the Christmas tree. And Neville got a new broom! Hopefully he doesn't crash this one too.

How has your day been? Did anything fun? Not fun?

Love,

Harry

* * *

_January 5: 7 years 6 months_

Dear Harry,

Hi! How are you? Tell everyone that I am waving hi.

Fish? That is yucky. I don't like fish.

That is silly! No one puts real candles on the tree! Did he catch on fire too?

A new broom? I want a new broom! I want a new broom and I won't crash it!

I had pancakes for breakfast. I had chicken for lunch. I had rice for dinner. What did you have? I drew a picture for you. Do you like it? Isn't it nice? Daddy read me books. It was fun.

Love,

Draco

* * *

_January 6: 7 years 6 months_

Dear Draco,

Thank you so much for the picture you drew! It's so nice! I love it! Your day sounded very yummy. I had cereal for breakfast, sandwich for lunch, and mashed potatoes for dinner. We started classes today. No one wants to study. I don't think the professors wanted to teach. So I don't have any homework! Awesome, huh?

No, Seamus didn't catch on fire. His tree did, though. It would have been sad if he caught of fire, right?

You can get your new broom when you are just a tad bit older. Almost there! I had my first broom when I was eleven. So, if you ask your dad nicely, he might get you one. Then I can teach you all the tricks I learnt.

How is Dragon? And Mum and Dad?

Love,

Harry

* * *

_January 14: 8 years 1 month_

Dear Harry,

Guess where I'm going?

Scotland!

Dad says our winter home is really nice when it snows. He wants to take me there so I can see. I am so excited! I want to make a snowman and snow angels. He says that we have a BIG garden that is covered in so much snow. He says I could make a snow fort. Have you ever made a snow fort?

I wish you could come with me, Harry.

Love,

Draco

* * *

_January 15: 8 years 2 months_

Dear Draco,

Have fun for me! A snow fort sounds amazing… I wish I could be there too. Instead, I'm stuck here and Theo keeps throwing snowballs at me. Maybe I should make a snow fort too. That way no one can hit me with snow, huh? Make a whole army of snowmen. But don't get too cold. Drink lots of hot chocolate. That's my favorite thing to drink in the winter.

I have never been to Scotland. So make sure you tell me ALL about it, okay?

Love,

Harry

* * *

_January 17: 8 years 4 months_

Dear Harry,

I'm here!

AND IT'S AWESOME!

Remember that castle in that fairytale book? That's how awesome my house is! There are so many rooms that I got lost for so long! Dragon found the way back. Don't worry. He's a good boy.

And there is so much snow! It goes up to my stomach. I tried making a snowman but my hands became so cold, I couldn't finish it. Daddy says he will help me tomorrow. I asked Mummy to make me hot chocolate and she did! She put marshmallows in it! It was so yummy. It's my favorite too, Harry! I'm just like you!

Next winter, when I come to school, I can throw snowballs at Theo. That way he won't throw them at you. And we can build a snow fort together and throw snowballs at a lot more people. It will be so much fun. But we need to wear lots of clothes so we won't get cold.

Everything is so bright! Even the sun is brighter. I like it! You can come with me next time. You and Theo. Dragon doesn't like snow. He runs away every time I take him outside. He's so silly, right?

I miss you soooooooo much! I want to hug you soooooooo tight! But I'll hug Dragon instead, okay? He likes it when I hug him.

Love,

Draco

* * *

_January 18: 8 years 5 months_

Dear Draco,

You have no idea how much I miss you, buddy. I love you! And your letter made me smile even more than usual. I like your long letters.

Wow! Your house sounds amazing! I'm glad Dragon is with you so you won't get lost. First day at Hogwarts, Ron and I got so lost that Professor McGonagall almost gave us detention. So I know what you mean about big castles. And that's a whole lot of snow. Keep warm and cozy. Don't go out too much if it is too cold. Snowmen can be hard to make, especially if the snow comes up to your waist.

Yum! Marshmallows in hot chocolate are the best, right?

Yes, do help me throw snow at Theo. That way he will stop bragging and laughing at me. Maybe you can come over to the Burrow one time. That's where Ron lives. And it's a lot of fun every time we go there. There are so many people and so much snow because they have a whole hill to themselves. If you come in the summer, we can practice flying with George and Ron. Maybe we can even play Quidditch! Dragon would love it too. There are lots of gnomes to chase in the yard.

I want to hug you so tight, Draco. But I'll hug Theo instead, okay?

Love,

Harry

* * *

_January 28: 9 years_

Dear Harry,

Want to hear a joke?

What's a snake's favorite class?  
Hisstory!

Funny, right? Daddy told me that one! Do you like it? Tell it to Theo, okay?

What did you do today? I learnt a new song on the piano. I'll play it for you. Mummy likes it. So maybe you will like it too?

I can do a lot more magic now. Daddy helps. I can move things without touching them. And I can make my food warm all by myself. Cool, huh? What can you do with your wand? I want a wand! Then I can do so many things.

I miss you lots!

Draco

* * *

_January 29: 9 years 1 month_

Dear Draco,

Miss you lots! That's a clever joke! Theo thought so too. I bet it's more fun to say it than to write it, though.

Today, I had a test in Charms. I did well. Then we all went to Hogsmeade. We visited George at his shop and Ron got lots more goodies. It was fun. It's still really cold, so we are all bundled up inside. Peeves tried to throw a bucket of cold water on some of the first years. But the Bloody Baron stopped him. That was funny to see because the Baron was chasing after Peeves with his swinging chains. But it is more fun to see it than to write about it, just like your joke.

I'm so impressed, Draco! You're learning so quickly. Good for you. I can't wait to hear all your songs. And the magic too. If you can do so much when you don't have a wand, imagine what you can do with a wand! When I was your age, I couldn't make things happen on purpose. I always did things accidentally and my aunt would get mad. I didn't even know I was doing magic! But now that I have my wand, I can do loads of things. Today, in Transfigurations, I healed a wilting plant. It was really hard. But you can do so much with magic. I can't wait for you to start learning how to use it.

Love you,

Harry

* * *

_February 12: 9 years 11 months_

Dear Harry,

I'm so tall now! Mum and Dad have to buy me new clothes almost every day! Dad says that when you see me, you won't even recognize me. You think so?

I was wondering if you could tell me about when I was little. Mummy said I should ask you. She said it was funny because we were never friends before and now we are! What does she mean?

Draco

* * *

_February 13: 10 years_

Dear Draco,

I know it must be difficult for you to understand. I am not sure if I can explain it all to you. But I will try.

Your mother is right. Before, we were never friends. Before, you grew up like I did, slowly. But we were never friends. Then you were caught in the middle of a spell and you became little again. And now we are friends. And when you grow up to be as big as me, we will still be friends. You were different before and you are different now. Does that make sense?

When you were turned into a little baby, I had to take care of you. And now your mother will take care of you until you are big again. What questions did you have?

Happy Valentine's Day.

Love,

Harry

* * *

_February 14: 10 years 1 month_

Dear Harry,

Happy Valentine's Day! I got lots of chocolates today! I sent you some! Did you get it?

I like being friends with you! You're my BEST friend! And I'm glad that I became small again. Because you're so nice and I wouldn't have become your friend otherwise. Mum says you took such good care of me when I was little. She says that's why I'm a good boy right now. And Mum takes such good care of me now, so that's why I'm going keep being a good boy. That's how it works.

When will I stop growing?

Draco

* * *

_February 15: 10 years 2 months_

Dear Draco,

Thank you so much for the chocolates! You're my BEST friend too!

And I don't think you will stop growing until you are so much taller than me! Before, when you were older, you used to be a lot bigger than me. It's hard to imagine, right? And even after the spell wears off, you'll keep growing, I bet. Hopefully I'll keep growing too, right? Keep your fingers crossed.

I think somewhere around June or July you should be all grown up and back to normal. Excited?

Harry

* * *

_March 1: 11 years 3 months_

Harry,

Mother is making me write to you. But I'm still mad.

I don't like you.

Draco

* * *

_March 2: 11 years 4 months_

Dear Draco,

Sorry, sorry, sorry! I am so sorry! Please forgive me? I didn't know you would hurt yourself! You were so good on a broom when you were older. Next time I'll send you TEN bars of chocolate, okay? And I'll make sure Dragon gets something too.

I am sorry!

Harry

* * *

_March 3: 11 years 5 months_

Harry,

I'm not writing to you because you said you'd give me chocolates, okay? I'm writing because I'm a nice boy. And you're still mean. I don't want chocolates and Dragon doesn't want anything. We're fine without you.

And I don't want your stupid broomstick.

So hah!

Draco

P.S. Say hi to Theo. Because he's my BEST friend. Not you.

* * *

_March 4: 11 years 6 months_

Dearest Draco,

You don't have to fly if you don't want to! I didn't mean to push you. I said sorry, didn't I? Maybe you aren't ready to ride a broom yet, but I'll teach you. I won't let you hurt yourself. You know that, right?

Is your arm okay?

Theo says hi too. He says you're his BEST friend. Not me.

Love,

Harry

* * *

_March 5: 11 years 6 months_

Harry,

My arm's fine. It hurt SO much. I heard it crack and it was so scary. But I'm fixed now and I'll never be a Seeker ever. I don't want you to teach me. I don't want to learn. I can walk just fine. But if you kill yourself on your broom, it's not my fault. I already warned you.

Love,

Draco

* * *

_March 14: 12 years 1 month_

Dear Draco,

How is the draught coming along? You should have seen my first potion. Utterly miserable and just awful because I couldn't follow the instructions. But you were always good at Potions. I'm sure you will do just fine. It takes forever, though, doesn't it? Do you like making potions?

Yesterday, Theo and I went to George's shop with Ron and Hermione. It was fun! I got you some things, hope you like them. Theo talked me into buying a Headless Hat and now he walks around without a head. That prat.

Anyway, make sure to give Dragon milk right before bed. That's what George said. He said that it would help the little guy sleep better without any bad dreams. Remember to do that, okay?

Harry

* * *

_March 15: 12 years 2 months_

Dear Harry,

I love Potions! It's my favorite. It's not hard at all, as long as you follow the book. I could spend hours making them. I'm almost finished, just one more day and it'll be perfect!

Thanks so much for the awesome deck of cards! Dad and I have been playing with them all day. It's so hard to figure out when the deck cheats you, though. It's fun to play with. And I'll make sure Dragon gets his milk. He keeps kicking me in the night. So, hopefully after I give him some warm milk, he can sleep without bruising me? We'll see.

How was your Transfigurations test? Easy? I bet it was. You're so good at that stuff, aren't you?

Draco

* * *

_April 1: 13 years 3 months_

Dear Draco,

I can't wait to see you! I can barely sleep because I'm so jittery! We are preparing your room and it's going to be awesome. So there's going to be your common room with doors to your bedroom, a study and the biggest closet I have ever seen in my entire life! Don't worry, I won't let Madam Pomfrey decorate it again. Knowing her, she'd make everything blue again. Remember _that_ room? It won't be anything like it, okay? Even Theo thinks it's amazing! And he never thinks anything is amazing.

Gosh, I'm so excited I can barely write. Could you even read what I wrote so far? Probably not. Anyway, write back soon!

Love you SO much,

Harry

* * *

_April 2: 13 years 4 months_

Mother and I laughed so much when we read your letter! It was so funny! I'm as excited as you, Harry, but my writing doesn't get bad because of it. I can't wait to see my room. I remember the blue room! It was so blue, I loved it! But you can color my room any way you want, okay? I don't mind. And I think you should give me lots of windows. Maybe you can sleep in my room too, right? If it's so big, I'm sure we can be roommates, right? We'll get a bed for Theo too. It'll be awesome!

I'm so glad you taking care of me when I come to Hogwarts, Harry. You know how much I'll miss Dragon… But if you're around, maybe I won't be too sad to leave him behind, right? I love you so much too!

Draco

* * *

_April 14: 14 years 1 month_

Draco slung his bag of his shoulder, trying to drag his trunk down the row of compartments with ample amount of swearing and grunting. His own apprehension was causing his heart to beat out of his chest and his head to feel light as air. "Breathe," he reminded himself, swallowing hard. He hadn't seen Harry in so long… He felt a hysterical smile growing on him at the thought of seeing his best friend after what seemed like over five years.

Theo saw the hazy figure first, standing by the open door on the train carriage. "There," he said, pointing Draco out to Harry. Harry didn't waste a moment to drag Theo with him as he made his way through the white steam.

Draco could hardly see through the fog. He jumped down from the train, landing on the platform.

Hogwarts.

He was finally here.

"Draco."

Draco struck the side of the train as a body rammed into him, hugging him urgently. He buried his face against Harry, rising on his toes to reach up. "I missed you," he whispered, feeling unusually shy.

"And I missed you more," Harry laughed, pulling away from Draco so he could look at him. "You've grown so much! Last time I saw you, you were tiny!"

Draco laughed giddily, about to respond. Before he could, Theo whipped him around. "Hey," the Slytherin breathed, hugging Draco close.

"Theo," Draco smiled. "I missed you too," he sighed. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Me too," Theo grinned.

Harry couldn't get enough of Draco. Now all of fourteen, he looked the same as the Draco Harry had met in fourth year. But more… smiley. Harry laughed at the thought, tugging Draco away from Theo and hugging him again. "He's all mine," he said, winking at Theo from over Draco's shoulder

Draco flushed furiously, feeling ready to float with excitement.

_Later that night…_

"Can you tell me about… how I was before?" Draco asked nervously, glancing at both Theo and Harry.

They were back in the blue room. Only, now, it was a large suite for Draco with all his needs having been met. At that moment, they were sitting on the couches by the window. Draco had his legs pulled up close to his knees, arms wrapped around his shins. Harry was cross-legged with his book and Theo was simply staring out the window, lost in thought. "Before?" the latter murmured with a smirk. "You really want to know?"

"Um… no?" Draco said, cringing when he read through Theo's smile. "I won't like it?"

"Stop torturing him," Harry murmured absently, flipping the page. "You were different before."

"But _how_?" Draco asked.

"You were a brat," Theo said concisely.

"That doesn't mean anything," Draco scowled.

"Let's just say we didn't like each other," Harry said, looking up at Draco.

"Because…"

"You had ideals that were different with Harry's," Theo explained. "Not your fault, of course. During the Second War, you two were on opposite sides."

"Oh."

"You were spoilt and rude," Theo added, slightly amused that Draco wasn't throwing a fit at being called names.

"Oh."

"Before, Harry wouldn't be hugging you unless it was to strangle you to death," Theo laughed, earning a glower from Harry.

"Oh."

Draco's stomach was rolling unpleasantly. After a minute of trying to blink away his tears unsuccessfully, he mumbled, "Loo," and hurried to the bathroom. He pushed the door shut and leaned against the counter with his back to the mirror, vehemently wiping away the tears. "Stop it," he sobbed, trying to chide himself into staying silent. He breathed in choppily, sniffing as he did so.

The door opened, causing Draco to hide his face and brush his cheeks dry. Harry smiled as he turned Draco around. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Draco shrugged miserably, pulling his eyes down to his socked feet. "I miss Mum," he whispered.

"Already?" Harry asked, to which Draco nodded. "That's okay. And don't mind what Theo said, okay? He always speaks his mind. Unfortunately."

"But it's true, isn't it? No one liked me before," he argued, more tears slipping. He wiped his nose with the back of his hand, angry at his traitorous emotions.

"Theo liked you."

"Huh?" Draco asked, pulling his red eyes back up to Harry.

"Even if I didn't like you, Theo has always been your best friend. Before and now. He knows you better than anyone else," Harry smiled. "Of course people liked you. Just because you were spoilt or rude doesn't mean that you didn't have people who cared. Besides, everyone's spoilt and rude at time."

"I was on the wrong side for the war, wasn't I? You were on the right side and I…" Draco broke off.

"Like I said, everyone makes mistakes," Harry said firmly. "And you have a wonderful second chance, Draco. You are doing so well with it. I am so proud of you, okay?"

"Okay," Draco said shakily, trying to push down the lump in his throat. "Okay."

Harry pressed a quick kiss on Draco's forehead. "You'll be alright," he whispered, smiling warmly at Draco. That only seemed to bring more tears to the boy's eyes and he didn't even know why. Harry saw the tears pooling in Draco's grey eyes. "Want to cry some more?" he asked. Draco nodded. Harry nodded too, opening the door and backing out. "Take your time," he said before shutting the door in front of him, leaving Draco to his privacy.

Draco sat down on the edge of the tub and sobbed away.

* * *

_April 15: 14 years 2 months_

"I trust you will all treat this with the utmost secrecy and discretion for Draco's sake," Professor McGonagall finished.

All the professors nodded with slack jaws and wide eyes, staring owlishly at Draco's fidgeting figure. It was one thing for the Headmistress to have warned them about Draco's… predicament. It was another thing entirely for them to see Draco's predicament with their own eyes.

"You will start with Professor Sprout," Professor McGonagall said with a small nod to the boy.

"Okay," he squeaked, terrified for his life. In his entire 14 years of existence, he had met a total of twenty people. Most of them were family, friends and the Weasleys. So this was an experience unto itself, mingling with the general population.

"You have him for two hours, Pomona," the Headmistress said, shooing the teachers away.

"C-come with me, Mr. Malfoy," Professor Sprout stammered, beckoning for Draco to follow her. The rest of the professors spoke in hushed whispers as they walked out of Minerva's office. Through the Floo, Pomona and Draco went back to Draco's suite and into the study room. Draco's eyes widened with wonder when he saw that it had been transformed into a greenhouse of sorts just for him. Professor Sprout moved to the table in the middle of the room where there were two desks, one for the teacher and one for her pupil. "Take a seat," she said.

"Mhm," Draco quickly sat down and placed his hands on his lap, blinking at Professor Sprout for further instructions.

But she didn't speak. She merely stared hard enough to make Draco uncomfortable. She couldn't believe her eyes. Here was a miniature Draco Malfoy sitting in front of her. How bizarre! How… magical! Draco took in the Head of the Hufflepuff house. She had dirt on her cheeks and under her nails. She was plump and rosy with green attire that suited her profession. She looked like one of the grandmothers from his books, always in the garden and tanned from the sun. He hoped she was as nice as the grandmothers in the book too. "My name is Draco Malfoy," he introduced himself politely.

She blinked out of her reverie, startled. "Oh, I'm sorry. I'm-I'm Professor Sprout. Pomona Sprout," she said, blushing.

"That's nice," Draco murmured absently, now roving his eyes around the room.

"What's nice?" she asked, wondering if the boy was taking a jab at her.

"That your name's Sprout," Draco explained. "That's nice because you grow plants."

Pomona smiled as a response, shaking her head. "Irony," she said dryly. "Shall we begin?"

"Yes," Draco said, sitting up straight.

"What do you know about plants?" she asked.

Draco tried to think back to all the books he had read before coming to Hogwarts. "Well… Plants give us air and food. They grow from seeds that are dug in the ground. The roots take hold and the stem supports the leaves, flowers and fruits. And… they are very important," he finished with a final nod.

Professor Sprout couldn't help laughing. Draco was like a child! Such a sweet child with the way he looked up at the corner as he thought and bunched his brows as he concentrated. "Wonderful," she said warmly. "What kinds of plants do you know of?"

* * *

_April 16: 14 years 3 months_

"This is marvelous, Draco!" Professor Slughorn exclaimed, thumping Draco's back. "Simply astonishing! And to think you have never had Potion lessons."

Draco blushed. "Dad taught me," he said with a proud smile. "He's been teaching me for a while now because he didn't want me to be behind in my classes."

"And he's done well, m'boy!"

"Thank you," Draco shrugged, abashed. "I like Potions. It's fun."

"Indeed," Professor Slughorn laughed. "That is what I tell my students each and every day. I am glad _one_ of you listens."

* * *

_April 17: 14 years 4 months_

Draco let out a slow breath, his wand pointed at the teacup. "_Accio_ cup," he murmured, fixing an intense stare at the china. It shattered into a dozen pieces, causing Professor Flitwick and Draco to jump back in fright.

"Quite alright, quite alright," the man said while Draco looked as though he were about to throw a major tantrum. That was the fifth teacup they had gone through. "Well," Filius said quickly, "since we're here, might as well try _Reparo_. Shall we?"

Draco nodded, blinking back frustrated tears. He hated not know how to do things. He hated this even more because he saw how easily everyone else was able to do it. Harry could perform _Accio_ silently now. It was amazing. And here he was, trying to fit pieces of the cup back together with a sloppy repairing charm.

* * *

_April 18: 14 years 5 months_

"It's too hard," Draco said, his voice raspy from the tears he was holding in.

"It's too hard because you're about to cry," Harry explained.

"I'm trying not to," Draco argued.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I didn't tell you _not_ to. Cry if you want to. Then try the spell again," he said.

Draco felt ready to snap his wand in two and then stab Harry with the halves for saying that. "I'm just stupid," he sobbed. "I'm just a stupid boy who can't do magic."

"You know that's not true," Harry said with a knowing smile. "You're the smartest boy ever. All you need to do is find a way to concentrate without getting… overwhelmed. When you feel like you can't do it, don't. It's that simple."

Theo sighed, fed up with these little heart-to-hearts he was privy to nearly every day. "Man up, Malfoy," he muttered. "If you're crying, it means that you really are just a stupid boy who can't do magic."

"Harry," Draco wailed, pointing a finger at Theo.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, Theo, shut up," Harry groaned, hugging Draco close. Theo just laughed at the display, hiding his face behind his hands.

* * *

_April 19: 14 years 5 months_

"You coddle him too much," Theo murmured, glancing at Draco who was asleep on the couch. In reality, Draco was merely pretending to sleep.

"Of course I coddle him. He's my Draco, isn't he?" Harry said fondly.

"You don't understand," Theo said, leaning towards Harry to make sure his point got across. "You are coddling him to point of hurting him."

Harry frowned. "I'm helping him, Theo. How on Earth am I hurting him?" he asked.

"That boy can't live without you!" Theo exclaimed. "He's fourteen years old and he still needs you to tuck him into bed and kiss him goodnight!"

Draco was ready to punch Theo in the face by that point.

"Oh, I see what's happening here," Harry said, coy. "You're jealous, aren't you?"

Theo straightened up in an instant. "Wh-what?" he stammered.

"_You_ are jealous that I'm spending so much time with Draco. That's it, isn't it?" Harry asked. "Don't worry, sweetheart. I'll tuck you into bed and kiss you goodnight too," he cooed, pinching Theo's cheeks.

"Get away from me, you psycho," Theo growled menacingly.

"No," Harry said, straddling Theo instead. "I think tonight… I'll coddle _you_. How does that sound, love?"

Time for Draco to get up. Seriously time for him to get up. He inhaled sharply in pretense of shaking away a dream. He sat up and blinked, getting an eyeful of Theo and Harry on the floor. "What on Earth?" he exclaimed in horror. "Get out!"

Harry laughed as he got off of Theo and dragged him out the room. "Sorry!" he apologized, disappearing out into the corridor.

"Damn it," Draco breathed, falling back onto the couch and curling up onto it.

* * *

_April 21: 14 years 6 months_

"What's this I hear about you becoming the teacher's pet?" Harry asked, arching a disappointed brow at Draco.

"Oh, shut up," Draco grinned, blushing himself pink. "That's not true."

"Oh?" Harry retorted, holding up Draco's assignments. "Nothing but excellent, kept it up and amazing job! If this keeps going, I'm not sure we can be friends, Draco."

Draco giggled, hiding against Harry's shoulder. "Stop," he muttered. "You're embarrassing me."

"And I'm so proud of you," Harry said, hugging Draco tight. "I'm always so proud of you."

"Oi!" Theo called out from the study. "If you two are done cuddling, Harry needs to get his homework done."

Draco pouted, not wanting to let go of Harry just yet. Harry extracted himself for Draco's grip. "Trust me. You don't want to see Theo getting mad," he whispered with a playful wink. "I think you've earned yourself two desserts tonight."

Draco made a face at Harry in response.

* * *

_April 23: 14 years 7 months_

Draco gasped awake, feeling the awful and sticky wetness between his legs. He nearly threw up at the thought of it as he raced to the bathroom and shucked his pajamas off. He ran the shower and didn't wait for it to warm up, jumping in as the cold water plummeted down. He shivered violently, wrapping arms around his torso and trying not to gag. This wasn't the first time he had had a wet dream. But it was definitely the first time his dream had been this vivid.

And about Harry.

"Sick, sick, sick," he whispered, shaking the dream out of his head. "You sicko!"

Fuck, what an incredible dream it had been!

"Argh!" Draco snarled, hitting his head against the tiles. "Get out, get out, get out, get out…"

* * *

_April 25: 14 years 9 months_

Draco was leaning against Harry on the couch, pretending to read but really just reveling in the thought of being wrapped in Harry's arms. He glanced up at times, looking at Harry's studious face. Harry would glance back at time with a vague smile. Draco would look away quickly, pushing his blush down. Then Harry would go back to reading and Draco would go back to wondering how he could get Harry to kiss him.

A kiss was _very_ important. In all the books he had read, everyone knew who their 'forever' was going to be after a kiss. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that if Harry kissed him, Theo would be long gone. He flicked his eyes at Harry again, wondering if he should do it now.

Harry sighed, blinking drowsily and leaning his head against Draco's. This was too perfect! Draco was breathless with anticipation. He leaned in slowly, his eyes focused on Harry's amazing lips. In his dreams, this was when Harry would catch his eye and look at him with intensity. That didn't quite happen. Draco wondered if he should just go along with it. He hovered against the corner of Harry's lips, not daring to move.

Harry was going to hate him!

He pressed a kiss to Harry's cheek before retracting, horrified with himself. What the hell was he doing?

Harry smiled when he felt the fluttering kiss against his cheek. "Thank you," he whispered, tightening his hold on Draco. "You're so sweet."

* * *

_April 27: 14 years 11 months_

Draco had been awake for several frightening minutes now, feeling Harry's back against his chest and an embarrassing erection in his boxers. They had fallen asleep last night. The blanket Theo had unfurled on them was on the floor now. And Draco's arm was around Harry's stomach, holding him close for warmth.

This was not good…

Draco had a clear access to the side of Harry's neck.

This was so not good…

He pressed his lips to the skin, tasting it. Damn it! That tasted brilliant. He let go quickly, his breath coming out in spurts. His fingers slid under Harry's shirt, caressing him. "Oh God," Draco moaned. Harry sighed in response and turned around, causing Draco's arm to wrap around all the way. Draco was now holding Harry by the waist, skin against skin. His other hand soon joined in, splaying across Harry's back. Harry arched forward in response, head falling back and lips parting for a kiss.

Draco had never felt anything this light and muscled. He had never felt anything this handsome. He was losing his mind as he inhaled, moving in for the kiss.

"Theo…"

Draco's heart clenched in anger and frustration. Theo. There was always Theo. His head ached as tears filled his eyes. His stomach twisted as jealousy took over his senses. He pushed away from the Gryffindor and ran into the bathroom, leaving Harry to sleep for another two hours in peace.


	12. Kiss and Tell

**You guys! I don't know what to do! Harry/Draco or Harry/Theo? I have serious conflicts with this one because Draco's growing up to be so much fun to write but Theo is damned amazing/perfect/magnificent! I don't want either of them to be upset D:**

* * *

_April 29: 15 years 1 month_

Theo saw the changes almost instantly.

Draco, who had never shrunk away from Harry's touch, was gently tugging his hand out from under Harry's. Harry paid no heed but Theo saw Draco shift uncomfortably and move his hand to his lap.

Draco, who had a ready smile for Harry, didn't even look up when Harry sat down next to him at the study table. Harry seemed unaware of this fact, talking to Draco even as the boy's head was turned down.

Draco, who had the nerve to throw spectacular tantrums if he wasn't allowed to see Harry, hardly spoke to him anymore. Harry didn't notice, brushing it off as part of the stress Draco was feeling under all the schoolwork that was being piled on him.

Theo saw it all.

"Alright?" he asked Draco. Harry was at Quidditch practice and they could watch out the window.

Draco was following Harry's Firebolt with unwavering eyes. "Mhm," he answered.

"Something wrong with you and Harry?" Theo prodded.

"No," Draco murmured.

"Why aren't you talking to him?"

"I talk to him," Draco said absently.

"He feels bad, you know?" Theo lied. It worked. Draco's eyes faltered and flicked at Theo. "He doesn't know if he did something wrong. Are you angry with him?"

"N-no," Draco stammered. "Is he-I-I'm sorry. It's nothing."

"Stop lying," Theo said sternly.

"It's nothing," Draco said, turning his stormy grey eyes at Theo. "Just leave me alone." And with that, he walked to his study and slammed the door shut.

Theo sighed despondently. Teenage hormones…

* * *

_May 1: 15 years 3 months_

Draco was sure he had only been gone a few seconds. He had to get a book from his bag that he had left in the bedroom. When he walked into the study room again, he was met with the sight of Theo pressing soft kisses on Harry.

The two jerked when they heard, "Get a fuckin' room," from behind them and the sound of a door being slammed shut.

Harry's eyes were wide. "Did he just swear at us?" he laughed, staring at the door.

Theo looked troubled.

Draco was backing away from the door, his lips trembling. It just wasn't fair. He sniffed back, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. Not fair.

* * *

_May 3: 15 years 5 months_

"Brought you some things from Hogsmeade," Harry said, poking his head into the room. Draco was standing by the window, staring out. Harry took the silence as an invitation to walk in. "I got some chocolate frogs and mint swirls. Just for you," Harry smiled, holding the bag out for Draco.

In a flurry of movement, Harry was shoved against the wall. With his breath knocked out of him, all he could say was, "No," before Draco kissed him into silence.

Harry dropped the bag so he could press his hands against Draco's shoulders and attempt to push him back. Draco took a hold of Harry's wrists and fastened them against the wall. Harry threw his body forward, trying to catch Draco off-guard. Draco responded by moving closer to Harry and stepping on his feet to stop him from kicking.

Draco had never tasted anything like this. He had never kissed before. The soft warmth was perfect against his teeth. He bit down so he could feel the smooth flesh against his tongue. This was everything he had dreamt of and more. He left sloppy kisses against Harry's mouth, pent of frustration bursting out in frenzy. He wanted to feel all of Harry. He used his right hand to hold both of Harry's wrists against the wall while his left was free to slide under Harry's shirt. Damn it, why did Harry have to feel this amazing?

Draco was thrown back jarringly, falling down in the middle of the room on his back. His head smacked on the hardwood painfully. A crackling blue bubble shone around Harry.

Harry fell to his knees, hands pressed to his mouth. His eyes stayed on the floor, vision flickering from black to clarity. The shield ebbed away as Harry swayed dangerously. With an incoherent mumble, he fainted to the side from exhaustion.

When he opened his eyes a minute later, he found himself staring up at familiar grey eyes. He scrambled away, putting distance between him and Draco. "Stay away from me," he said breathlessly.

Draco felt sick to his stomach when he saw the fear and distrust in Harry's eyes. "Please," he whispered, crawling closer to Harry.

"No," Harry said shakily, pushing away in panic. "No, no, no. Don't _ever_ do that. Never. Understand?"

"I'm not a child!" Draco exclaimed. "Stop talking to me like I'm five!"

Harry looked stricken at this loud proclamation. "You _kissed_ me," he said, trying to undo the memory and cast it out. "I'll talk to you as I please!"

"Then I'll talk to you as _I_ please," Draco snarled, lurching forward and dragging Harry back to him. "I hate you."

The two froze at that instant.

Harry heard the words echoing in his mind. He had been dreading the day it happened.

Too soon.

Tears filled his eyes. Draco saw Harry's face contracting into an expression of pain. His breath hitched in response. He was making Harry cry. He wasn't allowed to do that.

Because if Harry cried, then…

Draco's vision swam as his eyes stung. "Do you have any idea how much I hate you?" he asked wildly. "Do you have any idea how much I fucking hate you?"

"Please. I'm sorry," Harry whispered, shaking in Draco's hands.

Draco bunched Harry's shirt, jerking it purposefully. As he expected, Harry didn't retaliate. That only angered him more. He brought his fist up, swinging it towards Harry. Harry flinched but the blow never fell. "Why are you like this?" Draco asked brokenly, dropping his fist. "Stop being like this."

"I don't know what I did," Harry said, desperate. "Please, tell me."

Draco pushed Harry away, never wanting to touch him again. "Do you know how much it hurts?" he asked angrily, brushing away his tears. "Do you know how much I hurt? Here," he wrapped his arms around his stomach. "Here," he pressed his hands to his head. "Here," he clutched his chest. "I love you, Harry," he cried. "I love you enough to die for you and you-you-f-fuck you. Fuck you to hell," he wept into his hands, his throat raw and his voice choking.

He felt arms wrap around him and he fell into Harry's embrace. He curled up, hiding away in the safe warmth. "Don't cry," Harry murmured. "Don't hurt."

"I've tried so hard to make it stop. Make it stop. Please," Draco pleaded.

"I love you enough to die for you too," Harry said. "Million times over. You know that, Draco."

Draco shook his head vehemently. "After you die for Theo, I won't have anyone, will I?" he asked.

Harry closed his eyes. Theo. This was about Theo. Draco was okay. Draco was going to be okay. His heart easing down, he hugged Draco as close as he could. "If you love somebody," he whispered, "you should tell them. Not kiss them. Okay?"

"I love you," Draco sobbed. "But you won't love me back. You won't ever love me back."

Harry pressed a kiss to Draco's hair. "If you behave like a melodramatic child, I have no choice but to talk to you like you are a melodramatic child, Draco," he said, trying to get Draco to let go of him. When it became apparent that Draco was going to hold on for a long while, Harry stopped his attempts, sighing. "I don't know what to tell you. What should I tell you?"

"Why are you with Theo? What did he do right?" Draco asked desperately.

Harry smiled despite his worry for Draco. "What did he do right?" he echoed. "Funnily enough, he kissed me before telling me." Draco didn't say anything to that. "It's not about what he's doing right and what you are doing wrong. I just… You're my Draco."

"I don't want to be _your_ Draco anymore."

"You don't?"

"I want to be just Draco. And then I want to punch Theo's teeth out and keep you forever," Draco said, his blood boiling at the thought of Theo's hands on Harry.

"You're adorable, you know that?" Harry grinned, tightening his hold on Draco. "Are you okay, now?"

"No," Draco muttered, scowling.

"You scared me," Harry laughed. "Like you won't believe."

"Good."

"Can I tell Theo?"

"Go to hell."

_Later that night…_

"Draco kissed me," Harry said. He was in bed with Theo, his head against Theo's chest.

"He what?" Theo asked, his heart racing. Harry could hear it through the Slytherin's ribs.

"He kissed me."

"Wh-when?"

"Today. When I went in to say hi."

"Oh," Theo mumbled.

"That's all you have to say?" Harry asked, smiling privately.

"Did you want to kiss him back?"

Harry's brows went up and he looked at Theo. "_That's_ what you have to say?" he asked in disbelief.

"Did you?" Theo asked insistently.

"No. Of course not," Harry shook his head. "Never, ever, ever."

"Why?"

Harry blinked at Theo before sitting up with a slight frown. "Why?" he asked himself. "Because he's… he's Draco. That's why. Because he's not you."

Theo had a slightly amused look on his face. "He's better than me," he noted.

Harry scowled, narrowing his eyes in displeasure. "What are you getting at?" he asked tightly.

"If you have feelings for him, I-"

"Shut up!" Harry interrupted, shocked at what he was hearing. "Draco? Me? No. No way! That's so gross. He's… I watched him grow up! Ew," he shuddered.

"And now he's all grown up," Theo sighed, pulling Harry back into bed. "And now he kissed you. What do you do?"

"Nothing! I'm obviously going to do nothing," Harry said firmly.

"Great plan," Theo said with sarcasm.

"Besides, you should be the one who's worried. He wants to punch the daylights out of you," Harry said, giving Theo a sickly sweet smile.

"Then he hasn't changed much from before, has he?" Theo retorted, returning the smile.

* * *

_May 4: 15 years 5 months_

"Stay away from Harry, you hear?" Theo warned Draco.

"He's not your property," Draco scoffed.

"But he damn well is _mine_."

"Says who?" Draco muttered.

"His _boyfriend_," Theo mocked. "Besides, what are you now, like fourteen?"

"I'm _fif_teen," Draco sniffed in an affected manner, affronted. "I'll be sixteen soon enough."

"Well then, until you're eighteen, lay off," Theo said, dismissing Draco.

* * *

_May 5: 15 years 5 months_

"Is it always going to be this awkward?" Harry asked finally, putting down his book. Draco hadn't spoken to him since he had walked into the room.

"Yes," Draco said sullenly. "Always."

"But… now it's all out in the open, isn't it? Nothing to be awkward about, right?" Harry hoped with his fingers crossed.

Draco looked up at Harry with grave grey eyes. "I love you," he said importantly.

Harry drummed his fingers over the cover of his book, trying to read Draco. "I know," he said.

"Right. You said if I loved someone I should tell them. Not kiss them, right?"

"Right," Harry answered with a smile.

"There. I said it. And I'm going to keep saying it until _you_ kiss _me_," Draco said, throwing a silent challenge at Harry.

"Okay," Harry nodded, keeping his expression as serious as Draco's with some effort. "Sounds like a plan."

"It does," Draco said smugly, quite pleased with himself.

* * *

_May 6: 15 years 6 months_

Harry was on the couch with Theo, talking about the Transfigurations assignment in length, when Draco finished his last class for the day. He strode forward and pushed Theo out of the way, sitting down next to Harry. "Now _I_'ll tell you about _my_ day," he said importantly, his back turned to Theo. "I bet it's _way_ more interesting than anything _Theo_ has to say."

Theo was laughing silently while Harry tried quite hard not to do the same. "I bet it is. He never has anything interesting to say," he said, humoring Draco.

"Good," Draco said, turning to scowl at Theo before returning his attention to Harry. "I love you," he continued to say rather aggressively, glancing back again to look at Theo's expression.

Theo merely raised his brows, the trembling smile still on his lips.

Draco huffed at the considerable lack of response from Theo, turning his sulking expression to Harry. "I love you too," Harry said, patting Draco's cheek. "Now tell me all about your amazing day that was so much more awesome than Theo's stupid day."

* * *

_May 7: 15 years 7 months_

"Hey, you asleep?" Harry asked Draco.

The boy grumbled as he turned around, pressing his face against Harry's stomach. "Yes," he sighed, hugging Harry close. His head was on Harry's lap and his book lay forgotten on the floor.

"I need to get to bed," Harry whispered.

"No," Draco whined, holding Harry still.

"Draco," Theo interrupted the mild tantrum.

Draco's resolve strengthened at this, clutching Harry hard enough to hurt. "I said no. Stay until I fall asleep, okay?" he said, curling into the couch. "Tell Theo to go away."

Theo rolled his eyes, mouthing, 'spoilt rotten' before storming off. Harry smiled fondly, brushing back Draco's hair. Of course Draco was spoilt rotten. Harry wanted to spoil him rotten.

* * *

_May 9: 15 years 8 months_

Harry was caught in the middle of the tug-of-war, Theo grabbing onto his right arm and Draco onto his left. "Let go," Draco said through gritted teeth, jerking Harry to him.

"He's busy," Theo jeered. "So why don't you take your toys and go play in the corner."

"Oh, fu-"

"Please, no swearing," Harry begged, staggering this way and that as he was pulled.

"Bugger off," Draco muttered, glowering at Theo.

"If it were up to me, you'd be down with a sore jaw in two seconds flat," Theo threatened.

"Oh, yeah?" Draco snapped, letting go of Harry abruptly and bringing his fists up. "Try me."

"Next time," Theo said quickly, running out the room with Harry before Draco could figure out his ruse.

"I think I have a fair guess about the manner of my death," Harry said under his breath, causing Theo to laugh and pull the Gryffindor into an ardent kiss.

* * *

_May 12: 15 years 11 months_

"Oh no…" Draco gasped, running to Theo with worried eyes. "What happened?" he asked, gently cradling Theo's bandaged arm in his hands.

"Accident at Potions," Harry said. "Serves him right. He wasn't concentrating."

"Don't be so mean," Draco murmured, running his fingers over the white gauze. "Does it hurt?"

"Not really," Theo said quietly, marveling Draco's frightened eyes. "I'm fine," he added for the boy's benefit.

"Did you burn it?" Draco asked, tugging Theo to the chair and making him sit down.

"I… um, yeah," Theo stammered, casting a bewildered eye at Harry.

"I'm sorry," Draco said solemnly.

"Me too," Theo said, a smile of disbelief on his lips.

* * *

_May 14: 16 years 1 month_

Harry was standing at the study table, head bent as he frowned at the notes that were scattered. He drummed his fingers against the books, frustrated and about to give up. Soft touches stopped him from throwing his mild tantrum. Arms wound around his waist. He smiled faintly as he straightened up and leaned back.

Draco rested his chin on Harry's shoulder, smelling the faint cologne and feeling the familiar warmth. He missed holding Harry this close. And he knew he was going to get in a shit load of trouble for holding Harry this close. He smiled devilishly as he tilted his head and pressed a kiss against Harry's neck.

Harry frowned. This definitely didn't feel like Theo. He whipped his head to the side and found Draco instead, a pale brow raised playfully and an impish smile on the lips. With a gasp, he pushed away from Draco's arms. "What the hell?" he asked hysterically.

Draco took a step forward, causing Harry to step back and press against the table. They moved in synchrony, Draco leaning in and Harry leaning away until both boys had to hold themselves up against the table, Draco with his palms and Harry on his elbows. Neither spoke. Harry looked terrified while Draco looked positively Slytherin.

Harry let out a squeak when he felt hands against his hips, lifting him up. He was sat on the tabletop. He fell back in response, flat against the sheets of paper and open books. Draco loomed over him, moving his hands so they now rested against Harry's chest. Harry closed his eyes in response. Draco marveled from inches away, vaguely wondering why Harry hadn't hexed him yet. The Gryffindor looked absolutely breathtaking, laid out on cream parchment with a defenseless air around him. Draco brushed his lips against Harry's cheek. "I love you," he murmured adoringly. "More than ever."

"D-D-Draco… Please?"

"Ahem."

Harry and Draco looked towards the door in unison. Theo was leaning against the frame with his arms across his chest. Draco flashed a charming smile before turning to Harry. "Later, Potter," he whispered. Then he was running as though the devil were chasing after him. That was a good thing too because Theo's spell barely missed him as he skidded out the door and turned around the corner.

Harry was left to stare up at the ceiling, blinking. He was pulled out of his reverie when he felt a poke on his chest. Shifting his gaze forward, he found himself staring at Theo's disapproving expression. The wand was digging down with equal vehemence.

"Sorry?" Harry peeped nervously.

Now _Theo_ was leaning over him, a murderous glint in his eyes. "That just cost you a whole month of make-out sessions, Potter," he muttered, quelling Harry's argument with one lethal glare. Then he left Harry in the study to collect the shattered pieces of his dignity. Harry groaned in dismay, hiding his mortified face in his hands.

* * *

_May 17: 16 years 4 months_

Draco had been watching Harry for a whole hour now, not getting a single reaction out of him. So he decided to start on his next plan of action. "So," he said nonchalantly, "I was thinking, when I'm all better and all, I could ask Pansy out again."

Harry didn't look up.

But he did scoff.

Draco celebrated wildly in his head while keeping the placid look on his face. "I mean, we went out before this and all. I'm sure we could pick up wherever we left off," he continued.

"No."

Draco narrowed his eyes at this. He wished he could see Harry's expression. "I'm sorry. Did you just say no?" he asked, sitting up.

"I said no," Harry confirmed, lifting his head up and looking at Draco dead-on. "No."

"What do you mean 'no'?" Draco asked carefully.

"I forbid you."

That was not what Draco was expecting. He had been expecting Harry to feel hurt about the fact that he was thinking about another person instead. He had been expecting Harry to get flustered and rambling. But he hadn't been expecting Harry to forbid him. "P-pardon?" Draco stammered, thrown off.

"I forbid you," Harry repeated.

"Who are you to forbid me?" Draco asked quietly.

"I have enough authority to forbid you. So no. You are not going out with Parkinson," Harry said with brutal finality.

"You have no right, Harry," Draco said, his words calm. "I'm not _asking_ permission. I'm _telling_ you that I'm going out with her."

"And I'm _telling_ you that you aren't," Harry said. Then he went back to his work, picking up his quill again. Draco studied Harry's demeanor, trying to make sense of it. There was quiet for ten minutes.

"Why?" Draco asked.

"She's not good for you," Harry answered.

"I don't care."

"You were never happy with her," Harry murmured.

"So what?"

"She manipulates you and keeps you at her level."

"I can look after myself."

In a whirl of movement, Harry's fists bunched Draco's shirt and jerked him forward. Their eyes sparked with fire and resolve.

An instant later they were rolling on the floor, landing punches on each other.

Theo had to try three times before he could pull Harry off of Draco. Then he had to cast individual shields to _keep_ Harry off of Draco.

"Two hundred points off of Gryffindor and Slytherin," Madam Pomfrey said as she tried her best to patch up the two boys. They had showed up with cut knuckles, bruised heads and sprained arms. "And most probably a visit from the Headmistress. Shame on you."

Neither of them said anything, choosing instead to glare at their bloodied hands. Theo had given up on them when they had both refused to talk to him or to each other. He just threw his hands up in the air and then stormed off, muttering about children and tantrums. Madam Pomfrey was tempted to do the same. "It's like déjà vu," she muttered. "Nothing's changed between you two. So disappointing." She tsked as she walked away.

The boys promptly laid down and faced away from each other.

_Later that night..._

Madam Pomfrey heard one of her alarms ringing softly. The alarms let her know when the condition of one of her patients worsened. She checked the room number before stepping out of the office. This alarm was from Draco and Harry's room.

She opened the door slowly in case the boys were asleep already. Then she blinked in astonishment.

Harry was standing beside Draco's bed, pressing a hand to the pale cheek. "It's okay," he whispered. "It'll only hurt for a bit, okay?"

Draco nodded between gasping sobs. He clenched his eyes shut, willing the throbbing pain to go away. When it didn't, he didn't know what else to do but start crying again.

"Hey, hey, hey," Harry cooed softly. "Look at me?"

Draco opened his teary eyes.

"I'm sorry," Harry apologized, pressing a soft kiss on Draco's forehead. "You know I'm sorry, right?"

"Mhm," Draco murmured.

Madam Pomfrey walked in quietly, potion already at hand. "This should help, Draco," she said quietly, holding the vial out to him. "Where does it hurt?"

"M-m-my head," Draco said between his sobs. "My head hurts."

"He's okay, right?" Harry asked worriedly.

"If you two weren't fighting, he would have been perfectly fine," Madam Pomfrey said without her previous bite. "And once he sleeps this off, he'll be fine."

Draco handed the nurse the empty vial before lying back down miserably. "I'll be fine," he said, closing his eyes again.

"Get back in bed, Harry," Madam Pomfrey said, giving Harry a stern look.

"O-okay," Harry stammered before hurrying to bed and hiding under the covers.

"Goodnight," the nurse told the boys. She left once she made sure nothing else was wrong with Draco.

* * *

_May 18: 16 years 5 months_

Theo knocked softly for the third time, having heard no answer. He supposed seven was a bit too early for Harry or Draco. He opened the door hesitantly.

He didn't really know why he was as shocked as he was to find Harry in bed with Draco. Of course he had been expecting that…

Harry was curled on top of the covers while Draco was under it. They were facing each other, Harry's head tucked neatly beneath Draco's chin. Draco had his arms hidden away under the blanket but his legs were on top of Harry's, wrapped together.

Theo tiptoed towards them, feeling obvious jealousy and love for both. He reached down and brushed Harry's hair, trying to wake him up. Harry sighed and shook his head, as though a response to Theo's calls. Theo sat down on the bed, jostling Harry slightly.

Harry stirred when he felt it. He hummed as he hugged Draco close for a brief moment. Then he untangled himself so he could turn around and find a colder spot on the mattress. That's when he bumped into Theo. He looked up with a confused frown. "Theo?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing here?"

Theo shrugged. "I wanted to see how you were doing," he said.

"Oh," Harry smiled, picking his head up and placing it on Theo's lap. "I'm fine. How are you?" he asked.

"Missed you last night," Theo murmured, pressing a kiss on Harry's ruffled hair.

"I missed you too," Harry said, hugging Theo's waist. "It's nice to wake up with you around."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Harry said, snuggling against Theo.

"Harry," Draco whined, squirming and resting his palms against Harry's back. "Stop moving."

Harry awoke at this, jolting and then scrambling away. "Whoa! What?" he exclaimed, holding his arms out in front of him as he became disoriented.

Draco sat up too, unsure of what was happening. "Harry?" he asked uncertainly, searching with his eyes still closed.

"Time to wake up?" Theo asked, pressing a hand over Draco's shoulder.

Draco opened his eyes a crack, peering up. "Theo," he croaked with a sigh, scooting closer to him. "Morning."

"Mhm," Theo smiled, patting Draco's back.

"Is Harry okay?" Draco whispered.

Theo glanced at Harry who was still in shock at having found himself in Draco's bed. "I think he is," Theo said with a quiet laugh. "He's fine."

"Good," Draco murmured. Then he promptly went back to sleep, curling against Theo.

Harry was more than flustered. "I-I-I-I-I-"

"You what?" Theo asked, jerking his brows questioningly.

"S-sorry," Harry said hurriedly. "He was having a bad dream and I-I wanted to make sure he was alright and I… I fell asleep."

"It's okay, Harry," Theo said, rolling his eyes.

"Really?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Yes. Really," Theo said. "Now… mind telling me what that fight was all about?"

Harry blushed himself bright red. "I-I d-I don't really know. It just kind of happened," he said. "Sorry about that too."

"Hmm… Glad to see that you two don't hold grudges," Theo said with a sardonic smile aimed at Draco.

"Yeah…" Harry murmured, staring at Draco.

* * *

_May 19: 16 years 5 months_

Draco was nervously fumbling with his quill, unable to concentrate. He finally gave up on trying to get his homework done. "I won't go out with her if you don't want me to," he said quickly before he could lose his nerve.

Harry had been expecting those words ever since he saw Draco's guilty expression the day before. He sighed despondently. "You're right, Draco. I have no right to tell you what to do. And you're as much of an adult as I am," he said. "So if you want to, you can go out with her. I know you can look out for yourself and… and who knows, maybe she's changed, right?"

"I wasn't serious about dating her, Harry," Draco deadpanned. "Theo told me how much of a bitch she was. Why on Earth would I date her?"

Harry frowned in puzzlement. "Then why would you tell me you want to?" he asked.

"I just wanted to get you riled up."

Harry blinked at Draco, blank.

"I love you, remember?" Draco winked, shrugging.

"All the more reason to go out on a date with someone," Harry said cautiously.

"Really?" Draco asked.

"Yeah. Because I love Theo, remember?"

"Not forever," Draco said with confidence. "You'll love _me_ forever, not Theo."

"How do you know that?" Harry asked.

"Oh, I just know," Draco said cheekily. "So I won't date until I can date _you_."

"Hmm," Harry chuckled. "You'll die a bachelor."

* * *

_May 21: 16 years 6 months_

Harry had been watching Draco for quite some time without the latter noticing. After Quidditch practice, Harry had come straight to find Draco. He had excused himself to go to the bathroom and when he came back, he had found Draco sitting on the ground beside Harry's new Firebolt, touching it reverentially. He ran his fingers along the smooth grains, lingering on the etching so he could trace it. He brushed the bristles, feeling the coarseness that contrasted the polished stem of the broom. Then he hesitantly wound his fingers around the handle, clutching it tight.

"Haven't ridden on one since then, have you?" Harry asked abruptly.

Draco scrambled away, getting up in a hurry. "S-sorry," he stammered, crossing his arms against his chest defensively as he stared at the ground.

Harry smiled in confusion. "Nothing to be sorry about. You need to learn," he said.

Draco shook his head, swallowing hard. "I-I'm no good," he said. "It's fine."

"You're brilliant, Draco," Harry laughed. "You were a Seeker, for Merlin's sake!"

"That was then," Draco murmured, trying to sidestep Harry but finding his way blocked. "That was before, Harry," he said again.

"Let's try," Harry said excitedly, picking the broom up off the floor and grabbing Draco's hand.

"No," Draco argued, panicking. "Please, just forget it?"

"It'll be fun," Harry said, throwing the Invisibility Cloak over Draco and jerking him out of his room. Draco stumbled along as Harry dragged him out of the Hospital Wing and through dark corridors until they reached the stairs. All the while, Draco was torn between stopping Harry and letting him have his way. They stumbled up the steps, winding higher and higher into the tower.

Harry threw open the door to the Astronomy Tower. "Here we are!" he announced, whipping the cloak off of Draco with flourish.

"I don't want to do this," Draco said quietly, his heart hammering in fright.

"Of course you do," Harry said otherwise. "Try it." He held his Firebolt out for Draco to take.

"No," Draco shook his head, clenching his fists and pressing them against his sides.

"It's not hard! You're a natural," Harry insisted. Draco refused steadfastly. Harry huffed in indignation, mounting the broom himself. He yanked Draco forward and lifted off, floating above the mosaic floor with Draco wobbling behind him.

"Fuck! Let me down!" Draco exclaimed, grabbing Harry with his nails. "Please, let me down."

"Just hold on," Harry said, zooming upwards into the night sky. He felt Draco's arms binding around him tight enough to hinder some of his breathing. He didn't comment on that, too exhilarated by the wind in his hair and the smell of the night. He slowed to a halt once they were well above Hogwarts. "See? Not bad at all, right?"

Draco was sobbing silently, hiding his face against Harry's back. It was too overwhelming and he didn't want this. He didn't want to fly. "Please," he begged. "Please, Harry."

Harry smiled guiltily, sliding his fingers between Draco's and holding him reassuringly. "Open your eyes," he urged. "It's beautiful, Draco."

"I'm scared," Draco cried.

"Of what?" Harry asked, turning his head and pressing a kiss to Draco's hair. "I'm right here. I won't let you fall. I'd never let you fall."

"Please," Draco pleaded, his throat raw from his gasping sobs.

"Alright, alright," Harry conceded before Draco would be permanently scarred. They descended slowly, Harry taking care not to jostle Draco unless it was absolutely necessary, which was when they touched the ground.

Draco staggered off of the broom and fell to his knees, looking utterly devastated as miserable tears ran down his cheeks and his face twisted into an expression of helplessness. Harry knelt beside him. "See? We're perfectly safe," he said.

"Y-you-you get away from me," Draco raged violently, pushing Harry back. "Don't come near me."

"Draco," Harry huffed. "Seriously, what's the big deal? _Everyone_ knows how to fly."

"I DON'T!" Draco roared.

Instead of backing away, Harry stayed put. "You do," he countered. "Like I said, you're good enough to be a Seeker. And I'm going to make you even _better_ than me. And then you can play for the Quidditch League and be rich and famous."

"Why are you so mean to me?" Draco wailed.

"It's what I do," Harry chuckled, hugging Draco.

"You're trying to get me killed, aren't you?" Draco asked, his voice now altered because of his blocked nose.

"Yes. That is my _only _motivation," Harry said in mock defeat.

Draco dried his tears against Harry's shoulders, waiting to regain his much needed composure. Harry held him patiently and whispered soft and comforting words. Draco nodded and sniffed as he curled on Harry's lap. He tucked his hands in and closed his eyes, concentrating on breathing slowly. Harry sighed in content. He remembered holding Draco like this once. It seemed like a lifetime ago when he had brought Draco up to this very tower for the first time. He remembered the terrified tears and whimpers. Draco hadn't changed one bit since then.

"Why were you scared?"

Draco shook his head, not wanting to talk about it. "No one's allowed to teach me but you, okay?" he whispered.

"I wouldn't let anyone else touch you," Harry smiled.

"And you can't let me fall, okay?"

"Never."

"I trust you because I love you, okay?" Draco finished, finally looking up at Harry.

"And I love you because I trust you," Harry smiled, pressing a kiss to Draco's forehead. "I'd never let anything bad happen to you."

"You spoil me," Draco grumbled, snuggling against Harry. He hadn't been this close to the Gryffindor in such a long time. He loved this. This felt so warm and safe. In Harry's arms, Draco felt free. He knew that whatever he said, Harry would take in and respond to. "That's what Theo says, right?"

"That's what Theo says. And he's right," Harry agreed. "I can't help it."

"I don't mind," Draco said quickly. "You can spoil me as much as you want. Just don't leave me, yeah?"

"You'll always be my best friend," Harry promised.

"And you'll always be mine," Draco affirmed with an astute nod. "Even if you just tried to kill me."

"I didn't kill you," Harry grinned.

"But you tried, didn't you?"

"Oh, shut up," Harry chuckled.


	13. Naive

_May 22: 16 years 7 months_

Draco laid on his front beside the fireplace, watching the fire that didn't give off heat. Harry and Theo were beside him, quietly reading their notes. Exams were less than a month away and they had to brush up on everything they had learnt in the past nine months.

"Oof," Harry grunted as Draco unceremoniously dropped his head on Harry's stomach. "Watch it…"

"I was born from here, wasn't I?" Draco asked, snuggling against Harry.

"Uh…"

"From your stomach, I mean. You don't have a uterus," Draco clarified.

"Awkward," Theo sang, flipping the page in his book.

Harry blushed. "Y-yeah," he mumbled begrudgingly.

"Is that why it's strange for you to kiss me back?" Draco asked, glancing up at Harry's face.

"You just _have_ to talk about this right now, don't you?" Theo asked, turning his head towards Draco.

"Oh, yes," Draco answered. "I _need_ to talk about this rightnow." Harry groaned in dismay. "Did it hurt a lot, Harry?" Draco asked, patting Harry's chest. "I bet it did, huh?"

"It was over quickly," Harry said, closing his eyes.

"But you aren't really my mother," Draco said importantly. "Genetically, we aren't related at all."

"I know," Harry said with a wan smile.

"So it's okay if we date. Okay? It's not weird," Draco finished.

"And thus we get to the crux of the argument," Theo remarked.

Harry laughed tiredly. "It's not about whether we're related or not," he said, brushing back Draco's hair. "It's… different. You… you're like my brother. I held you when you were a baby, I fed you and read you books. I watched you grow up in front of my eyes. That's how I've always seen you. And I can't very well go around snogging my brother, can I?"

"Sure you can," Draco said with an unaffected shrug.

"But I'd rather not," Harry corrected.

"Well," Draco sighed with finality. "I just wanted to let you know that I don't see you as my brother at all. And even if you gave birth to me, I'd still like to date you."

"He doesn't dance around the point, does he?" Theo murmured absently.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco as he chuckled. "He definitely doesn't."

Draco nodded in affirmation. Then there was more silence as Harry thought over what Draco said, Theo smirked at Harry's thoughtful expression and Draco spun patterns on Harry's hands. He then exhaled loudly and asked, "Have you two had sex yet?"

"Time to go," Harry sighed, pushing Draco off of him while Theo gasped for breath amidst happy laughter.

"Does that mean no?" Draco asked hopefully.

* * *

_May 25: 16 years 9 months_

The day finally arrived when Draco was going to reintegrate into Hogwarts. Suffice to say, Harry and Theo were nervous wrecks while Draco was ecstatic.

"You can't raise too much suspicion," Harry said.

"Yeah. You have to be like you used to be," Theo added.

Draco rolled his eyes. "I know," he muttered. "Mean and rude and altogether awful."

"Yes," Theo nodded. "Exactly. And if you don't know what to do, just ask me."

"Geez, you guys are like mother hens," Draco grumbled. "I'll be fine! This is so exciting!" He laughed happily.

"There! You can't laugh like that!" Harry exclaimed. "Oh, you are so dead!"

"Then can I laugh like this?" Draco asked, giving them a low, malicious laugh while rubbing his hands together.

"No," Theo and Harry groaned, dropping their heads in unison.

* * *

_May 26: 16 years 10 months_

Harry was fidgeting in his seat, trying not to let his eyes wander to the doors of the Great Hall. He needed to keep up his pretenses and just… eat breakfast. That's all. Theo was doing just fine. Damn him.

Harry jumped when he heard the creaking of the hinges. A moment later, Draco's head peeked in. Harry nearly laughed giddily, quickly checking himself. That wouldn't do. He merely watched as Draco stepped in hesitantly, roving his eyes over the myriad of students and staff who weren't really paying attention to him. He looked for Theo at the Slytherin table, straightening up when he caught sight of his friend. He quickly strode over and Harry let out a breath of relief.

Theo smiled faintly at Draco as he slid down the bench, making room for his friend. Blaise and Pansy were gaping, shocked at the sudden reappearance of Draco Malfoy. "Hey," Theo murmured. Draco sat down with a nod before glancing at the rest of his friends. He jerked his brows, which was such a characteristic gesture of the old Draco that Theo was thoroughly impressed.

"Where the hell have you been?" Blaise asked, reaching out to touch Draco to make sure he was real.

"Away," Draco said distantly.

"Why?" Pansy asked, clutching Draco's hand.

Draco shrugged. "I'm back now?" he said.

"God damn it," Blaise swore, dropping his head in his hands.

"You knew?" Pansy asked Theo.

"He sent me a letter," Theo said, as though that explained everything. "I thought I'd surprise you guys."

"I missed you," Pansy smiled.

"Really?" Draco asked, confused. He thought no one would have missed him. "Not much to miss… Is there?" he murmured.

"You're so weird," Pansy giggled hysterically, wrapping an arm around Draco's waist.

Theo watched Pansy fawn over Draco and Blaise scowl furiously at everything in sight, suddenly happier than they had been all year. He felt guilty now, shocked that he hadn't noticed how much Draco's absence had worried everyone. But that was alright now. Draco was back and everything was alright.

The rest of the school didn't take to Draco's return so kindly. He was on the receiving end of many death glares and muttered insults. But he was blissfully oblivious to it all, lost in his own musings of how awesome Hogwarts was and how cool everything was turning out to be.

He had a rather jarring reality check in Charms when he was paired with Justin Finch-Fletchley.

Draco knew enough not to talk to anyone but Slytherins. He also knew he had to act cold and aloof around everyone else. But he didn't know that he had to be physically repulsed if he accidently touched a Muggle-born. And he sure as hell didn't know that he was never allowed to voluntarily touch a Muggle-born.

In fact, he really didn't know what a Muggle-born was…

They were practicing the Unbreakable Charm on a crystal cup. Justin was to try first. But he was less than proficient with wand work. All he did was tap the glass and chant the spell. The glass skittered off the table and shattered before hitting the ground.

"Damn it," Justin muttered, blushing in humiliation at being subject to failing in front of a Slytherin. He quickly knelt down to try and scavenge every piece. He jolted back when Draco started doing the same. The surprise caused him to cut himself on a broken piece. "Ow," he hissed, dropping the fragments as blood dripped from his finger.

"Oh," Draco gasped, grabbing Justin's hand. He took an end of his robe and pressed the finger to it, staunching the blood. Then he scanned the broken skin curiously, looking at the small nick. "That's not bad," he said, glancing up at the Hufflepuff.

Justin was white as a sheet. His fist swung out to catch Draco by the jaw. It was a pure knee-jerk reaction. Draco fell to the side, pain blooming in his head. But no one noticed the scuffle since the pair was situated at the back of the classroom. They were hidden behind the desk. Justin clutched his hands close to his chest, his breath coming in spurts. "Don't you dare touch me," he said vehemently. He staggered to his feet and rushed out of the room.

Draco pushed himself up, dazed and aching. What had he done? He pressed a shaky hand to his jaw. Then he pulled himself together and shook his head. He quickly gathered the pieces of glass and murmured a repairing charm to piece them back together. By that time, Professor Flitwick was standing beside him. "I… um… Justin hurt himself," he stammered. "He just went to clean up."

"That's fine," Professor Flitwick said, giving Draco a warm smile. "You can continue without him until he gets back."

"Okay," Draco said with a quick nod.

When Justin returned with growing trepidation and confusion as to why he wasn't being given detention for hitting Malfoy, he found Draco sitting in his seat and writing careful notes while Professor Flitwick spoke. Justin sat down uneasily, flicking frequent glances at Draco. The Slytherin didn't bother looking up. If Justin hated him, then he supposed he shouldn't be friendly to Justin. That was fine.

Draco was trying not to get lost on his way to Potions when he was rudely dragged into a dark classroom. "Hey!" he snapped, trying to push away from the bruising grip.

The lights flicked on and Harry was holding Draco's face steady. "What happened?" he asked, his breath coming in spurts as he grazed his fingers over Draco's slightly discolored jaw.

"What?" Draco asked, trying to get away from Harry. "Stop that!"

"Who hit you?" Harry asked furiously.

"It's nothing," Draco said, slapping Harry's hands away. "I'm dealing with it."

"Don't you dare play games with me," Harry snarled. "Tell me who did this to you."

"I'm fine, Harry," Draco said, wrapping his arms around Harry. "What the hell is wrong with you? Who are you, my keeper?"

"Yes," Harry said, his words muffled against Draco's chest. "I'm your keeper and I won't let anyone hurt you."

"It was a misunderstanding and now I'm fine, see?" Draco explained, pulling away from Harry and giving him a wide grin.

Harry groaned in dismay, kissing Draco's jaw. "Just give me a name and I'll give him a bloody nose," he begged.

"Which is exactly why I won't give you a name," Draco said glibly. "Now we're going to be late for Potions. Let's go."

* * *

_May 27: 16 years 11 months_

"You're quiet today," Blaise said, tapping his quill over Draco's parchment.

"I'm always quiet," Draco said absently.

"True," Blaise nodded. "Then you're being _unbelievably_ quiet."

"I'm just trying to catch up on stuff," Draco said. "So bugger off."

"Let me rephrase," Blaise said, not bothering to bugger off. "You're being unbelievably quiet about _Potter_ today."

At this Draco perked up. "What about Potter?" he asked, putting his quill down and giving Draco his undivided attention.

"You passed him in the hall no less than five times and neither of you said a word to each other," Blaise said, his expression placid but his eyes sharp as he tracked Draco's emotions.

"Really?" Draco frowned. "I hadn't noticed."

"You?" Blaise sneered.

"What are you talking about?" Draco asked, huffing indignantly and not the least bit comfortable under Blaise's cold gaze. He had never felt so… scrutinized. "I don't care about him."

"Since when?" Blaise challenged.

"Since ever," Draco muttered, thoroughly miffed that Blaise wasn't giving him straight answers. He'd just have to ask Theo, he supposed.

* * *

_May 28: 17 years_

Harry rounded the corner at the same time as a gaggle of Slytherins who were walking the other way. Before they could bump into each other, they staggered to a halt. Harry quickly sidestepped the group, keeping his head down. Meeting a handful of Slytherins in a dark corridor was a recipe for disaster.

He froze when he heard a familiar voice drawl, "A word, Potter." He whipped around in shock, wondering if he had somehow been transported back to the beginning of the semester.

Draco was smirking at him, the condescending smile that always got on Harry's nerves. Harry started questioning his sanity, too horrified to bother answering.

Draco took the silence as a yes. He walked over to Harry lazily, a hand in his pocket and shoulders back. Harry blinked in wonder, breathless. Draco stopped when he was inches away from Harry, looming over the Gryffindor with his sheer height. His back was to his friends but Harry could see the gleeful expressions on their faces.

"I love you," Draco whispered with a warm smile.

Harry stepped back in response, his illusions shattering. Draco reached forward and grabbed Harry by the robe, jerking him forward threateningly.

"I didn't get to tell you yesterday," he continued, the words spoken for Harry's ears alone. "So I'll say it twice. I love you…" He pushed Harry back carelessly and spun around on his heel, striding away with an awestruck pack of Slytherins following him as though he were God.

Harry blushed in response, pressing his cold hands to his heating cheeks. "Damn it, Malfoy," he muttered, trying to hide his grin.

* * *

_May 29: 17 years 1 month_

Now more tuned into what people were whispering about him, Draco started hearing statements he wished he could shut out. There were talks about his parents and their unstable wealth. Apparently, quite a few students felt that he needed to go to Azkaban, talking about a 'taste of his own medicine'. Many wondered why he would ever come back to Hogwarts after all he had done to it.

It made Draco wonder too.

Blaise hid his disgust quite well as he watched Draco turn a blind eye to gossip. Malfoy would rather die than have a rotten reputation be smeared across his name. What was wrong with him?

* * *

_May 30: 17 years 2 months_

He had wanted to come to Hogwarts because of Harry, of course. And he was glad. But he never knew he would have to deal with this. He wasn't used to this. He was used to being cared for and loved unconditionally. To have such hurtful comments waft around him was frustrating and discouraging. He just wished he could apologize for the past and move on as though nothing had happened.

He knew he was being naïve when he thought that way. There was no way anyone would forget the past.

No one but Harry.

* * *

_May 31: 17 years 3 months_

Harry… was different. Draco knew that. Narcissa and Lucius had explained everything to him. He knew that Harry was the Boy-Who-Lived and a very special person to everyone. Draco should never do anything to hurt Harry. Draco wasn't planning on it either way, but this was most important, his parents had told him. Because Harry was the only support Draco had in this world. Without Harry's approval, he wouldn't amount to anything.

In more ways than one, Draco depended on Harry. He needed Harry.

He was glad for that. He was glad that Harry would give him secret smiles and winks whenever they passed in the hall or sat in the silent library. It made his sad mind happy again. Harry could always do that to him. It's why he loved the Gryffindor to pieces.

Blaise saw Draco's lingering glances, fury touching his heart as the grey eyes stayed on Potter longer than was allowed. This was Potter's fault, then. Malfoy had turned into a submissive puppy under Potter's influence. Blaise gritted his teeth, wanting nothing more than to throw Potter out the window and shake Draco out of his trance.

* * *

_June 2: 17 years 5 months_

Confrontation was nearly inevitable as tensions built up. Draco hadn't done anything remotely cruel or rude to anyone but Potter and that was unsettling for the students. He didn't even frown. The last time he kept a blank face was in Sixth Year when he was sent to kill Albus Dumbledore. So what was he planning this time? Something worse?

Draco couldn't quite remember how it had started. All of a sudden, he was in the middle of the argument, his voice rising with the people he was up against. Right there, in the middle of the corridor, he was being humiliated and ganged up on by faces he didn't even recognize. But everyone knew who he was. Of course everyone know who he was.

"Do you seriously think that, by coming back here, you'll be normal again?"

Normal? Draco knew he wasn't normal. Of course he had wanted to feel what normal would be like. But he also liked being different. Hogwarts was an experience, not an escape. "I don't expect anything," he snapped. "I'm just trying to finish my exams and get on with my life! Why is this so hard to understand?"

"What life? You're done, Malfoy. Nobody would hire you. And I don't think living off your parents is going to work out if the Ministry is seizing your inheritance."

"Why does it matter what I do?" Draco asked, trying to keep the desperation out of his voice. "Just fuck off!"

"What makes you think you have the _right_ to tell us to fuck off? Do you know what we have the right to do? We have the right to throw you to the Dementors like you threw us to the Death Eaters. Filth, just like your parents."

Draco's wand was out in a flash while he heaved with anger. Tears were threatening to spill but he wouldn't give them the satisfaction. "Don't you dare talk about my parents that way," he threatened murderously. "I won't hesitate to kill you."

"Death threats… Why aren't we surprised? Go ahead. Kill us."

Draco whipped around in response, his face contracting into an expression of misery and agony. He thought that turning away from the group meant his emotions were hidden away, but when he blinked away the haze, he saw Harry standing by the arch, pale and horrified. Draco wanted nothing more than to run up to him and hug him close. His heart crushed into itself when he realized that he wasn't allowed.

He strode to the end of the hall, gritting his teeth. He shoved Harry out of the way, muttering a soft curse before disappearing down the stairs in a fast sprint.

Harry felt tears choking him. He turned his fiery eyes towards the source of Draco's torment – the people he had once seen as his friends. He didn't say a word, walking away from the smug smiles.

Draco couldn't breathe. He was holding too much inside. He slammed the bathroom door shut, roaring with rage. How dare they? How dare they make him feel lower than scum? He fell to the ground, sobbing violently. How dare they say such things about his parents? His wonderful parents meant the world to him. He had never felt this alone. He wanted to touch Harry. He wanted to hug him tight and never let go. He wanted to be safe in Harry's arms.

Blaise had seen it all, from when Draco had rushed into the common room to when the boy slammed the door shut to the bathroom. He saw the blind rage and murderous expression.

His heart lifted in an instant. _That_ was the Draco he knew. Just a glimpse, but still.

And he had followed Draco quickly, wondering what the matter was.

He found Draco on the floor, heaving for air and sobbing in pain. He nearly groaned in agony himself, his stomach clenching nauseatingly. He was beside Draco without losing a moment.

Draco folded into Blaise's embrace, faint from relief at being able to touch another human being. He shrunk into a tight ball, wanting the arms to hold him tighter. Blaise complied, trembling with Draco and hearing each painful gasp. Draco's tears stopped in an instant, leaving him shuddering and whimpering.

Theo slid into the bathroom with urgency. "Draco," Theo murmured in dismay, kneeling down and stroking the ruffled blond hair. "Are you alright?"

"Mhm," Draco nodded, hugging Blaise close. "Mhm."

"That's good," Theo said encouragingly.

"I'm sorry," Draco breathed. "I didn't mean to…" He slowly detached himself from Blaise. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"It's… fine," Blaise said, swallowing hard. Why was Draco crying? He wasn't allowed to cry. Not ever.

Draco sat cross-legged on the tiles, pressing his hands to his teary eyes. "I'm such an idiot," he sighed, gasping uncontrollably. "Just-just give me a minute?"

"Y-yeah," Theo shot up to his feet and dragged Blaise with him. He shut the door, giving Draco some privacy.

Draco reined in the rest of his tears. He'd save that for later. He smiled wanly at the thought.

None of this mattered. This was all so petty. The bullies were petty because Draco had been petty once. But if Draco returned the favor and started egging them on, the chain would just keep going. He needed to keep calm and carry on. That's what he'd do. Not cry like a stupid girl. He frowned at himself in the mirror, sulking. He looked awful.

He turned away, not wanting to see his reflection. He stared down at the tiles, scuffing his shoe against it. Maybe he wasn't meant to be a Slytherin, after all. If he couldn't handle even the slightest verbal jibe, what would he do when the 'real' world turned on him?

"Don't think, don't think," Draco chanted.

When the door to the bathroom opened, revealing two anxious Slytherins, Draco merely nodded once. "Let's not talk about that," he muttered, quickly walking away before they could jump at his throat and start asking about his feelings and that kind of bullshit.

Besides, Harry had told Draco to take it one day at a time. That's what he would do.

* * *

_June 3: 17 years 6 months_

Harry buried Draco in kisses and hugs.

And just like that, Draco was all better.

"I love you so much," Harry whispered, cupping Draco's cheeks in his hands. "And no matter what anyone says, I will always love you. You don't ever have to feel sad."

"I know," Draco murmured, resting his head against Harry's shoulder. "I'm just stupid."

"You're wonderful, Draco," Harry corrected. "Amazing. My favorite."

"I love you," Draco said with a happy smile. "Especially when you talk to me like this."

Harry laughed, trying to stop his tears before Draco saw them. But nothing about Harry got past Draco. They sat in each other's arms, tears falling intermittently. Draco would kiss Harry's tears away, causing Harry to laugh and cry some more.

"When I heard them talk to you like that… I-I really did want to kill them," Harry confessed. "I wanted to kill them for you."

"Don't be like that," Draco shook his head. "They weren't even that mean. I just… I'm a baby about that stuff. I'm sure I've said worse things to them, right?"

"That wasn't you, Draco," Harry said. "That was… He was so different. And it hurts me to think that no one knows it. They think you're the same…"

"I'm supposed to be the same, remember?" Draco said with a soft sigh.

"No."

Draco titled his head to look up at Harry. "Pardon?"

"No," Harry said again.

"No… what?"

"Don't be him. Be you. I like you so much better. I love you. Not the other Draco. You. The sweet, comfortable, happy Draco," Harry gushed. "You cry and laugh, just like me. It's nice to have you."

Draco hid his abashed smile against Harry's shoulder.

* * *

_June 4: 17 years 6 months_

"You've… never cried in front of me," Blaise murmured, perching on Draco's bed. Draco had been studying in the privacy of his drawn curtains. He didn't want to see anyone. Especially not Blaise and his black eyes that set Draco's teeth on edge.

"I told you to forget it, didn't I?" Draco murmured, glancing up from his reading.

"Stop lying," Blaise growled.

Draco felt fear grip him but he kept his words steady. "I'm fine now," he said. "Nothing's wrong."

"And you'll keep lying to me?" Blaise asked, lips coiling with contempt.

Draco nodded.

"Shit," Blaise hissed, punching the mattress once before disappearing out the canopy. Draco stared at the depression where Blaise's fist had landed. He winced in fright, pressing a hand to his unsettled stomach. Blaise knew…

* * *

_June 5: 17 years 6 months_

Draco was seated in one corner of the crowded common room. None of the other Eight Years looked his way, which was fine by him. He was curled up on the loveseat, head against one arm and feet by the other. He was reading his Potions book, trying to memorize lists he would need to know for the N.E.W.T.

"Look at what I got," Pansy said in a singsong voice. Draco looked up at her, seeing her upside down face directly above him. He jerked his brows questioningly. "This," she said, holding up a box of assorted chocolates. "For my beloved," she said with a flourish, "for his nineteenth birthday."

"Pansy," Draco rolled his eyes. But he reached up anyway. He would never say no to chocolates.

"Oh, I won't give it up that easy," Pansy teased.

"That's not fair," Draco frowned, stretching his arm out farther.

She laughed in response. "How about a trade?" she asked. "I'll give _these_ to you if you-"

Blaise slapped Pansy's hand away and grabbed Draco's wrist. The sleeve of the robe had fall past his elbow as he was holding his arm up for the chocolates. "Where the hell is your Dark Mark?" Blaise asked quietly, squeezing Draco's arm hard enough to bruise.

"My what?" Draco asked weakly.

"Where is it?" Blaise snarled, pulling out his wand. He tried revealing charms as Draco struggled against his resilient grip. "Who the fuck are you?" Blaise asked in horror, letting go of Draco and backing up. "Where's Malfoy?"

The room had grown quiet at the commotion. Draco sat up slowly, his heart hammering. He didn't even know what a Dark Mark was… "I-I _am_ Draco," he said carefully. "What's wrong with you?"

"You don't have a Dark Mark!" Blaise spat out. "You don't talk like him! You don't think like him! You don't even _know_ me, do you? What did you do with Draco?" His wand arm was steady as iron, pointed at Draco's chest.

"You can't be serious!" Draco exclaimed. "Who else would I be?"

"Did you really think you could pull this off?" Blaise asked with a derisive scoff. "Are you taking a Polyjuice potion? Is that it?" The whole common room was on their feet now. Ron and Hermione had no idea what to do to intervene. Hermione quietly walked to Blaise and tried to push his arm down, murmuring warnings and trying to get him to calm down. "Why would you care?" Blaise snapped, shoving her away.

"Y-you… Where's Draco?" Pansy asked shakily.

"I _am_ Draco," Draco said, feeling helpless.

"You can't just erase a Dark Mark," Blaise interrupted loudly. "It stays with you for your whole life! It's your bloody mistake. Your scar. Your burden! Where's yours? Show me yours!"

Draco was at a loss, fear quickly taking over his words. A Dark Mark? He glanced down at his arm that was still red from being handled roughly. He didn't have a Dark Mark. He just shook his head, his breath coming out in spurts.

"WHERE IS DRACO?" Blaise yelled.

"STOP IT!" Harry shouted, striding into the room with authority. "Just stop," he said to Blaise, standing between him and Draco.

"This is _your_ fault! What did you do to Malfoy?" Blaise raged, throwing poison in his words. "Where is he? And don't you dare give me fucking excuses!"

"That _is_ Malfoy," Harry said incredulously.

"Then, what? You erased his memories and brainwashed him to be one of your lackeys?" Blaise growled, grabbing Harry by the tie.

"Let go of him," Theo murmured, digging his wand against Blaise's back.

Blaise closed his eyes and exhaled slowly, the muscles in his jaw shifting. He pushed Harry away without pretense. "He's not even a damned Slytherin. He doesn't belong here," he muttered, his words boring into Draco's mind.

"Please," Harry tried to calm everyone down. "Just put your wands away."

"No, Harry," Neville interrupted. "If he is pretending to be Malfoy, then we have to find out who he really is. Zabini is right, there is no way to erase a Dark Mark."

Harry was trying to win an uphill battle here and he knew it. He had completely forgotten about the mark. "Shit," he swore under his breath, looking at Theo for support.

"What's a Dark Mark?"

Harry groaned in dismay, trying to telepathically communicate to Draco to shut the hell up. "Stop," he said emphatically.

"Am I supposed to have one?" Draco asked, holding out his arm for Harry to see.

Harry shook out of frustration while trying to keep his temper. "Just go," he said.

"Go… where?" Draco frowned in confusion.

"ANYWHERE, DAMN IT! STOP BEING A FUCKING CHILD!"

Draco looked stricken. He hadn't expected Harry to be like them too. He clenched his fists. "Fuck you," he muttered, pushing Harry back and rushing out of the room.

"Potter," Theo growled, shooting a furious look at his boyfriend before taking off after Draco.

"ANOTHER WORD OUT OF _ANY _OF YOU AND IT'S DETENTION FOR A WEEK," Harry shouted. "BED. NOW!"

The common room emptied slowly, soft whispers and scared looks passing between friends. The only people who dared remain were Blaise, Ron and Hermione. In a flurry of movement, Blaise's hands were bunching Harry's robe again, pulling him up off his feet. "Don't you dare think this is over, Potter. If I don't like what I find out, I won't hesitate to murder you," he breathed menacingly.

"I'd like to see you try," Harry answered, meeting Blaise's gaze with an unwavering stare of his own.

"Let him go," Ron said quietly.

Blaise threw Harry across the room before striding out the door.

"What are you doing, Harry?" Hermione asked helplessly.

"I said go to bed," Harry said, his voice withdrawn. "Or do you need special instructions?"

Hermione was about to retort with a sharp word but Ron stopped her. He pulled her away, sending her off to bed. He paused by the stairs, glancing back at his friend. "He's going to be alright," he murmured before walking away.

Harry let out a muffled sob, pulling his knees to his chest and hugging them close.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I want to come home. Please, let me come home? I don't like it here. No one likes me here and it's so hard to be happy. I tried like you told me to, but I can't anymore. I'm so scared. I can't stop being scared. I'm still a baby, Mum. I'm still your baby. I don't know anything and I can't pretend anymore. I miss you. Can I come home? I'll learn everything from you, I promise. I won't complain or cry or anything. I just don't want to be here… I don't belong here._

_I love you so much. I miss you so much it hurts._

_Draco_

Draco pressed a teary kiss against his owl's black feathers. "Get this to them quick, okay?" he whispered. Then he sent his letter out into the summer evening.


	14. SURPRISE!

_June 6: 17 years 7 months_

Draco woke up in Harry's arms, cradled for warmth and comfort. He blinked up, looking at the soft lips and fanned lashes. Harry was hugging him so close. Draco couldn't help but forgive him. He sighed and pressed his forehead against Harry's chest.

Harry stirred, waking up slowly. He looked down at Draco, kissing the bedraggled blond hair. "You were having a bad dream," he whispered.

"I don't remember," Draco murmured. "You shouldn't be here."

"It's fine," Harry said. "I'm… I'm sorry for yesterd-"

"I'm going home," Draco interrupted. "I'm not mad at you, okay? I just… I'm mad at myself, that's all."

"Please, don't go," Harry breathed. "You just got here. I missed you so much."

"I don't want to be _here_," Draco explained. "You can still see me. You'll graduate this year and we can see each other as often as you want."

"So you'll run away?"

"Yes," Draco nodded. "I'll run away. It's better than crying."

Harry's breath hitched at Draco's quiet confession. "Don't be like that…" he implored.

"What did you tell them? About yesterday," Draco asked.

"Nothing. I'm not allowed to say anything, remember?" Harry said.

"Good. No one has to know, then. It'll be like I was never here, right? I'll just leave and they can forget about me again," Draco said firmly. "But you still need to write to me ev-"

"You're not leaving," Harry interjected with equal stubbornness.

"I am," Draco insisted.

"I forbid you," Harry said, bunching Draco to him. "I f-forbid you to leave me again."

"You can't do that," Draco whispered. "You aren't allowed to do that, remember?"

"I can do whatever I want."

"But not that," Draco smiled sadly. "You can't stop me."

_Dear Draco,_

_We love you so much, sweetheart! We miss you too._

_Can you tell me what's wrong? Because I'm sure we can work through it. You need to face your challenges, however difficult they are. And I want you to try hard for us, Draco. Because Hogwarts is a sheltered school and the real world is so much more difficult to work with. I don't want to scare you. I don't want you to cry. We would never want you to be unhappy._

_Do you think you could hold on until your exams are done? You can do this. We have so much faith in you._

_Know that you can come home anytime you want to. Just talk to Professor McGonagall and she can send you home right to us. But I want you to think really hard about this._

_If you're still sad, come to us. We won't turn you away. We miss you so much it hurts. You'll always be my baby._

_Forever yours,_

_Mum and Dad_

Draco fell asleep clutching the letter close to his heart.

* * *

_June 7: 17 years 7 months_

Draco had always been oblivious to things. It was because of his inexperience with the world that he was that way.

Lavender, being the spunky one out of the group, 'accidentally' bumped into Draco on her way out the common room.

"Oh, sorry," Draco said, stepping out of the way to let her through since she seemed to be in such a hurry.

"Whatever," she muttered, waiting to be verbally assaulted.

Draco didn't say anything, letting her go without an angry backlash.

Her friends raised their brows slowly from their vantage point on the couch.

Blaise grimaced in humiliation for Draco, looking away.

* * *

_June 8: 17 years 8 months_

Draco's hard work was drenched in black ink when he returned to his desk.

He didn't notice the eerie silence around him. He just stared at his assignment that was now lost in dried ink. His chest contracted with sadness because he knew that everyone had seen it happen but no one had tried to stop it. He sat down quietly, crumpling the parchment in his shaky hand and stuffing it into his bag. Then he pulled out a fresh sheet and started again, furiously blinking back his tears.

Justin and Bernie swallowed down their guilt, pulling their gazes away.

Blaise wondered who to hex first – Bernie, Draco or Justin.

* * *

_June 9: 17 years 8 months_

Draco knelt down beside his strewn clothes and books, just tired of it all. He had entered his dorm room to find this. The trunk by his bed was wide open and all of its contents were thrown haphazardly on the ground. They had even gone through his letters, apparently. He sat on the floor and pulled the crumpled letters close. His mother knew how to write beautiful letters.

Neville and Seamus walked in on Draco. He didn't even seem to notice them walk in. They froze when they saw the mess. "Damn it," Seamus muttered under his breath, watching Draco carefully fold up his mother's letters into a neat pile. Neville gritted his teeth and pulled Seamus away, leaving Draco to his privacy.

Blaise had stopped short when he found Draco's letters. It had been buried under piles of clothes and books. Letters. Draco never wrote letters. He always called too cumbersome and primitive. Yet, here were letters.

From Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy.

"What the hell?" he had muttered, scattering the parchments on the ground as though he had touched hot coals. Draco had sworn to never go back to them. He had sworn to Blaise that he'd rather die than see his good-for-nothing parents.

Then Blaise had picked up one of the letters as though it were garbage. Flicking it open, he had read it.

_Dear Draco,_

_Oh, how we laughed at your letter! You cannot imagine how hard Lucius laughed! He nearly spilt his tea all over your words! You're so adorable!_

_Yes, we are still working on your library. And we have a few surprises for you. Shall I give you a hint? Let's just say you won't have to sneak into your father's stash of ingredients again. Oh, you thought we didn't know, didn't you? You sneaky little-_

Blaise had dropped the letter, frantically picking up another one.

_Dear Draco,_

_Love you too, honey. I'm so glad you're having fun! I had Professor Slughorn when I was at Hogwarts, did you know that? He was… strange, to say the least. Always talking about famous people and laughing at jokes that aren't even that funny. I was never a-_

And the next letter.

_I can't believe you actually said that to Theo! You're getting rather rowdy, aren't you? I'm glad he's not too offended by the things you say, Draco. I was telling-_

And the next…

_You know what you should try, right? The Hog's Head has delicious pasties and it tastes even better if you have it with-_

_Dad says he's going to work on a new addition to your room. What do you think about that? I thought it'd be-_

_Does this mean we can expect you to be plump and waddling when you come home for the summer? You need your exercise too! Now that you aren't doing any more Quidditch, how about taking up running? I hear it's all the rage these-_

_Blaise-_

Blaise slowed down, sitting back as he caught his name written in Narcissa's beautiful calligraphy writing.

_Of course I remember Blaise. He was your best friend, after all. He's stayed with us a few times. You two got along so well, most probably because both of you were so sullen and moody all the time. How is he doing? I haven't seen him in a few years now._

Blaise had gotten up unsteadily, leaving the mess as it was. He needed to think. "Damn it," he had muttered, kicking Draco's trunk once before striding out of the dorm room.

Draco smiled faintly as he read Narcissa's words. Sullen and moody. Theo said that teenagers were known to be sullen and moody, like a job description. He could imagine Blaise being that way, not talking to anyone and always angry at everything. He sighed softly as he folded the letter and placed it with the others.

* * *

_June 10: 17 years 9 months_

"I was… I was wondering if I could go home," Draco asked nervously, keeping his eyes averted from Professor McGonagall. She had always managed to intimidate, one way or the other. He fidgeted in his seat, hands on his lap.

"May I ask why?" she inquired, following Draco's movements.

Draco shrugged. "It's… I'm not ready to be here," he said. "I tried and I… I can't." He glanced up at her. "Mum said I can come home if I…" He didn't finish.

"But you still haven't told me why, Mr. Malfoy," she said.

"I-I'm not used to this," Draco said, his throat threatening to clog up.

"Used to what?"

Draco bit his lip, strengthening himself. He was such a crybaby. "I'm not used to people not liking me," he said, clearing his throat. "I guess I'm not used to people in general."

"All the professors have nothing but praise for you, Draco. Did you know that?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Draco smiled sadly. "I know. They're all so nice to me," he murmured.

"So it's the students, then?" she inferred correctly.

Draco's smile fell away. "I… I…"

"Your classmates. Are they bullying you?" Professor McGonagall asked, eyes narrows and lips pursed.

"It's fine," Draco said quickly. "I-I understand why they… they don't really want to be around me, you know? And I've been gone for the whole year and I just think it'd be okay if I wasn't here for the last few weeks of class, that's all. It's not their… it's my decision."

Professor McGonagall nodded with a sigh. She leaned back in her seat and looked at her desk, not really seeing it. Her thoughts were racing and fitting together. Draco watched her, anxiety causing his feet to tap and his fingers to tangle. After a few minutes, she looked back at him. "I normally do not allow my students to leave because of something as menial as homesickness," she said. Draco knew there was a 'but' coming. "But you are a different case, Mr. Malfoy."

"Mhm," he said eagerly, sitting up.

"Have your things packed and come to my office tomorrow morning. I will ready the Floo and talk to your parents."

"Okay," Draco said with a relieved grin. "Okay." He was going to be alright. Tomorrow he would be home and his parents would make everything better. "Okay," he murmured, brushing away his tears before they could fall. He got up quickly. "I'll start packing," he said with excitement. "Thank you so much, Professor." He practically ran out of her office.

She shook her head in dismay, utterly disappointed in her Eighth Years.

Draco raced to his common room. He knew Harry and Theo would be furious. But they would only be angry for a little while. Then they would graduate and visit him anytime they wanted. But right now he would have to remember to pack everything up and try to get some sleep. He knew that would be near impossible, the sleep part. He was ready to bounce off walls.

That feeling left when he entered the common room and found it bustling and filled with laughs and chatter. All of which stopped when they noticed him. It always did when he walked into a room. His good mood turned lousy quite quickly. Was he really that overbearing that everyone simply _had_ to stop being happy around him? That sucked. He hoped it wouldn't be like that all the time… He didn't look at anyone, hurrying to the stairs and up to his dorm room.

He got to his bed and opened his trunk. It was already packed neatly after the incident from the previous day. He rifled through his book bag, dumping everything to the ground. He grabbed the books from his bedside table as well. He pulled out his other pair of shoes from under the bed and tucked it into the side of the trunk. He layered his books between his clothes. Then he wondered what to do with his assignments. He supposed he should hand them to his professors before he left. Might as well, since he had spent so long on them. He laid them out of his bed neatly. Once he had everything settled, he was about to close his trunk.

"What are you doing?"

Draco whipped around in fright, clutching a hand to his heart. His eyes flicked from Theo to Neville. "I-I-I… packing," he stammered.

"Packing?" Theo asked. "Where are you going?"

Draco stood up slowly. He hadn't wanted to tell Theo in front of Neville. "Home," he said, stuffing his hands into his pockets so he would stop fidgeting with them.

"You're going home?" Theo asked in shock.

"Yeah," Draco said. "Tomorrow."

"Why?" Neville asked. "Didn't you just get here?"

Draco shrugged. "And now I'm going away," he added. "So it doesn't matter." He couldn't bear to look at Theo's crestfallen expression for a moment longer.

"Is this because of what happened?" Neville asked quietly. "You're running away because of all that's happened?"

Running away? Draco felt anger lick his insides. Everything was always his fault. He hated that. "If no one wants me here, might as well leave," he snapped. "I'm not running away from anything."

"But you are," Theo argued.

Draco exhaled slowly, keeping his temper in check. "I wouldn't have come here if I was afraid, would I?" he asked caustically, turning away from them. "I have to finish packing," he muttered as he knelt down and started where he had stopped.

He was jerked back up to his feet by Theo. "Come with me," he said angrily, pulling Draco forward.

"Let go," Draco exclaimed, trying to pull his arm out of Theo's grip. "Let me go!"

"You are a coward and a pansy and I don't want to be friends with you anymore," Theo growled, dragging Draco down the stairs. Draco glanced back at Neville desperately. He didn't lift a finger to help. "If you go back home, you won't ever hear from me again, got it?"

"Please," Draco begged voicelessly, tears pooling in his eyes.

"And if you really think you can hide things from me, you are seriously as dumb as shit," Theo muttered furiously. He whipped Draco around and slammed him against the wall. "Oh, now you're crying?"

"I'm not!" Draco growled through gritted teeth. He was at his wit's end now. He shoved Theo away and brought his fists up. "I don't need you and I don't need to listen to this," he spat out. "Just leave me alone! I didn't do anything!" He pushed Theo back one more time before rushing into the common room.

"SURPRISE!"

Draco reeled back in shock, hands to his mouth to stop his terrified scream as he knocked into Theo.

The room was filled with floating streamers and balloons. The scattered Eight Years had wide grins on their faces. And in the middle was a huge cake with green sparklers on it.

"Because we know how much of a sissy you are," Theo whispered over Draco's shoulder. He pushed Draco forward. Draco felt about ready to faint. This couldn't be for him. He must be dreaming. He squeezed his eyes shut, willing himself to wake up. Just wake up. He opened his eyes and found himself looking down at the cake.

_Happy Birthday, Draco_

Draco let out a strangled sob and shuddered. He spun around and hugged Theo, crying. Everyone's grins were wiped clean when they heard this. They stared in horror. This wasn't what they had expected. They had expected a small laugh or a scowl. They had expected to be put down or met with enthusiasm. Where did the tears come from? Harry's heart sank as he realized what was wrong.

Draco was… crying? Again? Blaise frowned, sitting up in his seat that was hidden away one of the dark corners of the room. First of all, he had no idea what all this apology crap was all about. If anything, Draco was the one who should be apologizing for trying to sneak his way back into Hogwarts under false pretenses. And now Draco was blubbering all over Theo like a disgusting girl.

"He's leaving tomorrow," Theo explained to everyone. "Aren't you?"

Murmurs erupted around Draco. Leaving? For home? Murmurs of confusion, dismay, and guilt. He didn't know what all this meant. He didn't know what to do.

Leaving. Just like that. Blaise got up slowly, mind flicking back to the letters from home. Full of love and warmth…

"So maybe this should be a goodbye party?" Theo asked.

"No," Draco gasped, pressing as close to Theo as he could. "Don't."

"Because tomorrow you'll be home, right?"

"I-I'm sorry," Draco cried. "I didn't know. I'm sorry."

Why would he apologize? Because he's going home? Blaise stood just outside the crowd of Eighth Years, his gaze fixed on Draco.

"You're running away because you're too miserable here, aren't you? That's why you're crying, right?"

"No, no," Draco said, pulling away from Theo quickly and wiping his cheeks dry. "I'm not crying, see? I'm-I'm not miserable." More tears fell as he said that. "Damn it!" he swore, brushing the tears away. This was the sweetest thing anyone had done for him. "This is amazing," he said, attempting a smile as he turned to his cake. "This is… so nice. Thank you."

No, not Draco. This was… Potter. Blaise's heart stalled when that thought rang through his mind. This was Potter. Not Malfoy. It's the reason Blaise was feeling unadulterated hatred towards Draco. Everything Draco did resonated Potter's mannerisms – the smiling, apologizing, warm eyes and optimistic disposition. Blaise flicked his eyes at Harry.

Harry looked like he was about to cry too…

"Then you won't leave tomorrow?" Theo asked, wrapping an arm around Draco's shoulders.

Draco didn't answer. He didn't know what to say.

Theo's grip on Draco tightened for a second before falling away. "That's fine. It's up to you, of course," he said quietly.

Draco nodded quickly, swallowing down his tears. "It's not even my birthday," he said shakily. "You guys didn't have to do this."

"Everyone wanted to apologize. So we figured…" Theo waved his hand at the cake.

Draco sniffed back, pressing his hands to his face to try and rearrange his expression from sorrow to happiness. "I-I love surprises," he remarked.

Malfoy hates surprises.

"Mhm," Theo nodded.

"And cake," Draco added, staring down at the silver icing.

Malfoy would rather castrate himself than be seen near a prissy cake.

"I know," Theo laughed.

Draco finally plucked up the courage to raise his head and look up. "Thank you," he said with a trembling smile. "I… You…" He stopped, clearing his throat. "All of this is just… amazing," he laughed, looking up at the colorful balloons and twirling ribbons that hovered in the air. "All of this," he murmured to himself. His chest ached fiercely.

Blaise blinked away his tears, looking down.

Draco let out a slow breath. No more tears. "Let's cut the cake, okay?"

It was a bittersweet party, to say the least. Of course everyone knew why Draco was leaving. He was leaving because of them. Even if he refused to say it, they knew. And yet, here he was eating cake while wearing an enthusiastic mask that kept falling every few minutes.

Harry excused himself quietly, slipping out of the common room. Blaise noticed the tears that Potter was trying to hide by locking himself in the bathroom.

It was past twelve by the time everyone was ready to go to bed. Draco fell onto his with an exhausted sigh. It had been a bloody long day. He didn't even bother changing, merely shucking off his robe and loosening his tie before struggling under his covers. That was marvelous, his birthday and farewell party. He supposed everyone really was sorry about everything. He smiled as he curled up in bed and closed his eyes. That was nice of them. They weren't mean after all…

"Don't leave…"

Draco smiled, opening his eyes. "Theo, I-uh… oh… Blaise," he stammered, blinking in astonishment. "Wh-what?"

Blaise was kneeling beside Draco's bed, his head tilted so he could be eye-to-eye with Draco. "I said don't leave," he murmured.

"Sorry," Draco mumbled as a response. He supposed that was the safe way to go with Blaise. He really couldn't handle the volatile Slytherin.

"Do you even know what you're apologizing for?" Blaise asked, arching a brow.

Draco sat up, suddenly finding the need to have his wand close by. He slid his hand under his pillow and clutched the handle tight.

Nothing got past Blaise. He snagged Draco's sleeve, dragging the arm up. "You're _that_ scared of me?" he asked, seeing the wand being held with a grip that could choke a man.

"I'm not scared of anything," Draco muttered, tugging his sleeve out of Blaise's fingers.

"You almost made me cry today," Blaise confessed. In one slick move, he had Draco's wand in his hand. Draco could do nothing but gasp and back away. "I don't take kindly to that," Blaise said.

"L-leave me alone," Draco said, fear taking away his steady speech. "I'll-I'll be gone tomorrow and you-you can forget about me. Just… leave me alone…" His heart thundered in his chest and he was sure that Blaise could hear it.

Draco looked like a trapped dove, trembling and trying to find a way out. Blaise simply smiled. "You're going home to cry to your mummy, are you? Still sleeping on her lap?" he asked sarcastically.

"Fuck you," Draco breathed, jerking the blankets up and towards his chin.

Blaise sighed in frustration. "Why the hell are you being so… dramatic?" he asked incredulously. "Seriously!"

"What?" Draco asked, confused by Blaise's change in demeanor from menacing to exasperated.

"You cry over the smallest things, Malfoy!" Blaise snapped. "Stop it and grow the fuck up already."

"I… I… I…"

"You're leaving because everyone was _mean_ to you? Do you even understand what that means?" Blaise asked, sitting down on the bed and tugging Draco's sheet away. "Stop that."

"I don't… understand."

"So they talk behind your back. And maybe they bully you a bit. It's not like we don't deserve it," Blaise muttered, pulling his gaze to Draco's wand that was still in his hand. "And if you run away, you will make me look bad. You already left, remember? And now you're leaving again?"

"I'm… I was…"

"Look," Blaise interrupted, keeping his stern gaze on Draco. "I don't know what happened to you. I don't know if you're Draco or… someone else. I don't know if you mean to be like this or not. Any way you look at it, you are damned naïve and hopeless."

Draco sat back tiredly, not sure what to say. "Why?" he asked, pulling his knees to his chest.

"Because _this_ is going to be one of the best years of our lives," Blaise said emphatically. "_This_ is as good as it will get for us. Once we get out _there_," he pointed out the window, "we are scum. We'll be worthless and no one will care. But in _here_, it's safe. It's always safe and happy. Do you understand?"

That's what Draco's parents had told him. Hogwarts was going to be amazing, they had told him. It was going to be enriching and full of experiences. In the real world, it would never be that way. Blaise knew that too. And Blaise wanted Draco to stay… "It's just… so hard… Hard to stay happy," Draco shrugged, blinking back his tears. Blaise had told him to stop being a baby. He wasn't used to this. He was so used to his small life with his favorite people around him to keep him sheltered. It's why he cried so easily.

"It's hard for me too," Blaise murmured. "But we need to keep trying, Draco. Just two more weeks. They even gave you a birthday party… They only do that to friends. They like you… It's going to be the best two weeks of our lives, right?"

"Mhm," Draco sniffed, crawling forward and hugging Blaise. "Thank you."

Blaise brought his arms up to hug Draco hesitantly. "I'm not doing this for you," he explained. "I… missed you. I didn't have anyone to talk to."

"Now you do, okay?"

Blaise closed his eyes. This wasn't Draco. He knew it wasn't. But maybe he could make do. Maybe he could pretend that this was his best friend. "Okay," he mumbled, pulling away from Draco's hug. "Night."

"Goodnight," Draco gave Blaise a watery smile. "Sweet dreams."

Blaise chuckled abruptly, shaking his head at Draco. Sweet dreams. No. This wasn't Draco at all. "Sweet dreams," he echoed, placing the wand on the side table and walking back to his bed.

Draco exhaled slowly, closing his eyes and brushing away his stupid tears. Stupid, stupid, stupid. He was so stupid. He laid down hesitantly, staring up at the canopy. His heart raced so quickly at times that he was afraid he was about to die because of the sprinting pulse. He was thinking too much – about everything that had happened, his parents, Blaise, Harry.

He jerked awake from a horrible nightmare. He didn't even remember falling asleep. He scrambled out from under his blankets, shaking off the bugs that he felt crawling over him. He shivered and wrapped his arms around his chest, trying to wake up. He didn't want to be alone.

He shuffled over to Harry's bed. He blinked when he saw that it was empty. He glanced over at Theo's bed by the window.

He found Harry and Theo nestled together in sleep when he peeked through the curtains. Harry was gasping with each intake of breath, as though he had gone to sleep crying. Theo's arms wound around him in comfort.

Draco wanted to be comforted too.

He pressed a hand to Theo's shoulder, shaking him awake gently. "Theo?"

"Hmm?" Theo sighed, turning his head and opening his eyes. It took him a few blinks to focus on Draco. "Oh. Draco."

"Draco?" Harry murmured, sitting up and reaching out blindly.

"I'm scared," Draco whispered, crawling onto the cramped bed.

"Of what, buddy?" Harry asked as he tugged Draco onto his lap.

"Can I sleep here tonight?" Draco asked.

"Of course," Theo smiled, brushing back Draco's hair. Harry clutched Theo's hand thankfully before letting go to hug Draco close. "Goodnight," Theo pressed a kiss to Harry's lips and one to Draco's hair before slipping out of bed.

"No, wait!" Draco grabbed Theo's hand, pulling him back in. "Sleep here. We'll all sleep here." He laid down in the middle of the bed.

"There's no room," Harry reasoned.

"I'll lay really still. I promise," Draco said. He patted the mattress on either side of him. "Here, okay?"

Harry chuckled while Theo shook his head, both of them lying down on their sides nonetheless. "Now sleep, Draco," Harry whispered, patting Draco's chest rhythmically.

"I love you," Draco said quietly, kissing Harry's cheek. "And I love you," he said, turning around to kiss Theo's cheek. "And I won't run away. I won't leave tomorrow, okay?"

"What?" Harry breathed, scrambling up again.

"Lie down," Draco grumbled, jerking Harry onto the pillows again. "I'm not scared of anything," he scowled. "And I won't run away."

"You won't?"

"No," Draco said with a curt shake of his head. He grabbed Harry's arm and wrapped it around his chest. He grabbed Theo's arm and wrapped it around his stomach. "There. Now everybody go to sleep. Goodnight. Sweet dreams."

Harry and Theo laughed breathlessly, pressing long kisses to Draco's cheeks. They fell asleep against Draco's shoulders, smiles on their faces and wonderful dreams in their sleep.

* * *

_June 11: 17 years 10 months_

It was shaping up to be a pretty fantastic day.

Professor McGonagall had been very enthusiastic about Draco's decision to stay. She had even patted his back.

It seemed everyone felt that way. Draco was met with wide grins and warm nods at lunch. He hadn't felt this excited in a long time!

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_I'm sorry for my last letter and if I upset you. Everything is great now! Guess what? Everyone threw me a surprise birthday party yesterday! Aren't they awesome? They got me a cake and balloons and streamers. They apologized for being mean and now they're all really friendly to me. This is so exciting!_

_That's all for today! I can't think of anything else to say! I love you!_

_Draco_

Blaise watched Draco from his vantage point at his desk. With his head resting against his arms, he heard the happy words and chuckling. He turned his eyes away, hiding his face as smiled with his friend.

* * *

_June 12: 18 years_

"Hey, Harry," Draco said, grabbing the Gryffindor's hand and pulling him close.

"I already told you-"

"I'm eighteen now," Draco interrupted, wiggling his brows. "Give me a kiss?" He pursed his lips.

"Go to hell," Harry muttered, kicking Draco's shin and breaking away from his clutches. "And take a cold shower," he added, stomping away.

_An hour later…_

Theo was walking out of his study session when Draco, who just appeared out of thin air, joined him. "Hello," Theo said with a playful tip of his head.

"I'm eighteen now," Draco said importantly.

"And?"

"And you said lay off of Harry until I'm eighteen, remember?" Draco asked.

Theo inhaled dramatically. "Oh," he said, eyes widening. "Are you telling me that you've been 'laying off' of Harry this past month? Well, I must be quite the prude, then."

"Shut up," Draco scowled. "I haven't kissed him, have I?"

"Yeah, feeling him up is so much more innocent than kissing him," Theo drawled.

"I told you to shut up!"

"You asked me a question."

Draco huffed indignantly. "Anyways, I just came by to warn you that _I'll_ be the one who keeps Harry forever. Not you. Goodbye." With a firm glare, he spun on this heel and stormed off theatrically, leaving Theo to collect his scattered wits amidst laughter.


	15. Try a Lie

_June 13: 18 years 1 month_

Now there were rumors circulating about what had _actually_ happened to Draco Malfoy. Consensus was that he was dead and now replaced with a much… nicer version. Draco didn't particularly like this explanation. Death wasn't something he handled well. He remembered talking to his parents about it sometime ago... After Christmas…

"_Harry's mummy is dead," he mumbled, hugging himself as he sat in Narcissa's arms. "Why? Why did she die?"_

"_There was a bad man," Narcissa explained quietly. "And he did very bad things. Harry's mother stopped Harry from getting hurt. Now she is happy in heaven, okay, honey?"_

"_Bad, bad man," Draco shivered, closing his eyes. "Harry… He was a baby, Mummy. He said he was a baby." He curled his toes and dug them into Narcissa's lap. Some days he just wanted to disappear into his mother's hug because it was always so safe._

"_He doesn't remember it," Narcissa whispered, pressing a soothing kiss against her son's hair. "And he knows his mother loved him very much. So much. I love you so much."_

"_Don't die," Draco croaked, trying ever so hard to hold in his tears like a big boy. "Don't do what Harry's mummy did."_

_Narcissa smiled sadly. "I could never promise you that, Draco," she said._

_Draco let out a sob. "Please, Mummy. Please, promise me," he begged. "Don't die. I'll be so sad. So, so, so sad like Harry. I'll cry all the time and I'll miss you so much and I won't ever eat my vegetables or drink milk or anything if you died." He vehemently wiped his tears, sniffing back even as more tears and snot ran down his face. "I'll get so mad and I don't want you to die. I don't want to be sad like Harry. Please, don't make me sad."_

"_Sh," Narcissa murmured, hugging Draco close. "I love you."_

"_And I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you," Draco choked out. "Forever and ever and ever and ever and ever."_

No, Draco didn't like death at all. And to hear everyone talk of death so casually was unnerving.

But they had been through one more wizarding war than him. They had seen bloodshed and enough tears to know that death was not only possible but highly probable as well. So, yeah, maybe Malfoy _was_ dead and now here was replacement. They weren't complaining. This Malfoy was so weird and… _happy_.

Then there was more realistic gossip about a new type of potion that could hide a Dark Mark with ease. Or that Draco had never really had the Dark Mark to begin with and it was all a show for the Dark Lord to see.

Whatever the case may be, Draco was treated with less hostility and more kindness now. The students started to notice, not his blond hair and characteristic pale skin, but his lost look and unsure speech. Now there was skepticism instead of hatred. They actually spoke to the Slytherin, more as a way to get their bearings than to actually gain information from the boy. He always answered with clipped words and not much detail, not unlike Malfoy from before. But at least this Malfoy allowed questions with chilling scowls.

Harry and Theo heard the hushed whispers from the periphery, not able to get to the grapevine themselves because of their proximity to Malfoy. Neither knew what to think. But, as Theo said, "Give them two more days. They'll be wondering why Lavender's into girls all of a sudden."

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

* * *

_June 14: 18 years 2 months_

Harry was on his way down from the Owlery when he was met with none other than Draco halfway down the stairs, who also happened to be kneeling down on one knee and looking up hopefully.

"Um," Harry paused five steps up.

"For you," Draco said, pulling his hand from behind his back to reveal a red chrysanthemum. He held it out with a winning grin.

Harry raised a brow. "I'm not a girl, Malfoy," he said, looking offended.

Draco didn't bat an eye, revealing his other hand that held a box of chocolates. "That's okay," he answered. "Theo's never done this, has he?"

Harry's lips trembled with a hidden smile. True. Theo had never done this. "Well, I can't accept. Sorry," he said, moving to the side and sidling down the stairs while hugging the wall. "It's really sweet of you, though."

In an instant, Draco was pressed against Harry, holding him against the wall. Harry's jaw was open and his eyes wide as he stared up at Draco in bewilderment. Draco had the chocolates and flower shoved against Harry's chest, giving him a look of resolution and stubbornness. "For you," he said again.

"And I said no," Harry retorted.

"You can't," Draco shook his head gravely. "I'm giving this to you. You can't say no."

"I can and I am," Harry muttered, attempting to push Draco away despite their difference in strength.

"Stop," Draco whispered, tilting his head and sliding his nose beside Harry's.

Harry froze instantly. "No," he said shakily. "I-I already-I already told you…" He could feel Draco's breath against his cheek and he couldn't even swallow because he felt as though he were about to gag.

"I know you think I'm kidding," Draco murmured, his eyes falling shut on their own accord. He dropped his gifts so he could press his hands against Harry instead. Just a simple touch made him shiver uncontrollably. "But I… I don't know what else to do. I want to kiss you so much…"

Harry's voice was robbed away by fright and disbelief. All he could do was mouth 'no' over and over again.

"I won't," Draco breathed, sliding his arms up and around Harry's neck. One hand caressed the back of Harry's head while the other rested against his shoulder. "I love you."

Harry's hands, once straining to push Draco back, now lay atop the Slytherin robe. His knees were buckling traitorously. Draco's nose nudged his glasses up. Without warning, Draco pulled the spectacles up until it rested against raven hair. Harry opened his watery eyes, looking up at Draco. His eyes were still closed as he took in Harry's warmth and shape.

This was so much worse than a kiss.

What Draco was doing was so much worse.

Harry saw Draco's lips quirk up unconsciously. He felt the grip tightening, holding him ever so close. Then those same lips moved to flutter a kiss against Harry's cheek.

What Draco was doing was worse because he was showing silent devotion. He was showing Harry gentleness and confidence. Even a hug seemed intimate. Too intimate.

"You're just so cool," Draco sighed, unwinding his arms carefully. Harry shut his eyes quickly. Draco could feel jittery butterflies in his stomach, but he would quell them later. Now, he just wanted to see Harry. "But you know that already, right?" he laughed. "Everything about you. I want to be like you, okay?"

Harry didn't speak, squeezing against the wall.

"And you get scared so easily," Draco grinned, pressing his hands to Harry's cheeks. "Open your eyes, Harry?"

Harry cracked them open, seeing a slightly blurry image of Draco in front of him.

"So cool," Draco chuckled, kissing Harry's forehead. Then he bent down and picked up the flower and box of chocolates. "For you." He held them out to Harry.

Harry took them with shaky hands.

Draco blushed with pride. "I'll see you later," he said, shoulders back and a smug smile on his face as he traipsed down the stairs.

Harry slid down to the ground, finally breathing.

_Fifteen minutes later…_

"Uh… what?" Theo asked, pointing at the chrysanthemum and chocolates as Harry walked in wearily.

"Don't even," Harry muttered, setting the gifts on his bed and then quickly stepping away from it. "Ugh!" he shuddered, swiping at his neck and cheek. "Gross, gross, gross, gross!"

"Draco?" Theo exclaimed in disbelief. "No…"

"Think it'll be okay to knock him unconscious next time?" Harry asked pitifully, falling into Ron's bed. "Because I'd love to."

"I'd love for you to," Theo grumbled. He was going to go have yet _another_ talk with that damned brat.

* * *

_June 15: 18 years 3 months_

Draco and Blaise hadn't spoken since 'the incident'. It wasn't uncharacteristic of Blaise. He never spoke. Draco was just plain terrified. Blaise was intimidating at the best of times and downright lethal at the worst of times. But they couldn't hide from each other forever.

For the final potion of the year, they were paired together.

Draco attempted a smile, hoping it was a look of gratitude instead of a grimace of terror. Blaise nodded in acknowledgement. That was it for their greeting. The next few long minutes passed with silence as each Slytherin worked on their portion of ingredients on either side of the desk.

That only worked out for so long. It was then time to combine ingredients. Draco nervously sidled towards Blaise. It was much too late to say hello. "Hi," Draco mumbled, keeping his eyes on his tray of ingredients.

Blaise had to try quite hard not to smile. "Hmm," he answered. "We'll start."

"Okay," Draco nodded eagerly. He wasn't going to give Blaise another moment of disappointment. Draco knew he was representing the sparse number of Slytherin in the school. Blaise didn't want to look bad so that meant that Draco was going to have to try really hard to look good.

Following the instructions closely, the two boys set out to compile the ingredients and start the oil-based potion. A few more silent minutes passed as they worked in synchrony. All the while, Draco was struggling to think of something to say. Blaise had missed the other Draco because he had had nobody to talk to. Well, now the new Draco was back and Blaise still had nobody to talk to. "I'm… sorry about that day," Draco apologized. "I was being dramatic and I had no right to cry. So I'm sorry."

"Malfoy wouldn't apologize."

Draco looked at Blaise with a puzzled frown.

"And I wouldn't be expecting an apology," Blaise finished, meeting Draco's gaze.

Draco tried to figure out what Blaise was telling him. "But you would… _accept_ an apology, won't you?" he asked carefully.

Blaise seemed to be mulling over that thought. Draco waited with growing anxiety. Apparently the other Draco had no use for manners and etiquette. This Draco had been brought up to be grateful for everything. The other Draco had taken everything for granted.

"Then I take back my apology," Draco said, busying himself with the cauldron.

"Just like that?" Blaise asked, tilting his head at Draco's profile.

"Just like that," Draco nodded.

Blaise supposed if Draco apologized that easily, it must be just as easy to take back the apology. "If you say so," he responded, not quite sure how he felt about this.

* * *

_June 16: 18 years 4 months_

Somehow Draco ended up on clean-up duty _again_. This was the fourth time in nearly six days that he had been roped into cleaning the common room. He never knew how the Eighth Years did it, but somehow he found himself flicking soot off the fireplace with a swish of his wand, coughing back the ash.

"Pathetic," Blaise said as a wayward comment, walking past Draco to get to the study.

"Shut up," Draco grumbled. He really wasn't in the mood. He had just gotten a major scolding from Theo and now he was made to do _this_.

"Learn to say no," Blaise added, disappearing from the room and leaving Draco to scowl fiercely at the open doorway.

* * *

_June 17: 18 years 5 months_

"Say I wanted to sway someone's opinion of me towards a certain direction. How would I go about doing that?" Draco asked Blaise. If he was going to become a Slytherin, might as well start with the most Slytherin of them all.

"And what direction might that be?" Blaise asked.

"For the sake of this hypothetical situation," Draco said importantly, "I want them to start taking me seriously for once."

"As opposed to…"

"Not seriously."

"Gosh, that helps me out so much," Blaise muttered sarcastically.

Draco puffed up in offense. "Fine. I want them to take me seriously because I have important things to say and they won't ever listen. What should I do?" he asked.

"For one thing, stop being a wimp," Blaise said, ticking off with his hand. Before Draco could voice his indignation, Blaise interrupted with, "Secondly, you can't get anywhere skirting past feelings and all that shit. Just get to the point."

"Just like that? I already tried," Draco grumbled. "It backfired on me."

"That's because you tried it _wrong_," Blaise said slowly as though he were explaining this to a child. "Not aggressively. Passive aggressively."

"Oh?"

"You want to be taken seriously," Blaise started elaborating. "What I would do, instead of shoving your words into their faces, would be to reason. If that doesn't work, lie."

Draco's brows bunched together in a mixture of horror and intrigue. "Lie? What on Earth?" he asked.

"Reason is truth. If that doesn't work, just lie. After lying gets their attention, they'll listen to anything you have to say," Blaise said with a firm nod.

"Um… for example…"

"For example, say you want your mother to take you seriously about… getting a new broom for Quidditch, let's say. You start off with reason. You want to try out for the team or all your friends are getting new equipment or you want to stay in shape and stuff like that. When _that_ doesn't work, and it usually doesn't, you start with a lie. Nothing extravagant," Blaise shrugged noncommittally. "Like, 'But, Mother, everyone made fun of me for not having a brand new one and I don't want them to do that anymore.' Depending on how good of an arse kisser you are, you'll get her to buy you that broom in less than a day."

Draco scoffed. That _never_ works. "Yeah, right," he rolled his eyes. "I've tried that a dozen times and it's never worked."

Blaise flicked his eyes around the room, trying to spot his target. When he did, he zoned right in. "Hey, Pansy. Get over here," he called out.

Pansy held up a finger, finishing her quick chatter with one of the Sixth Years before walking over to the two boys. Blaise gestured for her to take the seat beside him. "What?" she asked.

"Pansy," Blaise said in all seriousness. "Will you go out with me?"

Pansy let out a loud sputter, laughing with hands clutched to her stomach. "Oh my God, that didn't just happen!" she squealed with her eyes closed. "You?"

Blaise looked at Draco pointedly before turning his attention back to Pansy. "I'm not kidding, Panse. I really do want to go out with you. Hogsmeade for dinner, maybe? It'll be fun," he said, trying to talk over Pansy's growing laughter.

"Did you hear him?" she asked Draco between gasps. "Fun? What did you do? Slip something into his drink?"

Blaise reached forward and wrapped his fingers around Pansy's tie to tug her forward. She grabbed onto the arm of her chair, her laughs coming to a choking stop as she found herself ever so close to Blaise Zabini.

"I wasn't kidding," Blaise murmured, brushing his fingers against her cheek. "I… You… I've always wanted to ask."

"B-Blaise?" Pansy breathed, eyes betraying her shock.

"Before, it never… mattered, I guess," Blaise said quietly, letting go of Pansy's tie so he could press his hand against the side of her neck. "But things are changing, right? It's changing enough and maybe you…"

He slid his lips over Pansy's cheek, taking her senses away. "Uh…"

"Is that a yes?" Blaise asked, closing his eyes.

Pansy gazed up at the boy she had seen for nearly eight years. To think she had never seen him this way was unnerving. And to think that _he_ had seen her that way was terrifying. "Yes," she nodded, tilting her head towards Blaise's fingers.

"Ugh," Blaise groaned in disgust, knocking foreheads with Pansy. "Stop being a fucking Hufflepuff, you idiot!"

Pansy froze, blinking rapidly at Blaise's sudden change in tone. Then her brain caught up. "You _bastard_!" she hissed, landing punches on Blaise's chest. "You suck balls and I hope you live in hell for eternity!"

Blaise snickered, catching Pansy's wrists in his hands. "And that's how you do it," he said, quirking a brow at Draco.

Draco's jaw had dropped several inches, his wide eyes watering from not being able to blink. "Brilliant," he whispered hoarsely. "How are you so brilliant?"

"He's a fucktard, is what he is," Pansy exclaimed. "I'm going to murder you both in your sleep and then we'll see who has the last fucking laugh!"

"It's something you're born with," Blaise said airily. "But, with practice, maybe you can learn something from me, Malfoy."

It was as though Draco's eyes had been opened. Lying. So simple! Why hadn't he thought of that? He had never tried it. Not in this context. Not with Harry. "Genius," he said, slumping into his chair as his mind raced.

"Hear that, Pansy? I'm a _genius_," Blaise boasted.

"Arsehole with no conscience and shit for brains!"

* * *

_June 18: 18 years 6 months_

Harry and Theo had refused to speak with Draco for days.

And now?

Draco refused to cast a single glance at either of them. Too busy in his own schedule, he didn't even bother looking up at the Gryffindor table during meals or acknowledging the boys in classes. They were invisible to him.

"What's with him?" Harry whispered to Theo as they passed Draco for the fifth time that day without so much as a glare or smile passing between them.

"Beats me," Theo shrugged. "You know him and his mood swings."

Two could play at this game. Or three. Whatever.

* * *

_June 19: 18 years 6 months_

Draco knew Harry was looking. He could almost _feel_ the fixed stare he had been getting for the past half-hour.

Onto step two, then.

"Hey, Blaise," he murmured, catching his friend's attention. "Explain this to me?"

"Hmm," Blaise said absently, taking Draco's book from him and scanning it.

Meanwhile, Draco was leaning halfway across the table with a look of ardent attention on his face, blinking at Blaise innocently. His hands were clasped together atop the table and he was leaning on the chair to keep his balance.

"Well," Blaise looked up. "Whoa," he jolted at the sudden proximity of Draco. "Uh…"

"Well, what?" Draco asked with a wide-eyed smile and anticipatory nod.

Blaise caught himself, suddenly straightening up. "Right," he shook out of his confusion. "This means that all Transfigured objects that are made of stone have _these_ properties." He ran his finger down the list.

"Do we have to know all of them?" Draco asked, his expression turning dismal. "There's nearly twenty!"

"No, not all of them," Blaise smiled vaguely, pulling his own textbook out of his bag. "Just a few. You weren't here when we were taught this, I guess." He flipped to the page that had heavy notes on it. "Here, the ones I highlighted."

"Oh, gosh! Thanks so much," Draco grinned. He scanned the page, getting more and more impressed by the careful footnotes. "You really _are_ smart, aren't you?" he asked, looking up at Blaise with awe.

"As opposed to what?" Blaise scowled.

"I thought you were just cheating," Draco shrugged.

"Arse," Blaise chuckled lightly, pushing Draco away. "Now sit back down and study, alright?"

"Okay," Draco said with a quick nod, sitting down on his chair and feeling _quite_ pleased with himself.

Harry pulled his eyes back down to his own work, mind troubled slightly.

* * *

_June 20: 18 years 6 months_

It was dinnertime at Hogwarts, all the tired students and teachers congregating to the Great Hall for the last meal of the day.

"So, is there any particular reason you never eat your carrots?" Draco asked Blaise.

"Other than the fact that I find them abhorring, you mean? No. Not really," Blaise drawled.

"Have you _tried_?" Draco asked, munching on his vegetables.

"And I don't like it."

"Have you tried _these?_" Draco asked, pointing at the pickled carrots.

"Ugh," Blaise shuddered. "I'll stick to what I know, alright? Why do you care, anyway?"

"Carrots are _very_ good for you," Draco said solemnly. "Here. Try it."

"No."

"Come on," Draco urged.

"No, Malfoy," Blaise insisted.

"It doesn't even taste like carrots. I swear," Draco said, pressing a hand to his heart.

"You're not my mother," Blaise growled, raising his fork up threateningly.

"But just try. For me?" Draco smiled pleasantly, holding up his fork that had a piece of pickled carrot speared on it. "It's my favorite way to eat carrots."

"How much of a girl are you?" Blaise whined. "This is seriously damaging my reputation!"

"So stop making a scene and eat it," Draco muttered, his smile turning into a dangerous scowl.

"Geez," Blaise huffed, grabbing Draco's fork and taking a timid bite of the carrot. "There, happy?" he asked.

"Quite," Draco said with a smug grin.

Because Theo was looking at both of them with surprise that he couldn't hide and Harry was frowning in confusion.

* * *

_June 21: 18 years 7 months_

Draco made a show of yawning for the last few minutes, eyes drooping more and more until his head lolled at a peculiar angle over top of the couch.

Then, with a tired sigh, he shifted so his head dropped on Blaise's shoulder.

Blaise jumped slightly, jerked out of his conversation. Draco picked his head up with an incoherent mumble. "Go sleep upstairs," Blaise murmured.

"I wasn't sleeping," Draco said quickly. If he was sent upstairs, he wouldn't be able to commence his evil plan! "Sorry."

"It's fine," Blaise said, returning to his conversation.

Draco tried again a few minutes later. He made sure to lay his head on Blaise's shoulder slowly this time so as not to catch the Slytherin off-guard. Blaise didn't say anything, inching away as a response instead of trying to wake Draco up.

Draco could see Harry and Theo through the slight slivers under his lids. He also saw Harry casting worried glances at him. But he couldn't tell whether his sleepiness or his coziness to Blaise was the concern that Harry had.

Either way, he felt Blaise continually moving away from him. But that was a good thing. Because now Draco's head kept slipping down.

And, for his grand finale, Draco jerked in his 'sleep' and dropped his head on Blaise's lap. Oh, the look of absolute shock on Harry's face nearly made him grin in triumph. He brought his legs up onto the sofa and curled up for warmth.

Blaise was making silent conversation with Pansy now, holding his hands up in the air so as not to touch the bizarre boy who had suddenly decided to fall asleep in the oddest of places. He sat perfectly still as Draco made himself comfortable. 'I don't know!' Pansy mouthed, staring at Draco is wonder.

'Wake him up' Blaise mimed frantically.

'_You_ wake him up!' Pansy grinned, now wildly amused by Blaise's antics.

Draco could see this too. Oh dear, he was about to burst out into laughter. He quickly turned and pressed his smiling face against Blaise's stomach.

"Ah," Blaise inhaled sharply at the movement, hands dropping onto Draco's arm to stop him from shifting around any further.

Pansy wasn't even trying to hide her glee now. She was on the floor, clutching her sides as she laughed. This was priceless. She hadn't seen Blaise look this terrified in quite some time now.

"Wake up," Blaise hissed, trying to shake Draco awake.

"No," Draco mumbled. "I'm not sleeping."

Then there was silence from Blaise for another long while as the boy started with silent threats and finished off with fruitless pleadings to Pansy to pull Draco off of him. Pansy refused steadfastly.

Then the conversation started up again, begrudgingly, but taking no notice of Draco.

"Anyway," Pansy said, "I've found a couple places really close to London."

"I thought you didn't want to stay here," Blaise murmured.

"Even if _I_ don't want to stay, it doesn't mean I have anyplace else to go," she answered dryly.

"Hmm… Why not go to abroad?" Blaise asked. "In the long run, I bet it's cheaper too. Rent and all, I mean."

"If things were that easy," Pansy said forlornly. "It's fine, really. I don't mind staying in London. I've lived there all my life, right?"

"True," Blaise sighed, his hand absently traveling from Draco's arm to the blond hair.

Draco opened his eyes in surprise. He tilted his head slightly to look up at Blaise. He saw teeth worrying the bottom lip, as though Blaise was trying to figure things out in his head. "But if we go away, no one will miss us, right?" he asked quietly.

Go away?

"And no one would know us," Pansy said with a fond smile. "It'll be like… starting all over again."

"Mhm," Blaise nodded. "So maybe…"

"Yeah."

Draco didn't want to listen to this conversation anymore. He turned over again so he could watch Harry and Theo instead of having to listen. But he couldn't focus on anything but Blaise and Pansy.

"Then where do you want to go?" Blaise asked, trying to put in as much playfulness in his voice as he could and ending up sounding slightly choked.

"Somewhere exotic," Pansy smiled, getting up off the floor and sitting on the edge of couch that wasn't taken up by Draco's long limbs. "An island? Let's go to Fiji."

"Fiji?" Blaise chuckled tiredly. "Tempting."

"Or we could go to Italy. That'd be nice," Pansy offered.

"And what do you suppose we do for money?" Blaise asked, piquing a brow.

"Well," she made a show of thinking. "I can find a job at the wizarding bank and you can stay with me until I've outgrown you."

"Mental," Blaise smiled, shaking his head. "I have no idea what I'll do."

"Your mother won't give you the money?" Pansy asked hesitantly. Blaise sent a fierce glare her way. "Hmm," she murmured, not bothering with an apology. "Anyway, I don't see you being the desk job type of a guy. So maybe you could do something totally awesome like curse breaking. That'll be cool."

"And I'll be dead in a month. Don't forget that part," Blaise drawled. His fingers were tangled against Draco's hair again, tugging the strands unconsciously.

"We'll bring our baby Draco with us," Pansy cooed, patting Draco's arm.

Blaise laughed at that. "He's fine here," he shook his head. "We'll leave him here. I think he'll be just fine."

Draco felt the growing lump in his throat choking him.

"With… his parents?" Pansy asked, her smile falling away.

Blaise shrugged, his grip tightening. "He… he thinks they've changed. Maybe they have, right?" he said, wanting to believe his words.

"And if they haven't? I don't want to take that chance," Pansy said quietly. "We'll bring him with us, okay? It'll be like old times. It'll be fun."

"He's not the same as before," Blaise tried to explain. "I… I don't even think he likes us that much. He's… I don't know. I don't think he'd want to come."

"We haven't asked him," Pansy said. "And when we tell him about all the wonderful places we could go, he'll be begging us to take him with us. He loves to travel, remember?"

"Before, Pansy. He wanted to travel _before_. He wants to go home now," Blaise said, unable to keep the anger out of his voice. But his fingers remained gentle, continually weaving through Draco's hair. "We can't force him to do anything."

"I want to come with you," Draco said thickly, turning his head to look up at Blaise. "I'll come with you, okay?"

"Really?" Pansy asked, her eyes lit up.

"I want to travel," Draco told Blaise. "I've always wanted to travel, remember?"

Blaise smiled faintly, shaking his head. "You're such a bad liar," he mumbled. "Go upstairs and sleep. I'm not a damned cushion."

Draco shook his head stubbornly. He didn't want to sleep. He wanted to keep listening to Pansy and Blaise talk. "I'll stay here. Tell me more about Italy, Pansy," he said, closing his eyes and burying himself against Blaise's robe.

* * *

_June 22: 18 years 7 months_

"Why are you avoiding me?" Harry asked Draco after having pulled him into an empty classroom on their way to Herbology. "Tell me what's wrong, won't you?"

Half of Draco's mind was cheering with joy while the other half felt so sorry for the Gryffindor who looked slightly panicked and more than a little concerned. "It's nothing," Draco said dismissively. "Bye."

"Please, Draco," Harry stopped him.

"What do you want?" Draco asked, trying to shake Harry off half-heartedly.

"Is… are you… I'm-I'm sorry," Harry said, wrapping his arms around Draco's waist. "I'm sorry for being awful to you."

"That's _not_ the issue here and you know it," Draco muttered, pushing away from Harry's hug.

"So you won't talk to me until I break up with Theo?" Harry asked, anger seeping into his words.

Draco paused for an appropriate amount of time. Then he said, "You know what? I don't care anymore. Do what you want. And I'll do what I want." He shoved Harry back and stormed off, a wicked smile on his lips.

_Later that night…_

"Hey," Draco said, sitting down on Blaise's bed. "Can I… ask you something?"

"Sure. What?" Blaise put down his magazine.

"Why do you find it so hard to believe that my parents have changed?" Draco asked fumbling with Blaise's sheets. "Because they _have_. Theo says so."

Blaise saw Draco's hurt expression and started wondering what that was all about. "You never minded before," he said cautiously.

"I never minded what?" Draco grumbled.

"You never minded if I badmouthed your parents," Blaise explained. "Why do you care now?"

"Because they care about me," Draco said emphatically. "And if they care about me, I have to care about them too. That's the way things work."

"Really?" Blaise asked, trying to see through Draco's grave expression and coming up empty.

"Mhm." Draco scooted up beside Blaise, leaning against the pillows. "I'll tell you all about it, okay?"

"I don't want to hear it," Blaise interrupted. "And I didn't invite you into bed, Malfoy."

"Whatever," Draco said, not bothering to get up.

Blaise smirked. That was more like it.

"When I was younger, Mother would help me make cookies, did you know that?" Draco asked. "I bet your mother never helped you."

"Hmm."

"And Father helped me make a snowman. He taught me to ride on my broomstick. They read books to me. They aren't bad people. Your mother never did that, right?"

Blaise felt a soft ache in his chest. "Hmm," he answered.

"My parents care for me so much. All they want to do is protect me, Blaise. That's not wrong, is it?"

"Hmm," Blaise kept his eyes on the words on the page.

Draco saw Blaise's jaw clenching at intervals. No, Blaise's mother had never done those things for him. "Now you can imagine being me," Draco murmured. "Imagine being me and I'll tell you how Mum and I made cookies."

"Hmm," Blaise smiled shakily, flipping the page while Draco started talking about the first Christmas he could remember.

And for the next few hours, the whole dorm could hear soft mumbles and laughs coming from Blaise's bed.

There was no mistaking it. Harry had felt this before. The green monster of envy was taking hold of him again. He clutched Theo tight, squeezing his eyes shut and maintaining his quiet breathing.


	16. Blaise Kisses Draco

**anon** asked: Didn't you say Draco would grow naturally now, once he reached the age he was when the spell hit him? Why does he still grow older in that weird pace?

**A: **Because I'm a silly face and, when I started writing, I forgot that he has to keep growing until he reaches the age he's _supposed _to be and not the age he was when the spell hit me. If I stopped at 18 years and 3 months, he'll be 10 months younger than he should be in reality. My bad! He'll stop growing just short of 19 years and 1 month. Sorry for not thinking that far ahead :P

**AND I'LL UNLEASH SOME MURDER ON ANYONE WHO ASKS ME TO REWRITE THIS BLOODY GOOD-FOR-NOTHING PIECE OF DAMNED CHAPTER BECAUSE I'VE WRITTEN _FIVE_ FLIPPIN' DRAFTS AND THIS THE BEST I HAVE. GOOD RIDDANCE!**

* * *

_June 23: 18 years 8 months_

NEWTs were halfway done but the drama remained as intense as ever.

"Harry's worried about you," Theo said. "Could you… talk to him?"

Draco shook his head curtly. "If he insists on being the way he is, then no," he said.

"But why? What did he do?" Theo asked. "Please, tell me?"

"I don't want to be friends with anyone who doesn't take my feelings seriously," Draco explained. "And Harry doesn't. You don't. Everything I say is just a joke, right? Well, I'm not a kid anymore, alright? I have things to say too."

"But you aren't _saying _anything," Theo argued helplessly. "You're behaving like a child, so we… we treat you like a child. And we're sorry. You know we're sorry, don't you? I'll stop doing that."

"Whatever," Draco huffed. "My world doesn't revolve around the two of you anyway. So you can go live happily ever after in your perfect little castle, alright?" He stomped away before Theo could get a word in edgewise.

_Later that day…_

"Could you please talk to me, Harry?" Theo asked angrily, turning Harry towards him with force. "Stop keeping your thoughts to yourself!"

"I don't know what to tell you!" Harry snapped. "I don't know, damn it!"

"Are you worried? About Draco, I mean…"

"Of course I'm worried," Harry answered, desperation in his tone. "He hasn't talked to me in a week, Theo. I don't know what to do. I tried apologizing and he… he won't listen to me and I-I don't know what to do!"

"He's nineteen now," Theo tried to explain. "He feels hurt. He feels like he needs to expand his horizons. You have to give him some slack."

"He doesn't _know _anything! He know _nothing_!" Harry exclaimed. "He's… he doesn't know that he can get hurt."

"Then let him learn. You can't protect him from everything," Theo said, cupping Harry's cheeks in his hands. "Stop holding him back."

"I'm not," Harry said heavily. "I'm not."

"He'll finish this phase and go back to being our Draco again, alright?" Theo assured. "He'll be okay."

"Mhm," Harry swallowed, closing his eyes and pressing a soft kiss against Theo's lips. "Make sure he's okay, Theo."

* * *

_June 24: 18 years 8 months_

"I had the most… unusual visit last night, Draco," Professor Slughorn said with a brilliant smile.

"Oh?" Draco asked, trying not to chuck all over the desk.

"And I feel slightly hurt that you never confided in me," Horace added, his mustache drooping theatrically.

"Oh," Draco winced, turning green. Now what had he done?

"I never realized you were serious about the art of potion making. You never told me," the professor commented.

Draco blinked in confusion. "Um…"

"To think I had to learn from someone other that _you_ of your ambitions is just unacceptable," Professor Slughorn said with a disappointed shake of his head. "It has come to my attention that you have wanted to pursue Potions for quite a while now."

Only a handful of people knew.

"And I do choose apprentices from Seventh Year to train over the summer and perhaps even during the next school year. I must say, with your exemplary marks, I am quite tempted to ask you," Professor Slughorn said with a happy smile. "Mind you, it is a non-paying job and you will have to acquire more knowledge in as little time as possible," he warned.

It took Draco a good ten seconds to comprehend what was being said. When it _did_ register, he scrambled off of his chair, swaying. "I-I… I need to… I'll-Could I-"

"Certainly take your time," Horace said with a wave of his time. "Take as much time as you need."

"Th-thank you."

"My pleasure."

Draco didn't even know how he managed to get to the Great Hall for dinner. He could hardly see where he was going, his vision edged with black. And suddenly he was seated amidst the Slytherins, staring down at his empty plate.

"Are you okay?" Theo asked gently, trying to shake Draco out of his thoughts.

Draco jerked up in response, blinking furiously at Theo. "I-I-I-I… I…"

"What's wrong?" Theo worried, sitting up straighter.

"Professor Slughorn asked me to… apprentice. Apprentice for the summer and next year," Draco said, his voice trembling with confusion.

Theo's jaw fell in response. Pansy's eyes widened in wonder. But Draco had eyes only for Blaise who appeared nonchalant.

"It was you, wasn't it?" Draco asked quietly. "You told him, didn't you?"

"Not like you were going to get anywhere with your blasé attitude," Blaise shrugged. "I just mentioned it."

Draco's jaw clicked. "I-I need to talk to you," he said carefully, getting up and walking out of the Great Hall.

He didn't stop until he got to the empty study rooms by the Charms hallway. He could hear Blaise's footsteps behind him and he clenched and unclenched his fists in time to the rhythm.

"Now what?" Blaise drawled, stopping behind Draco and shutting the door.

Draco whipped around and bunched Blaise's robe in his hands. "I don't _need_ you to make decisions for me, got it?" he hissed.

Blaise slapped Draco's hands away without so much as batting an eye. "What was I supposed to do then? Just let you daydream your life away?" he asked bitterly.

"The least you could do was _ask_ me!" Draco said in disbelief. "Ask _me_, Blaise! _My_ life!"

"So tell him no," Blaise retorted. "Tell him you don't want to do the apprenticeship! Why is this such a big deal?"

"All you've done since I got here was push me around and tell me what to do!" Draco argued desperately. "Are you always going to be like this? Are you going to keep pushing me into these situations? You know I want to come with you!"

"With me?" Blaise growled, shoving Draco back. "All you do is _imagine_ how stupidly incredible your life can be. And that's it! I'm fucking tired of you, you know that? For _once_ in my life, I did something to help you forward instead of holding you back." His face was twisted into a mask of disgust. "I was wrong about you. You're _just_ like him. A bloody coward!"

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO S-"

"AND YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO HIDE!" Blaise roared, silencing Draco with the anger in his voice. "YOU HAVE _NO FUCKING RIGHT_ TO HIDE! THAT'S ALL YOU DO! THAT'S ALL YOU'LL KEEP DOING, DAMN IT!"

Draco's eyes pricked uncomfortably, heat rising to his throat.

"Your whole life," Blaise exclaimed. "You hid behind your good-for-nothing father. Then there was Snape. Then the Dark Lord. And now? You're the same! No, you're worse." He landed a harsh slap on Draco's cheek. "Don't you fucking cry!"

Draco whipped around, pressing a hand to his aching cheek as he tried to walk away. Blaise wouldn't let him.

He turned Draco back around, seeing the flushed face and messy tears. "Shit," he muttered. "Just do whatever. I don't bloody care anymore. I don't want anything to do with you." He strode away, throwing the door open and disappearing out into the corridor.

He didn't get very far. He stumbled forward as Draco lunged at him from behind. He fell to the ground and quickly rolled over, hands outstretched and catching the first of Draco's punches. He kicked up, foot coming into contact with Draco's stomach. Draco fell to the side, coughing and trying to breathe.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Theo asked hysterically, running towards the two boys. "Get away from him, Blaise!"

Blaise pushed himself up onto his feet. "I wasn't doing anything," he muttered.

Theo knelt down beside Draco, trying to get him up.

"Let go!" Draco snapped. "I'm fine. Go away!"

"You're hurt, Draco," Theo said, trying to brush away Draco's tears.

"Stop it!" Draco hissed, slapping Theo's hands away. "I don't need you to fight for me."

"Don't be l-"

"I DON'T NEED YOU TO DO THIS!" Draco screamed, shoving Theo away. 'GO!"

Theo fell back before quickly scrambling up to his feet. "What did you do to him?" he asked Blaise, anger shaking him as he pulled out his wand. "What the _fuck_ did you do to him?"

"NO!" Draco shot up onto his feet too. "GO AWAY!" He pushed Theo again. "I don't need you here!"

"Draco?"

"Please," Draco tried begging. Nothing seemed to work. Why wouldn't anything work? "Just leave me alone?"

Theo didn't know what to do. What was happening? "I-I-I'm getting Harry," he stammered before sprinting out of the corridor.

"What?" Blaise mumbled, frowning after Theo. Draco's wand was out and trained at Blaise before he had the presence of mind to pull his out. "Whoa," he jumped, backing up.

"I'm _nothing_ like before," Draco spat out. "And I'm _not_ a coward, understood?"

"Since you came back!" Blaise exclaimed in disbelief. "The whole month all you've done is run away from one confrontation after another! And now you have the opportunity to turn your whole fucked up life around and you won't take it? That's a bloody coward in my books!"

"I'M NOT RUNNING AWAY! I'M GOING WITH YOU!" Draco raged.

"I don't _want_ you to come with me," Blaise scorned. "And that's the truth."

"It's not and I know it," Draco argued. "If _you're_ running away, why can't I? Why do I have to be different? I want to be like you!"

Blaise's eyes hardened. "No," he said in a dangerously low voice. "No."

"Then you'll just leave me behind and not give a fuck?" Draco asked, his face twisted into a mask of loathing. "Is that it? You just want to get rid of me?"

"You're turning this around on me! This is not about me!" Blaise tried to reason.

"You said it, didn't you?" Draco sobbed. "You said I didn't belong, didn't you? I want to belong, Blaise! Why won't you let me?"

Blaise watched in horror as Draco crumpled to the ground and pulled his knees to his chest, hiding his face against them.

"I'll be alone," Draco cried. "I'll be all alone and then what? Then nothing. I'll be a bloody Potions Apprentice and have no fucking friends because everyone's gone."

"No," Blaise said in defeat, sitting down beside Draco. "Dramatic, remember?"

"I _like_ being dramatic," Draco sniffed. "Fuck off."

"Draco," Blaise said, trying to coax Draco to look up. "I don't want you to be like me. I don't want you to run away."

"But I don't see it that way," Draco insisted, picking his head up and wiping his nose. "I don't. I just want to travel with you guys. I want to see everything and-and not be stuck here. If I don't belong with you, then I… where do I go? Please, let me come with you."

Blaise stopped Draco's rambling by placing his hands on the crying boy's shoulders. "Stop," he said slowly. "Just stop and think about what you're saying."

"I know what I'm saying," Draco said between gasps. "I know what I'm saying, Blaise."

"You don't," Blaise murmured. "You don't understand. I don't h-Pansy and I don't have anything here. But you… You've always been different, Draco. You have so much. Now, more than ever, you have so much – people who care about you, a comfortable life, friends… And if you come with us, you'll just give those up? You'll give your parents up?"

"Blaise," Draco whimpered, trying to stop Blaise from continuing. If Draco thought too much about it, it would only cause more tears.

"So you'll stay here, okay?" Blaise said quietly, wrapping his arms around Draco comfortingly. "Because you belong _here_. You belong where you can get the most out of life. After you're a Potions Apprentice, you can learn so much. You can get a job in so many places. You can travel then. You can travel as much as you want."

"But not with you," Draco murmured. "I'll have to travel alone, won't I?"

"After you're done your studies, you can come find us," Blaise smiled wanly. "I don't see why you would ever want to do that…"

"But that'll be years," Draco coughed back his tears. "So many years."

"So?" Blaise asked nonchalantly. "That's alright. If it takes years, it'll take years."

"You'll forget me," Draco whispered.

Blaise tilted his head down, tightening his hold on Draco. "You're my best friend, remember?" he said, squeezing his eyes shut and breathing shakily. "Do you really think I'll forget you?"

Draco shook his head. "You aren't allowed to take back what you just said," he warned.

"I won't," Blaise promised, letting go of Draco.

"Then I'll say yes to Professor Slughorn," Draco mumbled, dragging his sleeve of his nose.

"That's really gross, Malfoy," Blaise huffed.

"I know," Draco laughed amidst tears. "And after I've made lots of money, I'll come to Italy to see you guys."

"Mhm."

"I like being dramatic."

"Mhm," Blaise chuckled.

"So I like dramatic plans," Draco explained.

"Of course you do."

"Thanks, Blaise," Draco sniffed. "You really are awesome for talking to Professor Slughorn. I'm sorry I hit you."

"You didn't," Blaise arched a brow. "_I_ hit _you_ both times."

"Don't remind me," Draco grumbled, miffed about that. "It still hurts."

Blaise smiled as he nudged Draco's chin up. "And you're not a coward after all," he assured.

"I never said I was. You did," Draco scowled.

"I take it back," Blaise said, leaning down to press a soft kiss to Draco's cold lips. "And after you make loads of money, you can thank me by giving me a fifty percent royalty."

"Uh…"

"So just make sure _you_ don't forget _me_."

"You…"

"Don't get all pompous and weird on us, okay?" Blaise murmured, patting Draco's head before getting up. "I'm damned hungry so I'm going to go eat." He strolled off with his hands in his pockets.

Harry and Theo were hidden in the recess that was covered by a massive tapestry piece. They were blinking at each other with jaws wide open.

"He…"

"Draco…"

"Kiss…"

"Uh…"

Draco regained his senses quite quickly. "WAIT!" he shouted after Blaise. He stumbled onto his feet. "YOU _KISSED_ ME? YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" he yelled as he sprinted out the corridor. "TAKE THAT BACK! _BLAISE_!"

Theo and Harry collapsed against each other, laughing through their incredulity.

* * *

_June 25: 18 years 9 months_

Professor Slughorn glanced up when he heard a knock on his open door. "Oh, Draco," he grinned.

"I… I wanted to accept your offer," Draco said with a cheery smile. "And thank you so much for the opportunity."

"And thank _you_ for accepting it," Horace nodded. "We start in two weeks."

"Yes," Draco nodded quickly. "I look forward to it."

_Ten minutes later…_

"I have nothing to say to you," Draco said, 'ignoring' Blaise who was minding his own business preparing for the final exam of the year.

"I didn't say anything," Blaise murmured, not bothering to look up from his careful notes.

Draco whipped around and sat down next to Blaise, tugging the parchment away from him. "_You_ kissed _me_," he hissed. "Why?"

"I wanted to," Blaise said, snatching the parchment back. "Now go away."

"Do you like me?" Draco asked.

"No," Blaise drawled. "I just like to kiss snot-faced guys for no apparent reason."

"Snot-faced," Draco muttered, sulking. "I'm not snot-faced _all_ the time."

"Mhm."

"And don't kiss me again," Draco added. "I don't like you… like _that_."

"Oh?" Blaise asked, this opportunity too amazing to miss "Like _what_, Draco?" He turned to give Draco _all_ his attention.

"Well, you know," Draco squirmed. "Like… _that_."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Blaise said, blinking innocently.

Draco exhaled in exasperation. "Like…" he grasped for straws as he tried to find the appropriate word. "Like… r-romantically," he whispered.

"Oh," Blaise tsked, shaking his head in dismay. "Well…"

"So, you know, don't do anything," Draco said, glancing at Blaise surreptitiously.

"Then let's get one thing straight here," Blaise said, tapping his chin in mock thought. "I can't _do anything_ to you but _you_ can make gooey eyes at Potter? Hardly seems fair."

Draco gaped at him breathlessly.

"You know, he _does_ have a boyfriend," Blaise continued, "who just _happens_ to be your best friend."

Draco kept gaping.

"But I'm always at fault," Blaise sighed theatrically. "Fine. I won't _do anything_ to you. Your chastity is safe. For now."

"Don't tell anyone," Draco rushed, clasping his hands together to beg.

"Oh?" Blaise leaned back, narrowing his eyes as he inspected Draco.

Draco groaned and dropped his head on the table, whacking it a couple of times for good measure. "Is it really that obvious?" he asked.

"Apparently not," Blaise said, arching a brow. "Wait… So you… you _seriously_ have a thing for Potter?"

"No," Draco scowled at the table.

"Ugh! Ew! What?"

"I said no!" Draco exclaimed, turning his head to look at Blaise.

"So now I have bloody competition?" Blaise asked in disbelief. "Unbelievable, Malfoy!"

"What's going on?" Draco asked piteously.

"Whatever," Blaise said, turning his eyes to his notes again. "At least he's never kissed you before."

Silence.

Blaise turned to face Draco very slowly. "Malfoy…"

"Um…"

"No, no, no, no, no," Blaise shook his head, eyes widening.

"I'm… gonna go now," Draco said, clearing his throat as he got up. "Have fun… studying."

Blaise grabbed him by the tie and yanked him down. Draco stopped struggling in an instant, having seen the lethal glare on Blaise's face. "No one kisses you but _me_, got it?" he said quietly.

"You're freaking me out," Draco answered. "Let go?"

"Got it, Malfoy?" Blaise asked between clenched teeth.

"But he didn't," Draco tried to explain. "He didn't kiss me!"

"Oh," Blaise blinked, letting go of Draco. "I thought…"

"I… um…"

"You… what?" Blaise asked, frowning in confusion.

"I… _might_ have… um…"

"THAT IS SO MUCH WORSE!" Blaise roared as Draco ran away with his hands pressed against his ears.

_Five minutes later…_

"Blaise likes me, Blaise likes me, Blaise _fucking_ likes me! What do I do?" Draco garbled, shaking Theo senseless.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Theo said, his voice shaking in time with Draco's jostles. "Let go, you prick!"

"He likes me and he kissed me and he threatened me and he's mad at me and he knows about Harry and he _kissed_ me, Theo! He _kissed_ me!"

"He knows what about Harry?" Theo asked hurriedly.

"Not _that_!" Draco whined. "Pay attention. This is about _me_!"

"It's always about you, Draco," Theo rolled his eyes. "Just go out with him, then."

"I can't do that!" Draco nearly shouted in hysterics. "I love Harry, remember?"

"Now go love Blaise and leave Harry to me," Theo snubbed, jerking his chin up defiantly before walking away.

"Oh, man!" Draco groaned.

* * *

_June 26: 18 years 10 months_

"I'm sorry," Draco apologized quietly to Harry.

"For what?" Harry asked, cupping Draco's cheek.

"For being mean," Draco mumbled, sulking. "I'm sorry."

Harry smiled. "Is that all?" he asked. "I wasn't holding that against you."

"And Blaise kissed me."

Harry's brows arched up slowly. "Oh?" he asked in a measured tone.

"I didn't want him to," Draco explained quickly. "I swear, I didn't want him to."

"And… if I said I saw him kiss you?" Harry asked, wincing as he said it.

Draco gasped melodramatically.

"It was kind of… cute, really," Harry teased.

"Harry!" Draco admonished as though the boy had said something absolutely scandalous.

"I was jealous," Harry shrugged as he admitted it. "When I saw you two becoming friends again, I was jealous. And I was scared that he would hurt you. But… you're his best friend, right? He could never hurt you."

"I don't like him," Draco explained pathetically. "Why does everyone think I like him?"

"Then just tell him," Harry said. "It's simple."

"I told him already!" Draco said.

"And?"

"And he said no one's allowed to kiss me but him. Bloody ponce," Draco said the last part with vehemence. "I choose who gets to kiss me and no one's allowed to kiss me but _you_."

"And you're one person who's never allowed to kiss me," Harry said.

"Harry," Draco griped.

* * *

_June 27: 18 years 11 months_

The final banquet was over and students were piling into the train now, summer vacation already underway.

"Oh, thank goodness," Harry sighed, slumping into his seat beside Draco. "We're done. Forever."

"You could try and sound a little sad," Draco offered.

"Or I could have been _working_ for a year instead of being stuck in school," Harry grumbled, stuffing his bag under his seat with his feet.

"But then where would I be, right?" Draco leaned against Harry, closing his eyes. He had done well on his NEWTs and he was due back at Hogwarts in a week to start his training. But for that week, all he would do is sleep in his cozy bed and hide away in his brand new potions lab. "I love you so much," he sighed.

Harry smiled as he clutched Draco's hand in his. "I was wondering," he said with a faint laugh. "You haven't said that in a while."

Draco glanced up at Harry. He hadn't noticed. "Oh… I-I forgot," he blushed, berating himself.

"It's okay," Harry grinned. "Even if you forget to tell me, I know you'll love me forever."

Theo clambered in then, his bags knocking into everything. "Hell," he muttered, practically throwing his things into the compartment and sitting down grumpily. "I hate packing."

Ron and Hermione followed not far behind, bickering about nothing in particular. Packed together, the group could hardly contain their excitement. This was the beginning of a new chapter in their lives.

Draco felt a twinge in his chest when he smiled and observed the two couples laughing over the sound of the chugging train. Yes, he would miss them so… But that would be okay. He turned to the window, watching the green pass him by. He pressed his forehead against the cold glass and closed his eyes. Everything was going to be okay.

A sharp knock caught everyone's attention. The door slid open and Blaise peered in carefully. He cast a cold glance at everyone except Draco. "Malfoy," he said, giving Draco a loaded look.

"What now?" Draco grumbled, stepping over everyone. Theo and Harry exchanged gleeful smirks that they tried to hide from Ron and Hermione.

Blaise closed the door behind Draco carefully before whipping around and shoving the boy against the wall. "Oof," Draco grunted, freezing at the unexpected display.

"Will you miss me?" Blaise asked, leaning his forehead against Draco's.

"Pfft," Draco scoffed, trying to push away from Blaise. "You wish."

"Draco," Blaise cupped Draco's chin in his hand, making him look up.

"What?" Draco scowled, thoroughly miffed at being in the position he was in at the moment. Sure, he was flattered and all, but this was a little… intense.

"I've had fun," Blaise smiled. "A lot of fun after you came back."

Draco's scowl faltered into uncertainty. "Oh… I… M-me too," he stammered, hoping that was an appropriate response.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome," Draco squeaked.

Blaise stood as he was, gazing down at a rather uncomfortable Draco who was pressed against the cold wall that vibrated as the train went over the tracks. His arms snaked around Draco's narrow waist, crossing at small of his back. Draco arched forward, trying to get away from the touch. Blaise smiled wickedly, sliding his hands into Draco's back pocket.

"Ah," Draco gasped, now having nowhere to run off to.

"So what's the deal with you and Potter?" Blaise asked, bending down to feather kisses against Draco's neck.

"Nothing. No deal," Draco breathed, closing his eyes. This felt so good. So damned good.

"He's making gooey eyes at you too."

Draco's eyes shot open. "Huh?" he asked, heart leaping hopefully.

"But, knowing him, he won't do anything as long as Theo's around," Blaise whispered.

"So…"

"Once Theo's out of the picture…"

"Oh," Draco mumbled. He supposed he had already known that. "Then I just need to get rid of him."

Blaise bit Draco's neck angrily. Draco landed a fist on Blaise's chest as he hissed. "Just how much of a Slytherin are you?" Blaise muttered. "Here I am practically confessing my _soul_ to you and all you can think about is how to get into Potter's pants!"

"What? You're so confusing!" Draco groused. "You just said to take Theo out of t-"

"I didn't mean it, you bastard!" Blaise argued. "Whatever you and Potter have going on, just stop it. It's not good for either of you and it sure as hell isn't going to end up well for Theo, understand?"

"But I-"

"He's _out of your league_, Malfoy. Like, _way_ out," Blaise said, looking up at Draco.

"He's not," Draco protested. "He's right here _in_ my league. _You_ are out of my league."

"Then why am I the one kissing you?" Blaise asked, shadowing a light kiss onto Draco's lips. "Hmm?"

"I… I don't know," Draco murmured, blushing as he turned his head down.

"So here's what I want you to do," Blaise said, making Draco look up again. "Forget Potter. And don't forget me."

"You're such a girl," Draco grumbled. "Go away."

"Hey, Malfoy," Blaise whispered.

"What?" Draco moped.

Blaise's eyes strayed towards the door. Draco looked at it too.

It barely opened an inch before Blaise's lips were flush against Draco's, kissing the life out of them. Draco's knees buckled at the incredible sensation of _being kissed_. His hands moved on their own, skimming up Blaise's chest and finding purchase on his shoulders. Blaise plunged his hungry tongue into Draco's unsuspecting and innocent mouth. Draco moaned in response, rising on his toes and squirming in response. Each of Blaise's passionate actions was rewarded with a shy reaction. Draco's heart was beating so fast, he thought he would just die in Blaise's arms. Then he realized that he wouldn't really mind. This was so nice!

Blaise sure as hell wasn't expecting this. He was expecting furious retaliation or biting teeth. Or both. He let out a soft groan of defeat when Draco melted in his arms. _Melted_! As in, the damned boy's legs wouldn't hold him up any longer. As in, Draco was sliding down the wall and pulling Blaise with him. As in, they were now on the floor with Blaise kneeling over Draco, kissing his breath away.

Merlin, this wasn't suppose to happen…

Draco gasped for air while blinking away the haze in front of his eyes. He looked up at Blaise as revelation after revelation struck him.

Revelation #1: That kiss should never have stopped  
Revelation #2: Blaise is _way_ too intense  
Revelation #3: This couldn't get any more awesome  
Revelation #4: Blaise pretty much trumps Harry

Blaise gazed down at Draco, his hands now caressing the smaller boy's back and neck, trying to hold him up in case he decided to faint.

"Okay," Theo said, glancing at Harry.

"Yeah…" Harry said in shock.

"Go away," Draco mumbled, swiping a weak hand at the two boys. Neither had any resistance, stepping inside the compartment and closing the door.

"So that…" Blaise trailed off. "Um… you…"

Draco exhaled slowly. "Well, then," he said, shaking his head to get rid of the fog. "Harry's pretty much just a figment of my imagination now."

"Um."

Draco pulled his legs in so he could sit cross-legged. It was better than being sprawled across the floor of the train. "You're a really good kisser," he said, giving Blaise an appraising nod.

"Thanks," Blaise said with a trembling smile.

"And…" Draco fiddled with his thumbs. "Now that you're leaving and all…"

"Mhm," Blaise said, silently urging Draco to continue.

"Think you could write to me everyday?" Draco asked with a hapless shrug.

Blaise blinked rapidly.

"Then you can be my boyfriend, you know?"

Blaise's brows knitted together.

"And then we could-"

"Whoa," Blaise stopped him.

"Huh?"

"I'm not going to be around, Draco," Blaise said hesitantly.

"That's why you'll write to me," Draco explained.

"Writing's not the same as being around," Blaise said a weak smile.

"Sure it is," Draco grinned. "It's exactly the same."

"Draco…"

"Besides, you don't want me going around kissing Harry now, do you?" Draco asked, piquing a brow.

"Is that a threat?" Blaise asked incredulously.

"Obviously."

"Malfoy."

"Zabini."

"No one kisses you but me."

"We'll see," Draco snubbed.

Which was followed by another make-out session by the end of which Draco's tie was completely off and two of buttons were nowhere to be found.

Draco stumbled into the compartment and tripped over everyone's feet before falling into his seat and hiding his face in his hands. All was quiet as the occupants looked at him expectantly.

"Theo, you can have Harry," Draco said, his voice cracking.

The compartment was filled with roaring laughter.

* * *

_June 28: 19 years_

It was oddly liberating not having to worry about how to get Harry to give up on Theo. It was like a whole part of Draco's brain was now freed up to think about other things. Such as Blaise…

"Want to hear something weird, Mum?" Draco asked as Narcissa cleaned up the wardrobe in his room.

"Why not?" Narcissa said, patting the folded laundry.

"Blaise is my boyfriend now."

Narcissa jumped and then spun around. "He's your _what_?" she asked in surprise.

"My boyfriend. Like how Harry's Theo's boyfriend," Draco explained. "That's weird right? Because he used to be my best friend, right?"

"But a _boy_?" Narcissa said in a hushed whisper, hurrying towards Draco who was seated on the bed. "I thought you liked girls, Draco."

Draco shrugged. "I liked Harry for, like, ever. But Blaise is cool."

"Oh?" Narcissa exhaled, looking troubled.

"I mean, I like girls too," Draco said hurriedly, not liking Narcissa's defeated expression one bit. "Pansy's nice and Hermione's pretty and everything. I just get along with Blaise better than Pansy, that's all. She's always going on and on about stuff I don't understand. But Blaise talks about stuff I _do_ understand."

"Have you… tried having a girlfriend?" Narcissa asked. This was a conversation she had _never_ had with her son before now. She had _no_ idea how to handle this.

"I don't know any girls," Draco shrugged. "I only know boys."

"Then maybe you'll like a girlfriend better than a… boyfriend, right?" Narcissa said, finding a glimmer of hope.

"I guess," Draco said reluctantly.

"Let's not talk to your father about this just yet, okay?" Narcissa said, ruffling Draco's hair. "We'll keep this between us."

"Okay," Draco pouted.

_An hour later…_

"Want to hear something weird?

"Sure," Lucius smiled.

"Blaise is my boyfriend now," Draco said.

Lucius' jaw dropped.

"I know, right?" Draco said excitedly. "I couldn't believe it either! I mean, he was always so scary and rude to everyone. But then he says he _likes_ me, Dad! It's so weird."

"_Boy_friend?" Lucius asked helplessly.

"Yeah," Draco nodded. "It's okay to have a boyfriend even if I don't… um… _love_ him, right?"

"Oh my goodness," Lucius murmured in self-pity. This couldn't be happening. Was he going to have another_ talk_ with Draco?

"I mean, I _like_ him. He's nice and all. But Harry and Theo _love_ each other. It's okay if I don't love Blaise, right?" Draco asked nervously. "Because I don't really know anything about him…"

"But you still like him," Lucius said, trying to find a way out of the room without being too blatant.

"He was the one who told Professor Slughorn that I wanted to be a Potions Apprentice," Draco grinned. "So I like him."

"He did?"

"Mhm. He says that all he's done before was hold me back and now he wants to help me forward. That's why he's nice, Dad. Because he cares a lot for what I do with my life," Draco said gravely.

"He does…"

"I just wanted to let you know," Draco smiled. "He's going away in a few weeks. He's going to Italy. But he said he'd write to me."

"Oh…"

"Is that really weird?" Draco asked, unnerved by the lack of response from his father.

"Um…"

"A little, right?" Draco said with a sigh. "I don't think Mum likes the idea either."

"Mum?" Lucius asked in a tone so weak, he sounded ready to faint. Oh, he was going to give Narcissa a piece of his mind.


	17. Home Sweet Home

**A/N:** OY, YOU BASTARDS! Don't go around dissing my wonderful Blaise! **Pout, pout**. He's damned awesome and deserves every bit of awesomeness I dish out for him, got it? For all you know, Harry could end up with Blaise, Draco with Pansy and Theo with a bottle of whiskey. So shut up. **Grumble, grumble. **And I've been sitting on this chapter for over a month now... Don't be too mean!

* * *

_June 29_

_9:00 am_

_Draco Malfoy_

He was stretched out in bed, yawning intermittently. This was the best part of his day, waking up without hurry. He sighed as he arched up in bed and pulled at all the kinks in his back before rolling over to his side and curling into the blanket. He closed his eyes. Then he wondered what to think about.

What a question?

Blaise, obviously.

He smiled to himself, blushing. He pulled one of his seemingly infinite pillows from the top of the bed and hugged it close. Blaise Zabini – first class son of a bitch and world's best kisser. Oh, Draco didn't mind at all.

_Theo Nott_

He blinked back the sun as he woke up. He found himself staring out the window that had the view of a piece of London's cityscape. He'd have to learn to get used to that. His old house was a mansion, passed down from pureblood generation to generation. He remembered always waking up to either quiet whispers or loud screaming matches.

But it was so silent right now.

With a satisfied murmur, he turned around.

_Blaise Zabini_

"Give it a rest, Mother," he said, pursing his lips and giving her a knowing glare before slamming the door shut. That felt good. With a smirk, he sauntered over to his plush sofa and fell backwards onto it. He stared up at the ornate and domed ceiling, eyes traveling up the weaving patterns.

If he licked his lips just right, he could still taste Draco against them. "Idiot," he muttered with a begrudging smile. Draco Malfoy. What an incredibly interesting character that boy was… Hardheaded and abrupt, he had changed so much from the smooth talking Malfoy Blaise had come to know. Blaise missed that sometimes, the verbal jibes and condescending looks.

Then again, he rather liked the shy smiles and loud mouth.

_Harry Potter_

Sound asleep, his head was _under_ the pillow and his fists bunched the sheets close to him. He made soft growls, snoring away. He didn't like to wake up before the clock struck eleven, if he had any say in it.

Apparently not.

Theo turned around and chuckled at Harry's situation. He pulled the pillow away from Harry and pushed his fists down.

"Hmm?" Harry sighed, shaking his head. "No."

Theo wrapped his arms around Harry, pulling him close. Harry curled up in a ball, tucking himself away in Theo's hug. "I love you," Theo whispered, kissing Harry's hair.

"Mhm," Harry mumbled. "Don't throw water at Dragon."

Theo pursed his lips together, laughing silently.

* * *

_June 30_

Draco raced down to the foyer and yanked the door open. "You're _here_!" he exclaimed excitedly.

Blaise raised a speculative brow.

"I mean," Draco cleared his throat, dropping his ecstatic grin. "Hello."

"Hello," Blaise nodded once.

"Come in?" Draco stepped aside. Blaise walked into the mansion he hadn't set foot in for nearly three years. It hadn't changed much. Same old gaudy furniture and same old scowling portraits. "This is my house," Draco said with a proud smile.

"I've been here before, Malfoy," Blaise muttered.

"Oh. Yeah. I know," Draco said, berating himself. "Anyways, Mum and Dad are in the drawing room. Let's go!"

"Mum and Dad," Blaise said under his breath, shaking his head at Draco who was blissfully unaware.

"Blaise is here!" Draco announced with a silly grin. Narcissa and Lucius got up on their feet, keeping a wary eye on the new boyfriend.

_Ten minutes later…_

"That was awkward," Draco mumbled, somewhat confused. "So… you guys don't like each other?"

"You just noticed?" Blaise asked, closing the door to Draco's bedroom.

"Well, I… I mean, I knew you didn't like them, I just thought they…"

"Would like me?" Blaise finished.

"Um… Yeah," Draco shrugged. "You're nice."

"I'm _nice_?"

"To me," Draco added.

"Hmm," Blaise smiled while roving his eyes over the large suite. "So, this is your bedroom, huh?"

"Mhm," Draco beamed. "I have everything in here! Even my own potions lab. I love it!"

"You just brought me to your bedroom, Malfoy," Blaise deadpanned, hands in his pockets as he leaned against the dresser.

"Yeah," Draco said, carefully thinking that over. Blaise let him piece everything together. "Oh," Draco frowned, staring at the ground. Then his frown smoothed to a look of horror. "Oh!"

"Oh?"

"We can't have sex!" Draco gushed, clasping his hands together.

Blaise blinked at Draco.

"I mean… we _could_…" Draco corrected, now contemplating it. Then he quickly shook his head. "But we _shouldn't_!" he insisted.

"Oh my heck," Blaise said shakily, pressing a hand to his mouth. He burst out into peals of laughter, bent over with his arm around his stomach. "Where did _sex_ come from?"

Draco blushed. "Isn't… isn't that what you meant?" he murmured sheepishly.

"Well, now that you brought it up, that _is_ what I'm thinking about," Blaise said between bursts of amusement. "Don't you ever think before you speak?"

"Don't be mean," Draco huffed. "Forget I said anything."

"Kind of hard to forget," Blaise winked, pushing off of the dresser and walking towards Draco deliberately.

"W-wait. I said no, didn't I?" Draco stammered, now confused as to whether he _had_ said no.

Blaise slid his arms around Draco's waist and pushed him onto the unmade bed with a forceful kiss.

An angered coo sounded from beside them as Dragon crawled out from under the blankets, unhappy at being jostled.

"What on Earth?" Blaise breathed, looking up at the yellow-furred Puglump in astonishment.

Draco frowned in displeasure, pulling Blaise back down and locking lips again. Blaise lurched away from Draco, giving him an admonishing glare. Draco sighed in defeat. "That's Dragon," he said dismissively. "Now quit getting distracted." He arched up to continue with the make-out session.

"But _what_ is it?" Blaise asked, covering Draco's puckered lips with his hand.

"Blaise," Draco whined.

"What is that thing, Malfoy?" Blaise asked slowly.

Draco pouted under Blaise's palm. "He's a Puglump," he muttered.

"What's that?" Blaise wondered, reaching out to touch Dragon. It skittered away, stomping about on the bed and throwing a mild tantrum for being woken up so rudely.

"That's what he is," Draco said. "A Puglump."

"Your pet?" Blaise asked.

"Yes."

Blaise blinked at Dragon, then at Draco. "Weird…"

"He's not weird," Draco scowled, reaching out and picking Dragon up. "He's my little Dragon." Dragon giggled at hearing its name, snuggling against Draco lovingly. "See?" Draco smiled.

"Hmm," Blaise murmured, brushing Dragon's fur.

"He won't hurt you," Draco winked with an impish grin.

"I'm not scared," Blaise retorted.

Draco heaved up and rolled over, dumping Blaise on the bed. They were on their sides now, absently tangling their fingers into Dragon's sunny fur. "I'll miss you," Draco said, flicking his eyes up at Blaise for a shy moment before looking back down at Dragon.

Blaise rested his head against his arm, observing Draco in silence.

"And it's okay if this doesn't work out," Draco continued. "I'm just glad I have you as a friend, you know?"

"Dramatic."

Draco huffed. "I just mean that… I mean, you're… and I'm… when you…"

"Spit it out."

"I'll miss you," Draco said again, crushing Dragon to his chest. "And that's all."

"That's how girls talk, Draco," Blaise murmured, sliding his thumb over Draco's cheek.

Draco leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Blaise's lips. "What do you want me to say?" he whispered.

Blaise smiled vaguely. Draco was being so insecure. Blaise could never get used to this side of him. "_Show_ me how much you'll miss me," challenged Blaise, eyes ablaze with a spark.

Draco blushed in embarrassment. But he was never one to shy away from a confrontation. He scooted closer to Blaise, pulling his legs onto the bed. He slid one arm under Blaise's neck and the other around his waist, holding him close. He pressed his forehead against Blaise's warm chest, feeling the air move inside the lean body. "I'll miss you _this_ much," Draco breathed, now curled to fit against Blaise's body and having no regard for the fact that Dragon was caught in the middle.

Blaise's heart was pounding agonizingly. He felt Draco's hands resting against his back, soft touches. He couldn't see Draco's face since it was turned down towards Dragon.

Dragon seemed quite pleased with this situation. He cuddled close to Blaise and Draco, letting out calm purrs and sighs.

"Geez," Blaise murmured in defeat, closing his eyes. He pressed a kiss to Draco's hair, knowing that the more time he spent with Draco… the more he was going to miss the prissy son of a gun. "Thanks."

Draco smiled triumphantly. He knew he was going to win Blaise over with sap. He could win anyone over this way. His charms were his most precious asset after all.

Blaise could tell when he was being manipulated. He had been taken advantage of his entire life. But he didn't mind when Draco did it. At least, not when Draco did it this way. The old Draco had been charming too. Just not like this. The old Draco would have kissed Blaise senseless and left him sexually frustrated. Blaise supposed that's what _he_ had done to Draco on the train. After all, the old Draco and Blaise had been so alike… _This_ Draco coddled Blaise to death and left him wanting more. It was better in some ways and so much worse in other ways.

Blaise was in love.

He had been in love since the night he had spent with Draco in bed, listening to the funny stories and feeling the radiating warmth moving into him. He hadn't wanted that night to end. He had wanted to fall asleep listening to Draco's soft voice that was trying ever so hard to stay whispered.

And he knew he could never let it happen. Even now, as he held Draco ever so close, he knew that he was being selfish. Once he left, Draco would snap back to his senses. But he wanted to hold Draco until then. He wanted to hear Draco speak and feel his warmth until they had to go their separate ways.

He let out a slow breath, calming himself. Every time he thought about it, his heart would race and his head would hurt. So he shouldn't be thinking about it.

"Do you want to stay like this for some more time?" Draco asked.

"Mhm," Blaise smiled sadly. "Please."

"I don't mind," Draco laughed. "I like this."

Dragon chose that moment to turn to the other side and press against Blaise, chewing on his shirt unhurriedly. Blaise grimaced at the wetness, but he didn't move to push Dragon away. "I think he's trying to eat me."

"He doesn't have any teeth," Draco said. "So you'll be okay. He just likes to chew on things."

"No teeth," Blaise muttered to himself in wonderment. "Poor guy."

Draco snorted in derision. "I spoil him silly," he said. "Not such a poor guy."

"Hmm…"

"Found a place yet?"

Blaise shrugged. "A couple. One of them is in the Muggle district, but it's much cheaper, so maybe we'll stay there," he said.

"Yeah. I've seen pictures. Looks amazing, the sea and all," Draco said dreamily. "I can't believe you're going to be _living_ there. Have you found a job yet?"

"No," Blaise sighed. "It's kind of early to find a job, right? I just finished school."

"True."

"And you?" Blaise asked, drawing the conversation away from himself. "After the Apprenticeship?"

"Research," Draco said without a moment's thought. "I want to do research at St. Mungo's."

"Hmm. Do some good for the world, huh?" Blaise smiled. "You'll do great."

"Oh, I know," Draco said with a smug nod. "So will you. I think you'll be an awesome Curse Breaker."

"We'll see."

"Now can we kiss?"

Blaise snorted in derision. "As long as Dragon doesn't get too jealous," he murmured.

"He won't," Draco grinned, tilting his head up. "He knows you're nice now."

"Mhm," Blaise closed his eyes, moving to meet Draco's lips.

* * *

_July 1_

"So… what do we do now?" Theo asked.

"Absolutely _nothing_!" Harry laughed, wrapping his arms around Theo's waist.

"Oh, yeah?" Theo whispered, nuzzling against Harry.

"Unless, you know, you _really_ want to go upstairs and…" Harry wiggled his brows.

"Make your bed? Sounds like a _great_ idea," Theo smiled, pulling Harry along.

"Wait! That's not what I meant," Harry whined. "I don't want to make my bed!"

* * *

_July 2_

"A bunch of us are going out to Pansy's cottage tomorrow. Come with?" Blaise asked.

"Sure," Draco smiled, wrapping an arm around Blaise's waist.

Blaise stepped away with a derisive expression. "I don't do mushy stuff," he said.

"Why not?" Draco asked with a wink. "Chicken?" He tried to slide his arm around Blaise again.

"Whatever," Blaise huffed. "Anyways, get your broom and meet me at the park, alright?"

"Broom?" Draco frowned in confusion. "Why?"

"Um… Because we're going to Pansy's," Blaise said deliberately. "Nine sharp, got it? I'm _not_ waiting for you."

"But I-"

"I have to go now," Blaise interrupted. "Mother wants to have one of her wonderful _chats_ with me." He muttered obscenities under his breath as he pressed a wayward kiss on Draco's lips. "Tomorrow, nine. Got it?"

Draco watched the door fall shut with a mixture of terror and nausea.

_One hour later…_

"HARRY!"

"Geez," Harry gasped, clutching his chest in fright and nearly upsetting the chair in his hurry to get up. "What?" he asked, jogging to the front door that had been thrown open dramatically.

"Teach me to fly," Draco whined. "Like, now. You have eight hours, okay? That's all the time I have."

"Wait, what?" Harry frowned in utter confusion. "Fly?"

"Get your stuff and let's go," Draco said, pushing Harry towards the stairs. "Get Theo and let's go!"

"Where? What should I get?" Harry asked. "What are you talking about?"

"Just your broom and stuff. I don't know, what do you need to fly?" Draco muttered, making vague gestures. "Three minutes, okay?"

"O-okay," Harry stammered.

Five minutes later, Theo and Harry found themselves in the expansive grounds of Malfoy Manor, standing with their brooms in their hands and wondering how sane Draco was at that moment.

"So I know how to start," Draco said, taking a deep breath. He held his hand out and murmured, "Up," to get his broomstick started. "Now what?"

Harry blinked at Draco in disbelief while Theo scoffed. "You _seriously_ don't know what to do next?"

Draco scowled at Theo. "Well, I know how to mount and all," he grumbled, throwing his leg around the handle.

"And… you just push off, Draco. That's it," Harry said carefully. "It's not that hard."

"Don't be mean!" Draco moaned. "I'm scared!"

"Then why are you doing this?" Harry asked in defeat. "If you're scared, don't do it!"

"But Blaise!" Draco exclaimed. "I have to learn to fly because I'm _supposed_ to know, don't you get it?"

Theo cocked a brow. "You want to learn to fly because of Blaise?" he asked to clarify.

"Yeah," Draco said with a curt nod. "Now teach me. You said it wasn't hard."

Harry glanced at Theo, talking silently as they seemed to do more and more frequently when around Draco. It was starting to get on his nerves, but he didn't voice that. He needed their help and he was going to get it, by crook or by hook. After a few seconds of what looked like telepathic conversation, the couple nodded imperceptibly at each other before turning to Draco. "Okay," Harry agreed. "If you're absolutely sure."

"Yes, yes," Draco mumbled, staring at his knuckles that were already turning white. "So… now what?"

"Push off gently and hover in the air for ten seconds," Theo instructed.

"Right," Draco exhaled, trying to clear his mind and stop his hammering heart from making so loud a sound.

"On the count of three," Harry said.

"I-I'll count," Draco stammered. He hated having other people count for him. It meant he had no control. He liked control. "W-will you come with me?"

Theo smiled faintly, mounting his broom. Harry followed suit, saying, "Of course we will."

"A-and… and don't let me fall, okay? Please?" Draco said shakily, his eyes still averted as he stared longingly at the grass under his feet. Oh, how he would miss the ground…

"We won't let you."

"Okay," Draco breathed, trying not to throw up. "One."

He closed his eyes tight. "Two."

He clenched his teeth together.

"ThhhhrrreeIcan'tdoit."

He staggered off of his broom and sat down stubbornly. "I can't, I can't, I can't." He crossed his arms against his chest and sulked. "Flying isn't all that great! People get killed while flying. They… they can hit things or roll over or get knocked down and stuff. I don't want to do that. No one should do that. Flying should be outlawed. In fact, I'm going to commission for _that_ topic to be brought up at the Ministry's transportation committee. So, hah."

Harry knelt down next to Draco, trying to make him look up. Draco refused, shaking away Harry's hand. "Don't be like that," Harry coaxed. "I _love_ to fly."

"Well, you shouldn't," Draco muttered. "You'll get yourself killed."

"I haven't died yet."

"That's not an argument!" Draco exclaimed, glaring at Harry in defiance. "Stupid Blaise and his stupid plans. It's so stupid," he mumbled, pulling blades of grass out of the ground.

Harry looked back at Theo who was watching with a smirk. "Guess we aren't flying today," he said.

* * *

_July 3_

"I can't go with you," Draco said hesitantly, eyes averted from Blaise.

"Because…"

"I just can't, okay," Draco repeated. "Y-you should go without me. Yeah?"

"Um… no?" Blaise countered. "Look at me when you're talking to me."

"Blaise," Draco frowned, keeping his eyes on his shoes.

Blaise reached forward and raked his fingers through Draco's hair, causing the latter to gasp and tilt his head back. Now that they were eye-to-eye, Blaise could see Draco clearly. "What are you so afraid of?" he whispered.

"Nothing," Draco answered coolly. "I'm not afraid of _anything_."

"Foolish," Blaise said with a half-smile. "And a lie."

"Let go," Draco muttered, wrapping a hand around Blaise's wrist. Before he could pull it down, Blaise scrunched his fingers around Draco's hair. "Ah," Draco grimaced, stilling.

"I won't do anything to you, Draco," Blaise hummed. "You trust me, don't you?"

"It's not you!" Draco blurted out. "I'm not scared of you!"

"Then what are you scared of?" Blaise prodded.

"Just go without me. Please?" Draco pleaded lightly.

"No."

"Blaise…"

"Tell me."

"You're hurting me."

"Good," Blaise growled.

"I don't want to fly, alright?" Draco snapped, shoving Blaise back despite losing a few strands of hair in the process. "Go away. I don't want to see you ever again," he added, spinning around on his heel and storming off.

He froze when he heard incredulous laughter behind him. He spun right back around and stormed over to Blaise again. "What's so funny?" he steamed.

"Y-you… you're-you're scared to fly?" Blaise asked, an arm wrapped around his stomach.

"I said go away," Draco said again, his voice borderline whiny this time.

"Since when, Malfoy?" Blaise snickered. "You're such a priss!"

"Unbelievable," Draco said under his breath, utterly fed up at being ridiculed, not just by Blaise, but by Theo as well. Damned Slytherins. With a frustrated harrumph, Draco turned away again. Blaise could go suck it.

This time he was stopped as Blaise wrapped arms around him, pulling him close so his back was pressed against Blaise's chest. Which was slightly awkward since they were at the park that was filled with wizarding families who were out for a stroll. "I won't let you fall," Blaise whispered with a smile. "Let's go, alright?"

"I said I don't want to," Draco mumbled, shaking his head.

"Humor me," Blaise interrupted.

"No."

"I won't leave without you."

"Suit yourself," Draco said, feeling guilty nonetheless. He broke away from Blaise's arms and stalked out of the park. He was feeling awful and he wanted no part in any more humiliation. He just wanted to go home and cry. That's what he would do. He made up his mind with a firm nod, shoving his hands into his pockets while pushing his ever-ready tears down for a few more minutes. Besides, that party wasn't going to be all that great anyway. It was just a bunch of drunken kids trashing a house. No fun at all. He kicked a pebble vehemently. Theo was right. He was still a baby. So everything sucked.

He whipped around, hope gnawing at his stomach.

But Blaise wasn't there.

That just managed to send ripples of teen angst through Draco. He allowed himself a shaky sigh before turning and walking towards his home. What had he expected, really? Sure, _Harry_ would have run after Draco and kissed him lovingly. But Blaise? That bastard would just go and have a great time without Draco. Damn him.

Many woebegone minutes later, Draco was back in his room with Dragon safe in his arms. "I don't care," he sobbed, burying his face against his pet's comforting fur. "I don't care about anything."

Dragon purred and licking Draco sadly.

"I'm not a sissy," Draco insisted despite sniveling like a girl. "I'm not. You know that, right?"

Dragon cuddled against Draco in response.

"I love you _so_ much, okay?"

With a soft trill, Dragon closed its eyes with a happy squirm.

* * *

_July 4_

Lucius tapped Draco on the head, snapping him out of his reverie. "Hmm?"

"Are you sulking?" Lucius asked with a disgruntled shake of his head.

"What if I am?" Draco snapped before going back to hiding behind his book. "I can do whatever I want, Dad."

"But not that," Lucius argued, pulling the book out of Draco's hands despite angered protests. "You are not allowed to sulk while your mother and I are around."

"There's no rule against that," Draco said haughtily.

"I just made that rule," Lucius countered with ease.

Draco frowned in displeasure, folding his arms against his chest and sticking his lower lip out. Life was so unbelievably unfair to him!

"This is about flying, isn't it?" Lucius guessed, sitting down on the edge of the coffee table so he could be at the same level as his son.

"No."

"Well, I am thoroughly disappointed."

Draco's breath caught in his throat and he couldn't help himself as he flicked his eyes at his father for a quick moment. Lucius did indeed appear disappointed, lips pursed and eyes narrowed. His father had never aimed those words at him before. "Oh," he mumbled, his hands clasping at his lap. Why did everyone insist on making him feel lower than dirt?

"Do you know why?"

Draco could imagine why. He vehemently brushed at his water eyes, angry at everything. "Because I can't fly," he whispered hoarsely.

"No," Lucius emphasized, ruffling Draco's hair as a comforting gesture. "I don't care if you can fly or not."

"Then you're d-di-disappointed because I'm scared," Draco sniffed, biting his lip to keep his sobs in.

"I don't care about that either…"

Draco shook his head as he squeezed his eyes shut. "Then it's because I'm crying," he choked out.

"Draco…"

"I'm sorry," Draco exploded, dropping his face in his hands. "I can't help it. I'm scared and I can't help it. I don't know what to do!"

Lucius sat down beside Draco and pulled him into an adoring hug. "Listen to me," he murmured, pressing a kiss against the pale hair. Draco merely gasped between tears. "I'm disappointed because you are stopping yourself from being amazing."

"Please, Daddy," Draco shook his head, wanting Lucius to stop talking.

"Because I know how great you are at everything and I know what you can accomplish," Lucius continued. "But you're setting these boundaries for yourself and-"

"I don't want to turn bad again," Draco wailed. "I have to stop from being b-"

"You aren't bad, Draco!" Lucius interrupted, crushing Draco in the hug. "You were never bad. You were always so wonderful. You've always loved us more than ever. You can't turn bad, do you understand?"

"I d-don't want to be like old Draco… Please?"

"Flying will make you like him?"

"I don't know!" Draco cried out, balling his hands into fists. "Yes!"

"Now you're just making up excuses," Lucius huffed, shaking his head at his son.

"Don't be mean to me," Draco blubbered sorrowfully. "You aren't allowed!"

Lucius rolled his eyes instead while rocking Draco in his arms. "You should have been born a girl," he muttered.

"MOTHER!"

_A few minutes later…_

Now Draco was in Narcissa's arms, being coddled and comforted. "Things like this happen all the time, Draco. Instead of crying about it, you need to put it out of your mind and do something fun, right?" she asked.

"It _doesn't_ happen all the time," Draco sobbed.

"Well, if this is the first time it's happened, then I assure you, it won't be the last," she said sagely. "I know you feel like you're being left behind, darling. I know what it feels like."

Draco picked his head up in wonder. "You… you do?" he asked, staring at his mother.

"Mhm." Narcissa wiped away Draco's tears. "I was never much of a casual reader, so whenever my friends talked about a book, I would be left behind. And I felt bad. Sometimes I felt so bad that I cried."

"Oh, Mum," Draco groaned, hugging Narcissa.

"But it's okay," Narcissa insisted. "It happens. You can't do _everything_ they can do and they can't do _everything_ you can do. That's why they're your friends, right?"

"Yeah," Draco nodded.

"So, here's what I want you to do," Narcissa said firmly. "Don't feel sorry for yourself. You aren't the only person afraid of flying. And if your friends are making fun of you, just don't bother with the remarks."

"Easier said that done," Draco mumbled.

"Besides," Narcissa whispered in secret. "_You_ are the Potions Apprentice, not them."

Draco laughed miserably. "I love you, Mum. More than anything," he sighed.

"I know… Now let's go have some lunch."

* * *

_July 5_

"Can I hang out with you guys today?" Draco asked charmingly, batting his lashes at Harry and Theo.

The two rolled their eyes in disbelief before pulling Draco into the house. "Brat," Theo muttered as he closed the door.

* * *

_July 6_

Narcissa stuck her head through the door and said, "Blaise is here."

Draco's eyes lit up and he scrambled out of bed. "Awesome!" he laughed, sidling past his mother and rushing down the stairs. He found Blaise in the living room, standing by the mantle and looking at the photographs. "Hi, hi!" he beamed, hugging Blaise close. "I missed you!"

"Hmm."

"I'm glad you're home now," Draco finished, letting go of Blaise. "So?"

Blaise didn't speak. He just fixed an unimpressed stare at Draco. That helped wipe the grin off.

"Um… H-how was it?" Draco asked nervously. He had been a fool to think that Blaise would simply forget the embarrassing incident.

"If you had been there, you would have known."

Blaise knew everything to say to get Draco down, it seemed. Draco took a moment to compose himself before smiling and saying, "So tell me."

"Oh, sure," Blaise drawled. "You want to _hear_ about the cabin and the party."

"Yeah," Draco said with forced conviction. He didn't really… He knew hearing about it would just make him sad again. "You had fun, right? So tell me."

Blaise glared at Draco some more, trying to figure the boy out. "We were in the lake all day, five of us," he answered. "Yeah, guess it was fun. Pansy's parents have a boat docked there, so we just went tubing and stuff."

"Oh." Draco wanted to go tubing too.

"Then we just had drinks after. You know Pansy. We stayed up late and had fun. Whatever. It was nice."

"Hmm," Draco nodded. "Sounds nice."

"She has a beautiful place. It's in the country, so it's quiet. You should have seen the house. Amazing."

"Yeah…"

Blaise didn't waver, but Draco seemed to be looking everywhere but at him. "What did _you_ do?"

Nothing nearly as cool… Draco just shrugged. "I… hung out with Mum and Dad," he said, realizing too late how incredibly lame that sounded. "And Theo," he added so he wouldn't sound _that_ lame. Then there was heavy silence, at which point Draco started to blush in mortification.

"Damn it, Malfoy," Blaise swore, pulling Draco close and kissing him hungrily. "It sucked. Happy?"

"Huh?" Draco garbled, his mouth full and his head dizzied.

"I _wanted_ you to go with me! And you didn't! It sucked and it's all your fault," Blaise said, pointing blame without dancing about.

"I-I'm sorry," Draco stuttered, feeling much too pleased. Blaise didn't have fun after all!

"You owe me _so_ much."

"I'm sorry I couldn't go with you," Draco sighed. "And I'm sorry you didn't like it."

"You owe me, Malfoy."

Draco frowned in confusion. "I… um…"

"You _owe_ me," Blaise said emphatically.

"Like… how?" Draco asked, suddenly nervous.

"Like I'm going to teach you to fly, you damned sissy!"

"Oh… Fuck…"


	18. New Love

**A/N:** Here are some interesting stats for you. After a record-breaking (which should be taken in a purely objective sense of the word) 46 reviews for Chapter 16, here's what you thought.

Didn't mind Blaise: 33%  
Rooting for Blaise: 21%  
Didn't like Blaise: 24%  
Would rather see Blaise die: 17%

Gosh darn it, it's a 50-50 split like one of the anonymous reviewers knew it would be…

I'm also totally surprised nobody wanted a threesome… Well, I guess that's not entirely true. 5 of you wanted a threesome back in Chapter 12 (you know who you are).

Anyways, on with the show! Boy, do I have gasps and face palms in store for you by the end of this… o_O

And, in case you're wondering how I was able to push this chapter out so quickly, it's because I wrote this one and Chapter 17 simultaneously. Reading back, that sentence sounds like I gave birth to twins, which I assure you, didn't happen.

* * *

_July 7_

"No more lies," Blaise said with a firm glare.

Theo wasn't budging. "I have nothing to tell you because I don't know anything," he shrugged.

"And I _know_ you're hiding something because I can tell when you lie," Blaise countered.

"Whatever."

"No. Not whatever. I deserve to know," Blaise said with a smug sniff.

Theo raised his brows contemptuously. "Oh, I'm sorry. You _deserve_ to know?" he asked, leaning forward in mock concern.

"You know I do," Blaise smirked. "I'm closer to him now than ever, right?"

"Wrong."

Blaise was at his wit's end by then. "I can get this out of Draco," he muttered.

"Well, I'd like to see you try," Theo snubbed.

And try Blaise did…

"I SWEAR TO MERLIN THAT I WILL TELL _EVERYONE_ ABOUT THIS IF YOU DON'T GET ON THAT BLOODY BROOMSTICK!"

Ten seconds later, Draco had his eyes clenched shut, fists strangling the end of the handle and a fear grimace against his lips as he hovered three inches off the ground.

"Better," Blaise muttered in disdain, circling over top of the scared blond. "Higher."

"Please, Blaise," Draco choked out. "Th-this is enough…"

"Higher, Malfoy."

Draco didn't know how. He didn't want to know how. All he wanted to do was get back on the ground and curl into a ball so he could cry himself into oblivion. He hated Blaise at that point. "I can't," he sobbed.

Blaise muttered obscene swears under his breath as he flew down beside Draco and grabbed him by the right arm. Draco was dragged up against his will and if he could scream without fearing for his breakfast, he would have. Instead, he bit into his lip to keep from gagging. He was going to die now and the last thing he would remember is _this_.

"Open your eyes."

Draco shook his head, whispers of sobs echoing out of his as he trembled.

"Open your fuckin' eyes," Blaise hissed.

A painful heave later, Draco fluttered his wet lids up. It took him a few blinks before he could focus on his boyfriend. Blaise was hovering directly in front of him, his fiery gaze burning Draco with intensity.

"Keep them open."

A soft breeze tugged at them, causing their brooms to shift to the side. Draco wobbled at the feeling, his eyes falling shut and his stomach dropping as he started to roll.

Blaise caught him before he could lose his balance. "I said keep them open."

"I can't," Draco cried. "I'm so scared. Please, I can't."

Blaise patted Draco's cheek none too gently. "Open them, Malfoy," he demanded.

It took so much courage for Draco to do as he was told. He was nearly out of his mind as scenarios ran through his head. Dying wasn't the worst part. The worst part was the pain. He could remember his broken arm so clearly. He had heard it snap the moment he had landed on it awkwardly. He had remembered pain worse than any he had experienced and the horror of seeing his arm in that unnatural position. If that happened again, he didn't think he could survive the torture…

He opened his eyes and whimpered when he didn't find Blaise in front of him.

"I'm right here, arse," Blaise mumbled from beside Draco, startling the poor boy out of his wits.

"Don't let me fall," Draco begged, torrents of words flooding out of his mouth. "Please, I don't want to fall. I'll do anything you want. Anything, Blaise. Don't-I don't-I can't do this. Please, don't make me do thi-"

"Oh, shut up," Blaise huffed, swatting Draco over the head.

Draco clung to the broom with all his might so he wouldn't end up rolling again. This was the worst day of his life… The day he died was surely the worst day of any boy's life.

"Eyes open."

"Fuck you," Draco swore breathlessly, keeping his eyes closed.

Blaise couldn't help his smirk when he heard this. Who knew Malfoy could be this much fun? He wondered how much more torment Draco could take before he ended up utterly broken. "I wouldn't be talking like that if I were you," he said nonchalantly. "I'm your ride back to the ground."

Draco knew that, but he didn't care. "I said, fuck you," he breathed with finality.

"Hmm," Blaise smiled, grabbing Draco by the chin and turning him towards the open-mouthed kiss. Draco inhaled sharply and his eyes shot open at the feel of Blaise's tongue probing his lips. Blaise took the moment of shock to force Draco's jaw open and plunge into it victoriously. He knew that Draco wouldn't be able to fight it while they were in the air.

Draco's eyes fell shut as he melted under the talented lips.

"Keep them open."

His eyes opened without complaint.

From his vantage point, he could see flawless and dark skin ever so close to him. And past Blaise was the vast blue sky, trees and buildings etching the background. Wind rustled against them, but all was quiet except for the chirping birds and their breaths. Draco blinked at the nearly cloudless sky in fear – it was too open and big. A soft touch to his chest brought him back to Blaise who was sliding his hand up to Draco's hair. They hovered that way for many long moments until Draco had calmed down considerably.

Blaise pulled away with a satisfied sigh. Draco didn't have anything to say, drawing his eyes to his white knuckles and blushing colorfully as he ducked his head.

The movement was barely noticeable, so Draco had no time to react when Blaise stuck his hand out and shoved the boy off his broom.

He rolled to the side, his grip faltering in a moment of panic. That moment was enough for him to lose hold of his broom completely. He hurtled to the ground at dizzying speeds. He didn't even have time to scream, but his whole body was trying to force it out of him the whole way down. His vision flickered to black from fright, but before he could pass out, he landed with a bounce. Two heavy breaths later, he let out a blood-curdling scream.

"Geez," Blaise muttered as he silenced Draco with a flick of his wand. He flew down to the fallen man who was prostrate on the grass and screaming voicelessly. "Malfoy."

Draco vaguely heard his name, so he decided to stop screaming. He blinked up at Blaise, somewhat confused about the situation. "Uh…"

Once Blaise was sure that Draco was done with his screaming, he undid the silencing charm. "Are you _hurt_?" he asked emphatically.

Draco hoped to Merlin that the answer was yes. He tried moving his arms. They seemed fine. Then he tried to move his legs. They seemed fine too. Finally, he shifted his back around. Damn it, that was fine too. "Oh."

"Oh," Blaise repeated sarcastically.

"What happened?"

"A little thing called magic. Perhaps you've heard of it?" Blaise asked, cocking a brow.

"Oh."

Blaise rolled his eyes as he flicked his wand and brought Draco's broom down to the ground. "Get on," he said tersely.

Draco wondered if he could find an excuse _not_ to. But the shock of discovering that he wasn't hurt had jumbled his mind enough to stop him from thinking straight. A few seconds later, he was back on the broom with Blaise beside him. "D-don't push me again," he stammered.

"Well, if you say it like _that_," Blaise murmured, unable to keep all of his wickedness out of the words.

Draco picked at the handle, feeling embarrassment flood through him, so much so that he couldn't look at Blaise. "So I… won't hurt myself if I fall?" he asked.

"Why? Want to get hurt?" Blaise retorted.

"No," Draco said quickly. "Th-thank you."

"Whatever," Blaise huffed. "Being a sissy isn't helping this situation along, got it?"

The better part of an hour later, the two walked into the kitchen. Draco was still in shock and Blaise was trying to keep his triumph on a low key. While the former sat down on the stool with his broom still at hand, the latter poured himself a refreshing glass of orange juice before sitting down as well.

Narcissa stared at them expectantly.

"Um… Blaise… taught me to fly, Mum," Draco squeaked.

Somehow, Narcissa hadn't expected anything less. Blaise was a rather headstrong boy. "And… how did it go?" Narcissa prompted, wanting to hear more.

"Fine," Draco mumbled. "He knows this spell…"

Now Narcissa looked at Blaise.

He merely shrugged. "I just thickened the air near the ground so it wouldn't hurt too much when he fell," he explained.

"Yeah," Draco added for no real reason.

"I see," Narcissa nodded, silently impressed by Blaise's foresight.

Draco stood up suddenly, announcing, "I'll go get fresh for lunch." Before Narcissa would nod in ascent, he had grabbed Blaise by the hand and dragged him out the kitchen. He didn't stop until he had pulled Blaise up the stairs and into his bedroom, shutting the door with a soft thud.

"Planning on hexing me?" Blaise asked, folding his arms against his chest.

Draco threw himself at Blaise, arms wrapping around his neck and feet off the ground. Blaise staggered back dangerously as he was startled by the thirsty kiss and breathy moans exiting Draco. They fell into bed in an undignified heap. Draco slid his lips down Blaise's chin to the long neck while his hands explored the muscled body under him. Now it was Blaise's turn to be struck speechless from shock. Instead of beating him up, Draco was groping him with obvious intentions in his mind.

"Whoa," he whispered as he snapped to his senses. He grabbed Draco's wrists, restraining them as they tried to make their way under his shirt. "Draco…"

Draco kept his lips against Blaise's neck, tasting the salt from the sweat. The smell was driving him wild and the feel was threatening to turn him rabid. "Kiss me."

Blaise tilted his head to the side, meeting Draco halfway. With the slender wrists still in his hands, he turned them over so he was on top. Draco shivered when he felt his arms being moved up until his wrists were fastened against the mattress atop his head. Blaise held it there with one hand and brought the other down to caress Draco's stomach that was exposed from their tousle. "Let's slow down," he said, kissing Draco and trying to satisfy him with mere touches.

"No," Draco exhaled. "I don't want to slow down."

Blaise abruptly realized that this was the time. Now Draco would tell him anything and everything he wanted to know. He had Draco at his fingertips. "Who are you?" he asked.

Draco smiled in response. "Yours," he answered in a sultry tone.

Blaise nearly groaned at the way Draco said that. But he knew he had to stay focused. He had to figure Draco out now because he didn't want this to continue until he knew the truth. "Who are you?" he asked again.

"You know who I am," Draco sighed, arching up and stealing a kiss. "Mmm…"

"Where's Draco?" Blaise asked.

Draco laughed giddily. "I _am_ Draco," he gushed. "Remember?"

"Then where's your Dark Mark, Draco?"

Draco's smile fell away as his eyes clouded over. "Huh?" he asked.

"Your Dark Mark," Blaise repeated, pointing at Draco's exposed and naked forearm. "It's not here."

Draco stared up at Blaise, a flicker of panic visible in his eye, the same as when he was flying. "Let go," he said quietly.

"Not until you tell me."

"Please, Blaise? I don't know anything, okay?"

Blaise knelt down and pressed a fleeting kiss to the pale stomach that was quivering under him. "Now do you know anything?" he asked.

"No," Draco moaned.

"Hmm," Blaise murmured, kissing across Draco's torso and eliciting more shivers from the boy under him. "Now?"

"No," Draco answered, choking over his closing throat.

Blaise glanced up at Draco's lightly closed eyes and distant expression. He flicked his tongue out, tasting the virgin skin. Draco let out a soft croon. "Now?" Blaise whispered huskily.

"I don't remember, okay?" Draco broke down, writhing under Blaise frantically. "I don't remember anything."

Blaise blinked up at Draco as he took in the words. He didn't remember anything… "What do you mean?" he asked, shifting so he was face-to-face with Draco again. "What do you mean by that?"

Draco opened his watery eyes, but was unable to say anything more. He just shook his head before averting his gaze to the opposite side of the room.

"Draco…"

"I can't remember, Blaise. Don't… don't ask me anything else. Please?" Draco pleaded shakily.

Blaise frowned in confusion. Thinking back to all of Draco's incidents in Hogwarts, he realized that it made sense now. Draco had lost all his memories… "Don't you remember me?"

Draco flinched away at the question, knowing that the answer would make Blaise unhappy. He didn't want to say.

Blaise read the flinch correctly. "What… what happened to you?" he asked, letting go of Draco.

Draco brought his arms down, clutching them against his chest as he sat up. "Nothing," he murmured. He had already said too much.

"What happened?"

"J-just forget I said anything," Draco rushed.

Blaise felt as though he were under the effects of a calming draught by the way his mind moved sluggishly and even his movements became slow. He moved away from Draco, stepping out of bed. "I… have to go," he mumbled, flicking a final look at Draco before leaving him alone.

"Wait…" Draco whispered. His heart drummed frantically against his ribs.

* * *

_July 8_

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Theo gaped at Blaise with large eyes and a wondering expression. He had never seen his friend so… docile. What's more, before Theo couldn't even utter a greeting after opening the door, Blaise had spoken. All other thought left Theo as he tried to figure out what Blaise was talking about.

All other thought was the fact that Draco was in the house at that moment as well, in the kitchen with Harry…

"Huh?" Theo asked lamely.

"Why didn't you tell me about Draco?" Blaise asked again, waiting for an explanation. Theo had to have a good explanation. If not…

"I don't know what you mean?" Theo said in confusion.

"He doesn't remember me, Theo," Blaise said helplessly. "He… he doesn't know who I am!"

Draco cast a terrified look at Harry, worry churning in his stomach.

Theo quickly snapped to his senses as he reminded himself that Draco was just one door away from them. "Let's talk somewhere else," he said hurriedly. "Harry is-"

"No!" Blaise exploded, shoving Theo back furiously. "I am done, you understand? I am fucking done with your excuses! You _knew_! You _knew_ about Draco and you… You _knew_, Theo! You didn't tell me! He doesn't know me! He doesn't know how to fly or what his parents did to him or anything! He doesn't know me!"

"Don't do this here," Theo implored. "Come back tomor-"

"NO!"

Theo was shoved against the wall with excessive force, the loud thud causing Harry and Draco to jerk. "Let go," Theo said without backing down. "Now, Zabini."

That was all Harry could take. He stormed out of the kitchen with his wand drawn and trained at Blaise who was pinning Theo down with brute strength. "Let go of him."

Blaise wasn't thinking straight either way. Just hearing the way Theo skirted around the conversation told him what he needed to know. He staggered away from Theo, now turning his attention to Harry. "You know too, don't you?" he said distantly. "It's why he…"

"There's nothing wrong with Draco," Theo interrupted.

"HE'S NOT DRACO!" Blaise roared. Draco pushed his hands over his ears reflexively, hunching into himself. "HE DOESN'T EVEN REMEMBER WHO HE IS!"

"Out," Harry growled. "Out of my house. NOW!"

"Damn it, do you have any idea what I said to him?"

Draco opened his eyes when he heard this, suddenly alert like Harry and Theo. Blaise had the heels of his hands pressed against his eyes, trying to calm himself down.

"He… he doesn't know anything. And I thought he… did." All of his emotions were rushing out as he thought of all the things he had said and done to Draco. "Shit, he must hate me right now," he breathed in horror.

Draco shuffled towards the door in bewilderment, pressing his ear against it to hear more.

"What?" Theo asked, horrified since he had never seen Blaise look this defeated since after the war. "What's wrong?"

Blaise shook his head as though trying to dislodge his thoughts. "He doesn't know me," he said shakily.

"Of course he does," Theo argued. "He knows you. He's your best friend."

"He doesn't know me," Blaise repeated, deliberately this time as he looked up at Theo. "He doesn't know what I'm like, Theo. I… I said so many things to him but he… he doesn't know what I'm like."

"I don't understand…"

"It's why he was weird in school, right? It's why he is always so lost, isn't it? Because he can't remember anything…" Blaise murmured. "I didn't know, Theo. I didn't know he… And everything I've said and done to him is… I've been hurting him! I've been pushing him and he-he's not… he's not Draco!"

Draco's brows pulled together as he picked at the peeling paint on the door.

Theo and Harry glanced at each other and appeared baffled by the halting confession. "You aren't making any sense, Blaise," Theo said, taking a tentative step closer to his friend and touching his shoulder comfortingly. "You haven't been hurting him. He doesn't think so at all."

"You don't get it," Blaise said in desperation. "He's _not_ Draco and I've been talking to him like he is! I've been… so abusive…"

"Abusive?" Harry squeaked.

"Not like that, Potter," Theo muttered, glaring at his boyfriend to keep silent. Then he turned back to Blaise. "What do you want us to do?"

"Tell me. Tell me I'm wrong," Blaise said with a piteous expression. "Tell me anything."

Another look passed between the couple and neither wanted to answer.

"No," Blaise groaned in dismay at the lack of response.

Draco smiled bashfully when he heard this. Blaise was having the world's worst guilt trip because he was being mean to Draco! That was the sweetest thing ever!

"I have to go," Blaise continued groaning as he dragged himself out of the foyer and disapparated before he could be stopped.

"Well, then," Theo muttered, shrugging at Harry.

"ABUSIVE?"

* * *

_July 10_

It had been three whole days since Draco and Blaise had last talked.

That was much too long in Draco's standards.

But Blaise couldn't stop himself from falling into an endless pit of remorse. He stared up at his ceiling for hours on end, thinking about Draco from last year and the one from this year. He had to be the worst best friend ever if he didn't notice that Draco couldn't remember _one bloody thing about anything_! Of course that was why he didn't respond to any taunts. Draco didn't know about all the awful things he had done, and he had been paying for it without really knowing why. No wonder he broke down. Blaise would have too.

It must have been that spell that Potter and Draco had gotten caught in at the beginning of the year. That must be why Draco couldn't return… He had no memory. And all this time, Blaise had been acting as though Draco understood everything. He had tried to tell himself that Draco was being so strange because… well, of something else! Not memory loss! Now Draco couldn't fly, he couldn't remember his parents, and he damned well couldn't remember Blaise!

And Blaise had continued to behave as he would to Draco from a year ago, condescending and hurtful the whole time.

Draco must hate his guts!

And he was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't hear the voices downstairs or the soft steps moving towards his bedroom or the squeak his door made when it was opened slowly.

"Um… Blaise?" Draco spoke, trying to find the boy in the large bedroom that was cluttered with packing boxes and strewn clothes.

Blaise shot up from his sofa, nearly falling as he was caught off guard by Draco's appearance. "What the hell?" he choked, stumbling onto his feet.

"Hi…"

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Blaise asked, not bothering with a menial greeting since he had much bigger things to worry about.

Draco smiled in hesitance. "I wanted to see you," he murmured. "I'm leaving tomorrow."

Blaise's eyes widened. "Shit! I forgot!" he swore, dropping his face in his hands. Everything was so complicated and he didn't want to handle this right now. He didn't know how.

"It's fine," Draco said reassuringly. Then he waited for Blaise to invite him in, which didn't happen. So he walked into the room without being prompted to. "I… um… I wanted to talk to you about something." He wound around the couch and stood in front of Blaise with a morose appearance.

"Oh…"

Draco stepped forward and pressed a soft kiss to Blaise's lips. Blaise didn't respond to it, however, which made Draco slightly uneasy. "Kiss me?" he asked quietly.

"Hmm," Blaise exhaled, parting his lips and wrapping his arms around Draco.

The kiss was hesitant and careful. Draco felt no wandering tongue or nipping teeth. Everything was soft… Apologetic, even. "What's wrong?" Draco whispered when he felt this.

"Nothing," Blaise answered. Draco was going away tomorrow and then everything would turn out okay for him. Blaise stroked Draco's cheek for a brief moment before letting go and stepping away from him. "I'll miss you."

Draco flicked his eyes away as his chest ached. "I'll miss you more," he confessed. "And… thank you. For everything."

"Mhm."

Draco hugged Blaise close, resting his forehead against the broad shoulder in front of him. "Even if I don't remember anything, I still think you're awesome, okay?"

Blaise swallowed heavily. "You never thought I was awesome before," he murmured.

Draco smiled in turn. "I just didn't tell you before. Now I'm telling you. I think you're the best," he said with a firm nod. "I am so glad I have you as my friend."

"Draco, I-"

"Stop," Draco interrupted before Blaise could say anything either of them would regret. "I want you to write to me everyday. I'll send you ten Howlers if you don't."

"Hmm," Blaise nodded as he felt his breath catch. He didn't want Draco to leave… Not yet…

"And send me lots of stuff from Italy, okay?"

"Okay."

"And…"

Blaise tilted his head towards Draco's face that was hidden from view. "And?"

Draco looked up with a wicked smile that made Blaise's stomach flutter. "And…" he repeated, contemplating whether or not to say this. "I just wanted to tell you that…"

"What?"

Draco ghosted his lips over Blaise's ear as he whispered, "I know you love me."

Blaise would have died in Draco's arms if it weren't for the passionate kiss that seemed to revive him. He was floating in a haze of mortification and guilt, so he didn't even voice his timid objection when he felt himself being pulled forward. They moved in synchrony, hands scrunching shirts and lips crushed together in a desperate attempt at attaining some sort of satisfaction.

Draco fell backwards onto the bed, pulling Blaise down with him. There were soft moans and heavy breathing between them. Draco's fingers sought to touch Blaise's skin while Blaise wanted nothing more than to cup Draco's face in his hands and kiss him forever.

"Tell me," Draco gasped as he pulled away from Blaise to catch his breath.

"I love you," Blaise breathed, capturing Draco's lips in his again. Draco kicked off his shoes before curling his legs onto the bed, fitting Blaise between them. Blaise arched his back down as he felt cold touches against his back from under his shirt. He had never felt this loss of control before. He wanted Draco naked under him, groaning nothing but his name, as much as that vision scared him. "I love you," he said again as he slid his palm across Draco's neck.

Draco yearned to touch Blaise without hindrance. He jerked at the shirt and Blaise complied, taking it off in a smooth motion. Opening his eyes, Draco watched Blaise's expression as they twisted against each other to caress every bit of skin they could. He looked pained, somehow. Even his moans sounded heavy. "Are you okay?" Draco asked breathlessly.

"Don't leave," Blaise answered. "You're leaving too soon." He had so much to say and no time at all to say them.

"It's okay," Draco comforted quickly, squeezing Blaise as hard as he could. "Everything's okay. We have all the time in the world, Blaise."

"You'll go away and I'll go away and then… then what?"

"And then you'll write to me and I'll write to you," Draco beamed. "And then we'll see each other again when I come to visit you."

"I-I'm so sorry, Draco," Blaise stammered out. "For saying all those things and I… I didn't know. I swear, I didn't know that you-" He broke off, not knowing what to say.

"Then let's pretend I deserved all of that," Draco laughed. "In fact, I'm _pretty _sure I deserved all of that."

"Why haven't you told anybody?"

"It's… complicated," Draco said, leaving it at that. "Besides, it doesn't matter. You don't have to change just because I changed. I like you like you are."

Blaise chuckled tiredly. "Damned priss," he smiled, pressing dozens of soft kiss against Draco's lips. "I love you."

"And I wasn't even trying," Draco said, feeling smug.

Blaise pressed his hand against Draco's jaw. "I punched you," he recalled, pressing his lips against the jaw. "I called you names. And you didn't even know why, did you? You didn't know why I was mad at you."

"I can guess," Draco offered.

"No guessing. I want you to know," Blaise said, slowly working on the buttons on Draco's shirt. "You need to know what you were like before."

Draco let out an exasperated sigh. "Theo has made it excessively clear. I'm a prick. I know," he deadpanned.

Blaise couldn't help his snort of amusement. "We both are, I guess. So I'm not one to judge," he mumbled. "No. Before that… I guess we could read each other quite well. We were so similar, you and I – same kind of family, morals, likes and dislikes. We got along well. But I always hated how you underplayed everything. You would hide, Draco. You would hide all the time. And I…" Blaise paused, clearing his throat so he could clear his mind as well. "I tried to help you. You believe me, don't you?"

"Mhm," Draco nodded.

"But the more I tried to help, the more you pulled away. Sixth year, we… we barely spoke. Seventh, everything went to shit. And Eight year, you left…"

"I'm back."

"But you're not. Draco's gone, don't you get it?" Blaise tried to explain. "You're not him."

Draco didn't speak, feeling hurt nonetheless. He knew that, to Blaise and Pansy, he would never really fill Draco's shoes. He may look like Draco, act like Draco, try to think like Draco, but he wasn't their Draco. "Is… is that bad?" he asked quietly.

Blaise shook his head. "You're so much better," he whispered in awe. "You're… perfect now."

Draco blushed as the words caused him to nearly burst with pride. "Really?" he asked, looking up at Blaise with shining eyes. "You think so?"

"You're so… kind and innocent. You can stand to be around me. You are stronger than ever. Besides the crying and flying, you're perfect," Blaise said, running his hand down Draco's chest. He lingered against the beating heart. It felt at once fragile and unyielding. "It's why I love you more now than before. You aren't pushing me away anymore…"

"You'll make me cry," Draco whimpered.

"That's all I ever do, huh?" Blaise asked, brushing Draco's tears away.

"I don't want to go away either…"

Blaise nuzzled Draco lovingly. "Stay with me today?" he asked.

"All day," Draco gushed, pulling his shirt off just as Blaise dragged him into a desiring embrace.

* * *

_July 11_

Draco woke up to soft snores, swaddled between sheets and tucked away against Blaise. He stared up at the sleeping man and felt tumultuous emotions raging inside him. He didn't know if it was love. If it was, it was incredibly different from any other love he had ever felt.

Blaise made him feel like a different person – someone more suave and handsome. Especially after their hours in bed, Draco felt somehow more mature, as though he had just made the shift from a boy to a man. Blaise had made love to him as though it were the most natural act he could perform to show Draco how much he cared. If there were pain and tears, it was but a distant memory. All Draco remembered was the timed breathing that slowed and quickened to the point of driving him insane.

He must be insane now, then.

He smiled at that thought, etching that smile against Blaise's chest. "I have to go," he whispered.

Blaise shook his head, holding onto Draco possessively. "I'm taking you with me," he responded. "We'll run away…"

Draco traced Blaise's collarbone as he tried to figure out what to say. He was thinking about this from Blaise's point of view and he understood quite clearly what was being implied. Blaise had no one in this world except for his friends. And Draco happened to be his best friend… Of course he wouldn't want his best friend to go away.

"You can run away," Draco said deliberately. "And I'll come find you. It'll be fun… Like a game."

"A game?"

"Mhm," Draco nodded. "It'll be romantic, won't it?"

Blaise gave him a sad smile. "So romantic," he agreed.

"Write to me. I'm not kidding about the Howlers," Draco added as he rolled out of Blaise's arms.

"Want me to see you off?"

Draco kept his eyes on the ground as he donned his discarded clothes. "No."

Blaise sat up, watching Draco dress with his back turned away. "Why?" he asked.

Draco blinked away his tears. "I don't want to cry in front of Mum," he shrugged. "Sorry."

Blaise grabbed Draco's wrist and jerked him around. "Will you forget about me?" he asked, kneeling up in bed so he was level with his boyfriend.

"Want me to?" Draco asked, letting Blaise button up the shirt for him.

"No."

"Then I won't," Draco smiled. "You're my first time."

Blaise scoffed as he smoothed the shirt against Draco's chest. "Yeah, that's me – the bastard who took away your virginity," he grumbled.

"And I love you," Draco hummed.

Blaise kissed Draco one last time, prolonging their goodbye. Draco was his first love, after all. "I love you," he echoed, memorizing Draco's clear eyes.

Four hours later, Draco was at King's Cross with his parents, Theo and Harry. Dragon was in his arms, excited about the train ride. Draco hugged everyone, whispering words of affection with a calm smile.

"Write to me everyday," Harry murmured.

"Of course," Draco grinned. "Like old times."

"I'll miss you…"

"I bet you I'll miss you more," Draco sighed. "I wish you would just come with me."

"Don't you think I would if I could?" Harry piqued a brow.

A few moments later, Draco was on the train, waving goodbye to them. "I'll see you when I'm smarter!" he shouted over the loud whistle. He earned laughs for that comment, which made him happier than ever. He hugged Dragon close as he watched Platform 9 ¾ shrink from view. "And we're off!" he exclaimed. Dragon yelped a hurrah, giggling happily.

* * *

**A/N:** Yup. I went there. Now, now, no riots. Everyone loses their virginity one way or the other. He can't be pure, innocent Draco forever, right? And, next up, I'm throwing a wrench into the situation. Can you guess?


	19. BONUS SMUT THREESOME BONANZA!

**BONUS! BONUS! BONUS! SMUT! SMUT! SMUT!**

Now that I've made it abundantly clear that **this is not a chapter from this story**, here are some warning:  
My first threesome. Well... Not, like_, mine_. The first one I've ever written.

It's not the best, but I just can't figure out how to get three people on one bed! It's so damned hard! Anyways, not too graphic, not too sexy. Just a little something to nibble on!

**SERIOUSLY THOUGH, DON'T READ IF YOU THINK THIS WILL CORRUPT YOUR VIEW OF... WELL, ANYTHING!**

For you, InsaneOrange!

**BONUS! BONUS! BONUS! SMUT! SMUT! SMUT! **(Just thought I'd add that again for good measure)

* * *

Sure, it's all fun and games until somebody gets hurt.

Harry was thrown into bed in a grand fashion, kissed into silence by Theo. And stripped by Draco.

"What's happening?" he slurred, trying to pull away from Theo's lips to see what Draco was doing to him. "That's mine," he grumbled, kicking at Draco who was undoing buttons left right and centre. "Let go, Malfoy."

"No," Draco said with a wicked smile, trailing a kiss up Harry's naked stomach.

"Shit," Harry groaned, tilting his head to the side when Theo started nipping at his neck. "Stop…"

"No," Theo whispered as he slid his hand down Harry's chest.

Who wouldn't want to take advantage of a certain Harry Potter who had had three drinks too many?

"Damn it, he's so hot," Draco gushed, praising the lean body with envious touches. "Just look at him!"

"Ready?" Theo asked Harry.

"For what?" Harry answered, his eyes falling shut as he threatened to fall asleep under the Slytherins' ministrations. "Bastards…"

Draco was in the process of working down Harry's jeans with some difficulty while Theo kept plunging into the sweet mouth that stayed open without prompt. Harry swatted Draco's hands away and arched his hips up, pushing the pants off his legs. Draco descended on the straining erection that tented Harry's boxers. "Oh," Harry moaned, shoving Theo away and wrapping his legs around Draco so he could whip the Slytherin around. He slid over Draco's body until their lips were clashing. Reaching out, he grabbed Theo by the shirt and jerked it. "Take it off."

Theo wasn't one to argue. He shrugged off his clothes in record time, by which point Harry had gotten Draco's pants undone and slid halfway down his knees. Theo grabbed Harry by the middle and pulled him off of Draco for another ardent kiss. Draco frantically searched for his wand in the mess of clothes while kicking his jeans off the end of the bed.

The preparation charms took a bit longer than expected, and it was more painful than expected when the casters of the spells were slightly more than inebriated. "Ow, ow, ow!" Harry yelped, punching Draco's chest rapidly as pain shot up his spine.

"Stop being a sissy," Theo snickered as he massaged Harry's arse.

Ten minutes later, Draco was biting his lip as Harry nestled into him with an expression of pure bliss on his face. "Stop looking so fuckin' happy!" Malfoy grunted.

Harry kissed Draco in appreciation, saying, "I bet you're better than any woman on Earth," and he earned a sharp slap on the cheek for those words. "Compliments, I swear," he laughed, hiding his face against Draco's chest. "Theo…"

Another ten minutes later, Theo was nearly driven insane by Harry's clenching warmth. "Oh Merlin, Harry," he groaned.

Harry was too far gone to care by then, his lips kneading Draco's and their tongues tangled while trying to remember to breathe. Draco brought his trembling hand down to clutch Harry's and bring it between them. Harry didn't need further prompting, his fingers fumbling with Draco's arousal. As Theo thrust in, Harry thrust in. Draco jerked when each push opened him up wider and deeper until his body felt like a hollow shell.

Theo's hands were worshipping Harry's muscled body, touching and stroking almost every part of him. Their heat ran into each other, as did their whimpers and breaths.

"Wh-wh-why don't… you two ev-ever kiss?" Harry panted.

"Gross, Potter," Theo and Draco muttered in unison.

"Whoa, not so deep," Harry grunted.

"Why not?" Theo asked, thrusting deeper still.

"Because it hurts!" Harry and Draco snapped.

Then they lapsed into more heavy breathing. Theo was now kissing down Harry's back, quickening his pace. That caused Harry to move faster inside Draco. "Move a little, Malfoy," Harry whispered.

"Can't," Draco breathed. "I can't do anything."

Harry kissed him fondly. "No fun at all," he mumbled. "Close?"

"No?"

Harry ground against Draco. "Now?"

"Fuck yeah…"

Theo was feeling slightly left out. "Kiss me too," he complained.

Harry laughed in response, craning his neck to the side and letting Theo have a taste. The slight change in position caused Draco to claw the bed as Harry inadvertently found his bundle of nerves. "Shit, shit, shit!" he breathed. Harry pumped Draco with vigor when he heard how close the man sounded to his climax. "FUCK!" he screamed, ejaculating over Harry's stomach. "Oh God, Potter," he whimpered, forcing Harry onto his lips. "Too soon, you fucking bastard!"

"Not really," Harry shook his head as he screwed his eyes shut. "I'm coming too…"

"Not inside."

Harry picked his head up and scowled. "Yes, inside," he retorted.

"Potter!"

"Coming," Theo interrupted, flooding Harry with stinging warmth.

"Oh no," Draco whispered just as Harry mouthed the same words. The latter climaxed explosively at the feel of warmth that was spreading into his gut. Draco's face was twisted into an expression of disgust when he felt sticky heat inside him.

"Th-Theo," Harry shivered.

"God damn it," Theo swore, picking Harry off of Draco and flinging him onto the bed. "Don't say my name like that!" He thrust in again, eliciting an ecstatic moan. Harry locked his ankles behind Theo's back and stretched his arm out to grab Draco and drag him closer.

"Told you not to come in me," Draco admonished as he kissed Harry punishingly.

"Sorry," Harry garbled. His fingers snuck down to Draco's wet hard-on. "Again?"

"Mmm," Draco nodded.

"Closer," Harry exhaled. Draco scooted forward so he could lift up Harry's head and place it on his lap. "Good?" Harry asked, kissing down Draco's arousal.

"Yeah…" Draco was in heaven anytime he was near Harry's mouth. Harry rolled his tongue expertly over Draco's leaking tip, cleaning the mess that was already present and stimulating him. He was pause every few seconds to groan as Theo pounded into him like there was no tomorrow. The groans vibrated into Draco who responded by caressing Harry's hair in silent praise.

All three of them lasted much longer this time, slowing and increasing their pace with no end in sight. Harry's legs were numb and splayed to the sides, unable to hold onto Theo's waist any longer. Draco was practically deepthroating Harry with enthusiastic thrusts. And Theo was about to shoot for the third time.

"Now," he gasped, jerking against Harry.

Harry screamed as he came violently. Draco pulled out quickly before he would end up choking the man to death. "I love you so much," he laughed, kissing Harry as he stroked himself to completion.

"I love you more," Theo added, marking Harry's neck with a lovebite as he came sluggishly. After many long moments of coughs and heaving breaths, Draco and Theo fell onto Harry with a satisfied sigh.

"You two totally suck," Harry whined. "This is my bed, isn't it?"

Draco and Theo flicked their eyes at each other with a shared smile.

"Oh man," Harry sighed, falling asleep shamelessly between the two Slytherins. After cleaning up the mess the best they could, Theo and Draco settled down next to Harry, nearly burying the man in hugging arms and tangled legs.

Theo jerked his brows at Draco. "Why don't we kiss?" he asked.

"Because I like Harry more than you. Prick," Draco frowned. Then he kissed Harry's shoulder. "He's mine."

"And mine," Theo reminded him.

"But he's mine more than yours," Draco said with an affected sniff.

"And he loves me more than you," Theo taunted.

"Shut up," Harry grumbled. He turned his head towards Draco and pressed a kiss against his cheek. Then he turned his head towards Theo and pressed a kiss against his nose. "Jealous perverts."

"Are not!" they gasped in reproach.

"It's just… convenient that you'll forget about this tomorrow," Draco explained.

"Yes. _Very_ convenient," Theo nodded.

"Almost _too_ convenient," Harry finished.

Draco and Theo blinked at each other.

"WHAT?"


	20. Trouble in Paradise

**A/N:** Whoa, whoa, whoa! Sex is sex, not some crazy ritual! Just saying, for all you guys who want to murder Blaise for, pardon my French, fucking Draco. Really, it's no big deal at all!

Or_ is_ it?  
Nah, I'm just joking around.  
Or _am_ I?  
No, I really _am_ just joking around. It was just sex.  
Or _was_ it?  
I should shut up now… Rest assured, Draco is not pregnant with Blaise's child.  
Yet.  
I'm just kidding! About the yet part, I mean.

For now.

And a lot happens in this chapter. Hope you can all keep up.

* * *

_July 12_

_Draco,_

_I guess you'll see soon enough that I've never in my life written a letter to anyone. So I don't really know what to say… Pansy and I are finishing up with packing and all. Our flat is ready. She's giving me heck for choosing the cheapest place I could find. But it's not like either of us are made of money, right? I'm still searching for a job. Pansy already had her interview and she thinks it went well._

_How are you?_

_Blaise_

Draco was the first one in the classroom besides Professor Slughorn. He stopped short when he noticed the rearranged furniture and lab equipment. In the middle stood the professor's desk, complete with odd ingredients and a boiling cauldron. Around the centre stood four other cauldrons for the Apprentices, each of the stations tidy and spotless. It was a very intimate, albeit terrifying, arrangement.

"Ah, Draco," Horace grinned, his cheeks pulling up into a rosy smile. "First one, as always."

"Good morning, Professor," Draco said with a nervous nod. Then he gestured at the empty cauldrons and asked, "Which one is mine?"

"Yours to choose," Horace said with a grandeur wave of his hand.

Draco sat down by the second cauldron. He liked to have people on either side of him; he felt less isolated that way. Then the student and teacher sat in silence for a few minutes, the former flicking through the book that was placed on the desk and the latter appearing to have dozed off in his chair. Then the rest of the lab started to show up one by one.

First was a timid boy who looked fourteen and had all the makings of a Ravenclaw. He froze when he caught sight of the dreaded Draco Malfoy. Draco could read a flurry of emotions in the boy's wide blue eyes, starting from shock to disbelief to terror to helplessness, and finally settling on resolute sadness. The Slytherin had to try not to prove the boy right when he saw this display. The boy skittered to the cauldron that stood as far away from Draco as possible. Then he brushed his already smooth brown hair importantly before taking out his parchment and quill, poised and ready for notes.

After, his lanky counterpart sauntered in. Once again, this was a Ravenclaw but he was one of the ones who had recently graduated. Draco could vaguely remember him as being a more outgoing Ravenclaw in his year. "Andrew!" he greeted jovially, ignoring Draco completely as he took his seat between the two. "I tried to find you at breakfast!"

"Wasn't hungry," Andrew squeaked. He even _sounded_ like a fourteen year old. Now Draco started wondering if the boy really was a Fourth Year…

This Ravenclaw, Jatin, seemed to have no plans to initiate interactions with Draco. His body language was such, turned away from Draco and speaking animatedly with his fellow housemate. In contrast to Andrew, who wore his uniform, Jatin wore Muggle clothes with ease, as though he knew exactly what he was getting himself into.

Draco glanced down at himself, wondering if he should have opted for more casual clothes as well. He thought he should look professional, having chosen a button-down shirt, black tie and trousers. When he looked back up at his neighbor, he noticed dark eyes staring at him expectantly.

"Um…"

"Hello," Jatin said cordially.

"Hi," Draco mumbled, nerves getting to him.

That was that. Jatin turned back to keep talking to Andrew who was gaping at Draco without shame after having heard the greeting. Draco hid his smile as he watched the young boy turn his eyes back to Jatin with awe and adoration, as though greeting Draco Malfoy was a feat worthy of the House Cup.

The last Apprentice walked in with none too grand an entrance. Draco glanced towards the door when he heard the distant clips of heels echoing against the dungeon floor. The first glimpse he got was of a pair of green court shoes.

Astoria exuded confidence and poise with her sharp grey dress and pinned blonde locks. She faltered when she recognized Draco. But instead of the deer-caught-in-the-headlights look Andrew had given him, she merely blinked curiously before taking her seat at the only empty spot available. "I didn't know you had been asked," she said, keeping her eyes on her equipment, but directing the question at Draco.

"Last minute, I suppose," Draco answered.

He knew of Astoria Greengrass. They were in the same house, after all. She was the one beautiful Slytherin that even the boys in the other houses fantasized about. He had noticed Blaise staring at her on more than one occasion before. Draco couldn't say he blamed his boyfriend. Even he felt like staring once in a while. She was just that kind of a girl, beautiful and… well, Slytherin. That itself had its own glamour.

In the meantime, Astoria was sizing up the rest of their team. "We're rather… dressed up, aren't we?" she asked Draco with a sordid smile.

"Can't be helped."

"Oh?" Astoria piqued her brow, pulling out her wand and tapping her shoes. It transformed into more comfortable flats. "It _can_ be helped," she whispered with a wink, impressing Draco thoroughly. Then she cleared her throat loud enough to wake up the professor.

"Hmm?" Professor Slughorn blinked awake, staring owlishly at his students. "Ah, everyone's here!"

And so began their first hours as Potion Apprentices.

* * *

_July 14_

_Dear Draco,_

_I just got my letter! My training starts in a week! I'm so scared! No big deal though, right? I mean, it's just a BLOODY AUROR TRAINING CAMP! THIS IS AS EXCITING AS GETTING MY HOGWARTS LETTER!_

_Now that I'm considerably calmer, how has your day been? Who are you working with? Not bores, I hope. Make friends, won't you? For my peace of mind. Theo says hi. How's Dragon coping with the new place? I bet he loves it, huh? The house-elves are probably spoiling him silly!_

_Oh, and don't just sit around all day with food stuffed in your face. Enjoy the summer! Fly a little, even!_

_Love,  
Harry_

Draco jotted down careful notes on the parchment after each stir of the cauldron that was bubbling with soft pops. He was quite proud of it. The concoction was following the schedule without any hiccups.

The room was silent but for the sounds of equipment and scratching quills. Professor Slughorn was fast asleep, his head bobbing down and hitting the opened book that was resting on his belly. The students were in their own world at that point, discovering the marvels of brewing potions without distractions. It was an art that required deft hands and ample patience. All four were dressed in comfortable clothes, following Jatin's suit since the room tended to get uncomfortably hot at times. They rarely spoke to each other unless it was to borrow a measuring weight or pestle. The ingredients cupboard was frequented by all of them, and again, they never spoke unnecessarily. It was an incredibly studious environment.

Draco marveled at the skill of his fellow Apprentices. Andrew, who was in his Sixth Year and the youngest of them all, almost never looked at the lab manual, working through the potions by memory. Jatin worked with finesse, more interested in showmanship than anything else. He cut his ingredients in such precise measures that Draco wondered if he was secretly pulling out his scale to check all the lengths. The boy's workstation was always neat and without spills. His notes were printed in the most exquisite handwriting with no smudges or strikethroughs. Then there was Astoria, who made potions as though it was second nature. She added her own quirks whenever she found it appropriate – an extra turn here, less leaves there. And all those potions were slightly different from the ones made by the boys, as though she were adding her signature at a corner of her masterpiece.

Draco had never been enveloped in such a niche. It was an incredibly nurturing environment and he loved every silent second of it.

* * *

_July 17_

"I'll miss you," Harry pouted.

"None of that," Theo laughed. "You're supposed to be all macho and stuff, right?"

"But I'll still miss you when I'm all macho and stuff," Harry whined. "Will you miss me?"

"No," Theo scoffed, his actions speaking otherwise as his arms wound around Harry's waist.

"Bastard," Harry muttered, nuzzling against his boyfriend.

The training camp was in the Isle of Wight, which meant a considerable distance between Theo and Harry for six months. And that was just the first sixth portion of the training program. Each year, twenty recruits were sent to the camp where they underwent strength and magic training with Aurors of higher ranks as well as Hit wizards. They were to stay in the training facility for the duration of their training and made to follow strict regimens to instill good values into young minds. After the six months, they were given a one-month recovery period after which they were made to spend another six months back at camp. Then the rest of the training would take place at the Ministry, including understanding basic paperwork skills and the laws that governed the Ministry. Once the three years of training was completed and a set of field examinations were passed without a hitch, certified Aurors could start work immediately to protect the citizens and prevent Dark Magic.

Theo called it a load of crock. Three years from now, there would be no need for Aurors.

Either way, Harry was terrified, to say the least. His dreams were coming true, after all. But, if Neville and Ron were with him, he didn't have to worry about anything at all.

* * *

_July 19_

"So, would you boys like to join me for dinner at Hogsmeade?"

Astoria was met with three gaping jaws and disbelieving pairs of eyes. Her brows perked up in response. "Or not," she murmured to herself.

Jatin snapped to his senses first. "I'd love to," he answered quickly, trying to save Astoria from embarrassment she was surely feeling.

"Uh… y-yes," Draco stammered. "Why not?"

"Oh," Andrew squeaked, shuffling close to Jatin. He didn't want to go, but who was he to say no?

"Okay," she nodded with a wavering smile. "Let's meet at the entrance in an hour?"

"Is it going to be fancy?" Jatin asked derisively. "Because I don't have any fancy clothes…"

"Nothing fancy," Astoria reassured. "Wear whatever."

As seven struck, they were seated in a semi-private booth at the Three Broomsticks. For Andrew's sake, Astoria ordered all of them Butterbeer and a couple Great Feast Platters to share. "On me," she said with a gracious nod.

And then there was silence. They sipped their drinks while telepathically urging the other to begin the conversation. That went on for five minutes. Whenever one of the Apprentices caught someone's eye, both would drop their gazes quickly and stare down the mug. Draco couldn't figure out why this was so awkward. He was usually so good at keeping a conversation going, and now he couldn't even start one!

"Awkward," Jatin murmured with a sheepish smile.

"Yeah," Andrew was quick to agree. He was stuck between Astoria and the wall, which he didn't seem to mind at all.

"Mhm," Astoria nodded.

Draco felt their eyes on him without having to look up. And when he _did_ look up, he found Astoria staring at him shamelessly. Out of his peripherals, he could see Jatin doing the same. "Because of me?" he asked, somehow not surprised in the least. And there Harry was, pushing him to make friends. Looked like that wasn't about to happen. "Should I leave?" he added, guessing the answer.

"Yes," Jatin said.

Draco felt unpleasant churning in his gut. "Right," he mumbled, sliding out of the booth.

"Geez," Jatin laughed, pulling Draco back in. "I was kidding! What's wrong with you?"

"Maybe you should be less convincing next time," Astoria offered, shooting a glower at Jatin and an empathetic smile at Draco who was looking bewildered.

Jatin shook his head at his colleague. "So, what? You'll just leave because I told you to?" he asked incredulously.

Draco didn't want to answer, but it seemed everyone was expecting him to. "It's just… Usually, I… It's… You know?" he said without really saying anything.

"Merlin, you're pathetic," Astoria giggled. "What happened to you?"

"Nothing," Draco scowled.

"So it's true then," Jatin grinned.

"What?" Draco snapped, at his wit's end now. He didn't like having his chain yanked like this.

"You've turned all nice on us."

"Oh," Draco blushed, dropping his eyes to the table again. "Well, it's not like… I mean, I wasn't… That was just…" He stopped himself and quickly shook his head. "I can be whatever I want," he finished with a sulk.

Astoria and Jatin were laughing behind their hands at Draco's apparent misery while Andrew allowed himself a small smile.

* * *

_July 21_

_Dear Harry,_

_It's SO much fun now! Everyone is so awesome! Remember that boy, Andrew? He was always so shy and wouldn't even look at me, remember? Well, now he's not as scared anymore. He even says hi sometimes. Astoria and Jatin are awesome too! They have so many cool stories because they've traveled to a lot of places. And they help me with my potions, so it's even better! They know so much!_

_How is training? I bet it's not as fun as my apprenticeship, right? It better not be. Work hard, Harry! And when you're an Auror, I'll be so proud of you!_

_Love,  
Draco_

The recruits were in hell. There was no other word to describe it.

They were woken up at five in the morning, at which point they were given a breakfast of eggs, toast and orange juice. Then they were off into the darkened grounds for their five kilometer jog, which none of them could do. After that, there was strength training with combat instructors. By the time lunch rolled around, half of the them were on the ground, trying to catch their breaths and unable to move their torn muscles. After a hearty lunch, there were magical exercises that tested them on their precision and concentration. Then there would be another bout of running and an obstacle course route to run through before they could get dinner. And after dinner were classes in stuffy rooms with sweaty trainees and a blackboard. The blissful bed awaited them for seven hours of sleep before it all started up again.

"I want to go home," Ron whimpered as he lay on his stomach with his face pressed against the pillow. "Harry…"

But, somehow, Harry had it the worst of all of the others. Apparently, the senior Aurors and Hit wizards had a lingering hint of animosity against the weakling that was the Boy-Who-Lived. Perhaps it was because Harry didn't have the right scores to have made it into the camp, or because he had the favor of the Minister that they were even harder on the poor man. It didn't matter than Ron was in the same position. _He_ wasn't the defeater of Lord Voldemort, after all.

Harry was being pushed to the limit in every way possible, physically and psychologically. He wasn't used to teachers who were paid to be rude and insulting, barring Professor Snape. Even Snape appeared kind and sweet when compared to these hardened Aurors. The recruits were often privy to wayward comments made about Harry during torturous exercises.

"Why are they so _mean_?" Harry sulked. "I didn't do anything!"

"You're Harry Potter. I think that's enough," Ron muttered.

"Trying to sleep," Neville interrupted drowsily.

No wonder Tonks had been the last recruit to make it into the Auror force in over ten years…

* * *

_July 24_

_Dear Blaise,_

_Tell me all about it! How did it go, what does it look like, and how amazing is it? Anything I tell you about my day wouldn't even __matter__ when it's compared to your day! How's the food? Just thinking about it makes my mouth water. Have you been sightseeing yet? That would be the first thing I would do if I were you. Do it before you get busy with work and stuff! And send me lots of souvenirs!_

_Today I finished my potion with two days to spare, so Professor Slughorn said I could start with the paper that I need to write before the end of the Apprenticeship. It sounds so boring, and it is! It's all about perfect observations and precise calculations. Maybe I'll just read a book instead._

_Ciao,  
Draco_

"Oh my gosh!" Pansy squealed, hugging Blaise in her excitement. "This is perfect, Blaise! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"Yeah, yeah." Blaise rolled his eyes. He had heard enough crap from her already. At least she was happy about the flat. After climbing four sets of stairs, the two had managed to shimmy the door open with the key and a few kicks. Pansy had walked into an airy dining room with a small kitchen tucked away to the right. There seemed to be no space for a proper living room, but beggars couldn't be choosers. To the left were three doors – two that led into the bedrooms and the communal bathroom nestled in between.

"We're so grown up!" Pansy giggled as she excitedly explored their new home.

"Right," Blaise sighed, sitting on the chair tiredly. Three hours with Pansy was already wearing on him. "You can have the bathroom first."

"Oh, I really need a shower," Pansy said, flashing a thankful smile at Blaise. "Be out in a jiffy!"

Blaise knew that jiffy meant one hour. He stared out the naked window, the view of the adjacent apartment building. The sounds of the streets flooded into the rooms, but he didn't mind. It was better than silence. He got up and walked towards his 'balcony' that was a small ledge that had rusty railings and an area of one foot by three feet. Looking down, he could see pedestrians walking down the narrow road that couldn't fit a car but two-wheelers seemed to reign.

Blaise leaned against the doorjamb while he took in Italy for the first time. It was exotic and loud, with shouting and heat abound. It was so different from the professional scene of London. He closed his eyes and let the sun soak into his skin.

"Ciao, tesoro."

Blaise opened his eyes to find himself being curiously scrutinized by an olive-skinned woman with a bright smile. "Ciao," he answered back, needing to yell to be heard.

"Come sta?"

Blaise didn't quite know how to answer that. "Um… Good? Bene?" he replied.

She laughed with a hand over her mouth. Then she turned to the side and seemed to be talking rapidly to someone inside. A moment later, a scraggly-faced young man poked his head out the window, his words trailing off as his eyes widened. "Oh," he gasped. "Scusami!" he exclaimed to Blaise before slapping the woman over the head. "Cornacchia," he scolded with a scowl.

"Ow," she grumbled, rubbing her head and scowling back at him.

"Uh… Non c'e problema," Blaise answered quickly.

"Me ne dispiace," the man said with an apologetic smile. "Erm… Parla inglese?"

"Si," Blaise said with some relief.

"Uh… She… cannot think before she speaks," the man said haltingly, which only caused the girl to start laughing again.

Now Blaise wondered if she had said something awful to him. "What did she say?" he asked.

"Nothing," the man replied a little too quickly.

"Mi chiamo Luisa!" she interjected excitedly.

"Stia zitto, per favore!" the man begged with a piteous expression.

Blaise couldn't help his smile as he answered, "Mi chiamo Blaise."

"Luca," Luisa added, jerking her thumb at the exasperated man beside her. "Mio fratello!" She threw her arms around him and squeezed him tight.

"Smettila," Luca groaned, swatting her away. "Andare via!"

"No." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Ma insomma!" Luca grabbed Luisa's wrist and started dragging her away. "Scusami," he said again, waving to Blaise who was trying his darnedest not to smile.

"Arrivederci, tesoro!" Luisa said with a flutter of her lashes and a romantic wave of her hand.

"TACI!"

That was followed by another peal of laughter.

Blaise chuckled to himself as he walked back into his flat. This was bound to get interesting.

* * *

_July 27_

_Dear Draco,_

_Everything sucks._

_Love,  
Harry_

Draco and Jatin were setting up their lab station, waiting for everyone else to show up. They were later than usual. Professor Slughorn was gone on a conference, but he trusted his students enough to let them continue with their work.

"I guess punctuality isn't their strong suit," Jatin joked.

Speak of the devil, Astoria burst into the room with a wide grin pasted on her lips. "You will _never_ guess what we found!" she exclaimed, running back out and leaving the boys to blink in response.

"Um… I suppose we go after her, then," Jatin chuckled, hastening towards the door. Draco wasn't too far behind.

After turning three corners, the boys chanced upon Astoria and Andrew kneeling on the ground.

"Oh my gosh!" Jatin gasped, gawking at the yellow ball of fur that stood passively between the two adoring Apprentices.

"Damn," Draco muttered under his breath as he pinched the bridge of his nose in utter disappointment. He had forgotten to lock the door on his way out. And now Dragon seemed to be having a grand old time being ogled by three brand new people. To its credit, the Puglump stayed as still as possible and looked as adorable as ever with its beady eyes and smacking mouth that revealed pink gums.

"This is the _sweetest_ thing _ever_!" Astoria cooed, petting Dragon with obvious adoration.

"It's a Puglump," Andrew told Jatin importantly. "I saw them at Weasleys' joke shop. They're _really _expensive, I hear."

"It doesn't matter _how_ expensive they are," Astoria interjected. "I want one!"

Dragon milked all the affection out of them when it yawned with obvious satisfaction. A collective 'aw' sounded from the audience, minus Draco who knew every sly trick in Dragon's arsenal. This move helped Dragon get some food and love without fail. It was evident by the way Andrew was hugging it close while Astoria and Jatin marveled its soft fur.

"Come look, Draco," Astoria urged.

Draco was standing apart from the group, and so Dragon hadn't caught sight of him yet. But at the sound of Draco's name, the pet opened its eyes and searched excitedly. The moment it clapped eyes on Draco, it started wiggling and snapping its jaws at everybody.

"Oh, I think she wants to meet you," Jatin teased.

Draco scowled in response, folding his arms against his chest with a look of utter disappointment. Andrew let go of the frantic Puglump. Dragon immediately waddled towards Draco as fast as its little legs could carry it. But Draco stayed moot, even as the furball cuddled against his leg in a desperate attempt for some more affection.

"Don't be so mean!" Astoria grumbled. "Pick her up!"

"It's not a her," Draco grumbled back, pushing Dragon away with his shoe. That enraged the Puglump so much so that it stomped towards Draco's other leg and started cuddling there. "No!" Draco said firmly, pushing his pet back. "Bad."

"You're right, Stori. He has no heart," Jatin said with a dramatic sigh.

Dragon waddled back to the sympathetic group while whimpering and whining sorrowfully. "Oh, don't worry, sweetheart," Astoria murmured affectionately, picking up the crying Puglump. "He's just a big meanie and he won't ever know how sweet you really are, right?" Dragon hid against Astoria, but occasionally cast glances at Draco to see if he was melting or not.

Draco sighed in defeat. "Fine," he said, glaring pointedly at Dragon.

With an excited giggle, Dragon broke out of Astoria's arms and ran to Draco while grinning happily. Draco picked him up and proceeded to get slobbered on as Dragon licked his cheeks and bit his neck as an apology.

The others were staring up with bewildered expressions.

"_He_ is Dragon," Draco introduced.

"Oh my word," Jatin breathed.

"He's yours?" Andrew choked out. How could Hades have such an innocent creature as his pet instead of Cerberus?

"You can't be serious," Astoria scoffed.

Draco was offended by their reactions. Were there rules regarding who could buy Puglumps? "He's mine," he said in an affected tone. "Right?" he asked Dragon, who responded with an eager nuzzle against Draco's shoulder. "See?"

The Apprentices had nothing to say to that.

"And _you_ are in big trouble," Draco hissed at Dragon, narrowing his eyes dangerously.

Dragon blew a raspberry in response.

* * *

_August 1_

_Dear Draco,_

_I've been to a few job interviews. The worst part is when neither of us can understand each other's accents. I think it's time I started learning Italian. Pansy's already picked up quite a few phrases. Never mind the fact that the first thing she learnt to say was 'e celibe?' Guess what that means._

_You were right. It is pretty great here, Draco. Everyone is much nicer, happier even. I think you, of all people, would love it. We've been eating out nearly every day because street food is pretty cheap and neither of us is all that keen on cooking. We haven't really met any other wizards or witches. Most of them, we know from work. Not that I'm complaining… I think I could get used to Muggle living._

_Blaise_

After their first meeting with Dragon, the Apprentices spent almost all their free time in Draco's suite. Dragon was going out of its mind with the way they were spoiling it. The Puglump liked Andrew the best, perhaps because of his quiet nature. They were often sitting in one of the armchairs with parchment strewn about them and Andrew's fingers hidden inside Dragon's yellow fur.

The three older Apprentices would be sprawled on the floor around the coffee table with snacks scattered between books and quills. It had taken a while for them to get used to the new Draco Malfoy, but they weren't about to fight the change. It was a welcome change, after all. They rarely spoke about anything but school and their experiments. It was a safe topic and something they could all contribute to.

Harry would be proud.

* * *

_August 3_

_Dear Harry,_

_You didn't write! That's not nice!_

_But it's okay if you're really busy. Don't be sad (you know how I hate it when you're sad). I'm sure they'll be nicer when they get to know you, because you really are awesome! And if you still feel sad, I'm hugging you right now!_

_I love you!  
Draco_

Harry bit back his sharp retort when his leg was struck with a flying curse _from_ _behind_, which was clearly against the rules. He staggered to the ground, skinning his hands and losing his wand in the process.

"You're dead."

Harry took a moment to compose himself before looking up at Evan Haworth, the combat instructor with a huge chip on his shoulder. Just looking at the smug face undid Harry's composure. "You hit me from behind, sir," he muttered as he got up slowly.

"And?"

And nothing. Harry knew that, in real life, attacks came from everywhere at once. He merely shook his head and picked up his wand off the ground.

"And what, Potter?" Evan asked, stepping forward in an intimidating manner. Being a little over six foot five and built of muscle did wonders in that sense.

Nonetheless, Harry resisted his urge to swing a fist at the man. "My bad, sir," he said haltingly.

"That's what I thought," Evan muttered before turning to face the rest of the class. "As Mr. Potter has kindly demonstrated, eyes in the front of your head aren't enough. You need instincts, which some of you have and," he paused, flicking his eyes at Harry, "some of you lack. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," came the united response from the recruits.

Harry gritted his teeth while flushing in silent fury.

* * *

_August 5_

Jatin dragged along a very sleepy Andrew as they decided to hit the bed for the night. Astoria was stalling on purpose, packing her things in her bag without hurry.

"Gosh, I'm tired," Draco yawned, cleaning up the mess they had left on the table. "Glad I can sleep in tomorrow."

"What is it with boys and sleep?" Astoria laughed.

"You should try it some time," Draco smiled. "Does wonders."

"Hmm," she murmured, abruptly turning towards Draco and kissing him with her hands caressing his hair.

* * *

"Come on," Pansy whined. "I'm hungry!"

Blaise mimed a kick towards Pansy as he finished cleaning up the abysmal dining table and grabbed his wallet. "If you weren't so damned messy all the time," he grumbled, following her out their apartment and making sure to lock the door with a quick flick of his wand.

"What should we eat today?" she asked. This was the most exciting part of the weekend, after all. "I heard about this place a couple blocks away, but it's apparently very crowded, so we might have to wait an hour or two before we can get seats."

"I don't think I'll last an hour or two," Blaise said. His stomach growled in ascent.

After the numerous flights of stairs, the two finally made it out into the congested street. "This way," Pansy said loudly, pointing to her right before beckoning Blaise to follow her.

"Ciao, tesoro!"

Blaise turned around at the familiar greeting.

Luisa skipped towards Blaise with a cheeky grin, her dress flowing behind her as she threw her arms around him and kissed him flush in the mouth.

* * *

Harry shook the water out of his hair while padding towards his locker, towel clutched around his waist and exhaustion causing him to drag his feet. He was just _so_ _fucking glad_ they had warm showers. He rested his forehead against the cold metal door for a few seconds. He glanced down at his wrist that still looked blue from when he had fallen awkwardly onto it. The swelling just wouldn't go down, any spell he used. He rolled it, wincing as dull pain shot up his hand.

"Ice works."

He whipped around and pressed against the locker when he realized Evan's proximity to him. "S-sir?" he stuttered, blinking his eyes wide.

"Ice your wrist," Evan repeated, grabbing Harry's forearm and bringing the hand up. "Or do you like suffering through it?"

Harry didn't answer and Evan let go of him. But he didn't move away. Even as Harry willed him to, he didn't budge. That and the fact that this man could single handedly knock down a horde of Death Eaters was enough to cause a twinge of panic in Harry's gut.

"You really are hardheaded, aren't you?" Evan noted.

Harry didn't like that look in Evan's eyes at all. He tried brushing past the man, saying, "I need to-"

Before he could finish, Evan interrupted him with, "No, you don't," and shoved him against the locker, kissing him into submission.

* * *

Draco choked out a yelp and grabbed Astoria's hands to push them away. With a quick scramble, he had put incredible distance between them. "Oh my gosh," he breathed in wonder. Astoria Greengrass just kissed him! He looked up at her with horrorstricken eyes. "I'm taken!"

* * *

Blaise chuckled into the kiss, holding Luisa steady and waiting for her to finish up. She did so after a blissful sigh and a loud smack, pulling away from Blaise's lips and smiling up at him charmingly. He eased her hands away, watching her smile turn into a confused frown. "I'm flattered," he said slowly. "But I'm taken…"

* * *

Harry slammed his palm against Evan's chest, a blue shield pushing the man back with enough force to knock the wind out of him. He coughed to catch his breath while keeping his wondrous eyes on the man behind the wandless magic. "Fuck off, pervert," Harry hissed, his emerald eyes burning with disgust. "I'm taken."

* * *

**A/N: Translation!**

Blaise leaned against the doorjamb while he took in Italy for the first time. It was exotic and loud, with shouting and heat abound. It was so different from the professional scene of London. He closed his eyes and let the sun soak into his skin.

"_Hey, treasure_."

Blaise opened his eyes to find himself being curiously scrutinized by an olive-skinned woman with a bright smile. "_Hello_," he answered back, needing to yell to be heard.

"_How are you_?"

Blaise didn't quite know how to answer that. "Um… Good? _Fine_?" he replied.

She laughed with a hand over her mouth. Then she turned to the side and seemed to be talking rapidly to someone inside. A moment later, a scraggly-faced young man poked his head out the window, his words trailing off as his eyes widened. "Oh," he gasped. "_Excuse me_!" he exclaimed to Blaise before slapping the woman over the head. "_Loudmouth!_" he scolded with a scowl.

"Ow," she grumbled, rubbing her head and scowling back at him.

"Uh… _It's okay_," Blaise answered quickly.

"_I am so sorry about this_," the man said with an apologetic smile. "Erm… _Do you speak English_?"

"_Yes_," Blaise said with some relief.

"Uh… She… cannot think before she speaks," the man said haltingly, which only caused the girl to start laughing again.

Now Blaise wondered if she had said something awful to him. "What did she say?" he asked.

"Nothing," the man replied a little too quickly.

"_My name's Luisa_!" she interjected excitedly.

"_Be quiet, please_!" the man begged with a piteous expression.

Blaise couldn't help his smile as he answered, "_My name is Blaise_."

"Luca," Luisa added, jerking her thumb at the exasperated man beside her. "_My brother_!" She threw her arms around him and squeezed him tight.

"_Stop it_," Luca groaned, swatting her away. "_Go inside_!"

"No." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"_Seriously_!" Luca grabbed Luisa's wrist and started dragging her away. "_I'm sorry_," he said again, waving to Blaise who was trying his darnedest not to smile.

"_Goodbye, treasure_!" Luisa said with a flutter of her lashes and a romantic wave of her hand.

"_SHUT UP_!"

That was followed by another peal of laughter.

Blaise chuckled to himself as he walked back into his flat. This was bound to get interesting.


	21. Whirlwind

**A/N:** Hey! Here's an interesting tidbit! Have you noticed that Harry doesn't need his glasses in some of these chapters? Herp derp… Hurray for inconsistency. Go me… o_O

* * *

"Oh!" Astoria squeaked. "I… I am _so_ sorry! I didn't know!"

Draco just blinked at her with obvious disbelief.

She got up quickly, stumbling over her feet in an uncharacteristic manner. "I'll… go now. Sorry, Draco." She hurried out of the room so she could try and drown herself in the shower.

"Oh, wait!" Draco stumbled after her, stopping her in the corridor.

"Look, I feel bad already," she mumbled. "Just… forget about it?"

"Yeah, yeah. Forgotten," Draco agreed without complaint. "It's just… um…"

"What?" Astoria asked, looking up at Draco with her chin tilted up defiantly. If Malfoy was going to roast her, she supposed she deserved it.

Draco swallowed hard and rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish stance. "Um… Do you… find me attractive?" he asked with jerks between his words.

Astoria's pretty blue eyes widened in incredulity.

"No, no, not like… I was just-I… I was just wondering," Draco cringed.

"Why are you wondering?" Astoria asked deliberately.

Draco fumbled with his fingers, staring at the floor with an air of naïve endearment around him. "Well, I mean, _you_ are… you know… er…"

"I'm what, Malfoy?" Astoria muttered through gritted teeth.

"Really pretty," he whispered as though it were a secret.

Astoria covered up her giggle behind a cough, making sure her expression remained stoic and unimpressed. She knew she had this effect on boys, but she didn't know she could have this effect on Draco Malfoy. "So?"

"So…"

Astoria moved her eyes from the top of Draco's head to the toes of his shoes and then up again. Draco watched her anxiously, standing as still as possible as though that would somehow sway her opinion of him. "Hmm," she said with a shrug.

"What does that mean?" he asked, urging her to indulge him.

Of course Draco Malfoy was attractive. Astoria had always thought so. And now, more than ever, this boy looked amazingly delicious, with his ruffled hair and expectant expression. "I suppose you aren't bad to look at," she said with a magnanimous nod.

"You're sure?" Draco asked.

"Mhm."

Draco grinned widely, almost causing Astoria to swoon. She had _never_ seen Draco Malfoy grin like this before. "Thanks!" he gushed. Wait until he told Theo and Blaise about this! Astoria Greengrass thought he wasn't bad to look at! The heavens had just rained gold coins over him. "Goodnight!" He practically ran back to his dorm so he could start on his letters.

And left Astoria to want to strangle the girl who had Draco for herself. "Damn it!" she whined, dragging herself away so she could pine in the privacy of a cold shower.

* * *

Luisa pouted theatrically while Pansy gawked. "Taken? Since when?" she asked, kicking Blaise's shin. "Why don't I know about this, arse?"

Now Luisa turned a stink-eye on Pansy. "You?" she asked, pointing an accusing finger at the woman.

"Oh, no. Not me," Pansy said with a vigorous shake of her head. "I have _no_ idea who."

"LUISA!"

"Oh my," Pansy gushed in the same breath as her furious negation, her eyes traveling up and down Luca's handsome physique. "I sure hope _he's_ not taken."

"God, Pansy," Blaise huffed.

"Non ce posso credere!" Luca exclaimed with his hands thrown about as he admonished Luisa without a care for who was listening. "Cosa diavolo ti e successo?"

"Lo amo!" Luisa gushed, hugging Blaise's arm close and then scowling up at Luca.

"Amo?" Luca choked out, hands at his mouth.

Blaise glanced at Pansy. "Um… so… what's going on here?" he asked in confusion.

"Well… I could be wrong," Pansy said with a theatric pondering expression. "But I'm pretty sure she's confessing her love for you."

Luisa then continued to prove Pansy right. She fell on her knees in front of Blaise and held up her clasped hands towards him. "Vuoi essere il mio ragazzo?" she asked with abandon in her voice.

The crowd around them burst into applause and laughter, much to Blaise's amusement.

"No, no, no," Luca groaned, trying to pull Luisa back up on her feet. "Perdonaria," he said desperately to Blaise. "E pazza."

"Hmph," Luisa huffed, getting up to her feet. "Vuoi essere il _suo_ ragazzo?" she asked, pushing Luca towards Blaise.

"Whoa!" The two men collided and then staggered apart. A collective 'ooh' sounded from the gathered crowd. Luca looked about ready to die of mortification at that point. "No," he groaned. "Per favore no…"

Luisa clicked her tongue in exasperation before turning her wicked smile to Blaise and wiggling her brows. "My brother," she said, jabbing Luca in the ribs. "He _likes_ you. Hmm?" She beckoned Blaise to respond.

"Oh Dio," Luca whined, wrenching his hair in distress. "No," he entreated to Blaise with a piteous look. "She is-is-bugiardo! Liar! She is a liar!"

"No," Luisa shook her head, skirting away from Luca's swatting hand. "Taken?" she asked, cocking her head at Blaise and batting her lashes.

"Yes. Still taken," Blaise laughed.

"By who?" Pansy raged, throwing her hands up in the air in defeat. Luca mirrored her before stomping back to his house, never wanting to show his face to the world again.

* * *

Harry closed his hand into a fist and dropped it to his side, the wandless magic tiring him so much so that he started swaying on his feet. Evan caught him before he could fall. "I'm fine," Harry snapped, pushing at the man again with a weaker force this time. "Don't touch me."

"I'm even more hardheaded than you," Evan said, keeping his hands on Harry's arms and moving him towards the benches. "Sit."

"Let go!" Harry snarled, attempting to wriggle out of the strong grip without letting go of his towel.

"Sit," Evan ordered, shoving Harry down on the bench. His legs gave way at that instant, causing him to plop down with a hard thud. He tried to control his anger with little success, his body shaking as he yearned to do worse things to Haworth. Evan knelt down in front of Harry and pulled the bruised wrist towards him. "Assaulting a superior officer is frowned upon, Potter," he murmured, looking up at Harry through blond lashes.

Harry merely clenched his jaw in response.

"You can do wandless magic…"

Harry felt cold flooding through his wrist, causing him to still and inhale sharply.

"How many people know?"

Harry swallowed hard while trying to pull his hand out from between Evan's.

"Answer me, Potter."

"I-I don't know." Harry blinked rapidly, trying to remember. "Four, five people, maybe? It doesn't matter."

"It doesn't matter?" Evan asked, arching a brow. "You think so?"

Now the cold ran up Harry's arm, chilling him to the point of goosebumps.

"Turns out you have some use after all," Evan smirked, letting go of Harry. "Keep some power here." He tapped Harry's shoulder. "A little more here." He pressed Harry's elbow. "Almost all of it here." He pressed Harry's wrist. "You need _this_ for your wand, understand?"

Harry stared at him in confusion. "Y-yes, sir," he responded, staring at his wrist that looked as normal as his other one, fully healed and without pain. "How…"

Evan sat on his haunches, observing Harry with hooded, but amused eyes. "Fuck off, pervert, I'm taken?" he asked quietly.

Harry grimaced. "You-but you… And I… You startled me," he finished, unconsciously reaching up to brush his lips clean with the back of his hand.

"Really, Potter?"

Harry froze with his hand at his mouth, wondering what he had done now. Then he looked down at his hand, going cross-eyed. "Oh," he exhaled in defeat, looking back up at Evan. Everything he did was landing him in deeper shit.

"Taken," Evan muttered under his breath with a scoff, getting up onto his feet. Harry kept his gaze on the man, just in case. "One for the road, then." He jerked Harry up by the arm and kissed him forcibly.

"Mph!" Harry growled, breaking away from Evan and tripping back.

"Dropped your towel," Evan pointed out helpfully.

"Shit!" Harry whipped the towel off the ground and wrapped it around himself, still dizzy from everything that had happened to him in the span of three minutes. He could do nothing but watch Evan saunter away with his hands in his pockets and smugness in his step.

"Expect a letter from the Minister," the man said before disappearing out the door.

"Huh?"

* * *

_August 6_

_Blaise!_

_ASTORIA GREENGRASS __KISSED__ ME! ON THE MOUTH! THIS IS THE GREATEST DAY OF MY LIFE! BESIDES WHEN YOU KISSED ME ON THE MOUTH, I MEAN! OH MY GOSH! SHE KISSED ME!_

_It's okay, I didn't kiss her back._

_BUT SHE THINKS I'M NOT BAD TO LOOK AT! MY LIFE IS COMPLETE!_

_I told her I already had you. Aren't I awesome? I know that if you were in my place, you'd have dumped me in a heartbeat, right? Well, I'm better than you, so I'll remain faithful. Because I'm that awesome!_

_OH MY GOSH, SHE KISSED ME!_

_I love you!  
Draco_

"Bastard," Blaise mumbled through his defeated smile.

"Who?" Pansy asked, appearing out of nowhere and snatching the letter out of Blaise's hands.

"Bitch!" Blaise swore while Pansy took off down the stairs. But, of course, the moment she read the name at the bottom, because that was what she had really wanted to read, she staggered to halt, causing Blaise to smack into her.

"Oh, shit…" she whispered

"Damn it, Panse," Blaise hissed, taking the letter back. "It's mine!"

"Draco?" Pansy gawked. "I love you, Draco? Wh-s-h-si-since when? SINCE WHEN?"

"I was _going_ to tell you. I swear!" Blaise lied. "But stuff happened and… you know… stuff happened…"

"Since when, Zabini?" she asked, taking a threatening step towards him.

Blaise stepped back simultaneously. "I… uh… we… w-when school ended," he stammered.

Pansy gasped at the betrayal. "You lying sons of bitches!" she said with slow heaves of air.

Blaise knew that was a sign for him to start getting away. He sidled down the stairs, all the while keeping his eyes on Pansy's downturned face as she tried to piece it all together.

And when she did…

"I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" she screamed, sprinting after Blaise.

* * *

_August 7_

_Dear Theo,_

_Sorry I haven't written. Things have been really weird lately. Now, I know you're thinking, 'That's no surprise, Harry. Everything is weird with you.' But when I say weird, I mean weird._

_Remember my combat instructor, Haworth? He gave me shit about __every single thing I did__._

_Okay, this is really hard for me to write._

_He forced himself on me. Sexual assault kind of thing. Before you get your pitchfork and come down here, I'm okay. I'm perfectly fine, okay? He didn't get past a kiss. I stopped him by then. He hasn't done anything since then. If he does, I'll go straight to Kingsley. I swear. _

_The thing is, I accidentally used wandless magic on him._

_And today I got a letter from Kingsley. They want to run some sort of tests on me. I don't know who they are, and I don't know what kind of tests. And I don't know what to do… But I'm sure it's fine. If Kingsley wants me to go through the examination, it's okay, right? I think this is about_ _the_ _wandless magic I used. Haworth told me to expect a letter from the Minister and eight hours later, it's here…_

_I just miss you a lot. Especially the past couple days. I wanted to fill you in, but I don't want you to be worried. Shit like this happens all the time. Especially when it's me we're talking about. Haworth scared me a bit, that's all. Don't tell anyone, okay? It's embarrassing as it is…_

_I love you more than ever! And I miss you more than ever!_

_Yours,  
Harry_

The recruits filed into the common sleeping area, dead tired and fresh out of the shower. Less than a month in and the twenty had shrunk down to fifteen. According to the resident Aurors, that number would be ten soon, and by the end of the training, five. Those weren't very promising odds.

Ron plunked onto his bed and passed out immediately, not even bothering with the covers. Neville dug into the warm sheets with a satisfied sigh. "Haworth was nicer today, don't you think?" he asked Harry.

"If, by nicer, you mean he didn't manage to break my rib, then yes, he was _loads _nicer today," Harry grumbled. "Gets on my bloody nerves."

"He just likes to bully. We've seen enough of those at school," Neville said, sage advice from an underdog.

"Sock him in the gut and we'll see who gets the last laugh," Harry said fiercely, miming a punch.

Neville's gaze slipped past Harry to the door, turning from amusement to curiosity. "Um… Don't look now, but I think _Theo's_ here."

"What?" Harry gasped, whipping around in bed.

Sure enough, Theo, in all his glory, was standing by the door and scanning the beds for a familiar face.

"Oh my gosh," Harry murmured, scrambling onto his feet and rushing at his beloved.

"Whoa," Theo grunted as he was hit but Harry's hurtling body, arms around his neck and legs around his waist. He staggered out from the momentum, before tripping over the two steps that led into the room and falling awkwardly. Harry's lips were against his an instant later, kissing the life out of them.

"I missed you," Harry panted between hungry tastes. "I missed you so much."

"Mhm," Theo murmured, hugging Harry close to comfort him. "I was so worried…"

"I'm okay," Harry whispered, tears pooling in his eyes. "You know I like to complain, right? You didn't have to come here. That's not why I-"

"Harry," Theo interrupted, gently cupping Harry's chin so he couldn't avert his gaze any longer. "I love you."

"I know…"

"Remember how much this means to you?"

"Yeah…"

"And remember how hard you worked to get here?"

"Yeah," Harry sniffed, burying his face against Theo's shoulder. "I know. I love you so much, it hurts."

"Good," Theo murmured with a soft smile. "I like that."

"A-are you allowed to stay?" Harry asked, knowing the answer.

"No…"

"Okay." Harry wiped his tears quickly. "That's okay. I'm just _so_ glad you're here to see me." He got up onto his feet and pulled Theo up as well. "I look good, huh?"

"So fucking hot," Theo muttered, pulling Harry forward with an arm around his waist. "Didn't know you could look this hot…"

"It's what you've been missing, Nott," Harry hummed, urging Theo to kiss him again.

After a few minutes of passionate kisses, Theo pulled away for a breath and to ask, "Where's that bastard?"

Harry was disoriented for a moment. "Huh?" he asked, licking his lips and searching for Theo's at the same time.

"Where is he, Harry?"

"Who?" Harry blinked.

"Haworth," Theo clarified.

Harry's jaw dropped. "Oh no. No, no, no, no. I said it was fine, didn't I?" he stuttered desperately. Things were already bad as it was. "I'm fine, Theo. I swear. Please, d-"

"Where, Potter?" Theo snarled.

"No!"

"Um… He stays down there," Neville offered helpfully, pointing to the cabins set up along the pathway to the right. "Cottage 3."

"Thanks," Theo muttered, stalking away.

"Damn it, Neville!" Harry hissed before running after Theo. "I can look after myself! Theo!"

Theo whipped around, jerking Harry forward by the shirt. "_Fine_," he spat out. "You can look after yourself. But if you _dare_ think that I won't lift a finger against someone who hurts you, then you're insulting _me_, Harry. Understand?" He pushed Harry back before continuing towards Evan's cabin.

Harry was dumbfounded and unresponsive for a few moments. And as much as that statement made him want to tear Theo's clothes off and ravish him on the spot, he didn't want to think about what Haworth could do to poor Theo with a mere snap of his fingers. Perhaps a broken arm here, a black eye there. That was a best-case scenario…

"Wait," he stammered, running after Theo who was now in the process of pounding down the door.

"What?" Evan barked as he opened to the door, irritated by the loud knocks that had interrupted his dinner. "What do you want?" he scowled furiously at Theo.

"Pick on someone your own fucking size," Theo growled, shoving Evan backwards and pulling out his wand.

Evan did the same without a moment's hesitation, about to cast a charm wordlessly. But his concentration faltered when Harry skidded to a halt behind Theo and pulled him back. "Stop! Just stop!" he pleaded. Evan's lips quirked up into a sardonic smile as he watched Theo whip around and mutter, "This is between _him_ and _me_." It wasn't often that he saw such chauvinistic behavior these days.

He cleared his throat to stop the lover's spat before it could escalate. Now both men turned their attention to him. "Threatening a law enforcement personnel with a wand is a punishable offence, Mr…"

"Nott," Theo finished. "And assault on a citizen by a law enforcement personnel is punishable by suspension, Mr. Haworth."

Evan was visibly impressed by Theo's defiance. "Then I suppose we are even," he murmured.

"No, we are not," Theo argued with the slightest waver in his voice or his wand-arm.

"Yeah, we're even," Harry said quickly, grabbing Theo by the back of his collar and nearly choking him by dragging him out the house.

All would have been fine if Evan had just _shut the fucking door_.

"So you're… _taken_ by him, I presume," Evan smirked, leaning against the doorjamb as he watched the couple. "I thought you would have higher standards, Potter."

"Oh, crap," Harry breathed as Theo wrenched out of his grasp and shot a fierce hex at Evan with a loud bang. Evan was, quite obviously, prepared as he parried it without batting an eye and sending back a curse of his own.

Harry spun into the Theo and clutched him close, the now familiar blue shield wrapping around them. Evan's magic bounced off in a tangent into the air where it dissipated harmlessly. Harry fell limp against Theo, his energy reserves drained and his mind flickering to black as he went to sleep.

"Geez," Evan muttered, casting a _Rennervate_ on the recruit. Harry awoke with a jerk and a yelp, hugging Theo close in fright. "Does he do that often?"

"Wh-what?" Theo asked shakily, fingers bunching Harry's shirt.

"Are you okay?" Harry whispered, his panicked heart beating into Theo's chest. "Are you hurt?"

"Does he cast that shield often?" Evan clarified, moving closer to the stunned couple.

Theo shook his head in response. "I've… Well, I've seen it twice. I think he's done it more times, but I've seen it twice," he said, trying to remember.

"And he faints each time?"

"Not the first time… The second time, yes."

"Theo?" Harry exhaled before falling unconscious again.

"Hmm," Evan noted with a nod. "Very interesting…"

Theo's heart was now beating as hard as Harry's had been. The first time he had seen the shield was when Blaise had attempted to hex Harry while he was carrying Draco. And the second time was at Christmas, when Harry had pulled Draco into a frantic hug. But now… he was doing it with Theo. Why did Harry have to be so selfless?

"If you're done groping him," Evan said in a bored tone, "perhaps we should take him to the infirmary?"

"Fuck you."

* * *

_August 8_

Harry woke up with a pounding headache and this awful music blaring into his ear, a combination of hi-hats and bass threatening to make his head explode. "Stop," he whined, swatting his hand sluggishly.

"Auditory response seems normal."

Harry's eyes shot open and he sat up in bed with a gasp. Mediwizards and Healers, who had severe expressions on their faces as though they were thoroughly disappointed with him for not finishing his medicine, surrounded him. "Wh-where's Theo?" he stammered.

The medical professionals blinked at each other with a blank expression over their faces.

"He's not allowed in," Evan offered from his seat on the couch.

"Oh, and you are?" Harry snapped before remembering his position. "Sir," he added begrudgingly.

"Yes, I am," Evan smiled patronizingly. "Lie back down unless you want to run ten laps."

Harry considered his option and decided that he wasn't going to win either way. He lay back down carefully, keeping wary eyes on the doctors. "What are you doing?" he asked.

"It would be best if you laid still and did not talk, Mr. Potter," one of the Healers suggested, although it wasn't really a suggestion. It was more of an 'or else' statement. Harry didn't want to know what the 'or else' was.

"Didn't think it wise to tell us you got knocked up?"

Harry jerked upright and clutched his stomach in horror. "What?" he asked Evan. "What did you say?"

Evan got up after a dramatic pause. "Didn't you think it would have been worth mentioning that you had been pregnant a year ago?" he asked slowly, enjoying Harry's expressions.

"Mr. Haworth. You too," a rather stern and older looking Mediwizard said with a warning glare at the Auror.

"Mhm," Evan murmured.

"It's not… th-that's not… fuck," Harry trailed off with the hoarse swear, digging the heels of his palms into his eyes so he wouldn't start crying. Professor McGonagall had promised that no one would know about this. Yet, here he was, being studied like a _specimen_ of some sort, a freak after having been caught in the middle of that godforsaken spell. And if these people knew, it was only a matter of time before the press got wind of this. Then… then what? "No," he muttered, frantically kicking away the blankets. "Get away from me. Now!" He pushed the Healers away as he staggered to his feet.

Evan was never one for drama. "Back in bed," he demanded, standing in Harry's way.

"No." Harry tried brushing past despite his swimming vision and the creeping nausea. If everyone was going to find out about him, then… what of Draco? What would happen to him?

Evan grabbed Harry by the back of his shirt and pulled him towards the bed again. "I'm not kidding, Potter. You will _finish_ your examination and that's final," he said without a hint of patience in his voice.

"NO!" Harry screamed, pushing against Evan. "I DIDN'T AGREE TO THIS! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

"If _I_ believe this is affecting your ability to perform, then _yes_, you _have_ agreed to the testing," Evan said, pushing Harry onto the bed. "I will _not_ have unrestrained and untrained magic in my class!"

"NO MORE!" Harry shouted, the crackling blue shield forcing its way out stronger than ever as it pushed everyone away from the bed. "I WANT TO SPEAK TO MINERVA MCGONAGALL! I WANT TO SPEAK TO THE HEADMISTRESS!"

* * *

_August 9_

Draco, Andrew, Jatin and Astoria watched the commotion at the Head table with mild amusement. Professor McGonagall looked as though she was going to obliterate the Ministry visitors with a slash of her wand.

"Wonder what that's all about, huh?" Jatin whispered conspiringly.

"_Someone's_ in a heap of trouble," Astoria snickered.

"Are those Aurors, you think?" Andrew asked in awe. "Because that would be _so_ cool!"

"_Anyway_," Draco interrupted, "back to our plans."

"Right, right," Jatin nodded, having lost their conversation amidst the muted hubbub. "Your place, Malfoy?"

"Sure."

"Then _I'll_ get the good stuff and you two can figure out the food stuff," Jatin concluded, quite pleased with his way with words.

"And pray tell us where you're going to get the 'good' stuff," Astoria asked with air-quotes.

"I have my sources," Jatin smirked.

"I want no part in this," Andrew quipped, shaking his head quickly. "I don't want to know anything."

"Poor, innocent little mind," Jatin sighed, patting Andrew on the head.

Come nightfall, Andrew was passed out on the couch, curled up with Dragon next to him who was purring away and having pleasant dreams. The rest of the Apprentices were sitting on the rug in front of the alit fireplace, mugs of ale in hand and plenty of laughs abound.

"Okay, okay, okay," Astoria interrupted the boys who were having a heated conversation on what 'wearing make-up' meant. "You guys are totally ganging up on me right now…"

They were playing 'Never Have I Ever' and Jatin had come up with a wonderful situation where he has never applied make-up to his face. Which meant Astoria had to take yet _another_ drink, the same way she had to take drinks when Draco said that he had never worn dresses and Jatin assured her that he had never touched a tampon in his life.

"Well, it's your turn, anyway," Draco said in appeasement. "Go on."

Astoria tapped her chin in a show of thinking. "Never have I ever… shaved my face," she said with a triumphant smirk.

The boys complained as they drank from their mugs. "Not fair," Jatin scowled.

"Oh? Let me teach you a thing or two about not fair," Astoria threatened with a fist.

"Whoa, no need to go waving that around," Jatin laughed. "And since it's my turn, I'm getting back at you! Never have I ever kissed a boy."

Astoria took a begrudging gulp from her cup while Draco managed to _not_ die, thankfully, from embarrassment. He took a defeat swallow of his drink, much to his friends' shock.

"Wh-wh-what?" Astoria stammered.

Draco shrugged in response, ducking his head and blushing.

"Never have I ever slept with a girl," Astoria said quickly.

"Damn it," Jatin muttered, drinking his ale.

"But it's _my_ turn," Draco grumbled, clutching his tankard anxiously.

"Have you or have you not, Malfoy?" Astoria asked.

Draco whined incoherently.

"Never have I ever slept with a boy," Jatin offered.

Astoria huffed in indignation. "Who do you take me for?" she scowled.

"Oh, not you," Jatin snickered, watching Draco trying to shrink into himself.

Astoria gasped when she saw this. "Draco Lucius Malfoy!" she breathed.

"It's no big deal," Draco sulked as he took a gulp from his mug.

"Never have I ever been on the bottom," Astoria whispered.

Draco groaned in dismay before dropping his face in his hands. "I hate you both _so much_…"

"Oh my God!" Jatin crowed, laughing excitedly.

Astoria was still in shock. "I can't believe you've had more action than _me_," she muttered. "I don't know whether to beat you up or congratulate you!"

"Who?" Jatin urged. "Do we know him?"

"I'm going to bed," Draco mumbled, struggling to get up on his feet. Astoria and Jatin pulled him back to the floor. "Guys," he whimpered. "It's personal!"

"Too personal even for us?" Astoria pouted adorably.

"Aw, doesn't she just melt your heart?" Jatin gushed, batting his eyes at Draco.

"No," Draco said, keeping his flushed face downturned. "No one knows, so don't… you know… blab. My mother would kill me…"

"Oh, you rogue, you," Astoria laughed, clapping Draco on the back. "I love forbidden romances!"

"It's not forbidden!" Draco glared at her. "It's just… well, sex is… kind of forbidden."

"Maybe if we get him drunk enough," Jatin thought out loud.

"Yeah…" Astoria agreed with a distant look in her eyes.

"Shut up!"

_Dear Blaise,_

_Remind me never to play drinking games ever again… I have the worst hangover and I just spilled my beans about __everything__._

_I miss you a lot! Especially today. I really do feel like kissing you. Kiss me back?_

_Love,  
Draco_

* * *

Harry and Theo were speaking in quiet tones when Minerva walked into the room. Theo glanced at her, then at Harry before nodding imperceptibly and walking out of the room, smiling reassuringly at the Headmistress. It was unusual to see her outside Hogwarts. He closed the door behind him, leaving Harry and Minerva to their privacy.

"I assure you, Harry, that I had no knowledge of this," she said immediately to push away any misgivings Harry might be having.

"Then how did they find out?" Harry asked.

At this, Professor McGonagall looked uncomfortable. She didn't speak until she was seated in the chair beside Harry's bed, stalling the answer. "I'm… not exactly sure. At Ms. Patil's hearing, your name was not mentioned. We didn't admit you to St. Mungo's because we didn't want this to show up on your medical files. And the only people who know is your family, close friends and Draco's family." She paused there.

"Someone else knows, right?" Harry murmured. "Who?"

Minerva shifter in her seat uncomfortably. "In order to keep your name out of the court documents… I had to reveal who you were to Kingsley."

"Th-the Minister?" Harry stammered, whipping his head at the Headmistress. "You told the Minister?"

"In utmost confidence, Harry. It was the only way I could keep your name hidden," Minerva insisted. "I was assured that… But perhaps I've made a mistake in assuming this."

"Do you understand what's happening?" Harry exclaimed, clutching the bedclothes in fists. "People know! The Healers know. _My instructor_ knows! You promised! You _promised_ me, Professor. Don't you remember?"

"And it would have remained a secret," Minerva argued, "if it weren't for your wandless magic! You _never_ confided in me about this! Did you think it wise to hide it from me?"

"I didn't think it mattered! It doesn't matter!" Harry insisted. "It's like regular magic!"

"No, it is not," Professor McGonagall shook her head sternly. "You must understand this. Wandless magic is very nearly illegal and, if untrained, dangerous."

Harry gaped at her, all the fight leaving his words.

Minerva took a calming breath, realizing that she was losing her temper on an innocent boy. "I'm sorry for sounding harsh, Harry," she apologized. "I am just taken aback that you never brought this matter to my attention."

"It's… I'm… it's nothing," Harry murmured, wondering if it truly was nothing. "It's not… It's just _Protego_ without a wand. I'm not hurting anybody…"

"Now you must listen to me," the Headmistress said with authority. "I will try my level best to keep this away from public's eye. Kingsley and I will work together in that respect. Does this reassure you?"

Harry didn't speak.

"Now, the reason they require you to agree to medical testing is to ensure that you aren't harming yourself during these spurts of magic," she continued. "As I've learned, you tire yourself out quite quickly after creating a shield. We need to ensure that you aren't doing worse damage to your body." She examined Harry's stoic face for a moment longer. "It's the spell, Harry. It's not meant for men."

"I know," Harry snapped.

"Then you must let them finish your examination. If it is affecting your performance, it's affecting your health."

Harry frowned in confusion. "Affecting my performance?" he echoed, wondering what that meant. He looked up at Minerva as his eyes widened. "W-wait. I-I might get kicked out?" he stuttered. "For what? I didn't do anything wrong!" This couldn't be happening! This was where he wanted his life to go – he wanted to become an Auror. That was all he knew how to do. That was what he had been trained for. All his life was leading up to this, and now… "I'll control it, I swear," he panicked. "I-I won't do it again. Never again, Professor. Please-"

"Stop," Minerva interjected, placing a firm but comforting hand atop Harry's. "Stop and listen to your superior. No more fighting." She stood up before Harry could respond, walking to the door to let Evan in.

"Wait, Professor," Harry said quickly, stopping Minerva in her tracks.

"Yes?"

"Um… I was wondering if you knew how… Draco was doing," Harry blushed.

She laughed in response. "He is doing very well, Harry. Professor Slughorn is _very_ impressed." she answered.

"Okay," Harry nodded, feeling slightly better now that he had heard _some_ sort of good news.

Professor McGonagall didn't say anything else as she opened the door and cast Evan a stern look.

"I know, I know," Evan said, holding up his hands in surrender.

"There is an extent to torment, Mr. Haworth," Professor McGonagall said tersely. "I thought I had made that excessively clear to you at all of your detentions."

"Mhm," Evan tried to hide his smile. "Pardon me." He sidled past her and closed the door before she could add to her admonishment. "Sheesh," he muttered, shaking his head. "Got me into enough trouble, Potter?"

"You… you went to _Hogwarts_?" Harry asked in wonder. "You know Professor McGonagall?"

"I'm still your instructor."

"S-sir."

Evan took the seat Minerva had vacated, an unimpressed gaze fixed on Harry.

Harry looked at Haworth out of the corner of his eye. "You were a Slytherin, weren't you, sir?" he asked.

Evan's lips twitched up. "Perhaps. Does it really matter?" he asked in turn.

"No," Harry murmured. "It used to."

"Hmm."

There was strained silence after as Evan continued to observe Harry and Harry continued to fidget uncomfortably under the gaze. It wasn't a demure gaze either. It was rather desiring, in fact. That was what made Harry so uncomfortable.

"I'm not just an Auror," Evan confessed finally.

"Oh?" Harry asked, staying still.

"And not many can perform wandless magic."

Harry looked up at Evan now, a puzzled frown on his face. "A special force?" he asked.

"Something like that," Evan nodded. "And you… would be a perfect candidate."

"Me?" Harry blurted out. "You don't even think I'm good enough to be an Auror!"

"I don't?" Evan jerked his brows questioningly.

"You do?" Harry asked, befuddled by the turn of events.

"I do?"

Harry harrumphed, raking a frustrated hand through his hair. "Then I… I'm not getting kicked out?" he asked out of desperation. He just a needed some sort of confirmation that he wasn't going to be banned from the training camp.

"Tests, Potter. Remember?" Evan reminded him. "We'll see after the tests."

* * *

_August 10_

A short knock on the door interrupted Pansy's silent treatment, much to Blaise's relief. He hurried over and opened it so he wouldn't have to endure hours of glares and muttered insults.

He blinked at Luisa and Luca, the former who was beaming and the latter standing beside her sheepishly. "Er… Hello."

"Ciao, tesoro!" Luisa greeted. "Castagnaccio?" She held out the plate in her hand. On it was a dark brown cake with golden nuts scattered over top and a honey aroma diffusing into the air. "Delizioso!"

"Grazie!" Blaise exclaimed. He turned towards the dining table and said, "Lover girl's here with some cake." Pansy was by Blaise's side in the blink of an eye, smiling charmingly at Luca. "Come in," Blaise laughed, pushing Pansy out of the way so the two guests could enter. "It's kind of messy. Sorry about that."

"No problema. Permesso," Luca mumbled, making sure to put lots of distance between himself and the two foreigners.

"Where are you from?" Luisa asked, her accent thick and Mediterranean.

"London. England," Pansy answered, sidling towards Luca inconspicuously.

"Davvero?" Luisa exclaimed. "Cheerio!"

"Ugh! Taci, Lui," Luca muttered.

Blaise and Pansy merely laughed it off. "Cheerio to you too," he answered. "Please, sit down." He gestured to the seats at the table.

"Lei e molto gentile, nah, Luca?" Luisa asked, sitting down readily while Luca stayed standing beside her since there were only two chairs present. He gestured for Pansy to take the other one like the gentleman he was. Pansy seemed to contemplating on whether to swoon or to grin like a mad woman. Thankfully, she settled on sitting down at the table without a word of argument.

"I'll get some plates," Blaise offered. "You guys… chat."

He was just getting the embarrassingly scarse utensils out of the cupboards when he heard Luca behind him. "Help?"

"Oh, no. I'm fine. Grazie," Blaise answered, glancing back.

Luca gave him an faint smile as he sat down on the counter, an unconscious gesture he was most likely used to doing at his own home. "London…" he murmured. "Perche? London is nice."

"It's nic_er_ here," Blaise said.

Luca chuckled. "Ma va. It's… so many people. Hmm?" he asked.

"So many _different_ kinds of people," Blaise corrected.

"You like different people?"

"I suppose. Yes," Blaise nodded in ascent, handing Luca his slice of the warm dessert.

Luca shook his head, pushing the plate towards Blaise. "You eat. Then I eat," he said, looking at Blaise expectantly.

"Um… okay," Blaise murmured, slicing into the dessert and smelling the spicy aroma. He took a sweet bite, nodding in assent as he bit into the nuts and molasses-like sugariness. "Bene!"

"Grazie," Luca grinned.

"Oh?" Blaise asked in surprise. "_You_ made it?"

"No, no." Luca held up his hands. "Luisa also. She loves to cook."

"Well, it's quite good," Blaise said politely. "I'll let Pansy try-oh!" He staggered around to face Luca. "You don't know our names!" he exclaimed. "She's Pansy and I'm Blaise."

"Blaise," Luca echoed. "I know. You tell me before."

"Right. And you are…"

"Luca."

"Right."

They smiled at each other for a moment, then moved to take the plates over to the table where the girls were busy with some sort of conspiracy. They abruptly stopped talking when the boys neared. Blaise placed the slice in front of Pansy, only to be yanked down. "Stop flirting with him, you bastard," she hissed into his ear.

"I wasn't!" Blaise hissed back.

"You're leading him on and, I swear to you, you'll wake up without balls if you even _look_ at him the wrong way."

"Geez," Blaise huffed, jerking away from Pansy with a deep scowl. Sure, she was upset about Blaise and Draco, but that was no reason to threaten with possibilities of neutering…

* * *

**A/N:** Don't worry. This will all lead to somewhere awesome. I just like to torture my characters before I can lead them to somewhere awesome, that's all :D This is turning out to be so much fun to write! Also, sorry about the awful Italian! I_'_m mangling it so I can make it fit into the dialogue... And I'm quite certain I'm mangling it to the point of obscurity also. I love you, Italy and all you lovely Italian people!

**Translation!**

Luisa pouted theatrically while Pansy gawked. "Taken? Since when?" she asked, kicking Blaise's shin. "Why don't I know about this, arse?"

Now Luisa turned a stink-eye on Pansy. "You?" she asked, pointing an accusing finger at the woman.

"Oh, no. Not me," Pansy said with a vigorous shake of her head. "I have _no_ idea who."

"LUISA!"

"Oh my," Pansy gushed in the same breath as her furious negation, her eyes traveling up and down Luca's handsome physique. "I sure hope _he's_ not taken."

"God, Pansy," Blaise huffed.

"_I don't believe this_!" Luca exclaimed with his hands thrown about as he admonished Luisa without a care for who was listening. "_What are you trying to accomplish here_?"

"_My love_!" Luisa gushed, hugging Blaise's arm close and then scowling up at Luca.

"_Love_?" Luca choked out, hands at his mouth.

Blaise glanced at Pansy. "Um… so… what's going on here?" he asked in confusion.

"Well… I could be wrong," Pansy said with a theatric pondering expression. "But I'm pretty sure she's confessing her love for you."

Luisa then continued to prove Pansy right. She fell on her knees in front of Blaise and held up her clasped hands towards him. "_Would you like to be my boyfriend_?" she asked with abandon in her voice.

The crowd around them burst into applause and laughter, much to Blaise's amusement.

"No, no, no," Luca groaned, trying to pull Luisa back up on her feet. "_Please excuse her_," he said desperately to Blaise. "_She's crazy_."

"Hmph," Luisa huffed, getting up to her feet. "_Would you like to be _his_ boyfriend_?" she asked, pushing Luca towards Blaise.

"Whoa!" The two men collided and then staggered apart. A collective 'ooh' sounded from the gathered crowd. Luca looked about ready to die of mortification at that point. "No," he groaned. "_Please,_ no…"

Luisa clicked her tongue in exasperation before turning her wicked smile to Blaise and wiggling her brows. "My brother," she said, jabbing Luca in the ribs. "He _likes_ you. Hmm?" She beckoned Blaise to respond.

"_Oh God_," Luca whined, wrenching his hair in distress. "No," he entreated to Blaise with a piteous look. "She is-is-_liar_! Liar! She is a liar!"

"No," Luisa shook her head, skirting away from Luca's swatting hand. "Taken?" she asked, cocking her head at Blaise and batting her lashes.

"Yes. Still taken," Blaise laughed.

"By who?" Pansy raged, throwing her hands up in the air in defeat. Luca mirrored her before stomping back to his house, never wanting to show his face to the world again.

* * *

A short knock on the door interrupted Pansy's silent treatment, much to Blaise's relief. He hurried over and opened it so he wouldn't have to endure hours of glares and muttered insults.

He blinked at Luisa and Luca, the former who was beaming and the latter standing beside her sheepishly. "Er… Hello."

"_Hello, treasure_!" Luisa greeted. "Castagnaccio?" She held out the plate in her hand. On it was a dark brown cake with golden nuts scattered over top and a honey aroma diffusing into the air. "_It's delicious_!"

"_Thank you_!" Blaise exclaimed. He turned towards the dining table and said, "Lover girl's here with some cake." Pansy was by Blaise's side in the blink of an eye, smiling charmingly at Luca. "Come in," Blaise laughed, pushing Pansy out of the way so the two guests could enter. "It's kind of messy. Sorry about that."

"_No problem_," Luca mumbled, making sure to put lots of distance between himself and the two foreigners.

"Where are you from?" Luisa asked, her accent thick and Mediterranean.

"London. England," Pansy answered, sidling towards Luca inconspicuously.

"_Really_?" Luisa exclaimed. "Cheerio!"

"Ugh! _Shutp up_, Lui," Luca muttered.

Blaise and Pansy merely laughed it off. "Cheerio to you too," he answered. "Please, sit down." He gestured to the seats at the table.

"_He's so nice, right_, Luca?" Luisa asked, sitting down readily while Luca stayed standing beside her since there were only two chairs present. He gestured for Pansy to take the other one like the gentleman he was. Pansy seemed to contemplating on whether to swoon or to grin like a mad woman. Thankfully, she settled on sitting down at the table without a word of argument.

"I'll get some plates," Blaise offered. "You guys… chat."

He was just getting the embarrassingly scarse utensils out of the cupboards when he heard Luca behind him. "Help?"

"Oh, no. I'm fine. _Thank you_," Blaise answered, glancing back.

Luca gave him an faint smile as he sat down on the counter, an unconscious gesture he was most likely used to doing at his own home. "London…" he murmured. "_Why_? London is nice."

"It's nic_er_ here," Blaise said.

Luca chuckled. "_No way!_ It's… so many people. Hmm?" he asked.

"So many _different_ kinds of people," Blaise corrected.

"You like different people?"

"I suppose. Yes," Blaise nodded in ascent, handing Luca his slice of the warm dessert.

Luca shook his head, pushing the plate towards Blaise. "You eat. Then I eat," he said, looking at Blaise expectantly.

"Um… okay," Blaise murmured, slicing into the dessert and smelling the spicy aroma. He took a sweet bite, nodding in assent as he bit into the nuts and molasses-like sugariness. "_Good_!"

"_Thank you_," Luca grinned.


	22. Secret's Out

**A/N:** Point noted, anonymous reviewer. No more prepubescent girls. Enter manly men.

Well, except for Draco. He's still a prepubescent girl.

* * *

_August 15_

After a fabricated story about Harry's spontaneous bout of the illness that lasted exactly twenty-eight hours, he was 'fully recovered' and ready for more training in addition to lessons with the dreaded Haworth.

"Mate, I'd hate to be in your shoes," Ron sighed, patting Harry's back comfortingly.

Additional lessons meant less sleep, which meant an irritable Harry.

"Bugger off," he answered, shoving Ron's hand away so he could continue shoveling food into his mouth. He wondered why on Earth it wasn't yet possible for people to eat and breath _at the same time_, because that was exactly what he needed to do at that point.

Less than half-hour later, Harry was back for his third day of personal training by Evan.

"Late. As always," Evan drawled, not even bothering to look up from his book.

"Wha-" Harry whipped his eyes at the clock. "By _thirty six_ seconds?"

"Thirty nine, now."

Harry didn't think it wise to speak his mind since he wasn't about to say anything particularly helpful or politically correct. "Sir," he muttered instead, throwing vehemence into the word. The fact that this man was merely five years his superior made that word sound bitter in his mouth. And the fact that he seemed to gloat every time he was called 'sir' also frustrated Harry to no end.

Nonetheless, Harry couldn't help being amazed whenever Evan performed wandless magic. That was most likely because Evan didn't show off often enough. "Have you practiced?" the instructor asked.

"Yes," Harry lied.

Evan saw right through the fib but didn't say anything, knowing that Harry's lack of practice would show through soon enough once they started. "You still haven't told me who," he murmured as he walked to the cluttered table it the center of the room.

"It doesn't matter, sir," Harry answered stiffly, the answer he recited every few hours.

"And if it does?" Evan prodded, motioning for Harry to place his palms against the table.

"Then _I_ will deal with it, sir."

Evan murmured an appropriately inappropriate response before nodding at Harry to begin. These exercises helped Harry fine-tune his grasp on the magic that was floating within him. All that was required of him was to move a small metal ball off the groove at one end of the table to the other. So far, Harry couldn't even cause the ball to shiver, let alone float. He dug his palms against the wood, willing the object to move.

"And, just so you can start preparing yourself, tomorrow's homework is a ten-page essay on Wandless Levitation and Summons."

Harry held in his growl of frustration by clenching his teeth, a gesture that didn't go unnoticed. Potter wasn't the only one who was fed up. Evan had expected Harry to pick up on these skills like a fish to water. At least, that was how he had learned. Once he was placed in an environment that allowed for wandless magic, he was able to perform extraordinary feats in a matter of hours. Yet, here was the Boy-Who-Lived who couldn't pick up a single marble without his wand.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do," Harry muttered, dragging his nails along the rough wood so he could clench his hands into fists. "What am I supposed to do?"

"Stop tensing," Evan murmured, pressing his fingers against the back of Harry's fists. "Don't do that."

"Then what?" Harry snapped. "I don't know what you want!"

"Why are you so easily distracted?" Evan huffed. "You need discipline and patience, Potter. Do you really think this is an easy task? You lack both."

"But you aren't teaching me anything!" Harry argued, wrenching his hands away. "All you tell me to do is visualize this and concentrate that! It's not working!"

"You'd rather be molested again, then?" Evan asked sardonically. That shut Harry up in an instant. Evan realized that might not be the best tactic, but it was the only thing he _could_ try. "Which is why I'm asking you who you gave birth to."

Harry turned away with a disgusted click of his tongue and a hand raking his hair.

"Are you ashamed? Is that what this is about?" Evan scoffed.

"So what if I am?" Harry muttered.

"That spell gave you magic, Potter. Is that something to be ashamed of?" Evan asked carefully. He observed Harry's back stiffening in response, but there was no response. "Tell me why you used wandless magic on me."

"Because you assaulted me," Harry growled, whipping around with his fists clenched.

"No," Evan said with deliberate slowness. "I've assaulted you before. So why did you decide to retaliate in the locker room and not in the classroom?"

"I didn't have my wand and you-"

Evan's wand was out and before Harry could arm himself, his wand was wrenched away. "There. No wand. Do wandless magic," Evan challenged, stowing both their wands in his pocket.

"Give it back," Harry fumed, holding out his hand.

"Still your superior," Evan said with a smirk.

"Damn it!" Harry swore, lunging forward with a clumsy swing of his fist. Evan easily parried with a strike to Harry's forearm, no doubt leaving a bruise on the bone, before grabbing the thin wrist and twisting his arm against his back. Harry's legs were swept out from under him and he toppled to the ground on his chest, smacking his cheek against the gritty floor and feeling Evan's knee against the small of his back.

"So?" Evan asked, keeping Harry's wrist pinned against his spine. "Fight me."

Harry swung his free arm back and Evan caught it with ease, holding it captive as well. Now Harry was truly helpless. "Let go," he snarled, trying to roll over with little success.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I'm Harry damned Potter."

The harsh grip tightened for a split second before Harry felt the pressure let off of his wrists. He couldn't believe that had worked and Evan couldn't help his defeated smile as he closed his eyes and winced. Harry peeked up at Evan who was getting up onto his feet while dusting his hands free of dirt. Their eyes met at that moment and Evan scowled indignantly before bending down and grabbing Harry by the scruff of his neck so he could pull the man back up onto his feet. "Alright, Harry damned Potter," he sighed. "Tell me how I can get you to do some wandless magic."

"Um…"

"Does it only work around your precious boyfriend, then?"

Harry's jaw dropped at the audacity. "Wh-what?"

"I did a background check on this Nott character," Evan said. "Son of a Death Eater, isn't he? What is Harry damned Potter doing with _that_ man?"

"What does it matter whose son he is?" Harry asked, tilting his chin up defiantly. "This has nothing to do with him. And if you think you can rile me up, then you're mistaken."

"Am I?" Evan arched a brow. "Would you like to hear my theory?"

"No."

Evan ignored the answer. "At first I thought that you used your wandless magic to protect yourself. This makes sense… You pushed me away when…"

"I'm not some defenseless boy," Harry snapped. "I did what I had to."

"But then you threw yourself in front of my hex," Evan argued. Harry colored brightly. "Even _you_ agree that that was a foolish thing to do…"

"It doesn't matter," Harry muttered.

"You weren't protecting yourself. You were protecting your boyfriend, hmm? Sentimental bastard…" Evan smiled triumphantly.

Harry held his tongue, averting his gaze so he wouldn't get the urge to punch Evan's gloating face _again_ and end up on the floor with a mouthful of dirt.

"And now I'm wondering…" Evan continued, tapping his chin as he inspected Harry. "Do you only do this with your boyfriend? I mean, as bloody adorable as that is, it's not the least bit helpful for me. Done that with anyone else?"

Harry didn't answer.

"Potter. Every question is an order, understand?" Evan said without room for argument.

"Yes, sir," Harry mumbled.

"Yes, you understand or yes, you have produced a shield with someone else?"

Harry shot a glare at Evan.

"I see," Evan grinned. "Who?"

Harry let out his exasperation with a heavy exhale, walking back to the table and placing his palms on it. Maybe if he ignored Evan for long enough, the questions would stop. He glowered at the metal ball, damning it to hell for not moving.

He wasn't prepared for the Legilimency, especially not without his wand. His legs buckled under him and he choked, frantically trying to shut his mind.

"Occlumency. Highly valued skill for an aspiring Auror," Evan murmured, sifting through Harry's memories. "I'm incredibly surprised you don't know it, Potter."

"Stop," Harry gasped, pain blooming across his head.

Evan flew past colors and sounds, words blending into each other and scenes colliding right before his eyes. He didn't quite know what he was looking for, but he didn't have to go far to find it. He jerked to a halt when he heard blood-curdling screams. Shaking the fog away, he blinked into focus to find Harry in bed at the hospital wing in Hogwarts. Madam Pomfrey was at the foot of the bed, wand in one hand and pushing at Harry's distended stomach with the other. Evan stepped forward in fascination. But another shattering scream caused him to jump back with his heart racing.

Tears streaked Harry's flushed face and he was shaking as though he couldn't breathe. On either side of the pained boy were two of his friends looking immensely worried and ready to throw up. They were speaking to him in low murmurs, but nothing was coherent.

"He's not moving."

Everything seemed to slow down at that point. Evan saw time nearly stop, as though Harry's memory was getting stuck. All he heard was harsh breathing and a heavy heartbeat. Harry's expression was that of horror and disbelief. It must have lasted less than a second, but it seemed like forever for Evan. A blink was all it took for the scene to move in rapid motion once again. "He's not moving. Why isn't he moving?" Harry asked rapidly before his back arched in pain. "Please…"

Then the lights went out, as did the sound. Evan was in darkness, waiting breathlessly. He didn't have to wait long. The lights came back on and Harry was lying limp in bed and staring at Madam Pomfrey's back as she walked away with a tiny bundle in her arms.

"Stop!"

Evan was wrenched around and thrown against the wall.

"Get out," Harry growled, throwing a punch at Evan's jaw and catching his nose instead.

"Shit! Potter!" Evan groaned, not expecting to feel pain. He brushed at his nose, only to find blood. "God damn it!"

"He's not crying…"

Harry and Evan whipped around.

Harry from the memory was swaying on his feet as he stood in front of the nurse. "Why isn't he crying?"

"Go," Harry said shakily, trying to push Evan out of the room.

"No. Why?" Evan asked, evading Harry's arms and moving closer instead.

"I need you to stay in bed, Harry," Poppy murmured, gently pushing Harry towards the bed.

"No, no, no. Why isn't he moving?" Harry slurred, pressing his hands against the baby. "He's so cold."

Evan's stomach dropped. "H-he's dead?" he asked Harry in shock. "What?"

"Please, leave," Harry begged.

"Wake up," Harry from the memory whispered. "You have to wake up now, okay?"

"LEAVE!" Harry shouted.

"No," Evan murmured, absently jerking Harry back and turning him around. "If you don't want to watch, then don't."

Harry clapped his hands to his ears and squeezed his eyes shut, his breath coming in spurts already. Meanwhile, Harry from the memory was even more frantic as he tried to revive the stillborn. "Open your eyes, damn it," he swore, his hand at the baby's chest. "Breathe."

Evan's eyes widened as he realized what Harry was trying to do.

"Breathe."

"P-Potter?" Evan stammered, trying to get Harry to look up at him. Harry shook his head instead, trying to block it all out.

"Breathe," Harry whispered, crumbling to the ground.

Squeaking cries filled the room and everything faded to black once again.

"Who?" Evan asked.

"Arry!"

Evan was suddenly in a blue room, the cold replaced with warmth and silence replaced with the sound of a calm breeze.

"Hmm?"

Evan observed a young boy who was seated on a pile of pillows and blankets with his tiny hands clutched against his lap. He was looking at Harry expectantly. Harry was on the floor as well, surrounded by books and parchment. The boy pointed to his stuffed lion. "Arry…"

"Oh, don't tell me you're calling this thing Harry too," Harry grumbled, throwing the lion at boy. The boy giggled, hugging the animal close. "That's got to be the fifth thing you've called Harry!"

"Arry?"

"I'm not talking to you."

"Dayco?"

Harry pinched the bridge of his nose, laughing. "Oh gosh. You're so good."

Harry pulled his hands away from his ears hesitantly, opening his eyes. He looked up at Evan to find the man watching with a confused smile. He glanced at Draco and himself who were oblivious to the visitors and everything else.

Draco clapped his hands together, laughing with Harry. "Dayco! Yum!"

"You already ate."

"Yum, yum."

"Insatiable," Harry muttered with a fond grin.

"Dayco?" Evan whispered, chuckling down at Harry. "Who is that?"

"No one," Harry whispered back. "Let's go?"

Draco waddled towards Harry, dragging his lion beside him. He patted Harry's shoulder. "Arry." Then he handed him the lion. "Arry." Then he touched his hand to his own chest. "Dayco. Hmm?"

"What hmm? You named your lion Harry. Am I supposed to be happy with that?"

Draco nodded. "Appy?"

"Yes, quite happy," Harry chuckled.

"Appy," Draco repeated, tracing Harry's lips.

"Draco Malfoy?" Evan murmured.

A swirl of color formed around them, taking them to yet another scene.

"Listen to this," Harry said excitedly, sitting Theo down and pulling Draco onto his lap. "What's your name?" he asked the boy.

Draco puffed up his chest. "Dayco Maafoy," he said proudly.

"See?" Harry exclaimed. "You're so smart, Draco!" he said, kissing the toddler happily. "He's so smart!"

"Oh," Harry groaned in defeat, dropping his head in his hands.

Evan decided that was enough torture. He broke the Legilimency, letting the surroundings change to reality. "Little mummy Potter!" he exclaimed.

"You are going to hell," Harry threatened.

"I had fun along the way…"

"If you hurt one hair on his head, I'm tearing your arms off," Harry added.

"You already broke my nose," Evan pointed out, fixing it with a wave of his wand. "I think that's enough, right?"

Harry rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Just… leave me alone," he mumbled. "Leave _him_ alone."

"Mhm." Evan smiled in private.

* * *

_August 16_

Draco knocked on the Headmistress' office door twice before opening it. He had never been _summoned_ before. This was rather frightening and exciting. He peeked in to find Professor McGonagall glaring at a smiling Auror. "Good afternoon," Draco said.

"Come in, Mr. Malfoy," Minerva said with a stiff tone, waiting for Draco to sit down before continuing. "This is Mr. Haworth. He is an Auror working for the Ministry."

Draco glanced at Evan while barely being able to hide his awe. He was imagining Harry looking like that in a few years. "Hello."

Evan nodded in response.

"He has some questions for you about Harry Potter," Professor McGonagall explained.

Color drained from Draco's face. "Wh-why would you ask me?" he asked incredulously.

"Perhaps I'll take it from here, Professor," Evan interjected. He gestured to the door without much of a pretense. Minerva had half the mind to give Evan his umpteenth detention.

Instead, she smiled at Draco reassuringly before standing up and briskly walking away. Neither man spoke until the door closed with a soft thud.

"Why would you ask me?" Draco repeated, fidgeting in his seat.

Evan merely inspected Draco, not bothering with an answer.

"I don't know him," Draco said. "So… you don't have anything to ask me, right?"

"You don't remember me, do you?" Evan murmured, smiling curiously at Draco.

"I… Pardon?"

"Five years your senior. Evan Haworth. Remember?"

"Uh…"

Evan sat back as he waited for a half-arsed excuse. But Draco didn't bother, fixing a blank stare at the Auror instead. Evan remembered Draco Malfoy quite well. He was the only Slytherin gutsy enough to take on Harry Potter, the boy wonder. Well, Evan thought it both gutsy and foolish, but who was he to argue. Malfoy had had both money and power, and he had known how to use it. They had never interacted before, but they would have acknowledged each other if they met in the corridor. But this Draco Malfoy seemed to have no idea who Evan Haworth was. This wasn't surprising to the Auror.

"Tell me about Harry Potter."

Draco shook his head, frowning in confusion. "What about him?" he asked.

"I know about the spell," Haworth said, trying to break Draco's charade. "I know he carried you."

"I don't understand."

Evan shot an unimpressed look at Draco. "Drop it. I saw his memories."

Draco exhaled in frustration, slumping into the chair. "What do you want?" he scowled. "I have nothing to say to you."

"Are you aware of his wandless magic?" Evan asked.

"No."

"Malfoy."

"No."

"I'm sure he wants you to tell me."

Draco's scowl deepened. "No," he said again.

Evan muttered a swear under his breath. Both Potter and Malfoy were behaving like children. "He can cast a shield, right? A blue shield. I've seen it," he tried.

"I have to go now," Draco said, getting up mechanically.

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't have a reason," Evan said, stopping Draco in his tracks. "How does he do it? Is it only to protect you or…"

"This isn't important."

"Do you think Professor McGonagall would let me talk to you if it weren't?" Evan reasoned.

Draco didn't know what he was allowed to say and what was supposed to be secret. His whole life was full of hidden information, after all. "Is he in trouble?"

Evan hid his smile behind his hand as he pretended to scratch the side of his nose. "Let's say no," he mumbled.

"Let's say?" Draco asked, turning around. "Like, you aren't sure if he is in trouble or not?"

"The thing is… I need to teach him to control his magic. He's hurting himself every time he accidentally uses the shield."

That was the magic word. Draco looked visibly troubled by the way he shifted his weight and stuffed his hands into his pockets, another characteristic habit Harry had. "Hurting himself?" Draco asked quietly.

"I'm sure you've noticed him lose consciousness…"

"Oh," Draco murmured, his concern showing in his expression. "I… Oh."

"So?"

Draco didn't know what to do. Professor McGonagall had left him alone with this Auror because she trusted him, right? So was it really okay to talk about Harry? Especially when Harry was hurting himself? Draco couldn't bear to think about it. "No one knows," he mumbled.

"No one has to know," Evan said, feeling quite proud of himself.

Draco swallowed down his trepidation. "I've only seen him make a shield. I don't know if he can do anything else," he said. "I think he does it when he's really agitated."

"I see."

"It's not something he can control," Draco added quickly. "He doesn't do it on purpose. It just happens. It's not his fault, okay?"

"Okay," Evan nodded. "Now I want you to tell me about the day you were born, when he made you breathe."

"I don't know how." Draco shook his head. "He just did it. He doesn't remember it all that well. And Madam Pomfrey said he just used some magic to start my lungs. I don't know…"

"Do you realize how much magic he has in him if he was essentially bringing you back from the dead?" Evan asked

"I do," Draco answered, feeling a swell of satisfaction. He always knew Harry was awesome.

"And, as I've come to understand, his magic only comes out around you and his boyfriend."

"Really?" Draco asked in amazement. "What do you mean?"

"He uses his shield to protect you and Nott," Evan explained. "But I need him to use _that_ magic to do other tasks. He's too specialized right now."

"So… you want him to do other things?" Draco asked.

"In short, yes."

"In length?" Draco prompted.

On one hand, Evan couldn't believe he was having a conversation with Draco Lucius Malfoy. On the other, he couldn't believe Draco Lucius Malfoy was so… human. "I want him to be better," he explained.

"He doesn't have to be better," Draco sniffed haughtily, miffed that someone had the audacity to think Harry wasn't great already.

Evan didn't think he would ever get used to Draco sticking up for Potter. Time and magic changes things, he supposed. "Physically better, Malfoy," he explained. "He _is_ to be an Auror, after all. And what I need from you is detailed information about situations Potter was in when he made the shield."

Draco's mind flashed back to his first kiss. "Maybe I should get Harry to tell you," he rushed.

"He won't tell me, which is why I'm asking you," Evan said, noting Draco's flushed cheeks and nervous demeanor. "Why won't you tell me?"

"I'll get him to tell you, okay? I promise," Draco said, pressing a hand against his heart to show his sincerity.

"You can do that?" Evan asked, narrowing his eyes dubiously.

"Mhm," Draco nodded. "I can get him to do anything I want."

"Oh, really?" Evan smiled in disbelief.

* * *

_August 17_

_Dear Harry,_

_How are you? Still sad? You haven't written in so long. I was so worried. But today your Auror teacher came to see me. And he said you were doing fine. He also said that he saw your memories. Why did you show him? I thought you weren't supposed to tell anyone. I'm not mad, okay? I just wish you had told me before showing him anything._

_Can you tell him about the times you made that shield? He really wants to know. I didn't tell him anything because it's kind of embarrassing, right? But maybe you wouldn't mind? He says he's trying to help you. He wants you to be a better Auror. So he wants you to learn to do more things without your wand. Doesn't that sound awesome? When you come to see me after, maybe you can show me?_

_He said you were hurting yourself by not using your magic properly. So I went to the library and read some books on wandless magic. When you made me breathe, that was wandless magic, Harry. Not many people can do that. Some people call it a gift, did you know that? In fact, most people can't do that even __with__ their wand. But this sort of magic uses energy right from your body. I don't want you to hurt yourself anymore. So, would you please let Mr. Haworth help you?_

_I love you so much! Do you miss me too?_

_Draco_

"Damn you," Harry swore, his stomach rolling with guilt as he folded the letter up and slid it into his pocket for safekeeping. He hated Evan and Draco with a passion now.

At their next session, Harry barged in with two minutes to spare, much to Evan's amusement. "What did you say to him?"

Evan shrugged. "What makes you think-"

"He wrote me a fucking letter," Harry snapped. "That's how I know."

"So it's true, then," Evan smirked.

"What?" Harry growled, planting himself in front of Evan.

"He can get you to do anything."

Harry closed his eyes and counted to ten while trying to keep his sanity intact. Auror camp was going to drive him insane, but Evan seemed eager to push him towards the edge sooner rather than later.

"Tell me," Evan grinned. "Tell me _all_ about it."


End file.
